Kuroi Namida: ¡Fainaru!
by Sadness-doll
Summary: ¡LA CONTINUACIÓN DE KUROI NAMIDA! un año y tres meses a pasado desde que Sasuke mato a Danzo. Itachi aun sigue con vida y continua en busca de su hermano para deterno de una vez por todas. Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura and Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: 1

wasure te wa ike nai

Do Not Forget

El viento soplaba intensamente esa tarde soleada y silenciosa. Frente al azulado mar, una joven observaba en silencio sus grandes olas, no había nada en ese momento que la hiciera salir de su trance, solo el contemplar el mar la despojaba de todo estrés y pensamientos que la sofocaban e intentaban de llevarla asía atrás, donde las memorias torturosas de su tormentoso pasado se encontraban.

El calor se hacía más intenso…la brisa salada era algo que la motivaba a escabullirse de sus tareas por unos minutos y cumplir su ansiado deseo. No lo pensó mas, levanto su mano derecha y la condujo al moño que sujetaba su largo y lizo cabello de color rosa pálido, tirando de este y dejando que su hermoso cabello danzara al compas del viento, levantando su rostro para sentir los roces y carisias del salado viento que tanto placer le daban.

Dio tres pasos adelante, tropezando sus pies con la blanca espuma que se encontraba en la orilla del mar…un leve escalofrio recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras se introducía dentro del mar, sumergiendo su rígido cuerpo en aquella agua refrescante. Estuvo dentro del agua por un largo minuto, ella no quería salir a la superficie, tomando forma fetal dentro del agua, abrazando sus formadas y delicadas piernas que tanto los hombres admiraban en ella. Intento de despejar su mente de todas esas memorias que quería expulsar de su cuerpo cuales la torturaban cada vez que aparecían en su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente al escuchar un extraño ruido arriba de ella, levanto un poco su cabeza al ver que la claridad que había fue cubierta por una gran y oscura sombra, descubriendo que se trataba de un simple velero que pasaba debajo de ella. Estiro su cuerpo y nado hasta la superficie, saliendo de aquellas aguas en un acelerado movimiento cual atrajo a uno de los hombres quienes se encontraban observando en silencio el azulado mar que tenía frente. Sus ojos se tropezaron con la imagen de esa mujer…mujer cual le impresiono, apretando sus puños fuertemente. No aparto la mirada de esa mujer, observado cada detalle de su vestimenta cual consistía en un simple traje blanco de tirantes, corto, hasta las rodillas. Su blanco traje cual ahora era semi-transparente, estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo, notándose sus erectos pezones…la mujer dio varias miradas a los hombres que navegaban en aquel velero, notando que solo eran simples campesinos, pero al ver la presencia de cuatro individuos encapuchados cambio de opinión. Lentamente la joven fue nadando hasta la orilla del mar, saliendo del agua, tomo sus sandalias en manos y partió en dirección al bosque, perdiéndose la imagen de aquella mujer en el oscuro y espeso bosque.

La joven camino en silencio por aquel solitario bosque, sin miedo que le atacasen ya que era una completa extraña en aquel lugar. La presencia de alguien frente a ella la obligo a detener su pacifico paso, levantando su mirada y dirigiéndola a aquel Anbu de ropas oscuras, cuya cabeza llevaba un pañuelo azul oscuro cual tenía el protector con el símbolo de su reconocida aldea…Konoha.

El Hokage nos ha dado órdenes. — dijo aquella voz masculina con cierta seriedad en cada palabra que pronunciaban sus labios.

¿Qué tipo de órdenes? — la joven fue directa.

Nuevas. —contesto el hombre, dejando en claro que El Hokage había cambiado de estrategia.

Iré en un momento. —aviso ella a quien se le notaba su desanimo en aquellas palabras…en definitiva ver al Hokage no era del agrado de ella

No, tus iras conmigo para recibir al escuadrón. — interrumpió el hombre abruptamente

¿Escuadrón? — dijo ella confusa, tomando un poco más serio la situación en que se encontraba.

El escuadrón asignado para esta misión. Un grupo ideal para esta nueva estrategia — aclaro el Anbu

Entonces no hay necesidad el que yo le reciba. — aclaro ella en el momento en que se disponía a irse, ella no le dio absoluta importancia a tal grupo.

Son las órdenes. — advirtió él.

¿Quiénes son? — pregunto ella en el momento en que detuvo su paso, tomando en cuenta así la advertencia del Anbu.

Nadie sabe. — contesto él

Entonces no son de confianza. — razono ella con esas palabras, ahora entendía el porqué tenía que ir a recibir al escuadrón.

Iré a recibirles, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer. — afirmo la joven con un suspiro, revirando así su paso de vuelta a la playa, donde vio aquel velero llegar.

La joven junto a aquel Anbu, caminaban en dirección a la playa, deteniéndose al final del camino, donde empezaba la blanca arena, en la salida del bosque donde se encontró nuevamente con aquel velero. El Anbu adelanto su paso en dirección al velero, dejando atrás a Sakura quien caminaba sin ánimos detrás del Anbu. Se detuvieron frente a tres sujetos encapuchados…

Perdonen la demora, no sabíamos con exactitud a qué hora se presentarían. — se disculpo el joven Anbu quien no recibió la menor palabra del escuadrón.

Es un honor recibirles, el Hokage les espera con ansias. — afirmo dijo el joven Anbu, inclinando su cabeza para darles sus mayores respetos. Uno de los misteriosos hombre del escuadros le dirigió una simple mirada a ambos ninjas para luego voltearse y continuar su paso junto al resto del grupo, sin esperar a que se les guie. Ese hombre encapuchado se sorprendió un poco por la presencia de esa mujer, pero poco le importo.

Mi nombre es Ebisu, y ella es Haruro Sakura, discípula de Tsunade-Sama. — se presento el Anbu llamado Ebisu.

Y este es el famoso escuadrón que tanto esperaba el Hokage. — comento Sakura sin importarle en lo absoluto la presencia de ellos…Ebisu se sobresalto ante el comentario de Sakura

Solo son tres…creí que se trataba de un grupo de cuatro. — agrego ella, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose en dirección al bosque.

Bien que la palabra se equivoco esta vez. — dijo por Ultimo Sakura mientras caminaba, aquel comentario fuer referente al grupo de Anbu asignados para la importante misión. Aquel comentario fue dirigido a Ebisu quien le había dicho a Sakura que se trataba de un grupo de cuatros y lo que ella veía eran solo tres simples personas, dejando en claro que Ebisu se confundió.

_Deben ser lo suficientemente fuertes para el Hokage vacilar en contratar a estos dos hombres.__ — pensó Sakura mientras caminaba en dirección al campamento._

Ebisu inclino su cabeza como muestra de arrepentimiento y se disculpo de inmediato…

Me disculpo, su actitud, ha beses es muy cambiante en ella. — se disculpo Ebisu.

Ella no es muy sociable, solo con los que le conoce y son más apegados a ella. — explico Ebisu mientras los guiaba.

Es la alumna más favorable de Tsunade, y claro es la más ágil e inteligente Shinobi de la aldea, se le da ese título por su alto conocimiento en medicina y habilidades. — continuo Ebisu

No es muy simpática con los extraños, bueno antes lo era…ha beses tiende a ser muy agresiva y violenta, pero eso es algo que muchos aprenden a soportar en ella. — aclaro él.

Por eso les pido que sean un poco tolerantes con ella ya que la joven estará a su disposición al igual que yo. — finalizo él luego de una pausa

tenemos nuestra forma de trabajar…no necesitamos que nos escoltes. — dijo un hombre que apareció repentinamente detrás de Ebisu. Aquella voz era penetrante y fría; dicho hombre miraba a Sakura fijamente.

Aquel misterioso hombre encapuchado se unió con los tres encapuchados, partiendo sin la compañía de Ebisu ni de la joven a quienes no tomaron en cuenta, al parecer ellos tampoco no era personas fácil de tolerar ya que su actitud y forma de hablar era bastante fría y distante. Ebisu llamo a Sakura, deteniendo esta el paso…

Se fueron…— le informo Ebisu con aquella voz confusa.

¿Cómo que se fueron? — pregunto Sakura sin entender.

No quisieron que los escoltáramos. —explico Ebisu.

Bien por ellos…—dijo Sakura sin interés.

¡Espera Sakura! — intento detenerle Ebisu.

Se supone que los escoltáramos. —le recordó Ebisu.

Y que pretendes que hagamos…acaso no los escuchaste. — le dijo Sakura en un suspiro de fastidio. Miro directamente a los ojos de Ebisu sorprendiéndose y a la vez molestándose ante lo que Ebisu tramaba.

Debes estar loco…— dijo en un suspiro Sakura mientras se volteaba para continuar su camino.

No tanto…aun no he perdido la cordura. — dijo Ebisu con una sonrisa, tentando a Sakura a unirse a su plan, pero ella poco le intereso, teniendo así que recurrir a sus chantajes.

Sería una lástima que le diera una queja negativa al Hokage sobre ti, sobre todo seria más penoso que lo supiera Tsunade. — dijo Ebisu.

Haz lo que quieras…Chantajista. — Gruño Sakura enojada.

Bien, bien. No tienes que enojarte conmigo de esa forma, solo era una broma. —se disculpo Ebisu.

Caminaron en silencio por casi media hora, llegando finalmente al campamento donde la recibió Ino junto a Kiba y Hinata.

Sakura, ¿Dónde demonios estabas? — pregunto Ino un tanto enojada.

Por ahí…— contesto Sakura, escuchando unos escándalos provenir detrás de Ino, en una de las casetas.

¡Muévete Quieres! — ordeno una voz masculina quien le había dado una parada en el trasero al pesado de Naruto quien cayó de boca al suelo.

Tu forma de dormir es horrible…—se quejo Shikamaru quien era el culpable de todo ese escándalo.

Heyyy, ¡IDIOTA! Me has puesto en ridículo delante de las demás jóvenes. — Exclamo Naruto enojado.

Pero que dises, tu siempre haces el riduculo…además tienes suerte que te desperté a tiempo, antes de que Sakura llegara y se encontrara que no has hecho nada de lo que te ha mandado a hacer. — dijo Shikamaru sin percatarse que Sakura había llegado y en difinitiva aquello que había eschuhado la había puesto de malas.

¡Na-NARUTO!!!! — Exclamo Sakura furiosa, golpeando fuertemente a Naruto.

¡IDIOTA! Te la has pasado durmiendo…y yo que confiaba en ti. — Exclamo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de sus ropas y lo levantaba del suelo.

Sa-Sakura-Chan…no te alteres quieres. — dijo el rubio quien temblaba de miedo ante el enojo de Sakura.

Sakura solto a Naruto al ver que no ganaba nada con golpearlo, dejando todo como estaba…

Pero que idiota, sabia que esto ocurriría. —dijo pesadamente Ino, riendo Hinata ante aquello. Ambas decidieron continuar con sus deberes mientras Sakura se dirigía a su caseta de acampar para cambiarse de ropa.

Hoiga ustedes dos, dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y vallan a escortar a los Anbu asignados para la mision, ellos ya llegaron y el Hokage les espera. — dijo Ebisu quien apareció repentinamente detrás de Naruto y Shikamaru.

No se porque todos están de mal humor hoy. — se quejo Naruto, llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos y encojiendose de hombros un poco mientras caminaba junto a Shikamaru en dirección donde estaba aquellos hombres encapuchados.

¡Donde demonios se ha metido Anko! —grito histérico Ebisu al ver el mal formado y descuidado grupo que tenia.

Sakura había terminado de cambiarse, vistiendo un pantalón de color crema cual le había hecho dos dobletes bien hechos en cada lado, quedando estos debajo de sus rodillas, llevaba puesta una simple camisa de mangas cortas cuales llegaban cuatro dedos antes de los antes de los codos, esta era color blanca y tenia el Simbolo Uzumaki (espiral, algo parecido a lo que tiene Naruto en el abdomen) en el centro. Salio de su caseta y camino en dirección a Ino quien le entrego en manos un radio transmisor, mientras que Naruto escoltaba a aquellos encapuchados y platicaba en el camino con Shikamaru quien le revelo en ese momento sus intenciones luego de salir de la pesada misión, animandose Naruto a contarle a Sakura sobre sus planes para haber si ella se animaba a salir con ellos.

Oye Sakura. — le llamo Naruto.

Dime Naruto. — dijo Sakura un poco malumorada, al parecer tenia problemas con el artefacto electrónico que tenia en manos.

Veras…—Naruto se animo a contarle.

Shikamaru tiene planes para salir luego que terminemos la misión, por lo que veo será divertido y me preguntaba si tu…. — Naruto fue interrumpido abruptamente, poniéndose blanco como un papel al ver la reacción endemoniada de Sakura.

¡MALDITA PORQUERIA DE CHATARRA! — Exclamo Sakura en un arrebato de enojo, rompiendo el artefacto.

Ahhh…perdona Naruto, Me decías. — dijo Sakura en un suspiro lleno d enojo…Naruto no dijo nada, La terrible cara de ella fue la palarisis total de sus palabras.

_Será mejor que no le diga nada…_— pensó Naruto mientras sudaba del miedo.

Que no me ibas a decir algo. — se quejo Sakura al ver que Naruto no decía nada.

No-nada Sakura, solo te vinia a informar que ire a llevar a los Ninja donde el Hokage. —Dijo Naruto

Para que me lo dises. —Sakura encontró ilógico aquello, volteándose y caminando en otra dirección, lejos de ellos.

Pero que insoportable se ha puesto en estos días. — se quejo Shikamaru mientras caminaba junto a Naruto y aquellos encapuchados.

Sakura tiene su genio…— dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se rascaba esta.

Sakura tiene su genio, pero nunca ha sido asi…tan diferente. — se quejo Shikamaru.

Hace dos años que vino de su supuesto entrenamiento con Tsunade y ha cambiado bastante…—continuo Shikamaru. Alguien los sorprendió hablando de su compañera…

Otra vez con sus chismes…que no se cansan de chismosear ustedes los hombres. — les regaño Ino.

Hay, pero que pesada eres…— se quejo Shikamaru quien cargaba con la carga de Ino quien se recostó de su espalda y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

Vamos, poganses a trabajar y dejen de estar chismoseando, hoy sera una noche bastante "Problemática" — Ino asentuo aquella palabra que tanto su compañero Utilizaba.

Y si que lo va ha ser, con el genio de Sakura y las hormonas revueltas de Ebisu…en definitiva esta será una noche inolvidable. — dijo Shikamaru en un desanimado y pesado suspiro.

Los jovenes escoltaron a los encapuchados hasta el templo, donde los esperaba el Hokage en el salón de reuniones. Al entrar junto con el escuadrón Anbu asignadu, Naruto y Shikamaru se retiraron de inmediato, dejando a solas al Hokage con aquellos desconocidos.

Bienvenidos. — dijo aquel hombre con vendajes en parte de su rotros y brazo derecho.

Uno de los encapuchados se quito la parte e arriba de la capa y dio seis pasos adelante, quedando frente al Hokage.

Aicho…— dijo el Hokage, levantando su mirada para dirigirla al hombre cual había dicho su nombre

Lindo disfraz, Tsunade-sama. — dijo con una leve sonrisa Aicho.

A que juegas. — dijo Aicho de forma divertida.

A Danzo no le era muy importante estar en el campo de batalla, asi que me tome la molestia de dirigir el escuadrón de Konoha, después de todo son mis reglas y mis estrategias. — contesto ella.

Veo que en las reglas son incluistes a nosotros, eso es una estrategia bastante peligrosa si se llegara a enterar Danzo. — comento Aicho.

Descuida, no se enterara. Conozco muy bien a mi escuadrón y no diran nada de lo que vean o se rumore.

Entonses a que jugamos. — Aicho quería ir al punto de la situación.

El señuelo preferido de Sasuke es Danzo, asi que de nada serviría se nuestro Hokage no estuviera aquí, asi que hay que hacerle creer que esta entre nosotros y que tiene en su poder sierto pergamino que le pertenece a su antiguo clan. — explico Tsunade.

Entonces se trata de una trampa…ya veo, pero solo por curiosidad, Que ganaras con traerlo hasta la trampa? Acaso intentaras acabarlo. — Fue directo al punto Aicho cual le intrigaba bastante ya que había algo que no encajaba en la situación.

Intentare de negociar con el Uchiha. — revelo Tsunade

Que tipo de negocios. — pregunto Aicho, su grupo estaba bastante atento a la conversación.

El tiene algo valioso en sus manos y nosotros tenemos algo valioso para el, asi que negociaremos ambas partes. — revelo Tsunade

Y que tal si no llegaran a ningún acuerdo, no sabes como reacione o que tanto a cambiado el joven Uchiha. — agrego Aicho.

Entonces no me quedara mas remedio que atacarlo hasta tener lo que quiera. — finalizo Tsunade con una mirada directa y segura en sus cálculos.

Y que es eso tan importante que quieres recuperar. — pregunto Aicho, su intriga le tentaba a continuar sus interrogantes.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — solto de inmediato Tsunade.

Acaso no confias en mi. — dijo Aicho

Es confidencial. — revelo tsunade.

Confidencial…—murmuro Aicho.

Antes de Aicho y su grupo retirarse, Aicho quiso aser unos cambios respecto a las reglas y planes de Tsunade-sama.

Podrías dejar atrás todo eso de escoltas y personal privado para nosotros, no es nuestro estilo. — comento Aicho.

Si Sakura es el problema, entonces enviare a otro que ocupe su lugar. — contesto Tsunade.

Acaso quieres tenernos vigilados. — le insinuo Aicho.

No, simplemente cuido mis espaldas. — le contesto Tsunade

En fin…la vi hoy, y ha cambiado mucho. — comento Aicho.

Si, demasiado a decir verdad, aunque aun no tengo claro el porque su cambio se dio asi tan repentinamente…un dia dice amar a siegas a un hombre para luego casarse y desaparecer al otro dia sin decir nada. — comento Tsunade quien al parecer intentaba de averiguar algo sobre su alumna.

Las personas cambian, tal vez no era esa persona a quien amaba y resulto ser otra. — contesto Aicho, volteandose Tsunade y percatándose en ese momento de un pequeño detalle cual no se había fijado.

No eran cuatro en tu escuadrón. — dijo algo confusa Tsunade

Somos cuatro. — contesto Aicho en el momento que se disponía a salir del cuarto de reuniones, dejando en claro que el cuardo integrante andaba en las afuersas del campamento.

Mientras Tsunade tomaba asiento en una silla y se servia una copa de Sake, alguien toco la gran puerta de la sala de reuniones, dando ella el permiso que entrara.

Tsunade-Sama, los preparativos están listo. — le comunico Ebisu

Bien, solo esperemos a que el pez grande llegue a nosotros. — dijo Tsunade

Formare al grupo tal como usted los quería. — confirmo Ebisu antes de retirarse.

Solo una cosa mas…dile a Sakura que venga donde mi. — le pidió Tsunade quien bebía lentamente su preciado Sake.

Esa noche iba a ser una de las mas peligrosas ya que estarían enfrentándose a un enemigo capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos…esa noche iba a ser una de las mas largar que tendrían los Shinobi de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo: 2**

**"****"Sasuke ugoku! Osowareta machi"**

**(****Sasuke Moves! ****The Attacked City)**

La noche era silenciosa y nubrosa. Una oscura noche con el perfecto escenario atmosférico cual no debíamos descartar la presencia de aquellos densos y oscuros nubarrones que amenazaban con descargar su inmensa ira en el silencioso amazonas donde se ocultaban los Shinobi de la aldea Konoha. Esa noche, esperado por todos los valientes guerreros quienes se atenían a todo por parte del enemigo, iba a ser la más larga y difícil de todas ya que el enemigo mayor que estaba en sus mentes era el joven Uchiha que una vez perteneció a la aldea Konoha y ahora ya no mas era otro exiliado quien con el tiempo formo parte de un villano mas en el libro de asesinos conocido como Bingo.

Mientras todos se alistaban para su más importante misión. Cierto rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en la cima de una montaña rocosa observando en silencio y con una leve melancolía su campamento donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y demás Shinobi. El joven rubio observaba con esa mirada triste y perdida su campamento, algo dentro de él sonaba como un tambor alterado al solo pensar en la idea que volvería a ver una vez más a su ex-compañero de equipo a quien juro una vez traer de vuelta a su aldea. Suspiro frustrado al recordar los intentos fallidos que había tenido en varias misiones en las cuales tenía como objetivo traer a su amigo de vuelta con ellos, se sentía decepcionado y mas al recordarse que nunca pudo mantener su promesa en pie, aquella que le había hecho a Sakura y a si mismo…aquella que involucraba a Sasuke a quien debía traer de vuelta. El joven rubio suspiro una vez más, se levanto de la roca donde reposaba por varias horas, levanto lentamente su cabeza y fijo sus ojos en aquel cielo espeso de nubes oscuras, mirando este tristemente mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente…

_Saske… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?_ — pregunto el joven al Aire, poniéndose así en marcha en dirección a su campamento donde seguramente le estaría esperando su equipo de demás compañeros.

Mientras el joven rubio caminaba en silencio en dirección a su campamento, allí todo estaba calmado, se podía escuchar uno que otro mormullo por parte de los Shinobi quienes muchos de ellos se encontraban nerviosos por la batalla en que se enfrentarían. Varios Shinobi del campamento se reunieron en un círculo formado por Ebisu-Sensei quien estaba repartiendo órdenes dadas por el Hokage cual deberían de ejecutar y seguir al pie de la letra. sus primeras ordenes fueron mandar a Ino junto a Tenten al centro del campamento junto a un grupo de Shinobi a quienes tendrían a su disposición para dar órdenes, luego de ubicar a las dos jóvenes, separo a los jóvenes Hyuga dándoles diferentes posiciones. Hinata Hyuga fue elegida como compañera de Sai quienes deberían estar a cargo de las posiciones de guardia en el campamento y rastrear a cualquier enemigo que intente cruzar su perímetro. Neji Hyuga fue emparejado con Kiba quienes fueron ubicados fuera del campamento, ellos tendrían como misión rastrear el campamento del enemigo e infiltrarse en este junto a Anko quien estaría a cargo de los jóvenes Shinobi. Choji y Kankuro estarían en posición de defensa junto a otro grupo de Shinobi a los cuales deberían de dirigir al igual que Temari, Shikamaru y Lee.

Luego de que Ebisu-sensei terminara de dividir el escuadrón y darles ordenes, el joven Rubio había llegado atrayendo la atención de los presentes quienes al ver su apariencia notaron que estaba tristes, decidiendo así dejarle solo y no molestarle con sus interrogantes, ni siquiera Ebisu-Sensei le molesto en acordarle su posición, retirándose al igual que los demás antes presente. Solo una persona decidió hacer lo contrario y acercarse al joven Rubio para decirle suerte, pero al ver su estado decidió decirle otra cosa que no fuera el desearle suerte.

S-sabes…Sasuke debe estar en la misma posición que tú en estos momento. — dijo aquella voz fémina y dulce, el joven rubio le escucho en silencio.

P-por eso hoy debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo como siempre has hecho, solo de esa manera le demostraras a Sasuke la verdadera fuerza y poder cual has logrado alcanzar junto a tus compañeros quienes te han apoyado siempre, pero lo más importante y es la confianza y fe que tienes en ti mismo del querer superarte y aprender de tus errores. Así has llegado a ser la persona fuerte que eres, cosa que lamentablemente Sasuke busca en un camino oscuro, por eso hoy debes demostrarle que el camino que ha tomado no es la solución a todo. — aquello le impresiono a Naruto, volteándose en aquel momento para mirar a la joven quien había dicho esas palabras.

H-Hinata…— dijo impresionado por sus palabras, ella se sonrojo completamente, atacándole en ese momento su timidez.

Na…N, Naruto-kun. T.T-te deseo suerte. — dicho esto inclino su cabeza como respeto y se despidió de Naruto lo más rápido que pudo, desapareciendo de la presencia del Joven rubio quien se quedo confundido por la actitud de ella.

_¿Estará enferma?_ — se pregunto Naruto al verla tan roja.

Mientras los jóvenes terminaban sus preparativos, cierta Kunoichi de cabellos rosados se alistaba para cumplir las órdenes de su maestra a quien obedecía fielmente. La joven Kunoichi tomo en manos tres pergaminos que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa de noche, saliendo así de su caseta para encaminarse en dirección al templo abandonado, donde seguramente le estaría esperando Tsunade-sama. En su trayecto, pensaba en los cientos de problemas que podrían ocurrir si algo de lo planeado salía mal…se tenso un poco del solo pensar que alguno de sus compañeros o conocidos pudiera salir gravemente lastimado en la batalla, pero se alivio un poco del solo pensar que tenia la presencia de Naruto, y que ella junto a su maestra, Sai y demás compañeros, estarían allí para ayudarle a defender el campamento.

La joven Kunoichi estaba profundamente distraída en sus pensamientos que no se percato que invadía el camino de otra persona con la cual tropezó de frente.

Lo siento…— se disculpo, continuando así su camino sin importarle en lo absoluto de quien se trataba. Aquel hombre encapuchado le miro por unos cortos segundos para luego continuar su camino.

Aquel hombre encapuchado salió del campamento y introdujo en el bosque donde lo esperaban tres encapuchados más le esperaban en silencio.

Valla, al fin llegas. — dijo uno de los encapuchados quien se quito en ese momento la parte de arriba de su capucha.

¿Esta listo todo? — fue directo aquel joven que había llegado al grupo

Baya Itachi, tienes mucha prisa por terminar esta misión. ¿Hay algo que te incomoda? — pregunto el hombre con cierto tono de diversión.

No estoy de humor como para lidiar con tus comentarios Aicho. — dijo el Uchiha en tono frio.

Los demás encapuchados se quitaron la parte de arriba de su capa, revelándose así sus. Entre los cuatro hombres estaba una mujer de cabello azul oscuro quien lo tenía recogido con una hermosa rosa hecha en papel, su nombre era Konan. Kisame, uno de los integrantes del escuadrón, tomo asiento en una cómoda roca mientras escuchaba los cambios drásticos de la misión, el escuadrón de Ninja silenciaron repentinamente al sentir la presencia de alguien.

Nos espían. — Informo Aicho, poniéndose todos en alerta en excepción de Itachi quien sabía de quien se trataba ya que esa persona le seguía mucho antes de salir del campamento.

No es el enemigo. —Informo Itachi, Tranquilizando la tención en el grupo quienes se alistaban para atacar.

Baya, así que esa es toda la defensa que tiene Konoha ante el enemigo…me sorprende. — dijo una voz fémina quien salía de las sombras de un gran árbol que se encontraba detrás del escuadrón.

¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Aicho con esa voz fría y directa.

No hice mal en venir, después de todo la defensa de Konoha no es muy buena que digamos. Pude entrar y salir de su campamento sin ser notada por nadie, claro en excepción de Ichi quien me ha sorprendido. Debo admitirlo, eres el segundo hombre quien me ha detectado en los alrededores. — aclaro ella

Aquello molesto un poco a Aicho ya que el sabia que en esa conversación no era mencionado, sino mas bien a cierta persona del pasado quien una vez formo parte en la vida de aquella mujer. Nurika era una Ninja clásica y perfecta, sabía bien claro que el lugar de una Kunoichi no era solo pelear, sino mas bien esta tenia ciertas técnicas que los hombres carecían de ello. Por el hecho de ser mujer, se les utilizaban para infiltrarse en el campo del enemigo y seducir este para recolectar información valiosa, solo por ello la madre de Nurika le dio un fijo y excelente entrenamiento en el campo de una Kunoichi y claro el cómo infiltrarse en un lugar sin ser detectada. Nurika tenía el perfecto control de su Chakra, pero eso no era solo parte de su perfecto camuflaje ante el enemigo, si no que ella no utilizaba ningún tipo de cosmético ni olores que pudieran ser detectado por algún Ninja o animal, asiéndose más fácil infiltrarse en lugares difíciles y altamente controlados; todos esos detalles que ella seguía al pie de la letra, nunca funcionaron en dos personas quienes sorprendentemente la detestaron sin confusión alguna, y para varias esas dos personas era Uchiha.

Se suponía que estarías en la Isla, no quedamos en un acuerdo. — Dijo fríamente Aicho, suspirando ante aquello Nurika.

Descuida, la isla está segura. Hanshu y Enma estarán a cargo de la vigilancia, además no hay barco que pueda entrar y salir hoy en excepción del de nosotros claro está. —Aclaro Nurika

Quedamos en que te quedarías en la isla, en la residencia Izumo. —Interrumpió Aicho, dando un suspiro de enojo Nurika.

El que me haya casado contigo no significa que esté bajo tu control, no soy un títere. Además de vez en cuando uno debe tener un poco de diversión. — aclaro Nurika

Búscala en otra parte, aquí tenemos todo bajo control. — le interrumpió Aicho.

Vamos, bromeas. — intento ella de burlarse.

Aicho, ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? — Inquirió ella con esa voz de burlona mientras intentaba de sacarle a flote que aceptara la verdad.

Midori, no intentes burlarte de mí. — dijo Aicho al reconocer ese todo de ella, sabía perfectamente que intentaba de burlarse ante lo dicho.

Ustedes cuatro podrán con el enemigo, pero no con todos, además viendo la baja defensa que tiene Konoha, creo que no dudara su campamento tanto tiempo si alguien logra burlarse de su vigilancia tal como lo hice yo. — comento Nurika.

Para eso fuimos llamados, para defender el campamento. — soltó de inmediato Aicho

Y si que lo haces bien Kyo…me sorprende tu intuición de Ninja. — se burlo ella, Aicho se molesto un poco al ella llamarle por su antiguo nombre ya que tenía en claro que cada vez que le llamaba con ese nombre era que estaba enojada.

Nurika se alejo de Aicho y dio seis pasos adelante, colocándose en medio del Equipo, se volteo de inmediato y con un rostro ya cambiado cual reflejaba una natural sonrisa dijo:

Y bien chicos, cual es el nuevo plan, por que dudo que la idea de Aicho funcione. No estamos tratando con principiantes, sino más bien con un enemigo bastante fuerte para considerar una amenaza mayor y más al ser este discípulo de Madara y claro está ser un Uchiha. — Hablo Nurika con ese don de autoridad y superioridad ante Aicho.

Ya está decidido, se hará como lo discutí. — finalizo Aicho, volteándose para irse, pero la voz de Nurika le detuvo.

Y crees que semejante plan funcionara contra el Uchiha, no lo creo y para mas decirte creo que aquí los presentes están casi seguros que lo que planeado suena más bien a suicidio. Yo propongo que no busquemos el campamento del enemigo, ellos esperan que hagamos eso y seguramente nos estarán esperando con una sorpresa que no podremos defendernos ante ello, y ni siquiera podríamos volver atrás para defender el campamento.

Baya, la mujer tiene su punto. —dijo en una leve risa Kisame, levantándose en aquel momento de la roca donde se encontraba sentado cómodamente.

Aun así, yo ya tome mi decisión, no es nada personal pero me es más preferible seguir a Aicho que a una mujer. — Aclaro Kisame luego de una pausa, aquello sonó un poco machista, levantándose Konan en aquel momento y caminando en dirección a Nurika.

Creo que los hombres se pueden cuidar solos, después de todo no necesitan una mujer. — agrego Konan, dejando en claro que se iría con Nurika.

Ambas mujeres partieron de inmediato, dejándole en claro a Aicho que ella actuaría por su cuenta lo cual le enojo.

Mujeres, solo sirve para dar problemas. — Gruño Aicho.

No son las mujeres el problema, somos nosotros quienes no sabemos elegirlas. —agrego Kisame como queriendo decirle algo con esas palabras que iban directo a él y la relación con Nurika esa mujer que Kisame consideraba como una fiera mortífera incapaz de ser dominada o mejor dicho domada por los hombres.

Mientras el escuadrón que el Hokage o más bien que Tsunade-Sama contrato, se alistaban, los Ninja del campamento tomaban sus posiciones y esperaban la señal del enemigo. Ya era la una de la madrugada y aun el enemigo no había dado señal de que se encontraban en aquella amazona, no obstante los valientes Ninja continuaron en sus posiciones de defensa sin bacilar ante ningún hecho ni bajar la guardia. Solo el gran estruendo de un fuerte rayo los despertó a todos, quedándose asombrados ante el repentino rayo que había alumbrado todo aquel oscuro amazonas…otro rayo ocurrió a los pocos segundos, pero esta vez fue más potente en su sonido como en la luz, alertándose Neji quien vio a lo lejos la sombra desconocida de unos ninjas quienes se encontraban ocultados en las ramas de los grandes árboles de aquel espeso amazonas.

De inmediato, Neji alerto a todos los Shinobi, poniéndose estos en posición de ataque mientras que esperaban en silencio algún movimiento de su enemigo, pero nada ocurrió en aquel lapso de minutos. Habían pasado quince largos minutos y el enemigo aun no se había movido de su posición, Neji enfoco sus ojos en la oscuridad del bosque, extrañándose al no sentir ninguna fuente de poder que fluyera en aquellos cuerpos cual él estaba seguro que se trataban de Ninja. Ebisu no pudo contener mas su ansiedad por saber que ocurría dentro de aquel bosque, enviando así a Anko y Shikamaru a que infiltraran dentro del bosque sin ser vistos por el enemigo, ellos de inmediato obedecieron su orden y partieron en silencio, pero lo que no se esperaban era lo que encontrarían en aquel lugar…

Un desgarrador grito fue escuchado en el momento que Anko y Shikamaru se preparaban para atacar el enemigo por atrás. Aquel grito puso la piel de gallina a Anko y Shikamaru quienes se voltearon atrás y con el corazón a mil para ver quien había dado aquel grito tan horroroso y desgarrador. Anko logro ver una mujer con su Kimono sucio, desgarrado y manchado en sangre debido a varias heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Anko corrió de inmediato para ayudarle, tomándola en brazos justo en el momento que la mujer perdió el balance, Shikamaru al segundo se aproximo e intento de cuestionarle a la mujer que ocurrió, pero ella solo decía: —Fue horrible.

Anko noto algo extraño en la atmosfera y se levanto de inmediato, dejando a la mujer sentada en el suelo quien intentaba de regular su agitada respiración mientras Shikamaru le ofrecía un poco de agua de su cantimplora. La mujer extendió su brazo agradecida por el gesto de ese muchacho y justo en el momento que iba a tomar la cantimplora, Anko hasta violentamente le golpea la mano a la mujer, agarrando en ese instante a Shikamaru asía atrás para mantenerlo lejos de la mujer quien empezó a reír en voz baja.

Baya, no soy tan malos que digamos. — dijo la mujer con aquella voz final y suave.

¡Shikamaru! — le llamo Anko mientras miraba fijamente aquella mujer y sacaba un Kunai para ponerse en posición de defensa.

Ten mucho cuidado…analiza todos sus movimientos y mantente lo más lejos posible de ella. es venenosa. — ordeno Anko, entendiendo así Shikamaru sus órdenes.

Y no sabes cuánto. —dijo la mujer con aquella voz seductora, desapareciendo así aquel ropaje de pordiosero cual fue remplazado por un hermoso kimono blanco de tela semi-transparente al igual que su obi cual tenía bastante ajustado, dándole así una voluptuosa imagen pecaminosa para todo hombre; aquel hermoso Kimono dejaba expuesto sus hermosos y suaves hombros de un color blanco y un toque leve de bronceado. Los cabellos lacios y oscuros líos tenia recogidos en un simple moño, dejando caer en su frente y detrás de su cuello varios mechones finos de cabellos, sus ojos eran negros como la noche cuales embriagaban y tentaban a cualquier hombre a caer en su tentación. Como calzado, la mujer llevaba unas simples sandalias en cuero, de color café claro.

Shikamaru hizo su primer movimiento, invocando así sus peligrosas sombras cual la mujer esquivo con facilidad, pero sorprendida ante la rapidez del joven. Anko quiso sorprender a la mujer sorprendiéndole por atrás, pero tan rápido como Anko ataco, así de rápido la mujer dio un largo paso asía atrás mientras inhalaba aire, exhalando así un poderoso gas venenoso por la boca de color verde intenso. Inmediatamente Anko se tapo su boca y nariz, retirándose así lo mas lejos posible para evitar aquel potente gas, Shikamaru hizo lo mismo y se retiro lo más lejos.

Clan Nara…no sabía que había enviado al más joven del rebaño.

TSK…— Shikamaru hizo un gesto de desagrado

No te preocupes, prometo que será rápido y no dolerá…seré amable, Joven Nara. — Dijo la mujer Kunoichi quien se mordió sensual y maliciosamente su labio inferior mientras le daba al joven una mirada intensa y penetrante.

Eres joven y apuesto. Dudo que por tu edad aguantes tres minutos mi veneno, es una lástima que no pueda disfrutarte más tiempo, me hubiera gustado mucho compartir uno o dos minutos más contigo mientras deliras y te retuerces de agonía. — dijo la mujer con aquella voz natural y tranquila.

Hablas mucha mujer, me impacientas. — dijo molesto Shikamaru mientras le miraba fijamente.

Te confesare algo joven, eres dichoso de ser el primer hombre joven que pasa por mi vida. — continuo su mujer con las habladurías, impacientando a los jóvenes.

Anko hizo un rápido movimiento, dejando atrás el polvo levantado de la tierra al moverse a tal velocidad y quedar detrás de la mujer Kunoichi a quien se disponía atacar con un filoso Kunai, pero la mujer fue más rápida que ella logrando así detener su ataca al tomarla fuertemente de la muñeca cual portaba su Kunai, dejando así inmovilizado su ataque. De inmediato, la mujer Saco un Kunai de la manga del brazo izquierdo cual utilizaba para sujetar por la muñeca a Anko, utilizando así su arma para apuñalar a Anko en el abdomen, pero está a tiempo logra reaccionar echándose asía atrás y dándole una patada a su enemigo quien con astucia la esquivo y se hecho asía atrás.

Vaya, tienes talento. — dijo la mujer mientras se asía una pequeña herida en su mano para bañar el filo de su kunai de sangre. Aquella acción por parte del enemigo le dejo en claro a Anko que el arma de su enemigo era ahora más peligroso ya que lo había contaminado con su sangre maldita.

_Así que ella es la antigua discípula de Orochimaru…me impresiona, pero dudo mucho que sobre pase a su Sensei con esas insignificantes técnicas._ — pensaba la mujer Kunoichi.

El joven Nara se preparo para atacar a su oponente a quien planeaba atrapar con sus sombras, pero justo en el momento que ejecuta su técnica que casi resulta, la mujer da un salto, desapareciendo entre las espesas ramas del los arboles, en aquel momento un estallido proviene de los Ninja que Anko e Shikamaru se disponían a atrapar, teniendo así que por obligación dejar el campo de batalla.

¡Maldición! — exclamo Anko enojada mientras ayudaba a Shikamaru a levantarse para alejarse de aquel humo espeso.

A-Anko, ¿Qué haces?, no podemos alejarnos del campamento. — dijo Shikamaru.

No hay opción, si ese humo nos alcanza no podremos hacer nada para defender el perímetro. — explico Anko.

Anko empezó a perder fuerza cayendo al suelo.

¡Anko! Que te sucede. —Exclamo Shikamaru con preocupación

Llegaste a inhalar veneno. — inquirió preocupado Shikamaru.

N-no es veneno…so, solo es. T-Te paraliza t-todo tu cuerpo. — dijo entrecortado al no poder articular bien sus palabras.

Shikamaru tomo el cuerpo de Anko y lo llevo hasta un escondite que había en un inmenso árbol cual tenía un agujero en medio. Allí la coloco y estando ella segura se marcho en dirección al este donde seguramente encontraría a Naruto quien estaba en busca del campamento del enemigo. En su trayecto, tropieza con la presencia de Neji, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Choji, Kankuro y Temari.

¿Dónde está Anko? —Soltó de inmediato Neji.

Ella está bien, pero el veneno la paralizo. — explico Shikamaru

Me alegra chicos de verlos bien. —dijo Shikamaru aliviado.

Bien…y ahora que hacemos. — interrumpió Kankuro.

El plan será el mismo, Defender el campamento. — Dijo Shikamaru con esa voz de líder, viéndose en los ojos de Choji e Ino el reflejo de su Sensei en Shikamaru.

Ino, ve con Tenten y Shino, llévense a Anko y vuelvan al campamento. Busquen a Sakura, ella sabrá que hacer con el veneno. — dijo Shikamaru.

Sai, busca a los encapuchados de inmediato, hazlos que vuelvan al campamento y lo defiendan. — continuo luego de una pausa Sai.

Llevare a Hinata conmigo. — dijo Sai, partiendo de inmediato junto a Hinata.

Lee, tú eres el más rápido y fuerte, ve con las chicas y Shino para que les ayudes. —continuo Shikamaru

Neji ve e informa a Tsunade del cambio, mientras que Kanguro y Choji reúnen a los ilesos del veneno para ponerse en posición de defensa. — continuo Shikamaru

El resto del grupo se irá conmigo, vamos en busca de Naruto y su grupo. —finalizo Shikamaru, partiendo así junto a Temari y Kiba.

Mientras Shikamaru y equipo se dirigían en busca de Naruto, la mujer Kunoichi quien en momento atrás se enfrento a Shikamaru, se dirigía en dirección al sur donde seguramente le estaría esperando su líder. Satisfecha embozo una sonrisa al dar con su líder quien se encontraba de espalda esperando por ella.

Mi lord…los preparativos ya están listos, mi misión ha sido ejecutada a toda perfección, como usted lo ordeno. — dijo la mujer quien se arrodillo en el suelo e inclino su cabeza como respeto ante su líder.

Bien hecho Kagero. —dijo aquella voz joven, fría y misteriosa.

Creo que los rumores no son tan ciertos como dice. — dijo Kagero

Explícate. — ordeno aquella voz autoritaria

Danzo está muerto, usted lo mato en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron hace un año atrás, la misma Karin esclareció los falsos rumores al introducirse junto conmigo en el campamento, ella no sintió ninguna energía parecida a la de aquel individuo, pero lo cierto es que…— la mujer callo inmediatamente al acordarse de que Karin se había referido a aquel joven que sintió su presencia como el hermano de Sasuke.

Que es lo cierto, Kagero. — dijo el joven, volteándose en ese instante para mirar fijamente a Kagero.

Lo cierto es que Konoha tiene a su disposición cierto joven quien se presunta es su…hermano. —Revelo ella.

Hmm…entonces no será una noche tan aburrida, después de todo. — dijo el joven con una sonrisa a medias, poniéndose en marcha en dirección al campamento del enemigo.

Mientras Sasuke y su aliada se marchaban en dirección al campamento del enemigo, Shikamaru continuaba con el rastreo de Naruto con la ayuda de Kiba quien era buena en rastreo.

Es por aquí…— Aseguro Kiba mientras aceleraba el paso junto a su fiel canino y los demás.

Seguro que es el camino correcto. — dudo Temari

Akamaru nunca se equivoca. — Contesto Kiba seguro de su fiel compañero.

Los jóvenes continuaron su camino, tropezándose con la presencia de cierto personare reconocido por ellos quien estaba a doce pies de distancia. Aquel hombre iba acompañado de la mujer causante de aquel gas paralizador.

No hay duda que ese sea él…— Dijo Kiba al su canino Akamaru reconocer a ese joven quien le daba la espalda en excepción de la mujer quien se volteo a verlos.

_Demonios, así no llegaremos a ninguna parte._ — maldijo Shikamaru por dentro.

_Dudo que los chicos hayan reunido suficientes personas en el lapso de minutos que llevamos, así que no me queda ningún otro remedio._ — pensó Shikamaru

Kiba. — le llamo Shikamaru, teniendo la atención del joven.

Escolta a Temari donde Naruto, yo me quedare aquí. — Ordeno Shikamaru, alterando a Kiba

¡Estas loco! P-pero qué demonios te ocurre para creer que puede enfren…—las palabras de Kiba fueron interrumpidas

Es una orden. — dijo Shikamaru con autoridad, obedeciendo así Kiba.

Estas loco, lo dejaras aquí solo. —Objeto Temari con gran preocupación.

Ya lo escuchaste mujer. — Dijo Kiba, jalando a Temari del brazo para llevársela casi a fuerzas de aquel lugar.

Solo Shikamaru y sus dos oponente estaban en aquel lugar, la mujer lo miro fijamente y arrogantemente alzo su rostro, riendo levemente…

Baya, si que tiene agallas de morir. —comento la mujer, el hombre quien se encontraba aun despalda rio levemente, aquella risa leve tenía su malicia dentro.

Pierde. — Dijo el joven fríamente.

Baya, te olvidas de los viejos amigos para no darte la vuelta y saludarlos. — dijo Shikamaru.

Si intentas ganar tiempo manteniéndome aquí con tu platica solo para darle tiempo a esa mujer y ese joven que lleguen hasta Naruto, estas ignorando el hecho que te maten por tal estupidez. — dijo el hombre fríamente

Sasuke, no has cambiado en nada. — Dijo Shikamaru con una leve risa.

Donde está la cordialidad. — continuo Shikamaru

A dónde vas dudo mucho que la necesites. — contesto Sasuke

Justamente en el momento que Sasuke se disponía a irse, Shikamaru le detiene el paso al intentarle atacar con un Kunai cual detuvo Sasuke al sacar su potente espada cual cargaba durante años.

_Tiene muy buenos reflejos._ — se dijo Shikamaru mientras asía fuerza con su Kunai para evitar que la espada de Sasuke le dañara.

Kagero, persíguelos. —Ordeno Sasuke mientras oprimía fuerza en su espada, obligando a Shikamaru a retroceder asía atrás al Sasuke romper su Kunai.

Kagero dejo el campo de batalla para cumplir la orden de Sasuke, sorprendiéndose Shikamaru al ver una sonrisa extraña en Sasuke…

_Demonios, ha estado jugando con nosotros. Nos hizo separarnos solo para entrar sin problemas al campo del enemigo. ¡Maldición! Porque no lo pensé antes, él no tiene ningún escuadrón, ni siquiera un campamento con soldados, solo posee a esa mujer como acompañante…el muy bastardo nos engaño._ — Pensó Shikamaru, saliendo de repente de sus pensamientos al ver que Sasuke se disponía a tacarle con su arma.

Con suerte lo esquivo a tiempo, pero salió gravemente lastimado al recibir una herida en su costado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

_Demonios, es muy rápido._ — exclamo Shikamaru para sí.

Shikamaru no tuvo tiempo en detenerlo, pudiendo así Sasuke escapar de aquella batalla cual él consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

…

Kiba junto a Akamaru y Temari perseguían el rastro de Naruto, dando con el justo a tiempo, Temari se adelanto a dar la noticia.

¡NARUTO! — le llamo Temari angustiada, volteándose Naruto y su equipo que consistía de Kakashi-Sensei y Yamato.

Ocurrió algo. — pregunto Naruto al verla en ese estado.

Debes volver de inmediato al campamento, tenemos problemas y graves. Sasuke se dirija al campamento. — Exclamo angustiada Temari mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Saske…—Murmuro Naruto, poniéndose en marcha de inmediato.

Primero tenemos que ir por Shikamaru. — Dijo Kiba algo preocupado al Akamaru percibir el olor a sangre de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ¿Dónde está él? — pregunto Naruto algo confuso mientras corría en dirección al campamento.

Shikamaru se ha enfrentado a Sasuke para darnos tiempo de llegar a donde ti. —confeso Kiba.

¡Que! Acaso se ha vuelto loco. —Exclamo Naruto, acelerando mas el paso para ir en busca de Kiba.

Los jóvenes llegaron justo a tiempo donde se encontraba Shikamaru, siendo Temari la primera en ir a donde él para ver si se encontraba bien, luego le propino una fuerte cachetada de lo enojada que estaba.

Idiota, que intentabas probar. — Exclamo Temari enojada, Shikamaru solo se quedo mirándola algo confuso al no entender a las mujeres.

Una menuda molestia interrumpió aquella pequeña reunión, lanzando Kakashi un Kunai a una de las ramas espesas de un alto árbol, saliendo así Kagero de su escondite y presentándose ante ellos.

Esa mujer. — Dijo con fastidio Shikamaru, levantándose al momento con un poco de dificultad.

Tengan mucho cuidado con esa mujer, es venosa. — Revelo Shikamaru, sonriendo la mujer al encontrar aquello como un alago.

¿Venenosa? — dijo Naruto con dificultad

Esa mujer no solo puede expulsar de su boca un gas que ha beses puede ser venenoso y otras un paralizador, su sangre también es venenosa y la utiliza como herramienta para hacer su arma más potente al colocarle sangre de ella. — Explico Shikamaru

Baya, que observador…me alagas. — dijo Kagero

Entonces es la última sobreviviente el clan Koga, me sorprende. — dijo Kakashi.

Esta mujer puede hacer muchas más cosas que las que te imaginas Shikamaru, ella es como una flor…hermosa, pero venenosa al mismo tiempo, así que no intente tocarla y no se dejen tocar por ella ya que no solo succionara tu chakra, sino que también te envenenara. — Agrego Kakashi a la información de Shikamaru

La mujer se reservo las cordialidades y fue directo al grano, lanzando una vez más su potente gas cual Temari desapareció al sacar su potente abanico y crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

_Q-Que mujer tan agresiva._ — Pensó Shikamaru al ver como Temari había reaccionado ate aquel ataque.

Entonces no puedo tocarla…Eso no será problema para mí. — dijo Temari con aquella fuerte feroz voz, atacando repentinamente a su enemiga quien pudo parar el ataque de Temari con su brazo, forcejeando así con su potente arma cual Temari le iba a agredir.

¡Necesitaras más que eso para detenerme! —Exclamo Temari, retrocediendo al momento asía atrás y abriendo una vez más su abanico para protegerse del veneno de aquella mujer.

_¡Es rápida!_ — se dijo Kagero

Aquella batalla fue interrumpida por tres sujetos quienes uno de ellos lanzo un Kunai a Kagero, hiriéndola en el brazo derecho. Kagero se volteo, encontrándose con aquellos ojos rojos y profundos.

_N-no puede ser…él es el hermano de Sasuke._ — dijo Kagero paralizada ante aquel encuentro.

Itachi no tuvo piedad y en un rápido movimiento le dio un fuerte codazo en el rostro a la mujer, cayendo estos siete pies lejos de él. La mujer se levanto con dificultad y miro al enemigo que ahora tenía frente sorpresivamente.

E-Es rápido…— se dijo Kagero, siendo atrapada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el cuello…ella rio ante la supuesta estupidez del hombre de tocarla por segunda vez.

T-tienes que ser idiota para tocarme por segunda vez…— dijo Kagero con dificultad, apretando Itachi su garganta con más fuerza.

_Este hombre tiene la resistencia de soportar mi veneno…no es inmune, pero fácilmente resiste el dolor._ — pensó ella sorprendida.

¿Dónde esta Sasuke? — pregunto Itachi con aquella voz fría.

Vaya, añoras a tu hermanito…sientes remordimiento por tus actos. —dijo la mujer, logrando así que Itachi apretara mas su garganta.

Kagero se pudo liberar del agarre de Itachi al atacarle sorpresivamente con un Kunai, pero solo logro descubrí que se trataba nada más de un simple y perfecto clon.

_Maldición…era un clon, ahora entiendo._ — se dijo Kagero al descubrir cómo fue que Itachi soporto su veneno.

Itachi salió de su escondite y se apareció detrás de la mujer quien no movió ni una minúscula parte de su cuerpo. Itachi se quedo de espalda, al parecer no tenía interés en atacarla de nuevo, encaminándose en dirección al bosque…

Kisame, hazte cargo de ella. — Ordeno Itachi, desapareciendo junto a Aicho.

Lejos de allí, Sasuke se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudad en ruinas donde se encontraba no solo el campamento, sino también el templo donde se encontraba el "Hokage"…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo: 3  
**

**"****"Sasuke ugoku! Osowareta machi"**

**(****Sasuke Moves! The Attacked City)**

**E**speraron quietos, en silencio…los pocos jóvenes Shinobi que Ino y Shino habían organizado se encontraban en posición de ataque, estaban seguros que ya Sasuke estaba cerca de ellos ya que uno de los jóvenes Shinobi lo había visto entrar al territorio. Mientras la defensa se encontraba en la espera de su enemigo, Ino junto a Tenten, atendían a los Shinobi que fueron afectados por el gas paralizador, llegando Shino en ese momento.

Sakura me ha dado esto, dijo que funcionara contra el gas paralizador. —dijo Shino.

¿Dónde esta ella? —pregunto Ino

Tsunade-Sama la ha mandado en posición de ataque.

¡Shino! Sin ella estamos perdidos…Anko está empeorando. —Exclamo Ino preocupada.

¿Cómo? Eso no es posible, es un simple paralizador. —dijo Shino algo confundido

Anko tiene veneno en su sangre. — informo Ino

Entonces ella logro ser tocada por esa mujer…— murmuro Shino.

¿Qué mujer? —pregunto Ino

La mujer que nos sorprendió con ese gas paralizador. —dijo Shino quien fue informado por uno de sus incesto espía que Anko y Shikamaru llevaban impregnados en su sopa.

¡DEMONIOS! —Exclamo Ino enojada.

¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunto Tenten preocupada por la salud de Anko.

Sin Sakura, estamos perdidos. — Admitió Ino quien sabía que Sakura era buena para estos problemas.

¡Maldición! Sai tampoco ha llegado con los encapuchados… ¡Demonios! — Exclamo Ino quien veía a los encapuchados como una posibilidad en la recuperación e Anko.

Donde están los chicos. — pregunto Ino preocupada

Choji y Kanguro están reclutando a los pocos Shinobi que resultaron ilesos del ataque. — informo Shino.

¿Cuantos somos? — pregunto Ino preocupada

Lamentablemente, solo pudieron reclutar a setenta de trescientos que éramos. — revelo Shino.

¡DEMONIOS! Con eso no nos alcanzara a defender el campamento. — dijo Enojada Ino

Shino. —le llamo Ino al tener una idea.

Busca a Lee, el debe estar afuera de la caseta. Dile que yo ordene que vaya a reunirse con los chicos. Ellos los necesitan más que nosotras, tú también acompáñales Shino. — ordeno Ino

Shikamaru nos dio órdenes de estar con ustedes. — le recordó Shino

Al demonio con lo que dijo Shikamaru. Él ya no está aquí y por lo tanto yo soy la que toma decisiones y da órdenes. — aclaro Ino con voz enojada y autoritaria.

Shino salió de la caseta y fue en busca de Lee, entrando en ese instante Hinata y Sai…

¡S-Sai, Hinata! — Exclamo Ino alegre de verlos.

Detrás de ellos, entraron los dos encapuchados, quitándose uno de ellos la parte de arriba de la capucha…Ino se sorprendió al verla.

_E-esa mujer…_— se dijo Ino mientras la miraba seria.

La mujer noto que uno de los inconscientes respiraba con dificultad, acercándose así hasta Anko quien ya empezaba a delirar a causa de la fiebre producto del veneno. La mujer le tomo el pulso y de inmediato de dio órdenes a su compañero…

Konan, búscame varias sanguijuelas, y un embase con agua. También necesito el antídoto que te di para que guardaras. — dijo Nurika.

Vaya, sí que es buena la mujer. — le murmuro Tenten a Ino, enojándose esta.

Mientras Nurika se quitaba la capa y se doblaba las mangas de su Haori, un extruendor se escucho en las afueras, atrayendo la atención de Ino y los demás, en excepción de Nurika quien ya sabía de quien se trataba. De inmediato, Ino junto a Sai, Tenten, Hinata, salieron de inmediato, encontrando a todos los Ninja inconscientes en el suelo…una nube de humo empezaba a despejarse de aquel escenario, revelándose así el causante de los estragos.

Sa-Sasuke-kun. — Murmuro Ino sorprendida

Choji, Shino y Lee, salieron ilesos de aquel ataque sorpresa, preparándose así para atacar a su enemigo, pero lamentablemente Sasuke fue más rápido y los derroto al enterrar el filo de su espada en el suelo, invocando así una electrizante luz color blanca cual salió debajo de la tierra y ataco a los jóvenes Shinobi, quedando estos inconscientes en el suelo al Sasuke ejecutar su famoso Chidori cual había aprendido a manejar y utilizar de muchas formas. Sai, el único que quedaba en pie, sorprendió a Sasuke con un ataque sorpresa, atacando a este por atrás para solo descubrir que se trataba de un simple Clon.

_Era un Clon…sorprendente._ — se dijo Ino

Hinata quien estaba alerta en los movimientos de Sasuke, sintió la presencia de este cerca al templo, alertándose de inmediato.

¡Sai! — le llamo Hinata.

Sasuke está cerca al templo…puedo sentir su chacra. — revelo Hinata preocupada.

Ino, Tenten, hazte cargo de los Chicos, Hinata y yo iremos tras Sasuke. — ordeno Sai

Ustedes dos no podrán contra él. — Exclamo Ino preocupada.

Lee esta cerca…también Neji. — interrumpió Hinata.

Genial, eso nos ayudara más. — contesto Sai quien ya tenía una idea en mente para detener a Sasuke.

Mientras los jóvenes Shinobi se dirigían en dirección a Sasuke, Hinata pensaba sobre la decisión que había tomado Sai…

_Sai no podrá con él, ni si quiero yo podre ser de ayuda._ — pensaba Hinata preocupada

_Neji es el más fuerte del mi clan, incluso sobre pasa las habilidades de mi padre…pero aun así, ni siquiera Neji podría con él. Con la habilidad de Lee, Neji, Sai y la mía, solo podríamos atrasar a Sasuke en sus planes._ — Pensaba Hinata preocupada.

Sai… — le llamo Hinata con voz segura, ella pensaba decirle sus preocupaciones.

Lo se Hinata… no podemos hacer nada, solo atrasar a Sasuke en su encuentro con el Hokage, solo así le daremos más tiempo a Naruto y los demás. — dijo Sai

Entonces, debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que los chicos lleguen antes que Sasuke se adelante a su próximo encuentro. — dijo Hinata, segura de sí misma y de que daría el doble de su esfuerzo.

Lejos de allí, Naruto y su equipo estaban frente a kagero, la flor venenosa, y Kisame junto a un hombre extraño de cabellos largos y oscuros para los jóvenes Shinobi de la aldea de Konoha, pero no para Kisame quien se refería a él con el nombre de Aicho.

Ustedes solo están atrasando lo inevitable, Sasuke no podrá ser detenido por unos insectos asquerosos como ustedes. — dijo la mujer con repudio y odio.

Hablas mucho...me impacientas. — dijo Kisame quien caminaba alrededor de la joven lentamente mientras la observaba con una mirada de burla, como queriendo decir que era una simple mujer a la cual derrotaría fácilmente.

Yo como tú no aria eso…soy venenosa. — le advirtió la mujer al ver que Kisame continuaba dándole vueltas con aquel paso lento que tanto a ella le molestaba. Él estaba muy cerca a ella, bastante como para que ella lanzara uno de sus gases venenosos y acabara con él, pero si asía eso la diversión se acabaría de inmediato y ella no quería eso, más bien quería que ese insolente hombre quien le miraba burlonamente, pagara muy caro.

Aicho, adelántate con los chicos...te alcanzare luego. —dijo Kisame con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se arrodillaba detrás de la joven y levantaba su vista para mirar a la mujer venenosa quien se había volteado para mirarle seriamente.

_Payaso insolente…desgraciado._ — se dijo Kagero mientras le daba una mirada de odio y repulsión.

No será problema. — pregunto Aicho, desviando Kisame sus ojos de la mujer para mirar por unos cortos segundos a los ojos de Aicho, para luego posarlos nuevamente en los ojos de la mujer.

Para nada. — aseguro Kisame.

Aicho le hizo una señal a los Shinobi de Konoha, siguiéndoles el paso este de inmediato, quedándose así Kisame solo con aquella mujer venenosa.

Tu equipo te ha dejado…es una lástima que no puedan estar aquí para escuchar tus últimas palabras.

No tengo equipo, y no estoy seguro que este solo…estas tu para escuchar mis últimas palabras, claro si es que me llegues a vencer como predicen tus palabras. — contesto Kisame quien seguían en aquella cómoda pose.

_Que hombre tan repulsivo…y esa mirada, es bastante asquerosa y odiada._ — pensaba Kagero

Unos largos segundos invadieron el espacio que había en medio de aquellos dos oponente quienes se miraban fijamente a los ojos, de repente la mujer hizo un sorprendente y rápido movimiento, inclinándose y colocando sus delicadas y suaves manos en la tierra, colocando así todo su peso en sus manos mientras asía un giro en el suelo, aventando a Kisame en un enorme tronco al darle una doble y fuerte patada con aquel giro donde el primer pie en dar el golpe a Kisame fue el derecho cual paro en el costado de Kisame, y su pie derecho cual había sido el culpable de aventarlo en aquella velocidad sorprendente, fue aquel que paro en el cuello de Kisame.

Con aquel ataque salvaje todos podrían decir que la mujer había salido victoriosa al romperle el cuello al hombre en pedazos, pero no fue así...Kisame apareció detrás de la mujer, sacando su potente arma cual intento de agredir a la mujer por atrás, pero esta al sentir la pequeña ráfaga que había provocado el rápido movimiento del enemigo, esquivo su golpe al agacharse y retroceder asía atrás unos seis pies.

_¡Maldición! Era un simple clon._ — maldición la mujer para sí, mientras Kisame la observaba de una manera divertida.

_Kisame aun no había quitado los vendajes de su espada, conocida por todos como la potente _Samehada, tampoco pensaba utilizar la verdadera fuerza de su espada. Kagero reconoció de inmediato el arma que tenía en sus manos, sonriendo ante ello.

Samehada. — dijo la mujer.

Nerviosa. — pregunto Kisame de manera divertida.

Para nada…lo hace más interesante. — contesto Kagero.

La mujer saco de inmediato de sus magas, varios Kunai que tenia ocultos, lanzándolos contra el enemigo quien los esquivo fácilmente, pero aquello solo fue para despistarlo por varios segundos, apareciendo Kagero detrás de su oponente para tomarle por el brazo y voltearle bruscamente, dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen. Antes de soltarlo, se aseguro de enterrar sus uñas en la piel de Kisame para hacer así su veneno más potente y que actuara mucho más rápido en él para así librarse de él y poder alcanzar a los otros antes de que dañaran los planes de Sasuke.

La mujer lo soltó de su agarre y retrocedió varios pasos asía atrás, viendo así como Kisame caía de rodillas al suelo a consecuencia del veneno que tenia dentro…extrañamente Kisame empieza a reírse, posando así sus ojos en la mujer venenosa.

Sabía que arias eso…— revelo Kisame mientras se reía levemente y se levantaba.

Imposible. — soltó la mujer sorprendida al verlo aun en pie.

No es un Clon…tampoco es un truco. — Dijo Kisame

Soy inmune a tu veneno. — revelo Kisame con una victoriosa sonrisa

¡Eso es imposible! ¡Mientes! — Exclamo Kagero

Samehada te hace inmune a mi veneno. — descifro la mujer, pero al momento Kisame la desmintió de su erróneo pensar.

Samehada podríamos decir que la estada me podría hacer inmune a tu veneno, pero mucho antes de que tuviera esta espada en mis manos, ya era inmune al veneno del Clan Iga. — Explico Kisame.

Maldito desgraciado, solo has estado jugando conmigo. — exclamo con odio la mujer

Creo que ya se han acabado los juego…— finalizo Kisame, sorprendiendo a la mujer con una fuerte patada en el abdomen cual provoco que cayera violentamente al suelo.

Kisame camino en dirección al cuerpo tendido de la mujer para darle el golpe final con su espada, pero antes de que el filo de aquella espada le tocara, la mujer se levanto del suelo y se hecho asía atrás, tomando así como decisión el retirarse de la batalla y alcanzar a los demás, siendo así perseguida por Kisame quien le perdió el rastro en el momento en que se introducción en lo profundo del bosque.

…

Lejos de allí los problemas eran graves, Neji junto a Lee se enfrentaban con Sasuke quien tenía casi por completo la victoria. El aspecto de Lee y Neji era grave, se veían cansados y sin energías, pero eso no los detuvo para proteger la entrada del templo, donde se encontraba el "Hokage". Hinata y Sai había llegado justo a tiempo, uniéndose a la batalla, Sasuke simplemente sonrió con malicia y antes de que ellos le atacaran a la vez, una luz azul y electrizante salió de su espada, alejándose los jóvenes Shinobi de aquella peligrosa luz cuales reconocían como el potente Chidori de Sasuke.

Es todo lo que tienen. — pregunto Sasuke, Gruñendo Neji ante lo dicho.

¿Dónde está Naruto? — le pregunto Neji a Sai quien estaba al lado de él.

Aun no han llegado. — contesto Neji.

Entonces tendremos que continuar distrayéndolo. — dijo Neji, lanzándose en dirección a Sasuke quien le esperaba con ansias.

La pelea se había puesto un poco violenta, Hinata también le había atacado junto a Lee quien con sus sorprendentes y rápidos movimientos había logrado distraer a Sasuke, atacando Hinata inmediatamente, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y logro detener su golpe, tomándola del brazo izquierdo y aventándola contra el suelo, lejos de él y del resto del equipo. Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse, tomando la decisión de aniquilarlos a todos, pero sus planes fueron pospuestos al ver al Hokage escapar en silencio del templo. Neji noto la salida del Hokage y supo de inmediato lo que Sasuke se proponía, así que le intento de detener, pero una vez mas Sasuke ejecuto su técnica electrizante, cayendo todos al suelo inconscientes. La insoportable pelea había acabado, ahora Sasuke se disponía a i detrás del Hokage cual tenía en mente ejecutar de una buena vez. Neji y los demás Shinobi, se levantaron con dificultad del suelo, llegando en ese instante Naruto y su equipo.

¿Dónde está Sasuke? — Soltó de inmediato Naruto.

No lo pudimos retener más tiempo. — comunico Neji

¡Na-naruto-Kun! — le llamo Hinata como queriendo decirle algo importante.

¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto Naruto algo confundido. Neji y el resto del grupo que se había enfrentado a Sasuke quedaron en silencio. algo estaban ocultando

El Hokage escapo. — revelo Lee lo que Hinata intentaba de decirle a Naruto.

¡Que!... ¡Sa-Sakura-Chan! — Exclamo Naruto preocupado el nombre de su compañera de equipo. partiendo de inmediato junto a Sai quien le escoltaría por la dirección que el Hokage había escapado.

Mientras Naruto y Sai seguían el rastro del "Hokage", Sasuke ya tenía a este en la mira, apareciéndose frente a este quien se detuvo de inmediato y retrocedió seis pasos atrás.

Elegante atuendo el que llevas puesto. — pronuncio el Uchiha con aquella voz fría y misteriosa, mientras veía como su ex-compañera se quitaba el vendaje que tenía en el brazo derecho, dejando solo en de su rostro cual cubría el estreno derecho de este.

No es mi estilo— contesto ella, Sasuke noto cierta compañía detrás de aquellos arboles, volteando su mirada asía la oscuridad del bosque y volviendo al segundo a posarlos en ella.

No me molestes quieres, con tus interrogantes. — dijo él sorprendiendo a la Kunoichi a quien le extraño que él dijera aquellas palabras ya que siempre las usaba cuando ella le empezaba a cuestionar, o simplemente pensaba en hacerlo, deteniéndola el Uchiha en el momento que separaba sus labios para empezar con sus interrogantes que tanto le sofocaban al él. La joven capto de inmediato sus palabras, entendiendo que los interrogantes se trataba de nada más que compañía.

Lidiaras con ello. — pregunto ella, siguiendo el juego de palabras de doble sentido para ellos quienes entendía su lenguaje.

Supongo…tendré opción. — dijo él con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Sabes perfectamente las dos opciones que tienes…huir, o simplemente lidiar con mis interrogantes. — dijo ella

No tengo opción...al final tendré que lidiar con ellas, ¿o no? — contesto él.

Sabes porque estoy aquí. —dijo él, cambiando de tema

Al igual digo. — contesto ella

Entonces. — dijo ella luego de una corta pausa

¿Qué? —contesto él quien sabía perfectamente a qué punto ella se refería

Devuélvemelo. — finalizo ella recibiendo una leve sonrisa del Uchiha acompañada de una leve risa, natural e discreta.

No. — finalizo él, volviendo a su expresión seria y fría.

Sakura, deberás crees que soy estúpido. No estás lidiando con un ingenuo. — aclaro él en tono serio.

De que te ríes. — pregunto ella en un tono enojado.

No soy estúpido sabes, para no darme cuenta que esto es falso. — contesto él, tirándole a Sakura los pergaminos que había robado Karin del Templo cuando ella junto a Kagero se infiltraron en el campamento del enemigo. Sakura los levanto del suelo.

Son falsos. — Replico nuevamente en tono frio mientras Sakura observaba los falsos pergaminos con una leve sonrisa, tirando estos luego al no ser de importancia.

No eres tan inteligente…después de tono viniste hasta acá. — contesto ella como queriéndose burlar de él.

Sabes muy bien que no vine aquí por él, sabía desde un principio que todo era una trampa…vine por otro motivo y tu sabes cuál es. — explico él.

Sasuke, solo dame lo que quiero. — finalizo ella.

Sasuke. — murmuro él con una leve sonrisa acompañada con una leve risa.

Haremos un trato. — dijo ella, atrayendo la atención de él.

No soy de tratos. — contesto él mientras sacaba lentamente su Katana.

Te convendrá. — dijo ella

Adelante. — le dio permiso a que se explicara mientras con su espada ya en manos se acercaba lentamente a ella, poniendo el filo de esta en su garganta.

Te dejare ir a cambio que me des el pergamino que has robado de la villa. — explico ella, recibiendo del Uchiha una leve risa.

No. — contesto al parar de reír.

Porque no hacemos otro trato…tú me das lo que quiero y a cambio te dejo vivir. — le dio el privilegio de elegir.

No. — le imito ella, apretando el Uchiha su lamina afilada contra el cuello de ella, causando una pequeña herida superficial y no tan importante.

No juego. — le advirtió él.

Le pertenecen a Konoha. — contesto ella

También me pertenece lo que ellos se han apropiado como suyos y utilizado a su antojo. — dijo él con una voz diferente…empezaba a molestarse

Eso que quieres también le pertenece a Konoha. —contesto ella.

No seas estúpida, esos pergaminos le pertenecen a mi clan, ellos se han apoderado de ello sin permiso alguno…me pertenece. — aclaro él, Sakura sabia claramente que Danzo se había apoderado de esos pergaminos para su beneficio, solo para aprender las técnicas más peligrosas y ocultas del clan Uchiha, ella decidió hacer un nuevo trato con él ya que sus palabras tenían significado.

El poder te hace codiciar más. — murmuro ella, el Uchiha no tomo de importante sus palabras.

Te daré lo que quieres si a cambio me das los secretos de Konoha. — pidió Sakura quien sabia que con esos secretos Konoha podría ser atacada fácilmente y destruida por completo.

Lamentablemente eso no está como opción. — contesto él.

Madara no tiene el mismo poder que tenia Orochimaru sobre ti, puedes hacer el trato sin que se entere. — contesto ella

Lo sé, pero no me place acceder a tu petición. — contesto él.

Entonces yo no cooperare. — finalizo ella, hundiendo él un poco mas aquella lamina afilada que tenia sobre el cuello de la Kunoichi.

De nada vale matarme. No encontraras lo que yo le he robado a Konoha y ocultado. — Revelo ella.

Tienes un punto, claro y a tu favor. — considero él la palabra de ella.

Entonces. — dijo ella

Acepto, pero no intentes tomarme el pelo porque te ira peor. — advirtió él.

Hicieron el trato y ambos se entregaron lo deseado, Sakura antes de partir, el Uchiha la detuvo con sus palabras…

Como sabes que no te engaño. — pregunto el intrigado mientras le miraba partir, deteniéndose esta y volteándose a mirarle.

Confió en ti…— revelo ella con una mirada llena de sinceridad la cual le atrajo al Uchiha, dando este una leve sonrisa.

Ten…no es el original. — le entrego el Uchiha el pergamino original al sorprenderse de las palabras de ella, dejándola asombrada por su actitud.

Quitaste esos atuendos, quieres. — dijo el Uchiha quien retiraba con su mano izquierda los vendajes que cubrían el extremo derecho del rostro de la Kunoichi, dejando por unos largos segundos su mano colocada en su rostro.

Envíale a mi hermano mis mas grandes condolencias. — dijo el Uchiha mientras se daba la vuelta y partía, desapareciendo en un repentino flash. Antes de separarse de ella, el Uchiha le susurro algo que la sorprendió…

Sakura fue Sacada de su asombro provocado por las palabras del Uchiha al escuchar la voz de Naruto llamarle.

¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras Bien? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? — exclamo Naruto, sofocando a Sakura con tantas interrogantes.

No me sofoque quieres con tus interrogantes. — dijo Sakura mientras reía levemente, entregándole en manos a Naruto los pergaminos que contenían información importante sobre Konoha. Naruto no se había percatado que ella se había apropiado de una de las palabras comúnmente dichas por el joven Uchiha.

Sa-Sakura-chan. — dijo impresionado Naruto al no poder creer que había llegado a un trato con Sasuke sin salir muerta de este.

Muy cerca de allí, oculto, detrás de los arboles, Itachi observaba en silencio la victoriosa misión que tuvieron los jóvenes de Konoha.

Vaya, quien lo diría, lo lograron. — dijo Aicho quien apareció detrás de él.

Kisame apareció en esos momentos junto a Konan y Nurika quienes se detuvieron a ver a Naruto celebrando junto con sus compañeros quienes llegaron en ese instante.

¿Que ocurrió con la mujer Kisame? — Pregunto Itachi con aquel tono Natural y tranquilo.

Escapo justo en el momento que casi le atrapaba. — informo Kisame, partiendo Itachi en silencio lo cual le extraño a su compañero.

¿A dónde vas Itachi? — pregunto Kisame.

La misión ha terminado. — Informo Itachi, siguiendo el paso el resto del equipo.

Lejos de allí, cerca al mar el equipo de Sasuke le esperaba para partir…

Alguien me podría explicar qué demonios estamos esperando — Pregunto Suigetsu quien estaba recostado en una enorme roca frente al mar, Karin quien estaba sentada junto a él le miro serio para luego suspirar.

Esto es el colmo…— se quejo Suigetsu

Si tanta prisa tienes, porque no te largas de una buena vez. — dijo Kagero de mala gana, levantándose Suigetsu de su cómoda posición para sentarse al lado de Karin y observar a esa mujer insoportable.

No sé que es peor, si soportar a Karin con sus cosas o a ti con tus malos genios. — se quejo Suigetsu.

Entonces tienes un problema…lidia con ello. — le contesto para atrás Kagero con ese tono frio y detestable que tanto Suigetsu odia.

Que mujer esta…— Gruño en un suspiro Suigetsu, recostándose nuevamente en la roca.

Kagero tomo se alejo de Jugo y los dos compañeros del equipo, se detuvo en la orilla del mar, contemplando este en silencio. Suigetsu coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca para estar mas cómodo mientras esperaba a Sasuke quien no había llegado a un. Su mirada se desvió asía Karin quien le daba la espalda…aquella mujer había cambiado, tenía el cabello más largo y lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, mas no solo su imagen había cambiado, sino que también su vestimenta. Ya no llevaba aquella camisa blanca y larga que acostumbraba a llevar, la había sustituido por una malla extremadamente pegada, debajo de esta solo llevaba un sostén negro cual cubría sus pechos. También su actitud había cambiado, ya no se presentaba en ella esa desquiciada obsesión por Sasuke, era como si hubiera cogido capacidad en su actitud, riendo en aquel momento Suigetsu al acordarse de la actitud de antes de su compañera por Sasuke. Karin se volteo de inmediato y le miro un tanto confusa al verlo que reía solo, aun así no se molesto en preguntarle y cambio su mirada, posando esta en el estrellado cielo…

Y aquí, que te pasa…porque tan callada.- Pregunto Suigetsu al parar de reír y notar que ella estaba más callada que de costumbre.

Estas pensando en donde debe estar tu amado Sasuke-kun. — intento de molestarla.

No, para nada…ya viene en camino. — contesto Karin de manera pacífica, levantándose y caminando en dirección a lo que se asemejaba ser la silueta de Sasuke caminando por la orilla del mar.

Vaya, si que creo en los milagros…— murmuro Suigetsu al ver el cambio drástico de su compañera, se levanto de inmediato y le siguió el paso al resto del grupo quienes había notado la presencia de su líder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo: 4**

**Sakura no akumu**

**(****Sakura's Nightmare)**

La noche en aquel lugar se presentaba con una atmosfera fría, húmeda, serena y misteriosa, con un profundo silencio enigmático. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose parada en un lugar completamente oscuro…Sakura miro a ambos lados, dio dos pasos asía atrás mientras volteaba, escuchando el ruido de la madera lisa y suave que pisaba…estaba fría y un poco húmeda.

¿Dónde estoy? — se cuestiona en un murmuro.

Se giro bruscamente al sentir una brisa detrás de ella, pero al mirar pudo comprobar que no había nada detrás de ella. Una sensación desagradable se apodero de ella, arrodillándose repentinamente para abrazar sus piernas y serrar sus ojos fuertemente como intentando de contener algo…

N-no me gusta esta sensación…— dijo en un bajo murmuro como para escucharlo ella misma.

Es amarga…duele. — finalizo luego de una corta pausa…de pronto todo en su alrededor se esclareció sin ella notarlo, escuchándose el sonido del aire soplar y el de las hojas moverse al compás del viento. Una luz cálida inundo aquel lugar, revelando que la joven se encontraba dentro de una casa bastante grande, a su lado derecho se encontraba una puerta tradicional cual estaba abierta y daba vista al hermoso jardín que había detrás. Sakura aun no había abierto los ojos, ni siquiera los abrió cuando sintió unos pasos resonar en la madera, deteniéndose frente a ella.

¿Qué haces arrodillada en el suelo? — pregunto una voz masculina quien sonaba un tanto confuso al ver a la joven en esa pose. Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, abrió los ojos lentamente y dirigió sus ojos al rostro de él.

I-Itachi. — dijo sorprendida a lo cual el joven la miro algo confuso.

Levántate del suelo. — dijo Itachi, dejo de secar la taza que tenía en su mano, coloco la toalla de cocina cual utilizaba para secar la taza, en su hombro y extendió su mano derecha a la joven para ayudarla a levantar.

Te vez pálida. — dijo el joven, saliendo Sakura de su asombro.

¿Q-Que hago aquí? — pregunto ella confundida.

Lo mismo me pregunto. — contesto él, refiriéndose a la escena con la cual se había encontrado.

NO, es en serio ¿qué hago aquí y contigo? — dijo ella una vez más, volteándose el Uchiha para mirarle.

Sakura, vives aquí, con migo y tu hijo. — contesto el algo molesto ya que sabía que tenía que ser una de las bromas pesadas de ella.

Cielos, ha beses te vuelves insoportable. — contesto él, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

Sakura camino lentamente por los alrededores de la casa, escuchando en ese instante el llanto de un bebe cual le alarmo. Empezó a buscar aquella criatura que lloraba desconsoladamente, buscando por todos los alrededores del primer piso, subiendo así al segundo donde pudo escuchar más de cerca el llanto del bebe. Intento de entrar a los cuartos, pero todos tenían seguro en excepción de uno cual reconoció como el cuarto de su hijo, abriendo la puerta de este de inmediato. Quiso acercarse a la cuna de la criatura, pero estaba confusa, no sabía si estaba en medio de un sueño o esto era la realidad y lo demás que creía ser realidad era un sueño y si era así entonces nunca había perdido a su criatura e Itachi aun seguía con ella. Una enorme alegría la inundo por dentro, dando varios pasos acelerados en dirección a la cuna, siendo así testigo de algo desgarrador, y más al destapar al bebe y quitarle aquella manta ensangrentada…aquello ni siquiera tenía forma de un bebe…era algo horroroso, ni siquiera parecía un feto. Sakura en medio de su llanto saco un horrible y desgarrador grito cual inundo toda la habitación, despertando en ese instante.

Su despertar su tan brusco que al dar su primer movimiento de alerta, golpeo con su mano fuertemente a Ino quien dormía a su lado, despertando esta no solo por el dolor, si no por aquel desgarrador grito que se había colado en la realidad.

¡CIELOS SAKURA! — Exclamo Ino quien se hecho asía atrás mientras intentaba de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Lo-lo siento…— fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura, Ino pudo notar el rostro desgarrador de Sakura, entendiendo así que fue otra de sus torturosas pesadillas.

Cielos…casi me matas del grito. Esos sueños tuyos algún día me mataran. — dijo Ino mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba el hombro derecho cual había recibido el golpe de Sakura.

Ino se dirigió a sus cobijas y sabanas, arreglando su cama tradicional para recostarse nuevamente, justo al lado izquierdo de la cama de Sakura quien seguía en Shock.

¿Quieres algo de tomar? — pregunto Ino al voltearse y ver que su amiga continuaba sentada en el suelo. Ella no le contesto.

Sakura. — le llamo Ino, saliendo esta de su desgarrador trance.

¿Ah?, ¿Qué?... — dijo Sakura un tanto confusa, desorientada.

¿Estas bien? — pregunto Ino

¿Eh?...Sí, claro. Iré por algo de tomar. — Sakura se levanto de inmediato, aun seguía un tanto desorientada.

Antes de salir de la habitación, tomo en manos un pequeño bolso donde cargaba sus importantes pastilla, saliendo de la habitación en silencio. Camino en dirección a la pequeña cocina de aquel cuarto que habían alquilado mientras estaban de misión en la aldea del desierto. Allí se sentó en una pequeña mesa que quedaba pegada a una ventana cual daba vista al hermoso desierto que rodeaba la aldea. Sakura tomo una jarra en manos y se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso que había en aquella mesa, tomando de esta de inmediato, luego se sirvió otro poco mas y empezó a sacar sus pastillas de cada frasco que tenia, tomándose de cantazo seis pastilla cuales tenía como propósito calmas sus nervios, ansiedad y depresión que le causaba no solo el pasado, si no también esos desgarradores sueños que tenia. Se quedo por lago rato mirando por la ventana, con su cabeza recostada en la mesa, sintiendo en esos momento la puerta de la habitación abrirse, saliendo alguien de esta.

Se puede saber que haces despierta a la una de la mañana. — pregunto Ino mientras habría el refrigerador y sacaba una botella de cristal cual tenía un poco leche, bebiendo de este.

Lo mismo te pregunto. — contesto Sakura en un suspiro.

SI, claro…como si yo fuera la que tuviera problemas para dormir. — contesto Ino mientras guardaba la botella de leche en el refrigerador, serrando la puerta de este de inmediato.

Y que. — pregunto Ino quien tomo asiento en la silla que daba frente a Sakura.

No tengo ánimos como para irme a dormir, tampoco para hablar. — Se adelanto Sakura.

Ya veo…— dijo en un suspiro Ino.

Cielos, que frio hace. Nunca pensé que era cierto cuando decían que en las noche hacia un frio descomunal en el desierto. — se quejo Ino quien tenía la piel de gallina.

Que esperabas. — dijo Sakura sin ánimos mientras continuaba mirando el desierto por la ventana.

Un calor abrumador, como esos que te encuentras en el día. — contesto Ino, riendo levemente Sakura.

Sakura, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — dijo Ino, esperando así el permiso de ella.

Adelante. —contesto Sakura

¿Quiénes eran los encapuchados de hace una semana atrás?, ¿les vistes sus caras?, ¿Sabes quienes son? — pregunto Ino como queriendo saber si sus pesadillas tenían alguna conexión con esos encapuchados quienes ella había identificado uno, aun así nunca le dijo a Sakura quien era esa mujer.

No, deberás que no tengo idea remota de quienes eran. —contesto Sakura sin interés.

Oh, creí que sabias de quienes se trataban. — dijo Ino en un suspiro algo extrañó.

Y tú, ¿Sabes quiénes son? — aquella pregunta sobresalto a Ino, tragando hondo.

N-noo, no se quienes son. Por algo te pregunto, ¿No crees? — contesto Ino a la ligera, levantándose en ese instante.

Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana temprano hay que partir a Konoha. — soltó Ino de inmediato para justificar su marcha, dejando así a Sakura sola.

Quince largos minutos había pasado, decidiendo Sakura Salir de aquel lugar. Se levanto de la silla y camino en dirección a la puerta en cristal que le dirigía al barcón, aun llevaba en manos su pequeño bolso en la cual tenía sus pastillas. Al salir, trepo por unas escaleras que había en la pared al lado izquierdo del barcón, llegando así al techo inclinado en madera, recostándose en este. Tenía la seguridad de que en ese lugar sentiría un poco de paz…respiro y exhalo hondo varias veces, sintiéndose así un poco más relajada. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron serrando, quedándose dormida al instante, y entrando nuevamente a uno de sus mil y un tantos sueños cuales estas vez le traían a la vida un recuerdo de su pasado no tan doloroso.

En el sueño, Sakura se encontraba tendiendo ropa tranquilamente en la parte de atrás de la casa. Mientras tendía la ropa húmeda, sacaba del tendedero la ropa seca y la echaba en un canasto, colocando en aquel lugar disponible alguna sabana o pantalón lavado. Disfrutaba de su labor ya que era su pasatiempo favorito y más en un día tranquilo y silenciosos como ese. Al terminar, tomo en manos la canasta que tenia ropa ya seca y la coloco encima del canasto vacio para así cargar los dos a la vez, camino en dirección a la casa, tropezándose con cierta persona que estaba tumbado en el suelo de madera, cerca a las escaleras.

NO es que me importe, pero se puede saber que haces hay tirado. — pregunto Sakura con cierto enfado, Itachi saco su mano del rostro cual cubría sus ojos para observar los furiosos ojos de Sakura.

Que no vez…descanso. — contesto él en ese tono frio que a ella tanto le enoja.

E-eres un perezoso...vago. — finalizo ella, entrando a la casa enojada y saliendo Kisame por aquella puerta en silla de rueda.

Se puede sabe que le pasa a esta. — pregunto Kisame un tanto enojado.

Sus humores. — contesto Itachi, colocando nuevamente su mano en el rostro para taparse de la luz.

Apenas llegas hoy de misión y ya ella esta molestándote con sus cosas, pero que mujer esta. Ante todo Itachi, es tu culpa así que no te quejes de lo que te has buscado por mujer. — comento Kisame, retirándose nuevamente la mano de su rostro Itachi para mirar a su compañero.

No me quejo…— contesto Itachi, enojándose Kisame al este contestarle con ese tono tan indiferente y frio que tanto odiaba de él.

Al fin de cuentas es verdad lo que dice ella…eres muy frio e inhumano. — murmuro entre dientes Kisame, pero lo suficientemente claro para Itachi escucharlo.

En aquello pocos minutos de silencio, Itachi escucho la voz de Sakura quejarse de alguna cosa en la casa, levantándose él de inmediato…

Será mejor que le ayude, si no terminara destruyendo la casa con sus ánimos. — contesto Itachi, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con Sakura de frente quien había escuchado todo lo que hablaban.

Con que humores, ¿no? — dijo ella enojada y cruzadas de brazos.

Yo no he dicho nada sobre humores. — se defendió Itachi con aquella voz fría, Kisame se alejaba lentamente de esa escena antes de que ella se percatara de su existencia y le diera con él.

Si no quieres que termine de destruir la casa contigo, será mejor que entres a ayudarme a guardar los platos. — Ordeno Sakura enojada, señalándole la dirección que tenía que tomar.

Cielos, cada día te pones mas a la defensiva. — se quejo el Uchiha con esa voz fría y sin sentimientos. Sakura se enojo por aquello dicho, aun así no dijo nada para defenderse.

Mientras el Uchiha secaba los platos con una toalla pequeña toalla color café, Sakura terminaba de limpiar la última hoya que le quedaba, terminándose así su tarea más pesada que había en la casa cual era lavar platos, secarlos y guardarlos en su lugar correspondiente.

¿Iras mañana de misión? — pregunto Sakura.

No, ¿Por qué la pregunta? — pregunto el Uchiha mientras terminaba de secar el ultimo plato, colocándolo en los gabinetes de la parte de arriba.

Sakura continúo su labor sin contestarle la pregunta al Uchiha. Itachi noto lo cambiada que estaba Sakura al este fijar sus ojos en ella.

Ya has cumplido cinco meses. — dijo el Uchiha con naturalidad, Sakura se volteo a verle.

Me estás diciendo gorda. — dijo Sakura ofendida, mirándole el Uchiha confundido.

Tú y tus humores, entiendes todo mal. — contesto él con un tono un tanto enojado.

¿Perdona? Que has dicho— dijo ella, colocándose frente a él, Sakura cambio su aspecto enojado al notar algo extraño en él.

¿Por qué me miras así? — pregunto él un tanto confuso, extendiendo ella su mano al cabello recogido de Itachi y tomando u mechón en manos.

Es la primera vez que te veo con un rabo algo. — sonrió ella con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Tsk…— Itachi se volteo para serrar las puertas de los gabinetes y salir de la cocina, escuchando un leve quejido de Sakura cual le asusto.

¡La ropa! — Exclamo Sakura, saliendo a prisas de la cocina y tomando en manos una canasta para recoger la ropa antes de que la lluvia y el fuerte viento la arruinara.

¡ITACHI! No te quedes hay parado, ven y ayúdame. — le grito ella desde el jardín mientras recogía apresurada la ropa, volándose una de las sabanas blancas cual callo aun charco de fango.

Itachi le ayudo de inmediato, pero se detuvo al rato al notar que ya era inútil recogerla ya que estaba toda empapada por la fuerte lluvia…

Sakura, déjala…ya es demasiado tarde. — revelo Itachi

Se ha arruinado. — dijo Sakura mientras recogía la sábana blanca que había caído en el fango.

Si no te apresuras terminaremos igual que la ropa, o peor aún, con un resfriado. — insistió el Uchiha, logrando así convencer a Sakura entrara.

En el momento de Sakura dar un paso, se resbalo con el lodo junto a Itachi, cayendo ambos a aquel suelo pegajoso, Sakura se enojo al escuchar la risa de cierto individuo…

Y tú de qué te ríes. — se volteo Sakura para mirarle feo.

Sakura noto el porqué Itachi reía y era por el aspecto de ella, tenia lodo hasta en su cabello y rostro, enojándose ella severamente. Su enojo la impulso a sentarse en la cintura del Uchiha y tomar en manos lodo para ensuciarle el rostro y cabellos al Uchiha de quien ella luego se rio.

Haber quien esta peor. — le reto Sakura, levantándose esta en ese momento, pero el Uchiha se lo impide, rodando ella y llenándose sus ropas de lodo. Itachi quedo encima de ella, juntando su frente con la de ella mientras reía levemente junto con ella.

Creo que no necesitaras maquillarte, te ves mejor así. — se burlo él, besándola en ese momento sin importarle en las circunstancias en que estaban y de que llovía fuertemente…

Sakura despertó en aquel momento, abriendo sus ojos lentamente al sentir unas fuertes gotas golpear su rostro. Estrego sus ojos con ambas manos y luego las estiro a sus lados, mirando con dificultad aquel oscuro cielo del cual caía aquella lluvia tibia, porque no era ni fría, ni caliente…era perfecta para esa ocasión.

_Llueve…igual que en mis sueños._ — murmuro Sakura, sintiendo en ese momento un malestar apoderarse de su estomago, levantándose en ese instante para vomitar el liquido y pastillas que había tomado.

Bajo las sombras de los alrededores de aquel lugar, cierta persona la observada, recostado de lado de la pared con sus ojos fijados en el techo donde estaba la joven Kunoichi.

Baya, ahora entiendo todo a la perfección…no se trataba de una simple misión, sino más bien de ella. — contesto un hombre encapuchado quien aparición detrás del joven quien observaba a la joven Kunoichi.

¿Qué haces aquí Aicho? — pregunto el joven de voz fría y penetrante.

Lo mismo digo Ichi, aun que no debería de preguntar. — contesto Aicho.

Ahora me dirás que se trata de Sasuke, ¿no es cierto? — se adelanto Aicho quien sabía que su compañero tal vez le saldría con una de esas escusas.

En cierto modo, si. — contesto Itachi, aquello no sonó como una excusa.

Tú hermano de nuevo, y haber ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? — pregunto Aicho con cierta curiosidad

Sabe donde se oculta. Si la seguimos nos llevara a donde esta mi hermano. — contesto Itachi.

¿de donde sacaste esa idea disparatada? — Exclamo Aicho

La han visto, en las montañas, llevándole al equipo de Sasuke medicinas. — contesto Itachi.

Y eso te da a entender que ella sabe donde esta él. No se te ha ocurrido la brillante idea que él envía a su equipo por las medicinas, y no que ella le va a ver. — contesto Aicho con leve sarcasmo

Invéntate otra escusa barata para hacerme creer que buscas información de tu hermano y no que la vienes a ver a ella…o mejor dicho a espiarla como lo haces ahora. — contesto Aicho mientras se alejaba de Itachi.

Itachi quedo en silencio, no tenía la necesidad de discutir con Aicho sobre la verdad, porque la verdad era que andaba detrás de Sasuke y no detrás de Sakura como Aicho pensaba. Él sabía que ella tenía algún tipo de contacto con sasuke. Mientras vigilaba en silencio la joven Kunoichi, esta terminaba de vomitar, su estomago había vuelto a la normalidad, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

_No tome las pastillas con algo de alimento…cielos, las vomite todas, tendré que tomarlas de nuevo._ — dijo en un murmuro Sakura, sacando de su bolso uno de los cinco frascos de pastillas que tenia, al sacarlo este se resbalo de sus manos, rodando por el techo y cayendo a la tierra.

Solo eso faltaba…— dijo enojada, teniendo que bajar para ir a buscar el frasco.

Su vestimenta no era tan abrigadora y protectora que digamos, solo tenía una ancha camisa de mangas cortas cual le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, una ropa interior, nada de sostén ni pantalón cortó. Así bajo sin importarle en lo absoluto que alguien a esa hora de la madrugada anduviera por los callejones, el Uchiha noto su presencia y de inmediato se escindió detrás del marco de una casa abandonada que no tenia puerta, la entrada de esta casa se encontraba en un pequeño callejón donde había caído el bendito frasco de pastilla cual el Uchiha tenía en sus manos.

Genial, con la maravillosa luz que tengo, de seguro las encontrare. — se quejo Sakura mientras miraba por los alrededores, su vista estaba un poco nublosa mas estaba un poco mareada.

Justamente cuando Sakura se disponía a dar una queja mas, escucho el sonido de las pastillas, alzando la vista y viendo una mano que salía de cierta puerta cual le enseñaba el pote de pastilla.

Buscas esto. — pregunto Itachi, Sakura de lo mareada y confusa que estaba no reconoció la voz, aunque se le hacia un poco conocida.

Si, gracias. — Sakura dio seis pasos adelante y extendió su brazo para tomar el frasco de pastillas, viendo que el hombre había puesto fuerza en estas.

Gracias!!!. — dijo Sakura de malas, arrebatándole el frasco de un cantazo al hombre. Al parecer él no quería dárselas.

Eres demasiado joven para tomar ese tipo de pastillas. — comento el joven, Sakura se limito a contestarle.

¿De que sufres? — insistió el Itachi.

De lo mismo que tu sufrirás si no sierras la boca y te largas. — le contesto Sakura ya enojada

Depresión…no creo. — contesto Itachi.

No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? — insistió él en tener una conversación, Sakura se volteo enojada para ir donde ese sujeto y preguntarle cual era su problema.

Oye, no quiero pelear, solo quiero hablar. — levanto Itachi su mano izquierda como haciéndole una señal a la joven de que no buscaba problemas, en todo momento el permaneció recostado en el marco de aquella puerta.

_¿Que le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Por qué rayos no sale de esa casa abandonada?...ha de ser algún borracho o traumado de la vida._ — pensó Sakura mientras se volteaba para volver a pequeño cuarto que había alquilado.

Te vas, tan pronto. — dijo Itachi

Mira, en serio…no se cual sea tu problema y ni me importa si piensas contármelo, así que busca a otro que tenga la experiencia para escucharte. — le contesto Sakura.

Entonces seremos dos, por que por lo que veo tú también necesitas a alguien, o me equivoco. — le contesto, como queriéndose burlar de ella.

Me estás diciendo loca. — se volteo Sakura enojada.

No, para nada. ¿acaso tú me estabas insinuando lo mismo? — el solo se burlaba de ella de la misma manera que ella lo hacía.

Mira payaso, no sé quien seas, pero me estas hartando así que te sugiero que te largues de una buena vez. — le advirtió Sakura

O que, ¿Que harás al respecto? — le tentó a que ella continuara su amenaza, no midió en ningún momento los problemas que le traería eso.

Darte una buena paliza. — contesto Sakura

Deberás, y tú podrás hacer eso. — dijo con ironía lo cual le enojo a ella.

Vete al infierno. — se canso Sakura se escuchar a ese payaso que seguramente estaba borracho, ella decidió darse media vuelta y continuar su camino, pero ese imbécil le continuo cuestionándole.

Aun no me has contestado lo que te pregunte. — dijo Itachi, Sakura le ignoro.

Entonces lo dejare a mí pensar. — resolución él, enojándose ella sin motivo alguno, o mejor dicho esa palabra le enojo severamente porque Itachi la decía a menudo cuando tenían alguna pequeña discusión donde el salía con eso de- entonces lo dejare a mi pensar ya que tú no te dignas a contestarme.-..como odiaba ella esa palabra, solo porque le traía recuerdos.

Sabes lo que pienso de ti payaso. — exclamo Sakura

No, quisiera saberlo. — se burlo, aquello lo dio como si importancia tuviera.

Además de ser un imbécil y borracho, eres un maldito pervertido y quien sabes si seas un pedófilo. — finalizo Sakura, riéndose levemente Itachi.

Pervertido…pedófilo. — dijo entre esa leve risa detestable para ella.

Baya…y en que te basas para darme tales atributos. — pregunto él luego de una corta pausa con cierta curiosidad.

Me espiabas, ni creas que no me había percatado. — revelo Sakura

Y lo de pedófilo. — pregunto él.

Si eres un pervertido, de que resultes ser un pedófilo no es nada. — contesto ella

Ahh, entonces si lo vemos y analizamos de ese modo…entonces el que tu no hayas hecho nada me da a entender que te gusta que te espíen y si es así, entonces debes ser algún tipo de masoquista o algo por el estilo. Te compadezco, ahora entiendo porque tomas esas pastillas. — se burlo él aunque quiso que su palabra sonara lo más seria posible.

Q-que has dicho. — Sakura estaba severamente enojada, aquel hombre no estaba borracho para deducir todo a su estilo, sino más bien quería hacerse el payaso.

También eres sorda. — continuo él.

Vete al infierno…idiota, no tengo por que escucharte. — Sakura se volteo para continuar, pero una vez más él la detuvo con sus interrogantes.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? — pregunto él.

Hacer que. — pregunto ella al no entender la pregunta.

Escucharme, no te estoy obligando, tampoco es una obligación contestarme todo. — aclaro él para que ella entendiera mejor.

Tsk…payaso. — murmuro ella, partiendo de inmediato.

_No has cambiado en nada, Sakura._ — murmuro Itachi, partiendo de aquel lugar solitario.

En la mañana Ino se alistaba para regresar a su aldea, Sakura ya había preparado todo y se encontraba afuera, pero no precisamente esperando a Ino, sino mas bien buscando al payaso que se quiso pasar de gracioso con ella. Fue al mismo lugar donde le había encontrado, viendo un hombre salir de allí medio dormido, Sakura de inmediato lo tomo desprevenido, agarrándolo de las ropas y trayéndolo asía ella.

Así que tú eres el imbécil que quisiste pasarte de chistoso conmigo. — Exclamo Sakura enojada.

¡P-pero de que demonios hablas! ¿Quien eres? — dijo el hombre nervioso.

Payaso, no quieres hacerte pasar de listo con eso que no recuerdas. — dijo Sakura mientras le jalaba aun más fuerte de las prendas.

¡Estas loca! Yo no te conozco mujer, y si te conociera no me cruzaría por tu camino de lo loca que estas. — Exclamo el hombre enojado, intimidándose al ver el rostro furioso de la mujer.

Con que loca, ¿NO? — dijo ella furiosa

Pervertido infeliz, ni creas que te dejare ir sin antes darte una buena paliza por estar espiándome…desgraciado pedófilo. — Exclamo Sakura enojada.

Mujer, no!!!! Tú tienes un mal entendido. Y-Yo no soy ese…— intento explicar el hombre, pero Sakura no lo dejaba hablar bien ya que lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalaba una y otra vez bruscamente.

Y-yo no soy ese quien tu dices…solo soy un comerciante. — Exclamo casi en un grito, soltándolo Sakura en ese momento.

Ella no tuvo oportunidad en disculparse ya que el hombre salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Sakura no le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió partir de la aldea junto a Ino quien ya le esperaba para partir…

Lejos de allí, a tres bloque de lo ocurrido con Sakura y ese comerciante, Aicho e Itachi se encontraban en la salida de un pequeño parador de la aldea, tropezándose así con el problema ocurrido en las afueras cual Aicho escucho detalladamente. El hombre entro al parador casi corriendo y se dirigió al dueño del parador quien le dio una sonrisa y se disponía a saludarle, pero al ver el aspecto del hombre se limito a saludarle y fue al grano.

¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto el dueño del parador.

Usted…¡Esta loco si piensa que comprare esa casa con la loca que me acabo de cruzar! — exclamo el comerciante

¿Loca? Pero de que usted habla. — dijo el dueño confuso.

Una loca casi me da una paliza y me arranca la ropa. — Exclamo con la respiración acelerada el comerciante.

¡Que! — dijo sorprendido y sin creerlo el dueño del parador

¡lo que escucho! Una loca casi me golpea y me acuso de que yo anduve espiándola…me dijo pervertido y para los colmos pedófilo. — se quejo el comerciante quien estaba indignado.

Debe haber un error. — intento de remediar las cosas el dueño del parador quien quería que el comerciante comprara aquella casa.

¡SI, Claro que hay un error! Y el primero de todos es el haber venido a este lugar. — Exclamo molesto el comerciante, saliendo enojado del parador.

Aicho escucho todo aquello y miro a Itachi como si viera en el las respuestas a todo lo que había escuchado.

Baya, un pervertido que además de ser pedófilo le gusta espiar y acosar a las mujeres sexualmente. — dijo con ironía Aicho.

Hay que tener cuidado en donde te metes Ichi, no vaya a ser que por casualidad te encuentres esa loca que por cierto tu das al pie con todas las descripciones…claro está, si no es que has cruzado con ella ya. — le aconsejo molesto Aicho, Itachi simplemente lo ignoro y continuo observando el mapa que tenía en manos.

Si claro, pedófilo y pervertido…yo conozco a uno que por casualidades de la vida tiene una mujer loca y agresivamente salvaje. — tiro al aire uno de los tantos comentarios que Aicho acostumbraba a decir.

Mientras los dos hombres Uchiha partían de aquella aldea, Sakura e Ino ya se encontraban a una hora lejos de la aldea y a cinco de Konoha, su aldea…

¡Demonios Sakura!, ¡Que calor! — Exclamo Ino quien se echaba aire con un abanico de diseños dorados que tenía en manos.

Que esperabas Ino…es el desierto. —Contesto Sakura en un suspiro

Sí, pero no esperaba que en un invierno hiciera tanto calor en un desierto. — Se quejo ella.

Tú lo has dicho...el desierto. Aquí no cambia la temperatura en excepción de invierno que baja un grado menos y en verano aumenta a veinte grados más. — Explico Sakura

No sé como Gaara soporta todo este calor. — comento Ino

Nació aquí, es obvio que se halla acostumbrado a la temperatura, además en la aldea hace menos calor. — comento Sakura

De eso no hay duda. — le apoyo Ino sobre su teoría.

Sabes, después de esta misión pienso pasar el resto del día en el rio, tomando un refrescante baño. Eso me vendrá muy bien a mí y a mi hermosa y delicada piel que la he expuesto a este clima. — revelo Ino sus planes que tenía en mente, suspirando Sakura ante lo último que había dicho.

Y tú, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando terminemos esta misión? — pregunto Ino intrigada.

NO sé, matar el tiempo tal vez. — contesto sin ánimos Sakura

Si, ¿pero en que? — insistió ella en saber.

No sé, algo se me ocurrirá.- contesto Sakura.

Hay vamos, en la aldea hay muchas cosas que hacer, debe atraerte una la atención para entretenerte.- aseguro Ino

Si, ahora que lo dices y pensándolo mejor, en la aldea hay muchas cosas que hacer, y ahora que me acuerdo el hospital necesita personal así que me ofreceré para ayudar gratuitamente.- pensó Sakura

¡CIELOS SAKURA!-Exclamo Ino sin poder creer lo que Sakura decía.

Cuando me refería a cosas que hacer en la aldea, no me refería a trabajos.-dijo ella luego de una pausa.

Vamos Sakura, toma unas vacaciones o por lo menos unas horas de descanso. Haz algo diferente por una vez en tu vida.- se quejo Ino.

Es más, tengo una Idea.- aquello no le gusto a Sakura para nada y más en el modo que lo dijo.

Enviémosle un mensaje a Tsunade con el águila mensajera, digámosle que nos ofrecimos a ayudar a una aldea que necesitaba un medico urgentemente, eso nos ayudara para escaparnos por unos días.- le propuso Ino.

Ni lo pienses, tenemos un informe que entregar.- le recordó Sakura

Oh si...claro, el informe.- suspiro con fastidio Ino.

Caminaron por unos minutos en silencio, lanzando repentinamente un grito Ino cual espanto a Sakura.

¡GENIAL!-grito Ino con alegría

Que te pasa Cerda, casi me matas de susto.- exclamo Sakura con el corazón a mil

Lee y su equipo están a una hora de aquí, entreguémosle a Gay el informe y la nota que le daremos a Tsunade-Sama.- dijo Ino con entusiasmo.

Ni lo pienses Ino, no participare en tus planes, eso me convierte en cómplice y no pienso meterme en problemas.- finalizo Sakura, movilizando así nuevamente su paso.

Vamos Sakura, nunca te he pedido nada en esta vida.- le rogo mientras invadía su camino.

No.- finalizo Sakura, ignorando así las suplicas de su amiga.

Por favor, solo será un día y nada mas.- le repitió nuevamente.

Ya te dije.- le recordó Sakura pesadamente.

Sakura, te acuerdas ese favor que te hice, que tal si me lo pagaras con lo que te pido- le soborno Ino

Que yo sepa, no me acuerdo de ningún favor que te deba.- dijo Sakura.

En todo el camino, Ino insistió en aquella fuga, empezando a tener Sakura leves dolores de cabeza por la insistencia de ella…

Por última vez Ino, NO. — Finalizo Sakura

Solo un día. — insistió Ino.

Ino dejo de insistir ante el hecho que su amiga no iba a ceder a la idea de tomar unas cortas vacaciones, suspirando ante el hecho que había ganado ella. En el camino, Sakura tenia su mente enfocada en los problemas que tenia en su alrededor, todos ellos se centraban en una sola persona…_Sasuke-Kun._

_Madara lo ha ganado.__ — Pensó ella._

_Él lo ha cambiado…ya no es Sasuke-kun, el que yo había conocido en un tiempo.__ — continuo con su monologo._

_Sasuke-kun…en que te has convertido.__ — dijo para sus adentros._

_La pelea de Danzo fue algo que fortaleció mas su ira…su oscuridad es la que le da esa fortaleza inmensa de deseos de venganza. Se que hay algo raro en Danzo…nadie encontró su cuerpo y Madara no lo llevo consigo, eso significa que alguien mas tomo el cuerpo de Danzo.__ — pensó Sakura un tanto preocupada._

_Creo…no, se que hay algo no esclarecido en toda esta historia, algo que ínsita a Sasuke a buscar respuestas de la desaparición del cuerpo de Danzo, pero cuales serán las respuestas.__ — se cuestionaba ella._

_Sasuke no es estúpido…él sabe que le sigue por un motivo.__ — pensó Sakura un poco preocupada._

_Sasuke debe haberse enterado del encuentro que tuve con su equipo, aun que haya sido una supuesta casualidad, él buscara la lógica ante todo esto. Se dará cuenta que ayude a su equipo no por ser una Kunoichi, si no para ganarme su confianza.__ — pensó ella_

_Si Sasuke se llegara a enterar cuales son mis planes… ¿Qué será capaz de hacer conmigo?__ — se pregunto ella con cierto temor._

_Si…si solo pudiera atrasar un poco mas mi llegada a Konoha…__— pensó Sakura, buscando en ese momento la solución de todos sus problemas._

Ino. — le llamo Sakura, volteándose su amiga para verle.

Si. — contesto ella a su llamado

pensando sobre lo que me habías dicho…bueno, he pensado que seria una buena idea. — Ino se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Sakura

_Deberás._ — dijo algo confusa Ino.

Si. — dijo Sakura, fingiendo emoción ante su decisión.

¡Genial! ¡A donde vamos! — pregunto Ino emocionada.

Bueno, sobre eso….pues he pensado mejor que deberíamos separarnos...tu sabes, tomar caminos distintos. — contesto Sakura, Ino quedo confusa ante aquello.

¿Qué? Pero habíamos quedado entre tú y yo. — contesto Ino un tanto desanimada.

Si, lo se, pero seria mejor para mi ir sola para así aclarar un poco mi mente…sabes de lo que te hablo, ¿Verdad? — dijo Sakura

Si, lose. — dijo un poco desanimada Ino, pero no por la idea de ella, si no por que Sakura se refería a su tormentoso pasado.

¿A donde iras tu sola? — pregunto Ino

NO se…alguna parte en la que pueda estar tranquila. — contesto Sakura, fingiendo alegría.

Vamos Ino, no te puede ir tan mal tu sola…además si es cierto que el equipo de Gay esta cerca, entonces Sai debe estar con ellos…por que no vas con ellos. — le tentó Sakura, Sabia que Sai era su debilidad.

Sai…— murmuro Ino un tanto coqueta.

Bueno pensándolo mejor… ¡QUE RAYOS! Vamos a hacerlo. — dijo emocionada Ino.

Sakura le entrego el informe a Ino para que se lo diera personalmente a Tsunade-Sama y al Hokage Kakashi. Ino soluciono rápidamente la ausencia de Sakura, decidiendo así decirle a Tsuande-Sama que Sakura había ido a una aldea a ayudar a unos enfermos, era lógico que ella se lo creyera ya que Sakura no niega a nadie su ayuda. Ambas chicas se separaron, tomando caminos diferentes, Ino no le dio tanta vuelta sobre la decisión de Sakura, solo pensaba en lo emocionante que iba a ser estar con Sai de misión, cerca a él. Sakura camino por aquel desierto por varias largas horas, saliendo así de este y tomando camino en un espeso bosque que prometía ser peligroso por su espesa maleza y animales peligrosos.

La tarde ya había caído y ella estaba sumamente cansada, solo se había detenido para almorzar algo que llevaba en la mochila y así continuar su paso tranquilo y sin malestares provocados por el hambre. Al ver que el sol empezaba a esconderse, considero el hecho que tenia que buscar un lugar seguro para montar su caseta, encontrando de inmediato el lugar perfecto, despejado de hierba y piedras. Al terminar de preparar todo su campamento, busco leña e hizo una fogata para luego tomar una toalla y ropa de dormir para tomar un refrescante baño en el riso que se encontraba a tres minutos de allí.

Aquel baño relajo todos sus músculos y la libero de toda presión y estrés, pudiendo así dormir tranquilamente sin necesidad de tomar pastillas. Sakura dormía tranquila mente en su pequeña caseta de acampar, pero una hora después los sueños del pasado le atacan nuevamente, llevándola de vuelta a aquella casa…

Flash…

La penumbra arrasaba los corredores de aquella casa, esa fría madrugada Sakura estaba despierta caminando por aquellos pasillo que le dirigían a las escaleras. Sus delicados pies tocaban la madera fría, provocando en ella cierto escalofríos al esta estar fría, bajo por aquella escaleras y se detuvo en el ultimo escalón, suspirando con leve tristeza al sentir la casa tan solitaria e silenciosa. Una vez mas la presencia Itachi no se veía por la casa, desde que se había mudado a esa casa hace tres semanas atrás, eran pocas la veces que veía a Itachi en la casa, ha bese estaba de misión y otras entrenando junto a Aicho o solo en el Dojo. Sakura camino en dirección a la cocina para ir a buscar algo de tomar ya que estaba sedienta…tan rápido como pudo, tomo un baso y se sirvió un poco de agua, tomando de este lentamente mientras serraba la nevera. Al terminar coloco el baso en el fregadero, sintiendo en ese instante una extraña brisa entrar por la puerta de la cocina, volteándose ella de inmediato. No vio nada, aun que juraba haber sentido algo y visto algo, creyendo así que se debía de algún error, pero al dar sus primeros pasos de vuelta a la habitación, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle por la cintura, asustándose ella al momento…

¡Cielos Itachi! — exclamo ella con el corazón a mil.

Me asustaste. — continuo ella luego de una leve pausa, él sin embargo le continuaba abrazando por detrás mientras escondía su rostro en el suave y delicado cuello de ella, depositando varios besos en este.

¿Cuándo llegaste? — pregunto ella ya un poco calmada por el susto.

Hace unas horas…— contesto él en vos baja mientras la abrazaba.

¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto ella al él contestarle que había llegado hace horas atrás.

Llegue de misión y te encontré dormida. No quise molestarte con mi insomnio así que fui a entrenar. — contesto Itachi

Luego fui a darme una ducha y saliendo de esta te sentí rondar por los pasillos de la casa. — continuo él

¿Insomnio? — dijo ella confusa

¿Desde cuando sufres de insomnio? — pregunto ella algo confusa, Itachi dio un leve suspiro y le abrazo aun mas fuerte.

No quiero hablar de eso. — contesto en voz fría.

Se debe a lo que paso hace dos semas atrás, ¿Verdad? — dedujo Sakura.

Itachi, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? ¿Qué te despertó de esa manera tan horrible? — dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada.

Ya te dije…no quiero hablar de eso. — Finalizo el con una voz un poco mas fría, Separándose de Sakura para salir de la cocina, pero Sakura le detuvo con sus interrogantes.

Quiero saber. — ordeno ella, deteniéndose él.

No insistas…no es algo que te incumba. — Contesto él, aquello la hizo enojar tanto que salió de la cocina, sintiendo Itachi algo extraño dentro de él al sentir el rose de Sakura al esta pasarle por el lado con esa rapidez que llevaba, deteniéndola el fuertemente por el brazo.

¡Ahh! — se quejo ella al sentir la mano de Itachi aguantándola fuertemente del brazo.

¡Suéltame! Me lastimas. — exclamo ella, soltándola él inmediatamente al razonar ante lo que había hecho.

Lo siento…no fue mi intensión. — se disculpo con aquella voz fría.

Solo quería detenerte. — Explico él.

Pudiste haberme llamado. — soltó ella enojada, dándose media para volver a la habitación.

Itachi tomo la misma dirección que ella minutos después, encontrándose a ella acostada en la cama. Camino en dirección a esta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Sakura le daba la espalda.

Lo siento…no se en que pensaba. — intento una vez mas de disculparse, el joven noto que ella aun seguía despierta y por su lejanía sentía que estaba distraída en algo.

¿En que piensas? — pregunto él, volteándose para verle.

Por que no te callas, intento dormir. — contesto ella de mala gana.

Te he hecho una pregunta. — insistió él.

Que te importa…no es de tu incumbencia. — le soltó ella como queriendo burlarse de el.

No es de mi incumbencia…— murmuro él con un tono bastante frio e indiferente.

Como va el embarazo…—Intento él de aflojar los humores de ella.

Bien. — contesto Sakura sin tanta importancia, solo por contestarle y nada mas.

Mañana cumplirás un mes…empieza a notarse un poco el embarazo. — le dijo Itachi, recostándose en la cama en aquel momento.

Vaya, por lo menos te fijas en ello y das un poco de importancia. — dijo ella con ironía.

¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto él con voz serena y cambiada.

Con lo poco que estas aquí, juraría que no te importa. — contesto ella.

Sabes que no es así. — aclaro él

No lo demuestras y a decir verdad empiezo a creer que no te importa nada que suceda con nosotros. — se refirió Sakura a su bebe y ella, Itachi reacciono ante aquellas palabras, acordándose de aquel sueño.

Sakura se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, no tenía muchos deseos de dormir así que fue a tomar un poco de aire fresco en la parte de atrás de la casa que daba al jardín. Salió de inmediato y tomo asiento en el primer escalón de los tres que había, mirando fijamente el solitario jardín. Ella intentaba de aclarar su mente, buscar alguna idea de el porque Itachi se comportaba tan extraño, pero lamentablemente ella no tenia la respuesta a su preocupación. Sakura sintió la presencia de Itachi detrás de ella, aun así no se molesto en voltearle para verle, ignorándole como si el no existiera.

Te equivocas al creer que nada de ti me importa. — dijo Itachi repentinamente, este estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada agachada.

Al contrario…todo en ti me importa y mas tu seguridad…— continuo luego de una pausa.

No sabes que tan difícil se me ha hecho estas semanas, solo por dejarme llevar por un sueño en el cual te vi morir a mi hijo y a ti, es que vivo este averno que hay en mí. — confeso él, Sakura se impresiono ante lo dicho.

Si algo te llegara a pasar solo por mi debilidad…no me lo perdonaría jamás. — continuo él.

Cada vez que voy de misión, no puedo dejar de sentir esta preocupación y ansiedad que el querer llegar cuando antes a tu lado. Se me hace difícil concentrarme el solo pensar en ese sueño y creer que si no llego pronto a casa, podría perderte, no encontrarte o peor aun…encontrarte sin vida. — prosiguió Itachi.

Cuando te sentí pasar al lado mío, sentí un fuerte deseo de detenerte, de no dejarte ir por ningún motivo…me deje llevar por ese deseo que no supe reaccionar ante la realidad que te estaba causando daño. —confeso él, Sakura se había levantado sin él notarlo, acercándose lentamente a él para depositar su mano derecha en el rostro del Uchiha para obligarlo a que levantara su rostro y poder mirar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba mirar.

Al ver esos ojos, noto que ya él llevaba su sharingan activado, como antes lo llevaba cuando en un tiempo pertenecía a aquel grupo de asesinos. Ahora entendía porque empezó a ver nuevamente esos ojos rojos…solo ahora lo entendía, y era por su seguridad, por ello era que llevaba esos ojos rojos.

N-no quiero verlos. — dijo ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, él no entendió aquello.

Esos ojos me acuerdan a tu pasado…no quiero verlos mas en ti, no quiero que lleves otra carga de preocupación en ti. — le confeso, abrazándolo en aquel momento.

Es fácil decirlo…— murmuro él mientras le devolvía aquel abrazo.

Lo se…solo quiero que lo intentes. — aquello sonó como deseo…suplica, sintiéndose él amargamente culpable por la preocupación de ella.

¿Por qué? — pregunto él, Sakura se aparto de él y le miro confusa.

¿Por qué eres así?... ¿Que vez en mi?, ¿Qué te atrae de mi? — le pregunto con aquella voz fría.

I-Itachi…—dijo ella sorprendida, él nunca le había hecho esas preguntas.

¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo? — finalizo él sus preguntas con aquella ultima.

Por que te amo y no dejo de preocuparme de ti. veo en ti sinceridad, cariño y pasión...y me atrae de ti tu personalidad, su ser y como personas que eres y me has demostrado ser, y para tu ultima pregunta…Porque estoy enamorada de ti, y no sabes cuanto. — le contesto ella todas las preguntas que él le había hecho, cada una en orden. Itachi rio levemente, acercando sus labios a los de ella, le dijo.

_Eres…impresionante_. — susurro cerca a sus labios, besándola en ese instante.

Su beso se profundizo aun más, colocando Itachi sus manos detrás de la espalda de Sakura cual acaricio lentamente mientras le daba la vuelta y la acorralándola en la pared. Un leve gemido se escucho d ella al sentir las manos de Itachi subir lentamente por sus piernas, levantando con el viaje la bata blanca de tirantes que llevaba. Sus manos se detuvieron el los tirantes de su ropa interior, bajando esta lentamente, despojándola así de ellos para luego subir sus manos hasta sus glúteos, apretando de ellos levemente mientras la levantaba y la obligaba a rodear su cintura con sus formadas piernas, sintiendo ella así la excitación de el. Mientras besaba su cuello lentamente, ella enredaba sus dedos en aquellos cabellos húmedos y oscuros, tirando de estos levemente mientras Itachi se desabotonaba el pantalón. Sakura dejo de jugar con el cabello de Itachi, dirigiendo sus manos a la camisilla del Uchiha, metiendo sus manos por badajo de esta para sentir la piel del Uchiha, causándole un leve suspiro a él. Sus carisias fueron mas intensas, aprisionándola el Uchiha aun mas con su perfecto cuerpo, mientras besaba los delicados hombros de la Kunoichi, se adentraba dentro de ella lentamente, despertando bruscamente Sakura en aquel momento…su respiración estaba agitada y estaba completamente sudada…aquel recuerdo había sido una terrible pesadilla para ella. Dio un largo suspiro y se hecho asía atrás, quedando recostada nuevamente mientras pensaba en aquel pasado que vivió con Itachi. Era cierto, él era perfecto en todo detalle…él era el hombre que toda mujer desearía tener, pero para ella era el peor infierno que una mujer puede tener. El tiempo que había pasado, ella no se había recuperado del completo, y nunca lo aria ya que lo que vivió dejo una marca imborrable en ella.

Sakura se preguntaba una y otra vez si verdaderamente Itachi sentía algo por ella ya que él era una persona confusa. Ella estaba segura de que no sentía lo mismo por el, sino mas bien sentía un amor retorcido entre el odio y un leve amor, pero verdaderamente ese no era el caso de que ella sintiera por él, sino mas bien lo que el sentía por ella. Los recuerdos agradables del pasado contradecían ha beses la opinión que ella tenia que el solo la quería o la amaba, no que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ha beses sentía que si él llego a estar enamorado de ella. Sakura despejo su mente de todos aquellos desagradables recuerdos, pero estos pudieron mas que ella, volviendo a invadir su mente tortuosamente…

_Flash…_

_Había pasado tres largos meses desde que ella tuvo la última conversación con Itachi sobre su extraño sueño. En esos tres largos meses, la presencia de Itachi no se veía en la residencia ya que el estaba en una larga misión que prometía demorarse mas de tres largos meses. Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las silla que se encontraba en el barcón que daba al jardín de atrás, junto a ella estaba Kisame sentado en su silla de ruedas mientras leía tranquilamente un libro, decidiendo Sakura interrumpirle su lectura con sus interrogantes…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarde?__ — pregunto ella como si él tuviera la contestación a esa pregunta. Kisame dejo de leer su libro para dar un largo suspiro, fijando su mirada en ella._

_Lo necesario para que la misión termine.__ — contesto Kisame vagamente, verdaderamente él no tenia la contestación a esa pregunta._

_Si, lo se…pero cuanto crees tu que una misión de ese rango se tarde.__ — Explico ella su pregunta._

_Eres Shinobi, ¿No?__ — contesto Kisame queriendo decir que ella tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta._

_Bueno, en realidad no tengo la respuesta…nunca tuve una misión de ese rango.__ — aclaro Sakura en un leve suspiro._

_Entonces yo tampoco se.__ — finalizo Kisame, volviendo nuevamente a su lectura._

_Kisame.__ — le llamo ella, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente._

_¿Qué tanto conoces a Itachi?__ — pregunto Sakura, Kisame empezaba a impacientarse…él también se preguntaba cuando llegaría Itachi para que esa mujer lo dejara en paz._

_No se…creí haberlo conocido bastante, pero lamentablemente me equivoque.__ — contesto Kisame_

_N-no entiendo…Explícate.__ — dijo ella curiosa_

_Con solo verte a ti, tengo en claro que nunca llegue a conocer lo suficiente a Itachi para saber que le gustaban las mujeres salvajes y poco educadas.__ — aquello enojo a Sakura bastante._

_No te agás el payaso y contéstame.__ — reclamo ella enojada._

_Bueno, Bueno, ya… ¿Qué quieres saber?__ — pregunto Kisame, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho aquello ya que ella preparaba una lista en su mente para preguntarle._

_¿Cómo es él?__ — pegunto Sakura, mirándole extrañamente Kisame_

_¿Cómo es Itachi?__ — Repitió Kisame algo confundido._

_Bueno en cierto punto…él es diferente a mí y a todos del grupo.__ — contesto Kisame_

_Haber, explícate.__ — ella quería que continuara_

_Bueno…Itachi es una persona calculadora, inteligente…tiene un fuerte control sobre sus emociones, nunca demuestra estar enojado, tampoco muestra sentimientos. Es frio, distante a todo deseo humano o actividades, no le gusta compartir con los demás, es reservado, dice sus opiniones sin temor a herir o enojar a alguien, esta dispuesto a todo sin importarle que obstáculos tenga que enfrentar…y para terminar, es lo contrario a mi, a él no le gustan las batallas y yo vivo de ella…me gustan y disfruto de ellas.__ — resumió Kisame_

_Baya, que combinación de equipo forman ustedes dos…uno que evita las batallas y otro que se apasiona por ellas.__ — rio levemente Sakura_

_Si, aunque parezca rara esa combinación, pudimos lidiar con ella al igual que pude lidiar con su extraño temperamento frio.__ — finalizo Kisame._

_¿Qué le gusta?__ — pregunto Sakura, alterando a Kisame._

_¡Pero que coño de preguntas son esas! ¡fui compañero de equipo de él, no su amante como para saber lo que le gusta!__ — Exclamo enojado._

_No te pongas de ese modo… ¡Cielos! No lo dije con esa intención.__ — aclaro Sakura_

_Nunca conocí los gustos de Itachi, tampoco se que pensaba, ni su pasatiempo favorito…tampoco su comida favorita, que le gusta leer y que no le gusta leer.__ — resumió Kisame todas las posibles contestaciones de las preguntas que ella podría hacerle._

_Algo más.__ — pregunto Kisame en tono furioso._

_Si…Hana.__ — dijo Sakura con voz apagada, Kisame entendió aquello._

_No me mientas cuanto te pregunte algo de ella…por favor.__ — le pido ella, Kisame aguardo silencio_

_¿Qué tan importante es ella para él?...¿Siempre la ha llevado consigo, ¿Verdad?__ — pregunto ella algo temerosa por la posible contestación que se esperaba._

_Muchachita…Hana.__ — paro de Hablar para dar un largo suspiro._

_Hana es…Hana no es algo en lo que tu puedas competir.__ — dijo luego de una pausa, él pudo sentir la tristeza de ella._

_Hana siempre fue importante para él, y no sabes cuanto. A pesar que no hablaba de ella, sabia que esa mujer estaba dentro de su corazón y mente…Hana era su amor de la vida cual mato.__ — Finalizo Kisame._

_No lo era…ella no era el amor de su vida…lo es aun, continua siendo su amor.__ — murmuro Sakura, Kisame logro escuchar eso._

_Te equivocas muchachita tonta…el amor de la vida de él en estos momentos eres tu y el mocoso que esperas.__ — aclaro Kisame, sorprendiéndose Sakura por lo dicho_

_End of flash…_

Sakura salió de aquellos pensamientos, entrando a su mente otros cuales le acordaron cuando se tomo una foto con ya tres meses de embarazo, solo para meterla en un sobre y entregársela a Aicho para que este se la hiciera llegar a Itachi para que él no se perdiera los cambios que había ocurrido en esos tres meses largos, y pudiera ver que tanto iba creciendo su criatura dentro de ella. Aquellos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un deseo fuerte que vivía en ella…la venganza. Sakura quiera vengar la muerte de su hijo cual nunca pudo ver nacer con vida, ella de alguna forma quería matar a Madara y a Itachi, pero al ultimo lo dejaba aun lado ya que prefería mejor que verlo consumirse en su enfermedad…tenia en claro que ella no podía con Madara, pero de alguna forma le aria pagar lo que ha hecho. A pesar de querer desearle lo peor a Itachi, ha bese se sentía un tanto mal al analizar sus deseos, pero luego pensaba en lo ocurrido y se retractaba de su pensar. En aquel silencio intenso, Sakura se acordó de la vez en que le mintió a Itachi y le dijo que iría a la aldea del sol para hacer unas compras, ella le había dicho esa pequeña mentira con el propósito de ir a casa de los Izumo para que Enma chequeara la condición de su embarazo. Ese día Sakura había salido de la residencia Izumo bastante preocupada ya que Enma le había advertido que si hacia algún esfuerzo, pasaba algún mal rato o se alteraba de manera excesiva podría perder el bebe. A pesar de la alerta de Enma, sakura decidió no decirle nada al Uchiha y aparentar que nada había ocurrido, fingiendo así su estado de ánimo. Ese día Itachi se había percatado que ella estaba algo cambiada, e incluso no sonreía con naturalidad, intento mas de una vez en saber la verdad, pero ella solo le contestaba que eran los ánimos cambiantes de su embarazo, aun así el no se dio por vencido con lo que respecta a su estado de animo y empezó a buscarle la vuelta, a animarle, copiando las travesías y juegos que ella le asía para sacarle una sonrisa, estaba empeñado de hacerla reír. Sakura había reído ante aquel recuerdo, pero su rostro cambio al momento de pensar en las cosas malas, llenándose de odio y rencor nuevamente.

Mientras Sakura intentaba conciliar el sueño y dejar de pensar en el pasado, lejos de allí se encontraba tres sujetos acampando en medio de un espeso bosque. Había tres caseras y solo dos estaban ocupadas, la ultima era de Uchiha Itachi quien estaba recostado de una grande roca con su mirada perdida en el duelo. Su compañero Kisame salió de la caseta para estirarse un poco, al parecer a el le había atacado el mal insomnio que su compañero tenia, sorprendiéndose al verlo en aquel lugar tan pensativo. Kisame le dio la vuelta a aquella roca y se sentó al otro lado de esta, dándole por completo la espalda a su compañero quien le había notado, pero poco le importo su presencia…

Insomnio. — aquello sonó como una pregunta por parte de Kisame…Itachi nunca le contesto.

Sabes, noches como estas me acuerdan a los viejos tiempos... — intento Kisame de tener algún tipo de conversación.

Una noche como esta, Sakura esperaba a fuera de la casa, sentada como siempre en una silla que estaba al lado de la puerta, mirando fijamente la entrada del patio. — Kisame pudo sentir el cambio de humor de Itachi, aun así no le importo y continúo sus narraciones.

¡Cielos! — exclamo Kisame

Esa mujer se desvelaba por ti…siempre esperaba tu regreso. — continuo Kisame luego de una pausa.

Ya se había cumplido tres meses y medio y tú aun no llegabas de tu misión, pero aquí lo importante no es lo que estoy contando, sino lo que te diré. — finalizo Kisame.

Esa noche yo me percate de algo, y fue que cada vez que entrabas por esa entrada, siempre tu mirada se fijaba a todos lados como queriendo encontrar algo con desesperación…no se si se debía a aquel sueño o no, pero si te puedo asegurar que siempre ella estaba en tu mente, siempre te preocupabas demasiado por ella. — dijo Kisame.

Me acuerdo una mañana en que Sakura había llegado de la aldea del sol, ella siempre te sacaba una sonrisa, siempre te buscaba la vuelta con sus juegos infantiles o travesías cuales al final tu cedías a ellas y le respondías, pero esta vez fuiste tu la que la buscaste a ella. — dijo Kisame

Ese día ella llego algo diferente, como pensativa y a la vez preocupada, no sabias lo que ocurría con ella. Le tuviste siempre la mirada puesta como intentando de descifrar el problema, mas quería que este se acabara para verla a ella normal, como siempre te a gustado verla. Ese día te vi buscándole la vuelta imitando y copiando todas sus travesías y juegos de manos que veía yo ridículamente absurdos, pero con el tiempo entendí que no era que había perdido la cordura, si no mas bien buscabas a la Sakura que siempre estas acostumbrado a ver…feliz, alegre y llena de vida cual desprendía en cada sonrisa y mirada que te dedicaba. — revelo Kisame, notando que al lado de él había cierto objeto arrugado, tomando este en manos y abriéndolo.

¡ahhh ¡ — murmuro Kisame sorprendido de reconocer aquel objeto que tenia en manos.

Como no he de acordarme de este pequeño detalle…ella lucia llena de vida y alegría. Tengo que admitirlo…se veía radiante en ese vestido blanco de tirantes, su embarazo se notaba más, parecía que tenía cinco meses en vez de tres meses y medio. — recordó Kisame con cierta sonrisa.

Esa foto la tomo Nurika con la cámara que le había tomado prestada a Hanshu quien revelo las fotos. Se suponía que se la entregara a Aicho para que no perdieras detalle alguno del progreso del bebe. Lo encontré Ilógico e estúpido tomarse una foto con tres meses y medio de embarazo, solo para que tú no sintieras que te estabas perdiendo de algo mientras estabas de misión. ¡Pero que rayos! Era tu esposa y supongo que por eso te casaste con ella, por que amabas esos pequeños de talles de su parte. — narro Kisame, Itachi cansado de toda aquella conversación cual no tenia importancia para él, se levanto, notando Kisame su partida.

¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Kisame mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

A alguna parte que no sea aquí, escuchando todo eso que no tiene importancia para mi. — contesto Itachi en tono frio y amargamente seco.

Itachi. — le llamo Kisame, deteniendo el paso de su compañero nuevamente.

Le mentí. — revelo Kisame.

Le mentí y me sentí mar por ello…me sentí mal por ella. — continuo Kisame luego de una pausa.

Me hubiera quedado callado. Nunca debí contestar algo que no estaba seguro si era cierto o no. — continuo Kisame

Mentí sobre Hana. — aclaro Kisame de lo que se refería.

Le dije que era muchachita tonta al creer que tu no le amabas…le dije que el amor de tu vida era ella y su hijo en esos momento. Mentí como si supiera lo que pensabas y sentías por ella. — revelo amargamente Kisame

Esa muchachita no solo te corrompió a ti, si no a mi también. Quien diría que me sentiría mal al mentirle de esa manera. Le estaba creando imaginaciones, solo para verla feliz para ti. — finalizo Kisame

Nunca debí haber aceptado esa responsabilidad. No estaba de mi…nunca salió de mi el aceptar esa responsabilidad, nunca supe porque lo acepte. — revelo Itachi con esa voz fría, sorprendiendo a Kisame quien quedo paralizado ante lo dicho.

La hubiera dejado ir aquel día…me hubiera alejado de ella y tal vez estuviera su hijo con vida. — continuo Itachi, Kisame noto que el había dicho el hijo de ella, no se refirió a su hijo o hijo de nosotros…porque se había referido de esa manera.

Dices como si nunca hubieras sentido nada por ella. — dijo Kisame.

Tal vez…— murmuro Itachi

¿Tal vez que? — dijo Kisame con un tono bastante molesto

Tal vez nunca llegue a estar enamorado ella. Tal vez solo fue cariño o un leve amor…tal vez solo fue el peso de la responsabilidad. — aquello hizo levantar a Kisame pero no por su enojo, sino por que Aicho apareció entre las sombras, él había estado todo ese tiempo escuchando aquella conversación.

La atmosfera se tenso considerablemente, los ánimos estaban bastante cambiados…Aicho miraba fijamente a Itachi quien le daba la espalda. Kisame decidió alejarse de allí con el pretexto que iba a buscar mas leña, surgiendo en ese momento aquella discusión.

¡Tal vez! —dijo con sarcasmo Aicho, riendo levemente…estaba enojado.

Tal vez…sabes lo que pienso de tus tal vez. ¿Eh? — pregunto Aicho

Son puras mierdas…lo que tal vez pienso yo y creo que estoy seguro es que eres un maldito egoísta. — exclamo Aicho

Egoísta al saber que corría peligro y no la dejaste ir…Egoísta por muchas cosas más cuales no te tengo que decir por que creo que debes saberlas todas. — continuo Aicho

Eres un cobarde. — dijo en voz alta Aicho.

¡Con un demonios! ¡DIME ALGO! —Exclamo Aicho enojado.

No tengo nada que decirte. —dijo fríamente Itachi, enojando severamente a Aicho.

¡CON UN CARAJO NO ME DES LA ESPALDA CUANDO TE HABLO! — le grito Aicho, tomándolo de sus prendas y dándole la vuelta violentamente para golpearle.

Ambos empezaron a pelear, apareciendo Kisame en esos momento. Este tiro la leña e intervino en la pelea, logrando así separarles.

¡pero que coño les ocurre! ¡DETENTE AICHO! — le aguanto fuertemente Kisame.

Déjame darle un buen escarmiento a este cobarde e Egoísta. — Exclamo con odio Aicho.

En que te basas para hablar así de ella con esa frialdad. ¡ERE TU ESPOSA Y LA MADRE DE TU HIJO! — Exclamo con odio Aicho.

La hubiera dejado ir con tu hermano, tal vez con el hubiera sido feliz con él. Hubiera sido mejor padre y esposo que tu. — aquello saco una furia descontrolada en Itachi cual Aicho noto en sus ojos…noto que la estaba conteniendo y eso era algo que el no iba a permitir, empezando a tentarlo mas.

Tu hermano será un asesino y todo lo demás, pero no un cobarde y Egoísta como para abandonarla como lo hiciste el día que ocurrió la desgracia— le grito Aicho.

Si Sasuke hubiera estado en tu lugar, jamás hubiera cometido la estupidez de apartarse de ella, ni mucho menos sabiendo su condición. — le grito Aicho.

Con que derecho hiciste todo eso…Te lo advertí, verdad Itachi, te die que te alejaras de ella, pero tu continuaste con todo eso. Creí que en tu cambio, me deje segar de esta viendo las cosas mal

No Soportabas la idea que ella fuera feliz con tu hermano y no contigo…preferías ser Egoísta que dejarla ir solo para no estar solo. — aquello ultimo colmo la paciencia de Itachi quien se abalanzo contra Aicho quien era aguantado por Kisame, cayendo este al suelo junto con Aicho.

Ambos empezaron a pelear como salvajes dementes, Kisame no entendía que sacaría ellos en insultarse y pelearse cada rato, pero tal vez era porque Aicho le enojaba que se refiriera de ella de esa manera tan fría e inhumana…él quería hacer reaccionar a Itachi de sus palabras y si no podía hacerlo con simples platicas, entonces acudiría a los golpes e insultos como lo estaban asiendo ahora. Aquella pelea fue interrumpida por Nurika quien apareció en medio de ello y deteniéndolos a ambos con una rápida patada que los separo, aventándolos contra el suelo.

¡Suficiente! — Exclamo Nurika enojada mientras les miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Se comportan como animales. ¡SALVAJES! — Exclamo ella con odio.

Tenemos una misión importante, así que pongan de su parte y dejen los problemas alejados de esta misión. — Ordeno ella con Autoridad, Aicho se disponía a levantarse para golpear a Itachi quien le dio una sonrisa a media como si se estuviera burlando o festejando de algo ganado. Como si Aicho no se hubiera salido con la de él.

Demasiado. — dijo Aicho, levantándose para golpearle, pero Nurika le detuvo con su voz estricta y severamente peligrosa.

Dije que estamos en una misión importante, no que estábamos en un circo de animales. No quiero mas ver estas insignificantes peleas en una misión. — Aclaro Nurika, alejándose de ellos al momento.

Itachi Se levanto y se alejo de ellos, pero Aicho le detuvo su paso interponiéndose en su camino. Le miro fijamente a los ojos para luego inclinarse y recoger aquella foto arrugada cual había dejado caer Kisame cuando intentaba detenerlos. Le miro una vez mas para luego estamparle en el pecho aquella foto cual Itachi sin saber que era la tomo en manos, arrugándola de inmediato y escondiéndola en aquel puño lleno de odio.

_Idiota Egoísta…_— Murmuro con Odio Aicho, volviendo a su caseta.

Aquella noche fue inolvidable para todos, y más para Itachi y Sakura quienes habían revivido los amargos recuerdos con palabras, memorias y sueños.

Les agradezco sus Rewiews a todos…siguán opinando sobre todo este embrollo de sentimientos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo: 5

Ikareru Hitomi

("Angry Eyes")

Era una mañana llena de sorpresas para Uchiha Sasuke quien caminaba por las tierras de la isla Oi. Sorprendido él aun más que cualquier persona que le viera, Sasuke caminaba por esas tierras que un día juro no pisar más. Nadie le había notado llegar, ni siquiera Hanshu ya que Sasuke se infiltro sigilosamente en el puerto sin ser notado por nadie, además esta vez iba solo, sin ningún tipo de acompañante. Mientras caminaba en silencio, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que Madara le había revelado, volviendo aquella escena a travez de sus pensamientos…

_Flash…_

_Sasuke. Veo que has llegado de tu misión.__ — le sorprendió Madara quien salió de las sombras de uno de los pasillos que Sasuke había dejado atrás._

_No te vi llegar.__ — contesto Sasuke en ese tono frio y sereno. Madara noto algo extraño en él._

_Mmm…veo que has conseguido lo que con tantas ansias querías.__ — dijo Madara al ver que Sasuke tenía en su mano derecha los pergaminos de su clan._

_¿Que quieres__?— pregunto sasuke de cantazo, quien quería ir al grano con todo el asunto._

_Solo me preguntaba…póquer hay tanta preocupación en ti, acaso ocurrió algo inesperado o importante en tu vida.__ — pregunto Madara quien ya tenía una idea de que se trataba, pero quería escucharlo de él._

_Tsk.__ — con aquel gesto de indiferencia, sasuke se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de su maestro, pero Madara le detuvo con unas simples palabras._

_Haruro…Sakura.__ — menciono Madara, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke quien se detuvo en silencio._

_¿Qué hay con ella?__ — pregunto sin importancia Sasuke_

_Eso pregunto yo. ¿Qué hay con ella Sasuke?__ — repitió Madara las palabras de él._

_No estoy para tus acertijos...ve al grano.__ — dijo algo molesto Sasuke_

_Creo que no soy el indicado en decirte esto, pero viendo que en cierta parte se me involucra a mí de tales actos, no veo el porqué no puedo contarlo, aunque muy delicado sea este.__ — dijo Madara, Sasuke le escuchaba con atención, aun no se había volteado para mirarle._

_Shisui.__ — dijo Madara_

_¿Qué tiene que ver él con lo que me acabas de decir? No tiene sentido.__ — dijo molesto Sasuke_

_O si, si lo tiene…y mucho.__ — dijo Madara con ese tono de voz que atraía a cualquiera ante la curiosidad que estaba sembrando._

_Digamos que nuestro Ex-compañero de equipo quiso jugar cierto juego con Itachi...__ — Madara no pudo terminar su narración ya que Sasuke le interrumpió._

_Ya sé esa parte, limítate a contármela quieres.__ — Interrumpió sasuke de mala gana ya que sabía la trampa que Shisui le hizo a Itachi sobre enviarlo a matar unas personas._

_Oh no Sasuke, no puedo limitarme, porque veras…lo que contare es la continuación de la historia.__ — aclaro Madara._

_Itachi acepto, pero este no siguió las reglas del juego por completo, por lo tanto Shisui no podía cumplir su trato por completo, así que apara hacerlo un trato justo, Itachi fue a cobrar una parte a Itachi para quedar ambos insatisfechos por los resultados.__ — finalizo Madara, aquello trajo la atención a Sasuke, volteándose de inmediato para mirar a Madara._

_Sabes que estaba en medio del trato, ¿Verdad?__ — dijo Madara._

_No sé cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero sé que nada termino bien y…__— Madara no pudo terminar al ser sorprendido por Sasuke quien lo tomo por las pendas de vestir._

_Que demonios cobro Shisui de Itachi.__ — dijo en tono serio y enojado Sasuke._

_Eso no se decirte…Shisui se fue con ese secreto antes de huir de aquí.__ — contesto Madara._

_Solo te puedo decir que esa joven quien una vez fue tu compañera de equipo, fue testigo y victima de las atrocidades no solo por parte de Shisui, si no de Hana e Itachi.__ — dijo Madara_

_I-Itachi.__ — dijo Sasuke sorprendido, soltando a Madara de sus prendas._

_Oh si, Itachi tiene el mejor papel en todo el teatro ya que el desprotegió a Sakura para proteger a su amante, creyendo así quien corría peligro era Hana y verdaderamente era Sakura.__ — aquello confundió aun mas a Sasuke._

_Creo que ese es el motivo el por que ella te sigue con tanto afán, para encontrarme a mi ya que cree ciegamente que yo fui el que destruyo su vida.__ — dijo Madara antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su paso, Sasuke le iba a detener, sabía que le ocultaba la verdad, pero en el momento que iba a detenerlo, este desapareció._

_End of Flash…_

No había que darle tanta vuelta al asunto, Madara lo estaba invitando a que fuera a la Isla Oi y descubriera la verdad. Ese maldito bastardo le estaba ocultando toda la verdad, solo para que él hiciera ese absurdo viaje hasta el lugar que en estos momentos pisaba. Sasuke se había detenido frente a una casa en medio de un campo de cultivos de arroz y trigo, miro bien aquel lugar y confirmo que era el mismo que Madara le había descrito, donde seguramente él encontraría la verdad de todo. Analizo aquel lugar por varios largos minutos, siendo interrumpido por una pequeña voz masculina detrás de él.

Q-Quien eles. — dijo ese niño que apenas podía hablar bien. Por su estatura debería tener unos dos años. Sasuke se quedo en silencio observándolo.

¿Quién eles? — repito el niño, Sasuke noto que era un Uchiha no solo por sus oscuros ojos, si no por su chacra.

Me llamo Itachi…Uchiha Itachi. — se presento aquel niño

Itachi…— Murmuro Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, inclinándose para quedar a la estatura del niño.

Digamos que soy…un viejo conocido de tu padre. — contesto Sasuke mientras lo miraba con intriga. Madara ya le había dicho que papel jugaba Itachi en su nueva familia postiza.

Tus abuelos, están cerca. — pregunto Sasuke para estar seguro que no había peligro en seguir interrogando a ese mocoso.

N-no...abuela esta adlento de la casa. — dijo el niño lentamente ya que muchas palabras se le asía difícil pronunciarlas bien como cuando tenía que decir adentro, decía adlento o eres lo decía como eles.

Ohh, ese caso. — dijo Sasuke, mirando fijamente a los ojos a aquel niño que no tenía nada parecido a Sakura, pero a su hermano un poco.

¿Dónde está tu padre? — pregunto Sasuke

Esta de misión. — contesto el niño

Entonces estas solo, con tu madre. — dijo Sasuke

Y abuela. — aclaro el niño

Claro…— dijo sin importancia Sasuke

Entonces eres el hijo de Sakura. — murmuro Sasuke

¿Sakura? — dijo el niño algo confundido, Sasuke le extraño la reacción del niño.

¿Quién es Sakura? — pregunto el niño. Sasuke empezó a extrañarle algo

¿Cómo se llama tu madre? — pregunto Sasuke en tono serio.

Mama…Nurika. — respondió el niño, sorprendiéndose Sasuke

Haber… ¿Cuántos niños hay en esa casa? — pregunto Sasuke con fastidio.

Solo yo. — respondió el niño, confundiendo mas a Sasuke

Y tu padre Itachi. — pregunto Sasuke

Itachi…yo me llamo Itachi, mi padre se llama Aicho. — aclaro el niño

Yo vivo con mi mama, papa, mi abuela Enma, mi hermano Ichi y mi padrino Kisame. — dijo el niño.

Sasuke estaba más que furioso... ¿Quien demonios era Ichi?, esa era su pregunta cual se contesto mentalmente al acordarse de que esas personas jugaban a ser la familia de Itachi, entendiendo todo en ese momento.

Y la esposa de "Ichi"…acaso ella tiene hijos. — pregunto Sasuke, asustándose un tanto el niño por tantas preguntas.

M-mi hermano…nunca se caso. No tiene hijos señor extraño. — dijo el niño alejándose de inmediato de ese extraño hombre que le empezó a causar miedo.

Aquello dejo confuso a Sasuke…como demonios es que Itachi no se caso ni tiene hijos, si él sabía perfectamente que Sakura y el se habían casado y ella esperaba un hijo de él. Sasuke escucho la voz de una mujer, escondiéndose de inmediato detrás de las sombra de un árbol.

Itachi…Itachi. — le llamo Nurika quien salió de la casa para llamar a su hijo.

¿Dónde se habrá metido este muchachito? Menos mal que deje a los chicos que se encargaran de la misión, no imagino que abra hecho mi madre sola con este niño tan travieso. — hablo sola Nurika quien estaba un tanto molesta ya que llevaba rato buscando a su hijo quien desaparecía así de la nada.

¡ITACHI! — le llamo una vez mas Nurika, viendo salir a su hijo del bosque.

¡¿Dónde te habéis metido?! — exclamo enojada Nurika.

Mama. — le llamo el niño, deteniéndose frete a ella.

Mama. — le llamo nuevamente con su respiración agitada.

Hay un señor extraño allí. — se volteo y le apunto con el dedo en dirección al bosque.

Itachi, te he dicho que no hables con extraños. Acaso tu padre y hermano no están artos de decírtelo. — dijo en un suspiro enojado.

P-p-pero, mama, ese señor. — intento decir el niño, peri Nurika le llevaba del brazo a rastras en dirección a la casa.

Mama…ese hombre extraño me pregunto cosas raras mama. — empezó a decir el niño.

Me dijo que si yo era hijo de Sakura, y me pregunto por un hombre que se llama igual que yo. — su madre le soltó de inmediato, paralelizada por aquello.

Q-que has dicho. — su madre se volteo para verle.

Estas enojada. — el niño empezó a llorar por ver la reacción espantosa de la madre, como si le hubieran dicho algo tabú.

Has dicho Sakura…Itachi. — dijo ella.

S-s-si, m-mama. — dijo mientras lloraba. Enma salió en ese momento.

¡Nurika! ¡Que le has hecho al niño! ¡CIELOS! ¡Quita esa cara de espanto, ahora entiendo porque mi niño llora con tanto sentimiento! — le regaño Enma

Mama, no es tiempo de andar consintiendo a Itachi. — dijo Nurika mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar que su hijo le había señalado.

Mama, hazme un favor quieres. Llévate a Itachi a dentro de la casa y dale algo de comer. — dijo Nurika, saliendo inmediatamente de aquel lugar.

Camino en silencio a la misma dirección que su hijo le había apuntado, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en ese lugar, aun así no se detuvo en su búsqueda y se adentro mas al espeso bosque en busca de ese personaje extraño que anduvo por los alrededores de su casa. Sasuke se había alejado de aquel lugar mucho antes de que aquel niño llegara hasta su madre, adentrándose a los campos de trigo donde se tropezó con cierto objeto cual le llamo la atención. Aquella lapida hecha en piedra tenia grabada un nombre: Uchiha Kioshiro. El nombre no fue lo que le llamo la atención, sino mas bien el apellido de este y la fecha que tenia la lapida…Sasuke empezó a unir y desatar hechos, palabras y recuerdos sobre lo que le dijo Madara, lo que sabía de Sakura y lo que le había aclarado aquel niño, teniendo como resultado de todo ello las respuestas a casi todas sus preguntas. Sakura había venido a esa isla dos años y medio atrás, y según sus cálculos, la última vez que la vio debía de tener algunas dos semanas de embarazo o tres. Aquello se le unía el hecho que prácticamente esa persona que se encontraba enterrada en ese lugar y el niño que había encontrado en el bosque, ambos deberían tener casi la misma edad, pero no podía poner como un hecho que esos dos niños eran gemelos por que el mismo niño del bosque le confirmo que solo era uno en la familia, aunque podía caber la posibilidad que este nunca se haya enterado que tenía un gemelo cual murió. Ambos niños tenía el mismo apellido, este no era hijo de Itachi, sino más bien de un tal Aicho, tampoco era hijo de Sakura mas el niño no reconocía ese nombre y confirmo que su "hermano" nunca se había casado ni tenido hijos. Sasuke se estaba debatiendo en tres grandes enigmas cual no sabía cuál de ellos era cierto y cual no era cierto. Por una parte estaba la posibilidad de que ese niño era gemelo del tal Kioshiro Uchiha el cual no reconocía como hermano ya que murió cuando nació, la otra posibilidad era que Sakura dio a luz a su hijo y lo abandono, tomándolo así aquella mujer de nombre Nurika quien tal vez perdió a su hijo y remplazo esa pérdida con el hijo de Sakura, pero esa idea era un poco ilógica ya que porque Itachi se pasaría como hermano siendo verdaderamente el padre…tal vez lo hizo para protegerlo de sus enemigos, o simplemente no quería asumir la responsabilidad. La última posibilidad era casi parecida a la primera ya que lo único que cambiaba era el hecho que Sakura tuvo gemelos, uno murió y el otro se lo entrego a Nurika quien lo adopto como hijo suyo. El Uchiha gruño enojado…no podía creer que se encontraba en esa maldita isla frente a una lapida, pensando en soluciones a ese gran enigma. Repentinamente una cuarta posibilidad surgió en su mente…y si Sakura no abandono su hijo, y si tal vez lo perdió por alguna complicación. Se sentía estúpido al no pensar en esa idea mucho antes de las demás, pero al momento reacciono con varios pensamientos pasados donde Madara le dijo que Shisui cobro un precio sobre el juego que le hizo a Itachi, mas aclaro que Sakura estaba en medio de todo ese juego. Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente, como si un paroxismo de emociones negativas le hubiera invadido…_Y si lo que Shisui cobro como precio fue la vida del hijo de Sakura. _Sasuke no sabía que pensar ya que si fue así, entonces cabía la posibilidad que lo mato cuando nació o…cuando aún estaba dentro de Sakura. Se paso la mano por la frente y suspiro enojado, como era posible que Sakura siguiera aun con vida si ocurrió la segunda posibilidad en que Shisui mato a la criatura cuando esta aun estaba en su vientre. Sasuke estaba más que enojado, no podía más con todo ese enredo de pensamientos y respuestas que tenía en su mente, ya que le causaban un estrés único, alterando así sus emociones y actitud. Si ocurrió de esa última manera que pensó, entonces había algo más que aclarar cual no encajaba con la ultima teoría que tenia y era…porque Sakura abandono a Itachi. Pensó en la posibilidad que ella sentía culpa por ello y decidió alejarse para no verlo a la cara por vergüenza y culpa, otra posibilidad era que ya no había nada que los uniera más que tormentosos recuerdos que no podían superar y se culpaban mutuamente por la pérdida del la criatura, otra posibilidad era que la relación empezó a ser un asco luego de perder a la criatura…o verdaderamente Itachi y Hana tuvieron algo que ver con toda esa odisea, abandonándolo Sakura por ello. Lo último no pudo contestárselo, enfureciéndose aun mas, tanto que no noto la presencia de cierta persona detrás de el cual estaba dispuesto a atacarle con una espada de filo grueso. Sasuke noto la sombra de ese individuo moverse, actuando de inmediato y desapareciendo en un repentino flash para aparecer detrás de aquel enemigo cual actuó rápidamente y retrocedió asía atrás.

UCHIHA. — dijo aquella mujer con una mirada penetrante puesta en el joven.

Baya, me sorprende tu intuición de Ninja. — dijo con ironía Sasuke, dándole una sonrisa.

Que haces aquí…a que has venido. — exclamo la mujer quien no quitaba sus ojos del enemigo ni mucho menos bajaba la guardia.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se limito a contestarle, tampoco quiso enfrentarse con ella lo cual le extraño a la mujer…al parecer el Uchiha llevaba prisa. La mujer intento de atacarle nuevamente, evadiendo Sasuke su ataque con su espada, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por unos instante, separándose de inmediatos.

Piérdete…te lo advierto. No estoy de humor. — Advirtió Sasuke con esa voz fría, serena e oscura, guardando su espada y continuando su paso. La mujer le iba a atacar nuevamente, pero este desapareció repentinamente de los alrededores.

Quería seguirle y acabar con la vida de eses miserable, pero pensó en Itachi y supo de inmediato que eso no le correspondía a ella, aun así ese bastardo se atrevió a merodear por sus alrededores y lo peor e imperdonable fue que este se atrevió no solo a acercarse a su hijo, sino a hablarle. Nurika se veía furiosa y más ante el hecho que su hijo corrió peligro ante aquel Uchiha, aun así contuvo su furia maternal y decidió regresar a la casa y aguardar por los chicos para contarle lo ocurrido. En el camino, Nurika pensó en la llegada del Uchiha cual asumió a que se debía que venía por su hermano para matarle, pero luego razono y se acordó que Sasuke no era estúpido para no saber que no necesita buscar a su hermano, sino dejarse sentir por este para que le encuentre…Sasuke sabía que su hermano le buscaba, así que no veía motivo alguno por que estuviera allí, aunque tal vez lo hizo solo para enviarle un mensaje a Itachi con su presencia, uno de esos que solo al que se le dirige es capaz de entenderlo. Recordó en ese instante un pequeño detalle, y era que su hijo le había dicho que Sasuke había procurado por Sakura. Salió de su duda de que el Uchiha la anduviera buscando ya que sabía perfectamente que esa mujer no estaba por esas tierras…si la anduviera buscando a ella hubiera ido a alborotar la paz en Konoha para encontrarla.

Esa misma mañana, Sasuke partió de inmediato de la isla Oi, tomando un barco directo asía sus tierras, llegando así en la madrugada a su escondite sin que nadie le notara. Karin y Suigetsu andaban despiertos, caminado por los alrededores de los oscuros pasillos de aquella cueva.

Sasuke…se veía muy extraño ayer, no crees. — pregunto Suigetsu, Karin se quedo un tanto pensativa ante aquello dicho.

Hey, te estoy hablando. — Suigetsu alzo su mano izquierda y la coloco frente al rostro de Karin, moviendo esta en el aire asía los lados, logrando así que Karin saliera de su trance.

Ahhh... — contento Karin

Cielos Karin…estas en otro mundo. — dijo en un suspiro.

La verdad es que, Sasuke esta raro últimamente. — finalmente Karin le contesto.

Si, ¿Verdad? — agrego Suigetsu

Ayer en la madrugada partió temprano, ni siquiera nos llevo con él. — continuo Karin.

Está actuando raro…él nunca va solo a ninguna parte al menos que…— Itachi. — Interrumpió Karin a Suigetsu quien se disponía a decir aquel nombre.

Suena ilógico… ¿Verdad? — pregunto Suigetsu.

Si, y mas con el hecho que Itachi ronda por estas tierras. — dijo Karin, confundiendo un tanto a Suigetsu ya que de la manera que lo dijo sonaba como si supiera algo de Sasuke.

¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto él de inmediato.

No siento la energía de Sasuke en ninguna parte que ronde Itachi o sus acompañantes. — revelo Karin.

Entonces…a donde se habrá metido. — pregunto casi en un murmuro Suigetsu.

Eso no lo sabemos, pero sé que lo que haya sido el motivo para dejar este lugar tan deprisa…debe a ver sido algo bastante importante. — Aclaro Karin.

La presencia de Sasuke apareció repentinamente, silenciando por completo la conversación de ellos quienes le miraban fijamente a Sasuke. Sasuke continuo su camino, dejando atrás a Suigetsu y Karin quienes le había preguntado donde estaba, pero esto no se digno a contestarles, ni siquiera les miro. Suigetsu le iba a seguir el paso para cuertionarle

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Sakura se encontraba en una aldea que había sido atacado por unos bandidos, acudiendo ella de inmediato a sus deberes en aquel pequeño hospital de la aldea. Había pocos heridos, pero aun así era mucho trabajo ya que era ella sola y dos simples enfermeras…llevaba dos días en aquel lugar y aun Konoha no había respondido su carta en la cual pedía refuerzos de inmediato en ese lugar. Su tarea de buscar a Sasuke se había retrasado, aun así no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que primero era el bienestar de aquellos aldeanos que sus problemas personales.

Sakura salió de una pequeña sala de operaciones donde se encontraba una mujer cual hace dos semanas sufrió un grave accidente y tuvieron que practicarle una cesaría para salvar a ella y su criatura. Aquello fue bastante difícil para ella ya que tuvo que concentrarse bastante para no pensar en los recuerdos del pasado. Mientras caminaba por aquellos silenciosos pasillos, encontró en una pequeña sala tres encapuchados cuales le había llamado la atención…lo único que sabía de ellos era que había acudido a la emergencia y atrapado a los bandidos. Sakura dio un suspiro de cansancio, estaba verdaderamente cansada y estresada, mas no había dormido nada desde que había llegado a la aldea. Dos enfermera, apresurada se aproxima donde Sakura y se detuvieron frente a ella.

Sakura…no podemos encontrar a ninguna mujer que pueda lactar al bebe. — dijo la enfermera.

Intentaron las formulas que les di. — pregunto Sakura con esa voz seria y profesional.

Sí, pero las rechaza. — dijeron las enfermeras a la vez.

Mmm. — Sakura dio un largo suspiro, resignada así a tener que cumplir como Ninja.

Descuiden…por ahora preocúpense de los heridos. — les dijo Sakura.

Y el bebe. — pregunto la enfermera numero uno.

Yo me hare cargo de ello. — aseguro Sakura, saliendo de aquel lugar. Las enfermeras se quedaron mudas ante aquello dicho.

No sabía que ella tenía esa capacidad. — dijo la enfermera número dos

Para que nos mando con urgencias a buscar una mujer que pueda lactar al bebe, si ella misma puede hacerlo. — pregunto la enfermera numero uno mientras caminaba junto a la otra enfermera.

Sakura se dirigió a un cuarto vacio donde se encontraba en bebe en una de las tantas cunas bacías. Se acerco lentamente a la cuna, allí se detuvo y miro al bebe cual se encontraba llorando sin parar debido a que tenía hambre. Sakura suspiro, ella no por una parte no quería hacerlo, pero tomo valor y empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaleco rojo, debajo de aquel chaleco solo llevaba una simple maya ajustada de color negra, debajo de esta llevaba una blusa sin mangas ni cuello, más bien era una camisa en forma de tubo color negra, hecha en cuero. Sakura tomo la criatura en manos y se levanto el lado derecho de la maya, al llegar a aquel ajustado tubo, levando este por el lado derecho, dejando expuesto simplemente su seno derecho. La criatura inmediatamente se pego de su pecho ya que tenía hambre, cesando así por completo sus llantos. Sakura pudo ver una sombra reflejada en la pared, mirando asía atrás y encontrando solo la puerta de aquel cuarto entre abierta; camino en dirección a la puerta y serró esta, dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta una silla en madera donde se sentó. El tener esa criatura en manos la hizo pensar en cómo sería su vida con su hijo con vida.

Lejos de allí, cierto grupo se escapo de la presencia insoportable de su líder para escabullirse y perderse en la aventura prometedora que había en aquella fascinante aldea, donde curiosamente estaba Sakura. El grupo se componía de cuatro personas, dos mujeres totalmente diferentes en aspecto y actitud, y dos hombres quienes al igual que sus compañeras tenían sus diferencias. Cierto personaje de cabello azul celeste se alejo de su compañero para aventurarse divertidamente hasta su compañera de cabellos rojos quien caminaba sola sin la compañía de la otra mujer quien caminaba detrás del grupo.

Ahhh, a eso le llamo yo hormonas de amor. — dijo su compañero quien caminaba junto a ella. La mujer levanto su mirada cual tenía perdida en el suelo para fijarla en su compañero a quien miro confusa.

¿Eh? Hormonas de amor…pero que diablos es eso, no tiene sentido. Además a que viene ese comentario inoportuno Suigetsu. — pregunto la mujer

Es un simple comentario…no más eso, un comentario Karin. — dijo Suigetsu con una divertida sonrisa.

Vienes de la nada y sales con ese comentario…deberás no tiene sentido. — dijo Karin

Para ti si porque no te has enamorado. — contesto Suigetsu

Y que sabes tú, Sasu…— la contestación defensiva de Karin no pudo llevarse a cabo por la interrupción de su compañero.

El no viene al caso…no se cuenta por el hecho que es una simple obsesión prematura. — Interrumpió Suigetsu con voz áspera lo cual confundió a Karin por su actitud.

Porque no puedo contarlo, haber explícame. — exigió Karin

Es una obsesión. — contesto él en voz seca.

Al demonio con todo esto. No sé porque te hago caso…_je, hormonas de amor._ — finalizo Karin, apartándose de él y diciendo lo último en mormuros cuales logro escuchar Suigetsu, riendo este divertidamente mientras se asercaba a ella nuevamente.

Sabes, una vez sentí algo así. — dijo Suigetsu.

De que hablas. — pregunto Karin con un tono enojado

Del amor. — contesto Suigetsu

Fue con una joven hermosa, de voluptuosas curvas. Creo que ella era diez o doce años mayor que yo. La conocí en un parador y estuvimos una noche juntos compartiendo…ahhh, sí que lo hacía bien y se movía excelente.- comento Suigetsu

Estoy segura que eso no es amor…— comento Karin

A no ¿y que es? — dijo Suigetsu de manera divertida.

Satisfacción masculina…sexo. — finalizo Karin

Ustedes los hombre confunden el amor con sexo y enamorarse con amor. —continuo luego de una pausa.

Haber y que hay de diferente doctora corazón. — pregunto Suigetsu

puedes llegar a casarte y vivir con una persona a quien amas, pero eso no significa que estés enamorado de esta. Amar se da de muchas maneras y en diferentes ocasiones, pero estar enamorada se da una sola vez y de manera muy distinta, y para volverte a enamorar debe haber pasado bastante tiempo y claro esta nunca amaras como antes, tal vez con más intensidad o menos. Ahora con respecto al sexo, es simplemente eso…sexo, satisfacción y estimulación para ese órgano sexual, nada más que eso. —

tengo en claro que lo que te dije no es amor…no es como lo que siento y comparo ahora. — dijo Siugetsu, mirándola divertidamente mientras se alejaba de ella. Karin se quedo confusa ante aquel comentario.

El grupo ya se encontraba dentro de la aldea, caminando entre la muchedumbre que abarcaba en aquel lugar. De repente Karin jalo a Suigetsu y lo hecho a un lado de camino, desapareciendo al igual ella del camino.

¡P-pero que demonios te ocurre Karin! — se quejo adolorido Suigetsu quien estaba tirado en el suelo. Iba a protestar ante aquel arranque de Karin, pero silencio al verla tan callada entre los arbustos, concentrada en algo que miraba con importancia y a la vez con preocupación.

Kagero quien andaba con la presencia de Jugo los encontró de inmediato. La vista de Kagero fue atraída por cierta presencia que salía de un parador, finado sus ojos no solo en aquella presencia, sino en su compañía.

Baya, con que ese es el hermano de Sasuke. — dijo Kagero, recostándose con los brazos cruzados en el arbol que se encontraba detras de Suigetsu.

Mmm, se ve apuesto…es, excelente, mucho para mi gusto. — dijo Kagero

Estoy seguro que es el. — dijo Karin

Se ve diferente con el pelo suelto y…largo. — dijo luego de una pausa Karin

Ese hombre tiene una pendiente conmigo. —dijo Kagero.

Así…ve y enfréntalo. —dijo en risas suigetsu

Idiota…—murmuro Kagero

No perdonare que se haya burlado de mí en aquella pelea que tuvimos. — dijo enojada Kagero.

Ya te dije, si tanto te importa ese asunto, olvídate que existimos y de las reglas de Sasuke. Ve a casarlo hierba venenosa. — dijo Suigetsu

Venenosa y no sabes cuánto.- dijo Kagero en una forma sexual.

Oye Karin, deberíamos preguntarle a Kagero que es el amor para ella, creo que también nos podría explicar cómo se siente estar de luto cada vez que lo hace con un hombre.- se burlo suigetsu quien quería cobrarse de la ofensa que le había hecho Kagero cuando salían de camino a la aldea.

Imbécil…payaso. —murmuro Kagero

Sasuke está por llegar, será mejor que volvamos a la madriguera antes de que llegue. — dijo Karin.

Jump, a mi me viene y me va lo que Sasuke haga o deje de hacer, así que por mi parte no me esperen, yo me tardare mas. — dijo Kagero mientras se alejaba de ellos. Jugo por su parte decidió regresar a la cueva.

Cielos…tengo el presentimiento que esta será una noche larga…será mejor que la siga. —dijo Suigetsu

Déjala…ella no faltara ante la palabra de Sasuke. No es estúpida para vacilar con sus órdenes. — dijo Karin.

Creo que nos quedamos tú y yo solos…Karin. —dijo suigetsu, acercándose a Karin y caminando junto a ella, esta cambio el rostro de inmediato y fingió estar molesta, sonrojándose sus mejillas levemente.

Sasuke no tardara en llegar, pero creo que no vendrá tan pronto. — continuo suigetsu

Si piensas escabullirte, adelante hazlo. —dijo Karin enojada.

No pensaba exactamente en eso. — miro a Karin de manera divertida.

Ven…—le agarro del brazo y la jalo, obligándola a caminar con él.

Que haces idiota. — dijo enojada Karin

Te invito a comer...tengo hambre y supongo que también tu. —dijo Suigetsu.

Esto es una cita. — dijo ella indignada.

Quieres que los sea.- —le miro de manera divertida.

N-no. —dijo ella nerviosa.

Yo pagare lo mío. — dijo luego de una pausa Karin

De ninguna manera, yo te invite. —protesto el de inmediato.

No es una cita. —contesto ella

Eres mi compañera de equipo, es obvio que te invite, además eres mujer. —dijo él

Vamos hacerlos de este modo…será media cita.- dijo él quien intentaba de burlase de la conversación.

Que...pero que rayos es eso. — dijo ella

Yo pagare la comida, compartiremos juntos, pero no habrá nada más. — explico Suigetsu

Y que tal una cita fingida…que tal eso, ¿eh? — dijo ella con sarcasmo.

En donde fingimos que salimos juntos, pero en verdad no salimos, finges que has pagado la comida, pero la realidad es que ambos pagamos por separados.- dijo ella enojada; luego de una pausa.

Bueno...si es así, entonces no me cabe más que aceptar un beso fingido, pero por mi parte no.- dijo Suigetsu.

No seas idiota…está bien. Tú pagas. —se rindió ella.

Mientras el grupo se disperso a en las direcciones que tomaron, Kagero siguió a Itachi y su grupo, apareciéndose en un restaurante que por su aspecto daba a entender que también era una bar. Muchos de los hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar, silenciaron ante la presencia de aquella mujer con voluptuosas curvas deseables. La mujer levanto su mentor, orgullosa de quien era y la reacción que daba a los hombres que la miraban…camino en dirección a la mesa donde esta Itachi y su grupo quienes ya habían notado su presencia, pero poco le importo. Kagero se detuvo frente a la mesa para luego sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles que había.

Quien lo diría…— comento Kagero con aquella voz penetrante. Kisame poso sus ojos en ella de manera divertida

Hombres al fin. — finalizo ella su oración en la cual hizo una aclaratoria que había encontrado hombres en aquella aldea.

Veo que también buscan un poco de diversión. — dijo Kagero, tomando en manos un pequeño vaso de cristal cual contenía un liquido amarillo, de un olor fuerte a tequila.

Me invitas. — pregunto Kagero, tomando de un solo sorbo aquel fuerte tequililla japonés cual no hizo efecto en ella, ni siquiera se le aguaron los ojos ni hizo un gesto de asco ante aquel trago, lo cual causo cierta risa en Kisame.

Que mujer brava…te gusta lo peligroso y fuerte. — dijo Kisame, depositando Kagero el pequeño vaso de cristal en la mesa para luego empujarlo con los dedos hasta quísame quien le sirvió otro trago…ella sonrió ante aquel gesto.

Exactamente no pedía otra ronda, pero si tanto insistes…creo que no tengo motivos en no aceptarlo. — dijo Kagero, Kisame ya conocía el juego de ella.

No te unirás. — pregunto Kagero quien esperaba que el bebiera de su vaso.

Claro que sí, pero no te importaría si me sirvo en este baso. — pregunto Kisame quien ya tenía en manos otro pequeño vaso de cristal, limpio y sin veneno impregnado en el borde de baso por los labios de esa mujer.

Me apena que no te guste el pequeño toque que le he dado a ese baso…— dijo Kagero, bebiendo el segundo trago.

A que has venido. — interrumpió repentinamente Itachi, deteniendo el juego que tenía su compañero con esa mujer.

Prácticamente a nada…por lo visto. — contesto ella sin apartarle la mirada a Kisame quien le serbia otro trago.

Porque no te largas de una buena vez. — dijo Itachi con aquella voz fría y mandataría.

Eso quisiera, pero veras tu hermanito es muy testarudo cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. — contesto ella.

Descuida, no he venido por orden de él, tampoco he venido a causar la discordia en ustedes…tu hermanito no me lo perdonaría. Son sus reglas él no causarte ningún problema, por ahora. — aclaro la mujer con aquella voz sensual.

Estúpida serias si desobedeces alguna orden de Sasuke, o Madara. — agrego Aicho.

A mi ningún hombre me da órdenes, ni mucho menos Madara. — por su voz se entendió que esa mujer era bastante rebelde a la hora d desobedecer a quien le sirve o le da de comer. Esa mujer no tenía ninguna simpatía con Madara.

Ahora hombres…no hablemos de peleas ni malos entendidos. Porque no mejor hablamos de nosotros. Mejor dicho, nosotros y nosotras porque tengo entendido que cierta mujer de cabellos rosados ronda por este lugar. — aclaro Kagero quien vio a la mujer momentos atrás.

Mmmm…la flor de cerezo. — murmuro Kagero, serrando sus ojos para disfrutar el liquido amarillo que había tragado.

Tengo entendido que ella es parte del antiguo equipo que una vez Sasuke formo parte. — dijo Kagero.

debe tener un gran afecto por Sasuke para arriesgar su cuello en ayudarle…en fin, no le ha ayudado directamente, pero a su equipo sí. — dijo Kagero.

Me pregunto…que relación habrán tenido en un pasado, además de ser compañeros de equipo. — se pregunto en voz alta Kagero.

Fíjense que hoy, nuestro querido Sasuke ha llegado. Hace dos días que no sabíamos nada de él, y hoy en la madrugada llego, para luego desaparecer. — comento Kagero.

Al parecer ustedes se han tornado en una discordia para los planes de Sasuke, y claro de Madara. — continuo Kagero.

Mujer…te contradices tu misma en tu lealtad. E considerarte una traidora al venir hasta acá y hablarnos de tu líder. — le interrumpió Kisame

Oh no, no soy una traidora. En lo absoluto. — dijo de manera divertida Kagero

No mas comento lo que para cierta persona puede ser importante, más al haber un lazo bastante fuerte entre dos personas más. — comento Kagero, dándole una rápida mirada a Itachi.

Sasuke y esa Kunoichi…imagino que dicho hombre presente aquí conoce bien a esa mujer. — aquel comentario aclaro la mente de Kisame…esa mujer solo quería causar la discordia en Itachi.

Un mesero se acerco a la mesa y Kagero se adelanto de inmediato, pidiéndole al mesero una botella del Sake más fino y exquisito que tenia la casa. El hombre se apresuro en buscarle la botella, continuando así Kagero con la conversación.

Esa mujer sabe mucho de Sasuke, más que yo diría. Con eso que le sigue por cierto propósito o venganza personal contra Madara. Tengo entendido de que Sasuke salió por segunda vez para ir a buscarla. — comento Kagero quien había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación que tuvo Madara y Sasuke antes de este partir.

Tiene que ser bastante estúpida para andar detrás de Madara. Terminara muerta como los demás quienes le han intentado detenerle. — finalizo Kagero, levantándose de la mesa y tomando en manos la botella de Sake cual le había traído el mesero.

Los hombre de esta mesa, han decidido tomar mi cuenta. — le aclaro la mujer al mesero, pasándole este la cuenta a Aicho. La mujer salió de aquel lugar Satisfecha de lo que había logrado crear en Itachi…la discordia.

¡P-pero que mujer esta! ¡Nos ha dejado con una cuenta de trescientos dólares en esa maldita botella! — se quejo Aicho.

Itachi salió de aquel lugar en silencio, dejando a Aicho y Kisame atrás quienes estaban confundidos ante su reacción.

Lejos de toda aquella discordia y disturbios que había causado Kagero, Sakura se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto que había rentado por una semana. Llego cansada luego de haber cumplido casi doce horas en aquel turno agobiador en el hospital, por suerte de ella tuvo que llevarse con ella la criatura de la paciente que aun no despertaba, depositando este en la cómoda cama de ella. Se aseguro que la criatura estuviera dormida para luego ir a tomar una ducha. Tomo su toalla y pijama en manos, volteándose y tropezándose con cierta silueta masculina que se encontraba frente a ella. Aquellos ojos furiosos causaron un leve sentimiento de miedo en Sakura.

S-sa-su-ke-kun. — pronuncio ella asombrada.

Sakura de inmediato recobro la compostura y le miro serio.

Dime, ¿A que has venido? — pregunto Sakura en tono serio. Él se limito a contestar, acercándose a ella lentamente mientras Sacaba su espada lentamente detrás del estornudo de cierta criatura le detuvo el paso e hizo fijar su mirada en aquella diminuta y frágil criatura.

_Que significa todo esto…no parece ser un Uchiha._ — se dijo a sus adentros Sasuke quien miraba con detenimiento aquella criatura. Sakura supo de inmediato que Sasuke no veía de visita, preparándose ella ante cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de su antiguo compañero d equipo.

Dudo mucho que hayas venido de visita. No es normal en ti. — dijo ella con voz seria, Sasuke poso sus frio e inexpresivos ojos en ella en el momento que ella finalizo su comentario, sintiendo Sakura el efecto que tuvo la mirada de él ella la cual provoco que diera inconscientemente un paso asía atrás mientras su piel se erizaba completamente.

Que no es normal. —dijo Sasuke con ese tono frio y sereno, ella no supo si estaba molesto por su extraño comportamiento y manera de hablar.

Por lo regular, un esposo siempre quiere tener a su esposa lo más cerca que pueda, pero en tu caso todo se contradice. — dijo Sasuke, acercándose a ella lentamente, esta vez tenía en su mano su espada, apartándose Sakura lentamente de su cercana presencia.

Sasuke. No juegues, por favor. Dime a que has venido. — Insegura, Sakura retrocedió atrás, tropezando con un escritorio. La expresión en sus ojos le aclaro a ella que él no jugaba, ya no había rastro en el del hombre compasivo y educado que creía conocer

A dónde vas Sakura…por que te precipitas tanto. — dijo Sasuke con aquel tono frio y serio. No confundió el tono seco de su voz…él está molesto.

Sasuke... ¿Porque estas molesto? — Inquirió con voz trémula

Porque lo estas, ¿Verdad? — dijo ella luego de una corta pausa, poniendo sus manos en el escritorio que tenia detrás.

Jmp….porque habría de estarlo. — dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, deteniendo el peligroso filo de su potente arma en el cuello de ella.

¿Por qué lo estás? — pregunto Sakura, tragando saliva y desviando su mirada de él para darle un vistazo al bebe.

No se…creo que tú podrías contestarme por qué motivo o razón estoy molesto, y que me ha hecho venir hasta acá para matarte. Porque créeme, no vacilo ante el hecho de matarte. — dijo Sasuke con voz amenazante.

Sasuke, no sea cual sea tu problema, pero dudo mucho que yo sea la causante. — Sasuke rio ante la contestación de ella, apretando su filo contra el delicado cuello de ella.

Ese es el problema Sakura. Tú eres la causante de que yo esté en este aun rondando por estas tierras. Gracias a ti, mi hermano esta rondando por estas áreas. No puedo dar ni un solo paso para salir de él sin que este se dé cuenta, solo por tu maldita presencia. — revelo Sasuke, por la reacción de ella entendió perfectamente que Sakura no sabía nada respeto a la presencia de Itachi.

No lo sabías, ¿verdad? — continuo Sasuke

Gracias a tu intuición de Ninja, has logrado que Itachi te siga el rastro sin problema alguno. Gracias a ti mis planes se han venido a la ruina. — Exclamo enojado.

N-no grites por favor. — le pidió Sakura al escuchar los sonidos del bebe quien se despertó por la voz de Sasuke.

Jhmp… ¿Tu hijo? — pregunto Sasuke quien ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quería estar seguro.

No. —contesto ella

Quien más está contigo. — pregunto él

Solo yo. — contesto ella.

Entonces, ¿de quien es el bebe? — pregunto él sin entender.

Solo hago el favor…su madre aun sigue inconsciente, no había nadie que le alimentara. — contesto Sakura, Sasuke no le creyó.

Eso lo puede hacer cualquier persona. — contesto él con voz amenazante.

Rechazaba cualquier fórmula que se administraba. No quedaba otra opción que alimentarlo con leche materna. — contesto ella con un leve quejido al sentir un ardor en su cuello. Sasuke le había provocado una pequeña herida en el cuello.

No me digas, y tú te tomaste la molestia de alimentarlo. — dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke quien no creía en su escusa. Se alejo de ella un poco y levanto su espada al aire, asiendo un rápido movimiento cual desgarro no solo la maya y chaleco que llevaba, si no su sostén blanco.

Sasuke confirmo que lo que ella había dicho era la verdad, guardando su espada para luego voltearse.

No me conviene matarte en estos momentos. Sería una molestia lidiar con Konoha y Naruto más de lo que he lidiado con ellos. Pero te advierto Sakura, si continuas siguiéndome no dudare en matarte sin importarme los motivos por los que me sigues. — le advirtió Sasuke, desapareciendo de aquel lugar. A pesar de que tenia siento de dudas en su mente, no le importo esclarecer estas en aquel momento ya que no eran de su incumbencia.

Sakura se apresuro y tomo en manos su toalla y pijama que consistía en un pequeño short color blanco y una camisa de tiras de color blanca. Camino en dirección al baño y tomo una ducha de agua caliento, la cual necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo para calmar todo ese desorden de emociones que llevaba dentro de ella. Mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo y restregaba este con una esponja, pensaba en los peligrosos ojos de Sasuke cual la llenaron de miedo…Sasuke había cambiado mucho, no solo de apariencia, si no de actitud. Nunca había pensado que la mirada de Sasuke haya tenido ese efecto de miedo tan desagradable en ella. Cerro la llave del agua y tomo su toalla en manos, secándose todo su cuerpo y cabellos para luego ponerse su pijama y lavarse sus dientes. Se apresuro al escuchar el llanto del bebe, saliendo del baño de inmediato. Se encontró con la cómica escena del bebe levantando sus pisitos y atrapando estos con las manos para jugar con ellos, Sakura se apresuro de inmediato y lo tomo en manos.

Baya hombrecito, si sigues así terminaras enamorándome. — dijo Sakura con aquella divertida voz, el bebe rio mientras le miraba con aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos hermosos.

Considérate afortunado de que hoy dormirás conmigo, hombrecito travieso. — continuo Sakura consintiéndolo con sus palabras mientras lo acostaba en la cama para cambiarle el pañal.

Al terminar Sakura su labor maternal, tomo en brazos a la criatura y le beso la mejilla mientras este reía, el bebe cambio su mirada de Sakura y la poso detrás de ella, mirando fijamente una sombra oscura que se encontraba detrás de ellos. El bebe extendió sus manitas asía aquella sombra mientras reía y se movía ansiosamente entre los brazos de Sakura.

Te has vuelto todo un salvaje, hombrecito. — dijo Sakura mientras reía levemente.

Haber, al parecer tienes muchas energías para gastar, pero hoy no será ese día así que tranquilízate que vas a dormir. — le dijo Sakura con esa voz divertida y maternal.

Aquella sombra detrás de ellos, miraba toda esa escena en silencio. Sakura no se percato de su presencia, ni mucho menos cuanto este dio tres pasos asía delante, pronunciando en ese instante el nombre de ella cual retumbo en su mente y la paralizo por completo…

Sakura. — dijo aquella voz fría y penetrante. Aquella voz retumbo como eco dentro de Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: 6

Hana to horō

(Flower and Hollow)

Esa noche Kagero regreso a la cueva, encontrándose a Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo, sentados al lado de la entrada de la cueva. Suigetsu se encontraba recostado en el suelo mientras que Karin estaba sentada con su espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol, Jugo se encontraba en ese mismo árbol, recostado en una ancha y grande rama de aquel gigantesco árbol, observando en silencio la hermosa luna llena. Kagero se detuvo frente a los chicos, dándole una rápida mirada a cada uno de ellos.

¿A qué se debe el luto? — pregunto Kagero al verlos tan callados

Vaya, al fin te tomas la molestia en llegar. — dijo Suigetsu quien aún seguía acostado en el suelo.

Kagero se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Suigetsu y le coloco en el pecho la botella del fino Sake que trajo de la reunión que tuvo con el hermano de Sasuke y su compañía.

Baya Kagero, al fin traes algo bueno con tu presencia. — dijo Suigetsu quien se levanto de inmediato del suelo y entro a la cueva para buscar un par de pequeños vasos para beber del Sake.

Veo que aun el chico prodigo de Madara no ha llegado a un. Que considerado de su parte en dejarnos aquí esperándole. — comento Kagero al resto del grupo que estaba en silencio.

Sasuke-kun tiene su estilo, además nadie le puede reprochar nada ni mucho menos exigirle que llegue temprano o sea considerado…es nuestro líder. — comento Karin en voz seria.

Ja, Sasuke tiene su estilo, aun que debo aceptar que ha estado últimamente extraño en estos días. — interrumpió Suigetsu quien traía con el cuatro pequeños vasos para servir el Sake.

Y baya con su estilo…— dijo en un suspiro Kagero.

No te quejes Kagero, además es mucho mas considerado que nuestro antiguo líder Orochimaru-sama. — agrego Suigetsu.

Orochimaru, he escuchado de él y sus experimentos…— dijo Kagero.

Era un loco de la vida, pero no cabe duda que ese loco era fuerte, poderoso, inteligente y ágil. — continuo Suigetsu

Fue asesinado por Sasuke. — comento Kagero.

No exactamente. — aclaro Suigetsu quien termino de servir los tragos, Jugo fue el único que se reusó y no disfruto de Sake que había traído Kagero.

Sasuke le derroto y luego lo sello en su cuerpo. Con el tiempo, Orochimaru pasó a la historia al Sasuke liberarlo en medio de la pelea que tuvo con su hermano quien lo destruyo con las llamas de amaretasu. — Explico Suigetsu.

Sabes mucho de Sasuke. — dijo Kagero, apresurándose para tomar su trago y pedirle a su compañero que le sirviera un segundo trago.

No tanto como su antiguo equipo. — aclaro Suigetsu.

A si…eso es bueno. Y dime, ¿Qué lasos hay entre Sasuke y su antiguo equipo? — pregunto Kagero algo intrigada.

¿Lazos? Entre ellos ya no hay ningún lazo. —Aclaro Suigetsu.

En pocas palabras…son enemigos. — finalizo Suigetsu luego de una pausa.

Enemigo, eso no podría decir yo. — agrego Kagero, dejando a Suigetsu confundido.

¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto Suigetsu.

Dices que son enemigos, eso lo entiendo ya que son parte de la aldea que Sasuke quiere destruir, pero que hay con "Ella". — aquella última palabra atrajo la atención de no solo Karin, si no de Jugo quien le hecho una corta mirada a Kagero. Suigetsu silencio extrañamente.

Ella es…algo diferente. — dijo Suigetsu.

Diferente, eran compañeros de equipo y tengo entendido que es la esposa y madre del hijo de Itachi. — revelo Kagero, paralizando a todos los presentes.

¿Quién te dijo eso? — pregunto Karin paralizada por lo dicho.

Lo he escuchado. — respondió Kagero.

Si sabes lo que te conviene, te sugiero que no andes espiando conversaciones privadas. — le recomendó Karin como advertencia.

Escúchame bien Kagero, no es bueno meterse en ese tema, sobre ella. Tampoco te convendría hablar estos temas en público, a no ser que quieras tener problemas. Ella es un tema que no nos concierne, algo Tabú. — dijo en voz baja Suigetsu, teniendo en claro que el tema sobre esa mujer era un Tabú para Sasuke.

¿Qué paso entre ellos?, ¿Por qué es un tema Tabú? — pregunto Kagero con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer ella no media en el problema que se estaba meriendo en insistir con el tema.

Ya te dije Kagero, no insistas. — respondió Suigetsu un tanto nerviosos, este miraba a todos lados.

Lo que sabes es lo mismo que nosotros sabemos, así que no insistas en saber algo más. — interrumpió Karin quien al igual que su compañero, estaba nerviosa y mas al sentir venir la presenta de Sasuke asía ellos.

Sasuke llego en ese instante, por su rostro no parecia venir de buen humor. Ninguno de su equipo se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, ni mucho menos mirarle. Kagero le vio entrar, levantándose ella para seguirle el paso, Suigetsu intento de detenerle, pero ella le ignoro y continuo su paso. Siguió el paso de Sasuke hasta lo profundo de la cueva donde este se detuvo…

¿Qué quieres? — dijo de malas Sasuke.

Baya, nuestro querido líder se tomo la molestar de regresar. — dijo Kagero, tomando asiendo en una roca.

No me molestes. No estoy de humor. — le advirtió peligrosamente Sasuke

Qué extraño. Tu cambio de humor repentino. — continuo Kagero con su conversación.

Me parece que todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es algo que te pone de malas. — soltó sin rodeos Kagero, sintiéndose la atmosfera tensa y peligrosa al cambio repentino de humor de Sasuke cual era peligroso.

No te alteres, solo fue un simple comentario. — dijo luego de una pausa Kagero.

Te sugiero que guardes tus comentarios para otra persona si tanto aprecias tu vida. — le advirtió Sasuke

No es bueno andar viéndose a solas con la esposa de un hombre, ni mucho con la esposa de tu hermano. — continuo Kagero.

No te entiendo Sasuke…— Kagero silencio sus palabras al sentir el filo de la espada de Sasuke en su garganta, amenazando esta con cortarle el cuello.

Te vi seguirla. — revelo Kagero

No solo te vi seguirla, sino que vi a tu hermano partir de la aldea sin su grupo, al parecer este tiene planeado alcanzarle en la mañana para ejecutar sus planes. — le informo Kagero, intentando de calmar un poco la situación luego de haber descubierto los limites de Sasuke sobre el tema.

Porque no le atacamos, no sería fácil ahora que están separados. — explico Kagero su idea

Me estas ordenando que hacer y qué no hacer. — dijo Sasuke con un leve tono de burla

Solo te lo estoy sugiriendo. — aclaro Kagero

Que te quede claro Kagero…A mí nadie me da órdenes ni mucho menos me sugiere lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. — dijo de manera amenazante Sasuke.

¡Entonces seguiremos aquí atrapados como sardinas enlatadas! — se atrevió a alzarle la voz Kagero quien protestaba y se rebelaba ante las decisiones de Sasuke.

Solo porque tú no te animas a darle un poco de motivación a los alrededores. — continuo ella con sus reproches.

Y todo esto porque tú no te animas con acabar con ese estorbo de alimaña. Si tanto te cuesta matarla, entonces porque no me dejas a mi tu deber para así poder largarnos de esta porquería de cueva e ir a nuestro próximo objetivo. — le recrimino Kagero sus actos y acciones.

Porque tú lo has dicho bastante claro…son mis deberes, y nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de acabar con ellos. — dijo Sasuke con aquella voz peligrosa y penetrante.

Sabes que… ¡Vete al carajo tu, tu maldito equipo, y Madara! Estoy harta de estar en esta porquería de cueva. — Finalizo Kagero, desapareciendo de la presencia de Sasuke quien ni siquiera se digno en aprestarle atención a sus reproches y quejas.

Kagero salió enojada de aquella cueva, entrando Suigetsu quien tenía planeado ir a buscar su saco de dormir para acampar afuera con el resto de grupo.

Oye Sasuke. — le llamo Suigetsu quien estaba ajeno a lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.

Y ahora que quieres tú. — pregunto Sasuke enojado y con aquella voz peligrosa.

N-Nada…solo quería decirte que los chicos y yo vamos a acampar afuera, y me preguntaba si querías unirte. — se atrevió a decirle Suigetsu

Con que tipo de persona mes has estado confundiendo para creer que yo quiero perder mi tiempo en tales tonterías. — respondió de mala gana Sasuke, recostándose en la pared para descansar un poco.

_Cielos…ya no hay quien te aguante con esos humores._ — murmuro Suigetsu, lográndolo escuchar Sasuke quien le ignoro por completo.

Mientras Sasuke intentaba de conciliar el sueño, en otra parte las sorpresas aun seguían ocurriendo para cierta persona…

Sakura. — le llamo aquella voz fría y penetrante cual sonó como eco en sus oídos. Solo escucho una vez su nombre y todo en la habitación volvió en completo silencio.

Sakura solo podía escuchar los balbuceos del bebe y su agitada respiración. Tenía miedo en voltearse y comprobar quien era, no quería hacerlo así que cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras imaginaba que todo aquello era una de sus pesadillas, pero inmediatamente abrió sus ojos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a ella, levantándose apresurada y alejándose lo más posible de aquellos pasos. Sabía que ese momento leguaria, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan rápido. Se lleno de valor y con voz temblorosa le pregunto:

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A qué has venido? — pregunto ella, intentando de sonar tranquila, pero sus emociones la traicionaron, sonando nerviosa, llena de un leve pánico por aquella presencia.

También se me hace difícil estar aquí. — pronuncio aquella voz fría

Desagradable y detestable para mí. — contesto Sakura con voz trémula y temblorosa.

En cierto punto ciento lo mismo. — agrego aquella persona.

Limítate a las discusiones pasajeras, solo dime a que has venido. — pidió Sakura con voz seria.

¿Dónde está Sasuke? — pregunto él, escuchando de ella una leve risa.

_Que tonta soy_. — murmuro ella, él logro escuchar eso aun que se le fue un poco difícil debido a lo bajo que lo dijo.

Debí suponer que era eso…a lo que concierne a tu pregunta, no sé nada sobre él. — contesto ella un leve odio reflejado en su voz.

Sé que mient…— no pudo terminar su oración al Sakura interrumpirle bracamente.

Sé que me has estado siguiendo, pero créeme que te diría donde esta él si supiera, solo para que me dejaras de espiar y seguirme. — le interrumpió Sakura de mala manera.

Decidió no perder más el tiempo con ella y se dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta del barcón, pero Sakura se volteo de inmediato para descargar ese paroxismo de odio que tenia dentro de ella. La apariencia de Itachi había cambiado considerablemente, seguía siendo igual que joven, pero más frio, peligros, oscuro y agresivo. Sakura noto que debajo de aquella capa que tenia semejanza a la de Akatsuki, debajo de esta llevaba su antiguo uniforme de Anbu, el que ella se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscar en la casa de los Uchiha y entregárselo. Su cabello era más largo y lo tenía recogido en un simple rabo, dejando varios mechones puntiagudos libres en su frente.

¡SOLO A ESO HAS VENIDO! — exclamo ella.

¡Ni siquiera te dignas Itachi en decir un hola, o como estas. — dijo ella con sarcasmo, asustándose el bebe cual empezó a llorar. Los llantos del bebe fueron callados al Sakura mecerlo entre sus brazos.

Hola. — contesto Itachi fríamente, dejando a Sakura sorprendida al contestarle este con ese grado de cinismo.

E-eres un sínico…un insensato, Bastardo y sobre todo desgraciado. — Las palabras salieron precipitadas de Sakura, volteándose Itachi para mirarle directo a los ojos.

De pronto Sakura sintió sofocación, acompañado de claustrofobia. Esa habitación pequeña, silenciosa y casi oscura le recordaba a la habitación que dio a luz a su criatura, empezando a sudar frio y respirar agitada.

Tenemos Asuntos inconclusos entre nosotros. — se lleno de valor y le dijo aquellas palaras a Itachi.

Entre nosotros. Lamento desilusionarte que esa palabra ya no existe entre tú y yo. — se atrevió a contestarle aquellas palabras crueles. Los años a Itachi no solo había cambiado de apariencia, sino también en actitud.

En cuanto querer verte otra vez…te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien tomo la decisión de dejarme. — se adelanto él en contestarle lo próximo que ella le reprocharía, ya la conocía bastante bien. Aquellole corto a ella toda claridad de pensamientos

He esperado el momento de tenerte frente a mí para decirte lo que me he callado todo este tiempo. — dijo Sakura.

Es una pena, pero lamento informarte que hoy no será. — le informo Itachi con una voz fría

¡Itachi! No se te ocurra darme la espalda y dejarme atrás como lo has hecho siempre. — le reprocho ella.

Te lo advierto, no me callare más esto que llevo dentro de mí. — dijo ella con voz peligrosa.

Adelante. — le cedió la oportunidad.

De nada me vale matarte a ti quien fue el culpable de lo sucedido. — dijo Sakura.

Tú lo has dicho, de nada te vale por qué no soy el culpable. — contesto él.

¡Si lo eres! ¡solo tú fuiste capas de alejarte de mí solo por ella! — le grito.

No solo me abandonaste a mí, si no a tu hijo cual llevaba adentro. — finalizo luego de una pausa.

A que quieres llegar con todo esto. — pregunto él con voz firme y serena.

A dejarte en claro que se me hace más satisfactorio verte morir lentamente en tu enfermedad que atarte como lo hare con el resto de los culpables. — dijo ella con aquella voz furiosa.

Deberás crees que puedes llegar hasta Madara. — se burlo Itachi.

No soy estúpida Itachi. Ten en claro eso, también ten en claro que no se necesita legar a un combate para tener la victoria. — le aclaro ella.

Como sea. — poco le importo a él.

No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer la clase de alimaña con quien estuve. Eres un poco hombre. — dijo ella con odio.

No puedo creer que en ti no haya ningún tipo de remordimiento sobre lo ocurrido. Fue tu hijo quien murió, no un extraño. — le recordó ella, Itachi continuaba en silencio.

Solo contéstame algo, y quiero dejarte en claro que te lo pregunto no porque me importes o sienta algo por ti. — aclaro ella.

Acaso nunca te importamos. Nunca te importo tu hijo y yo. — pregunto ella luego de una pausa. Itachi no contesto.

Contéstame Itachi. — pidió ella con esa voz llena de odio y rencor.

Como esposo y padre era mi deber preocuparme. — se digno a contestarle, dejando a Sakura paralizada ante lo dicho.

En todo este tiempo…tu. T-tu solo hacías tu deber. Éramos solo un deber. — dijo ella desilusionada.

Que quieres que te diga. — contesto él

Sabes que magnitud de grado de dolor tienes esas palabras. ¿acaso sabes el gran significado que tienen estas? — pregunto ella sin aun creerlo.

Sakura no seas dramática…eres patética. — contesto él. Sakura suspiro dolida y camino hasta la cama para dejar la criatura ya dormida, atreviéndose a decir aquellas palabras que fueron la adrenalina causante de los actos de Itachi.

Hubiera sido mejor escapar con Sasuke cuando me fue a buscar y me lo propuso...tal vez mi hijo estuviera vivo y él hubiera sino no solo un buen padre, sino un esposo. — Las palabras salieron precipitadas, ni ella misma midió lo que había dicho, solo lo dijo y ya.

Todo fue repentinamente rápido. Sakura dejo el bebe en la cama y se volteo a ver a Itachi quien impresionantemente estaba frente a ella, tomándola violentamente de las muñecas y llevándola hasta la pared donde la aprisiono con su cuerpo.

¡A donde quieres llegar con todo esto! — le grito Itachi sin consideración alguna, impresionando a Sakura quien estaba paralizada ante su reacción.

¡Contéstame! — le repitió entre gritos. Sakura cambio su mirada, evitando mirarle a los ojos mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de él.

¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —Le tomo el mentón con la mano y la giro.

Que sucede Sakura, de un momento a otro tu valor desapareció. — Exclamo enojado.

Tengo escrúpulos, pero contigo he llegado hasta el límite. — dijo él con ese tono agresivo, apretando fuertemente las muñecas de ella.

¡porque demonios no dejas todo como estas y dejas de estar reviviendo el pasado! — dijo Itachi con esa voz fría y furiosa.

¡Que buscas con ello!, ¡Molestarme! — le grito

No intento revivir el pasado, no quiero vivirlo de nuevo…s-solo quiero vengarme para poder dejarlo atrás. — contesto ella valientemente.

Entonces déjame a mí en paz…no me mortifique con tus traumas. — dijo él con aquella voz amenazante.

¡Traumas que tú causaste en mí y no eres capaz como hombre de aceptar que tuviste la culpa de lo ocurrido! — le grito ella.

Te recuerdo que tú tuviste parte de dicha culpa al ocultarme que tu embarazo era delicado. — le recordó él.

A si claro, debía habértelo dicho, de esa forma hubieras sido más sensato con respecto a ella, ¿verdad? — le reprocho ella.

Tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho, tomarías más precauciones en continuar a ocultas tu pequeño romance. — continuo ella.

Te imaginas cosas…lo que ocurrió quedo en un pasado. — dijo él

Eso no me distes a entender con lo que vi aquel día. — le reprocho ella.

Tú y solo tú tuviste parte de la culpa. Mi hijo murió por tus descuidos, por tu abandono. — le recrimino ella.

Si solo hubiera tenido valor para afrontar la realidad y escapar de esa isla con Sasuke, no estuviera ahora lamentándome de ello. Sasuke me lo advirtió, pero yo de estúpida e ingenua creí más en tu palabra. — exclamo ella.

Tal vez si estuviera con él llevaría una mejor vida con mi hijo y él, porque a pesar que es un asesino, nunca duda en sus sentimientos por alguien y créeme nunca sería capaz en abandonar a su familia. — le reprocho ella con odio y rencor, causando la ira en Itachi.

Lo dejaremos claro esta noche…— dijo Itachi, silenciado Sakura al quedar confusa con lo que había dicho.

Tú y yo hemos tomado caminos diferentes. Lo que hagas con tu vida o dejes de hacer no me importa, siempre y cuando no te metas en mis asuntos y en mi vida. — aquello sonó como una advertencia para Sakura.

Y te junto Sakura, si solo haces la más mínima y menuda estupidez…vendré por ti y deberás estar lista para lo que vendrá. — le amenazo.

Te odio…te detesto y te aborrezco. — le dijo con rencor y odio Sakura.

Sakura se logro zafar del agarre de Itachi, intentándolo así de golpear, pero Itachi fue más rápido y logro esquivar su golpe. Ella estaba dispuesta a golpearle, continuando así con sus intentos sin percatarse de que cierto enemigo quien los vigilaba desde el tejado de la casa del frente, les había lanzado unos Kunai con veneno, presenciando de inmediato aquel ataque Itachi y actuando de inmediato...

Sakura— le llamo Itachi preocupado, como intentándola de hacerla reaccionar ante su enojo. Itachi actuó rápidamente y le jalo del brazo, abalanzándola asía el y perdiendo el equilibrio ambos, cayendo al suelo.

El cuerpo de Sakura quedo aprisionado debajo del cuerpo de Itachi quien se retiro a los segundos de encima de ella. Observo detenidamente los Kunai que estaban clavados en la pared, comprobando que dichas armas tenían veneno e iban directo a Sakura. Sakura corrió de inmediato asía el bebe para asegurarse que estaba bien, desapareciendo Itachi en esos momentos…Sakura no se molesto en seguirlo para continuar su batalla, simplemente le dejo ir. El enemigo quien intento de exterminar a Sakura, se alejaba a toda prisa de la aldea, y más al sentir la presencia de Itachi detrás. A Kagero no le convenía ser atrapada por Itachi, y más al tener en claro que si este le atrapaba había más posibilidades de que Sasuke se enterara de su ataque. Kagero acelero su paso, logrando perder de vista a Itachi al lanzar unos gases aromáticos para confundir su aroma y así hacerle difícil el rastreo a Itachi. Se tranquilizo al saber que ya no había posibilidad de que Itachi le encontrara, disminuyendo su velocidad….mientras caminaba en silencio, pensó en una manera de explicarle a Sasuke su ausencia si este le preguntaba…

_Demonios…si Sasuke se entera, me matara._ — pensó Kagero

_Porque hice semejante estupidez…solo eso empeorara las cosas._ — maldijo a sus adentros Kagero.

Kagero estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de cierto individuo venia asía ella, deteniendo este el punzante filo de su arma en la garganta de ella.

¡S-Sasuke! — Exclamo ella sorprendida.

¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto Sasuke en tono frio y serio.

Solo estaba dando una vuelta, no sé porque te molestas. — le contesto en tono serio y firme.

Entonces, si solo era una simple caminata, ¿Por qué mi hermano te seguía? — le pregunto Sasuke, Kagero retrocedió lentamente asía atrás al sorprenderse con aquella pregunta.

No habrás atacado a mi hermano sin mi consentimiento, ¿Verdad? — pregunto Sasuke.

S-Sasuke…yo. — dijo ella mientras pensaba en una solución a su problema.

¡ESTABA ESPIANDOLOS! — soltó ella de cantazo al ver que Sasuke se disponía a atacarla con la espada.

Te recomiendo que te calmes y me escuches atentamente lo que tengo que decirte. Te convendrá escuchar lo que he escuchado. — dijo Kagero, Sasuke bajo su espada y la guardo.

seguí a esa mujer, a la Kunoichi de Konoha. Esa mujer y tu hermano tuvieron una relación la cual termino en tragedia. Al parecer este tiene que ver con la muerte del hijo de ella cual abandono para salvar a una mujer. Ella quiere vengarse de Madara quien le arrebato la vida de su hijo, también escuche que ella le reprochaba a Itachi sus actos, por lo visto a él no le interesa nada sobre ella, ni siquiera le importo el tema que hablaron. — revelo Kagero.

Entonces a eso era lo que se refería Madara. — dijo Sasuke satisfecho al empezar a entender todo.

Esa mujer e Itachi no tienen ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera están juntos de misión. — finalizo Kagero.

Sasuke partió de aquel lugar, decidiendo así que era hora de darle una visita a Madara y aclarar varias cosas, él quería que le aclarara todo lo ocurrido ya que pensaba utilizar ese pequeño detalle a su favor. Kagero suspiro al ver que se había librado de Sasuke, continuando su camino en dirección a la cueva donde seguramente estaría el resto del grupo.

Lejos de todo aquello, Sakura se encontraba recostada de lado, observando en silencio el bebe quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sakura desvió su vista y cambio de posición, observando así en silencio el techo de aquel cuarto silencioso. Lo ocurrido la había dejado con sus emociones descontroladas, pensó en un momento acudir a sus medicamentos para controlar sus ataques de pánicos, pero pensó en el bebe a quien lactaba y de inmediato supo el daño que podría hacerle a este si ella tomara esas pastillas.

Suspiro e intento concentrarse en los deberes que tenía que hacer en la mañana, pero no pudo lograrlo ya que la aparición de Itachi la había descontrolado a tal punto de perder control no solo en sus emociones, si no en sus pensamientos. Levanto sus manos y estrego fuertemente sus ojos, intentando así de sacar esas imágenes del pasado que empezaban a reaparecer en su mente. Dejo de estregarse sus ojos al recordarse de un pequeño detalle que ocurrió en aquella reunión con Itachi, se acordó del enemigo misterioso que intento de matarle con aquellos Kunai, pensando en que dicho enemigo podría haber sido enviado por Sasuke como un tipo de mensaje. El ataque no era exactamente el pequeño detalle que ella se había acordado, si no lo que ocurrió en medio de este…recordó que Itachi le había llamado con aquel tono de voz cual de inmediato reconoció como preocupación, también recordó cuando este la abalanzo asía él, perdiendo ambos el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Sakura quedo paralizada no por estar aprisionada por el cuerpo de Itachi, sino mas bien por lo que este había hecho. Itachi quien tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello y cabellos de ella, sintió que este hundió un poco su rostro en los cabellos de ella, escuchando cuando este aspiro su aroma. Sakura se estremeció al sentir la mano fría del Uchiha debajo de su camisa de tiras, acariciando lentamente su piel mientras subía en el acto lentamente su camisa, pero lo más que la estremeció fue cuando este recostó su frente con la de ella y sintió el cálido aliento de él, sonrojándose ante aquello. Reacciono ante aquel recuerdo y se dijo así misma que eso parte de su imaginación quien interpreto aquello mal. Aquel detalle que ocurrió, solo provoco en ella recordarse de un doloroso recuerdo, empeorando así su estado…

_Flash…_

_Esa noche Sakura había llegado ver a su Sensei Tsunade-Sama quien había llegado de Konoha y estaba en el templo Oi. Aprovecho que Itachi estaba de misión para ver a su maestra ya que Itachi era tan estricto con ella que le impedía recorrer horas de caminos solo porque creía que eso le aria daño a ella y al bebe del cual nunca se cansaba de estar al pendiente y preocupado. Su preocupación ha beses eran de halagos para Sakura ya que el ver y sentir su preocupación por ella y la Criatura, la asían sentirse no solo segura, sino amada por él. En ese tiempo ya ella había cumplido cuatro meses y tres días, parecía como si tuviera siete meses, incluso Tsunade dudo que tenía cuatro meses con tres días de tan grande que tenía su barriga; llego hasta pensar que su alumna tendría gemelos Uchiha. _

_Ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas ya que Tsunade-Sama y Shizune le había traído siendo de obsequios al bebe cual ellas tenían por seguro que seria varón y uno una hembra como decía Aicho y el monje que los caso. Tsunade-Sama le reprochaba una y otra vez a Sakura que porque no se hacia un sonograma para saber el sexo del bebe, incluso casi la logran convencerla, pero ella se acordó de la promesa que se había hecho en la cual se prometía así misma que contendría su curiosidad, solo para darle la sorpresa a Itachi. Como era su primer embarazo y el primer hijo de Itachi, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa para él, solo para hacer esos momentos los más importantes y sorpresivos de su vida. Sakura le explico una y otra vez a su Sensei que ella quería que fuera una sorpresa para Itachi, e incluso este había aceptado dicha locura de ella, gruñendo Tsunade ante el hecho que había perdido ante Sakura. Aun así, dicha decisión de Sakura no fue problema para Tsunade y Shizune en el momento de comprarles cosas al bebe ya que ambas se encargaron de regalarle cosas como botellas, biberones, pañales, un moisés, un coche, sabanas, colchas de algodón, almohadas, juguetes para el bebe, un pequeño columpio en forma de mecedora donde ponías al baba y lo mesías, este estaba acompañado con unos juguetes que colgaban en el aire los cuales servían de entretenimiento al bebe. Incluso Tsunade-Sama aprovecho su viaja a la India y le trajo al bebe dos tipos de cargadores de bebe, uno era color negro y tenía aspecto de mochila, a este le mando a hacer el símbolo del clan Uchiha, Tsunade lo había comprado ya que era perfecto para cuando Itachi le sacara de la casa. El otro cargador de bebe, consistía en un material suave, lizo y fuerte, de color rojo, este tenía aspecto a una ancha y grande bufanda, pero no era y se utilizaba cruzado por el pecho, quedando acorrucado el bebe en el pecho de la madre. Ese cargador era perfecto para Sakura ya que podría lactar al bebe sin problema alguna, mas tenía un ajustador para ponerlo más a tu comunidad. Sakura quedo encantada con aquellos regalos, tanto que lloro no solo por alegría, sino por ver que la importancia y lo emocionadas que ellas estaban respecto al bebe. Muso, el monje que caso a Sakura e Itachi, envió a uno de sus discípulos a que preparara una carreta para que llevara a Sakura devuelta a su hogar y le ayudara a bajar los regalos de la carreta, pudiendo así llegar Sakura no tan tarde. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche y ya Sakura se encontraba en su hogar. En la casa reinaba el silencio, ni siquiera se veía a Kisame rondar por los alrededores de la casa; Sakura decidió dejar los regalos en el recibidor de la casa para guardarlos mañana ya que estaba agotada por el viaje más le dolían un poco sus pies, decidiendo así ir al baño para tomar una ducha caliente. No tuvo que ir a su habitación a buscar ropa ya que antes de salir, había dejado su ropa de dormir preparadas en el baño. Al terminar, salió de la ducho y tomo su toalla en manos, secando su cuerpo de inmediato para luego ponerse su ropa interior y una bata de tirantes semitransparente de color blanca, esta cubría sus rodillas. Se cepillo sus dientes y su cabello, saliendo del baño y subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, llevándose una gran sorpresa al serrar la puerta y fijar sus ojos en la cama. Itachi había llegado de su misión lo cual ella no se lo esperaba ya que Aicho había confirmado que esta tardaría una semana y el solo había estado dos días fuera de la casa. Sakura se acerco lentamente a la cama, encontrando a Itachi completamente dormido, con su cabello regado por la almohada…las blancas sabanas solo cubrían su cintura, dejando su formado pecho al descubierto, ella noto que no llevaba ropa, sonriendo ante aquello. Sakura tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y poso su mano en el pecho de Sakura, acariciando este lentamente con su mano izquierda, suspirando Itachi al sentir su contacto. Aquella sonrisa de Itachi fue algo que la enamoro, sonrojándose, ella continuo acariciando el pecho de Itachi, bajando esta lentamente hasta su cintura para luego subirla lentamente y posarla en la mejilla derecha de Itachi quien levanto su mano derecha y la condujo a su mejilla, posando su mano en la mano de Sakura, haciéndole un poco de presión para sentir más su caricia, suspirando nuevamente. Sakura se disponía a inclinarse para besar el pecho de Itachi, pero se detuvo unos segundos para acomodar detrás de su oreja derecha varios mechones de cabello, volviendo así a su pequeña travesía cual le añadió varios toques húmedos con su lengua, asiendo que Itachi riera en voz baja por el contacto la lengua de ella. Ella quiso continuar son su travesía, trazando un zamino húmedo desde su cintura hasta su cuello, sintiendo como este se estremecía un poco y suspiraba, tomando a Sakura sorpresivamente por la cintura con su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda aguando la aguanto por ambas muñecas, tumbándola delicadamente en la cama, aprisionándola entre la cama y su cuerpo._

_Ahora me toca a mí.__ — dijo él, aventurándose así a la frete de Sakura para darle varios besos cuales bajaron lentamente hasta su nariz, aventurándose así asía sus mejillas para luego detenerse por unos instantes en sus labios y bajar hasta su mandíbula cual no solo beso, sino que con cada beso que daba lo finalizaba con un pequeño toque con la punta y un poco más de su lengua._

_I-Itachi.__ — susurro ella, intentando de besarlo en los labios, pero el retrocedió un poco asía atrás para hacerla sufrir en sus juegos de tortura._

_Tú no eres la única que puede torturar y jugar con las debilidades de los demás.__ — le aclaro él en susurros cerca a su oído derecho, finalizando lo dicho con una leve mordida en su lóbulo, lamiendo este en el paso._

_Sus besos bajaron hasta su cuello cual lleno de carisias apasionadas, pero lentas, certeras y húmedas. Cada beso que le daba era finalizado con una lamida o una mordida, asiendo que ella gimiese en voz baja, cosa que le causo una leve sonrisa al Uchiha. Sus labios recorrieron sus hombros, parte de sus brazos hasta llegar a su seno derecho cual lamio, mordió y succiono por encima de su bata. Mientras asía su labor con su boca, coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y los acaricio en círculos con las yemas de sus dedos, deteniéndose en los tirantes de su bata cuales bajo lentamente. Justo en el momento que Sakura sintió el cálido aliento en su pezón derecho ya erecto, ella lo llamo por su nombre…_

_I-Itachi…n-no.__ — dijo ella en voz baja._

_Sabes bien que ya no puedes hacer eso.__ — continuo ella luego de una corta pausa, Itachi acariciaba con sus dedos índices los pezones de su amada a quien tenía a su merced._

_Porque me privas en algo que es de mi gusto…me privas de la única droga que sacia mi delirio por ti.__ — dicho esto, el Uchiha lamio con la punta de su lengua el pezón derecho para luego introducirlo en su boca, succionando este lentamente mientras jugaba con el otro, masajeándolo y moviéndolo en círculos. Varias gotas blancas salieron del pezón que Itachi acariciaba con su mano derecha, perdiéndose estas en el cuerpo de ella._

_Itachi se detuvo y subió sus caricias hasta los labios de ella para finalizar sus tortuosas carisias con un beso apasionado. Sakura entendió que él había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detenerse ya que noto que ella había llegado cansada de su viaje…solo por esa vez hizo una excepción y tuvo escrúpulos y compasión con ella, pero sabía que mañana seria otro día en el cual el Uchiha la aprisionaría para pedir lo que tanto desea. Antes de acostarse detrás de ella y pegarla en su cuerpo, le quito la bata que llevaba puesta y su ropa interior, obligándola así a que durmiera en las misma circunstancias que él, luego de cumplir su capricho, se acostó detrás de ella y rodeo su abultado vientre con sus brazos, aventurando sus labios nuevamente a su hombro izquierdo cual le dio varios besos cortos._

_¿Dónde estabas hoy?__ — pregunto él mientras besaba su hombro, Sakura se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de él._

_Y-yo.__ — tartamudeo ella, notando el Uchiha su nerviosismo, antes de hablarle a Sakura, el Uchiha le dio una pequeña mordida en el hombro de ella para juego darle varios besos._

_Si tu, niña traviesa.__ — dijo él con aquella voz fría y penetrante. Sakura pensó en alguna pequeña mentira piadosa para no decirle la verdad, saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir otra pequeña mordida un poco más fuerte que la anterior._

_No me vas a contestar, o es acaso que piensas en alguna mentira que decirme.__ — dijo él con aquella voz sensual, la voz de un villano oscuro y peligroso._

_N-no, q-que-co-sas dices.__ — dijo ella nerviosa, dando él una sonrisa de lado al notar su nerviosismo._

_Porque tan nerviosa, solo te he hecho una pregunta.__ — dijo él, dándole otra leve mordida para luego succionar su piel y hacerle una marca roja._

_I-Itachi…yo. Yo estaba de visitas.__ — dijo ella nerviosa._

_De visitas… ¿A quién visitabas?__ — pregunto él mientras dirigía sus besos al a su cuello, succionado la piel de esta para dejarle otra marca roja._

_D-deja eso…me marcaras toda.__ — se quejo ella, pero la verdad era que eso no la dejaba pensar bien en lo que le iba a decir._

_No quieres que alguien en especial te vea así.__ — pregunto él de manera divertida._

_Qué cosas dices…__— dijo ella, fingiendo enojo ante aquel comentario._

_Sakura, déjate de rodeos y dime en dónde estabas.__ — dijo él con una leve risa en voz baja._

_Bueno, yo estaba visitando a Tsunade.__ — se rindió y decidió decir la verdad._

_Entonces te fuiste a escondidas al Templo Oi y sin nadie que te acompañara.__ — dicho esto, el Uchiha le dio un apasionado beso en el cuello, succionando su piel y dejándole una tercera marca aun mas rojas que las demás._

_E-Es que Tsunade-sama y Shizune querían que yo fuera a visitarlas, me tenían una sorpresa, además de regreso el monje Muso me envió con uno de sus estudiantes en una carreta.__ — aclaro ella, el Uchiha rio ante aquello._

_Entonces te fuiste sola para luego regresar con la compañía de un hombre. Y dime Sakura, ¿Qué tan joven y que tan apuesto era este?__ — pregunto el Uchiha_

_Debo admitir que era mucho más apuesto y joven que tu.__ — le siguió el juego pícaro que tenia este con ella, contestándole el con una lamida en su cuello._

_Solo bromeo…tiene trece años.__ — aclaro ella mientras reía._

_End of Flash…_

Todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos la hizo pensar si verdaderamente dichos recuerdos eran importantes para Itachi, si el recordaba al igual que ella. Todas esas dudas que tenia la desesperaban y la ponían aun mas depresiva…ella quería saber si verdaderamente esos momentos que pasaron juntos, todos esos detalles valiosos para ella, era para Itachi algo, si el recordaba de vez en cuando lo que vivieron juntos, o si simplemente los ignoraba y veía como un pasamiento de la vida. Su mente recordó reiterativamente todas aquellas dolorosas palabras que Itachi le había dicho hoy, llorando amargamente mientras recordabas estas y se sumergía más en su odio asía él. La puerta de aquel cuarto fue tocada reiterativamente, asistiendo Sakura a su llamado.

¡Haruro Sakura!_ — le llamo una enfermera quien venía a toda prisa del hospital._

_Sucedió algo.__ — pregunto Sakura sobresaltada._

¡La madre del niño ha despertado! Quiere ver a su bebe._ — dijo alegre la enfermera, alegrándose Sakura de la gran noticia._

De inmediato arropo al bebe en unas frisas para protegerlo de la noche, entregándoselo a la enfermera mientras ella se alistaba para ir al hospital. Se arreglo y empaco todo en su mochila ya que tenía decidido partir esa misma madrugada de ese lugar que tanto tormento le había causado. Salió de aquel cuarto y se dirigió al hospital que estaba a tres bloques del motel, entrando de inmediato a este con una sonrisa de alegría al imaginarse el rostro de aquella madre sosteniendo a su bebe. Sakura entro al cuarto donde se encontraba la madre con su criatura en brazos, esta al verla se emociono y le dio las gracias una y otra vez por haber salvado la vida de ella y de su criatura.

Sakura hizo su labor y examino a la paciente quien se encontraba en perfecto estado, informándole así a su marido que en unos días podría partir con su esposa a su hogar. Se despidió del personal que asistió con ella en aquellos momentos difíciles, y de sus pacientes, partiendo de aquel lugar de inmediato. Quiso despedirse del bebe, pero creyó que era mejor no hacerlo ya que no quería sentir más ese dolor maternal que le provocaba el ver a ese bebe. Su trayecto estaba decidido, ir a Konoha era su mayor deseo, pero un pensamiento inundo su mente, deteniéndose en la salida de aquella aldea. Tenía en claro que nunca encontraría a Madara, y que Sasuke no era un blanco fácil de seguir, pensando así en la segunda opción…Itachi. él tenía que saber la locación de Madara, sus escondites y muchas cosas mas ya que Itachi una vez estuvo bajo las ordenes y era algo lógico que el supiera esas cosas. No tenía el porqué negárselas, ni mucho menos a ella que quería justicia contra lo que le hicieron, así que decidió sacrificarse en ir a buscarle para interrogarle, aun que eso le costara torturarse más. Ella sabia como buscarle y encontrarle, no mas tenía que ir donde su antiguo compañero quien rondaba por la aldea, y preguntarle a este donde estaba Itachi. Kisame nunca se opondría a decirle donde él estaba, o Aicho ya que ellos no eran quien en ocultarle donde estaba su "su Esposo".

Aquella noche, no solo Sakura parecía de insomnio, si no que cierto Uchiha se encontraba despierto, pero no precisamente recordando el pasado. Itachi se encontraba en el baño, tomando una ducha caliente luego de haber terminado de satisfacerse como hombre con una completa extraña quien aun se encontraba en su cama. Todo ese estrés que había acumulado esos días lo habían hecho perder los extremos y no concentrarse bien en su misión. El alejarse de sus compañero e ir a la otra aldea cercana a la que estaba, le había resultado una buena idea, ya que pudo por unos instantes estar solo, sin molestias ni compañía alguna. Cerro la llave del agua, y hecho un lado la transparente cortina, tomando en manos una toalla blanca para secar sus cabellos y cuerpo. Al terminar, se coloco la toalla en la cintura y salió del baño, encontrándose con la sorpresa que la mujer de cabellos rojos se encontraba aun en la cama, enredada en aquellas sabanas negras…observo aquella escena un tanto extrañado, como si esta le hubiera traído a la mente algún recuerdo, y más al ver esa sonrisa natural reflejada en el rostro de esa mujer.

Porque me miras de esa forma.— le pregunto con una sonrisa aquella mujer quien se sentía alagada por esa mirada penetrante.

¿Qué haces aquí?_ —_ pregunto Itachi con esa voz fría y penetrante.

No me habías dicho que te tenías que ir._ — _continuo el Uchiha luego de una corta pausa.

No, la verdad es que pensé quedarme un rato más, pero viendo la hora será mejor que me valla._ — _dijo la mujer, tomando en manos su ropa interior y Kimono rojo cual se coloco de inmediato.

Mientras arreglaba su Kimono, intentaba de ponerse su obi y hacerle un lazo atrás, asistiendo Itachi y ayudándole en su problema lo cual le impresiono a ella.

Qué extraño, nunca eres así…por lo generas te duchas y te acuestas sin importarte nadie._ — _comento la mujer quien estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad de Itachi a quien nunca le miraba de esa manera tan intensa ni mucho menos le ayudaba en su Kimono.

Itachi se percato de su acto e inmediatamente de terminar de hacer el lazo, se volteo y tomo asiento en el borde de la cama. Estaba asombrado ante lo que había hecho mas no tenía idea de lo que le había ocurrido, de un momento a otro sintió un leve mareo y en el momento que salió del baño juro haber visto la imagen de Sakura en esa mujer a quien conocía tiempo atrás. Sus alucinaciones volvieron nuevamente al ver a la mujer arreglando su Kimono, recordándole a Sakura quien ha beses tenía problemas en colocarse el Obi. No entendía el porqué la tenía en su mente, ella ya no era nada en su vida, si se sentía afectado por lo ocurrido y culpable a la vez, pero de el sentir algo por ella no.

Itachi suspiro y poso sus manos en su rostro cual restregó con fuerzas como un intento de sacarse el nombre y la imagen de ella. La mujer de cabellos rojos se dirigió asía él, deteniendo su paso al escuchar el llamado de la puerta, Itachi escucho este y se levanto de inmediato para asistir al llamado.

Yo iré._ — _le informo Itachi a la mujer al ver que esta se disponía a ir a la puerta. La mujer detuvo su paso y fue en dirección al espedo que había en la pared, arreglándose su largo y alborotado cabello ondulado.

Itachi se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y ver que se encontraba detrás de ella, sintiendo una leve punzada en su corazón…los latidos de su corazón se alteraron un poco al esa persona fijar sus ojos en los de él.

He venido para que me digas donde esta Madara. Tú sabes dónde se esconde._ — _dijo Sakura.

Solo quiero he venido para eso, y espero que me contestes por qué no tienes derecho a ocultarme lo que quiero saber._ — _aclaro ella con voz calmada, pero en realidad quería gritarle, golpearle y reprocharle, pero se contuvo.

NO he venido a mas nada, solo a que…._ — _Sakura detuvo sus palabras bruscamente al escuchar una voz femenina hablar.

Itachi, ¿Quién es?_ — pregunto la mujer de cabellos rojos quien se paseaba por el cuarto buscando su bolso._

Sakura desvió su vista del Itachi para mirar detrás de él, viendo a esa mujer de voluptuosas curvas y cabello sedoso. Se paralizo por completo de la sorpresa de lo que había visto, la mujer camino en dirección a Itachi, encontrándose de frente a Sakura.

¿Quién es ella?_ — _pregunto la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Ahh, debe ser tu compañera de equipo, Konan, ¿Verdad?_ — dijo con una sonrisa natural cual Sakura envidió ya que se parresia a ella cuando antes sonreía._

En fin, tengo que irme Itachi así que te veré luego._ — se despidió la mujer dándole un corto beso a Itachi en sus labios._

La mujer salió de aquel cuarto, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo al escuchar a Itachi pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer cual le impresiono al acordarse de cierto detalle. Ese nombre lo había escuchado de los labios de Itachi varias veces mientras este dormía…ese nombre cual al parecer le torturaba en sus sueños y ha beses le llamaba de manera necesitada en ellos.

_Con que ella es Sakura…__— se dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos, continuando su camino en completo silencio._

Un fuerte golpe resonó como eco intenso por los pasillos de ese pequeño hotel donde se encontraba Itachi. Sakura sin ser consiente a ese paroxismo de emociones, le dio una fuerte cachetada a Itachi, provocando que el labio inferior de este sangrara. Itachi no reacciono ante aquella cachetada, solo se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba la agitada respiración de Sakura, para luego escuchar sus pasos alejarse…aquello fue más que suficiente para reaccionar y jalarla del brazo, llevándosela con el dentro de la habitación a la cual se aseguro de serrarla con seguro. Itachi la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, impidiéndole a ella que se escapara.

No sé a qué se debió ese golpe, pero cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, estuvo de más. — Aclaro él con esa voz fría y penetrante.

Con respuesta a tu pregunta…no sé donde exactamente esta él, y si lo supiera dudo mucho que te sirviera de algo saberlo. Tú no puedes con él, eso es un sueño que no está a tu alcance. — finalizo él, dejándola libre de su prisión.

No he venido a escuchar que piensas, solo quiero saber donde esta él._ — _le aclaro ella con voz enojada.

Ya te dije que no sé donde esta, acaso eres sorda o sufres de algún tipo de retardación que te impida razonar bien mis palabras._ — _le humillo.

Bien, si no me quieres decir lo hare por mí misma._ — Exclamo ella enojada._

Eso debiste hacer desde un principio antes de tomarte la molestia de venir hasta acá._ —_ le contesto de mala forma.

De venir hasta acá y arruinarte tu velada con esa prostituta barata…que pena Uchiha._ — agrego ella a las palabras de él._

Celosa…_— _dijo él con aquella voz divertida y burlona.

No puedo creer que dicha mujer sienta celos por un hombre que ni siquiera le importa que hace o lo que deje de hace. Ni si quiera mis humillaciones te dejan en claro que no siento nada por mí._ — _ le dijo Itachi sin consideración alguna, sin importarle la reacción de ella.

Te equivocas…_— _respondió Sakura quien estaba dolida por sus palabras, aun así se hizo la fuerte y se enfrento a sus palabras.

Por ti no más siento pena, asco, odio, rencor y mucha lástima. Nunca podre amar a un miserable y poco hombre como tú, ni si quiera podría sentir celos por ti. Antes de tenerlos por ti, preferiría tenerlos por Sasuke quien nunca ha llegado a causarme tanto daño como tú._ — _respondió ella sin saber que esas palabras podrían causar alguna reacción en Itachi.

Darle la espalda a Itachi fue su primer error. Itachi no midió su fuerza y antes de que ella le diera vuelta a la cerradura para salir de aquel lugar, Itachi la tomo del brazo y la aventó en la cama, posicionándose inmediatamente encima de ella. Le agarro fuertemente de las muñecas y la aplasto con su cuerpo, asiéndole a ella casi difícil el respirar. Sus ojos se tropezaron con la mirada intensa y rabiosa de Itachi, de la cual temió…

Te atreves a aceptarme que sientes algo por Sasuke al decirme que sentirías celos si alguna mujer se le asechara._ — _le estrego este con aquella voz llena de enojo y odio por lo que ella había dicho.

Te atreviste a decirme que tal vez hubiera sido mejor padre que yo si te hubieras escapado con él, también que hubiera sido buen esposo, ¿Eh?_ — _continuo el luego de una corta pausa…su voz sonaba peligrosa.

Y dime Sakura._ — _le susurro peligrosamente en el oído de ella.

¿Seria mejor amante que yo?, ¿Eh?_ — le pregunto descaradamente, Sakura reacciono ante aquella situación y empezó a forcejear con él._

¡Suéltame!_ — exclamo ella mientras se movía de un lado a otro._

¡Escúchame bien Sakura!_ — dijo Itachi Casia gritos_

A esto te atendrás cada vez que me saques de mis límites._ — le advirtió Itachi, aquello sonó para Sakura como una peligrosa amenaza que cumpliría._

¡Suéltame desgraciado! O si no…_— amenazo Sakura._

¿O si no que Sakura?_ — pregunto él con esa voz peligrosa y amenazante._

Gritaras, me golpearas, o mejor dicho, intentaras golpearme._ — finalizo él luego de una corta pausa._

¡Que haces bastardo!_ — Exclamo ella al ver que Itachi intentaba besarla, pero ella volteo de inmediato su rostro._

Lo que por derecho tengo a disfrutar…_— contesto peligrosamente Itachi._

Descuida, no te violare…al fin de cuentas eres mi esposa y tu deber es satisfacerme como mujer que eres._ — dicho esto, subió las manos de Sakura hasta posicionarlas arriba de ellas para luego aguantarlas fuertemente con una sola mano por las muñecas._

Con su mano derecha libre, Itachi tomo el rostro de Sakura, obligándola a que le mirara, besándola en ese instante. Sakura cerró fuertemente sus ojos e intento de soltarse de su agarre, pero él la tenía bastante segura para que ella no escapara. A pesar que ella no le correspondía el beso, eso no fue impedimento para Itachi quien aventuro sus besos al cuello de ella, liberando así el rostro de la Kunoichi de su agarre para posarla en el lado derecho del cuello de ella. La ropa militar que llevaba Sakura no iba a ser tarea fácil para sacar ya que a pesar que llevaba unos short negros, cortos y ajustados, esa falda negra y en cuero, estaba demasiado ajustada a su cintura, mas el cinturón que tenia esta iba a ser otro problema. Ella llevaba un sostén de color legro y una malla ajustada del mismo color, encima de esto llevaba el chaleco militar de Konoha. El Uchiha bajo de inmediato el sierra de aquel chaleco, escuchándose en ese instante la voz de Sakura hablarle.

Por favor…no me causes más dolor y tormento. Ya es suficiente._ —_ dijo Sakura con aquella voz nerviosa. Itachi reacciono ante aquella voz y solo con esta pudo ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil por completo, recostado en el cuerpo de ella quien estaba inmóvil y en silencio completo. Las manso de Sakura fueron liberadas lentamente por el Uchiha quien posiciono sus frías manos detrás de la espalda de Sakura, y cintura, rodeando a esta por completo en un abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la joven quien estaba paralizada ante su acto. Los largos minutos pasaron y aun él se encontraba encima de ella, Sakura noto que los brazos de este había perdido fuerza, y su respiración se había normalizado por completo, dándole a entender a ella que se había quedado dormido. Ante aquello pensó en lo que le había dicho Kisame cuando fue a buscarle para que le dijera dónde estaba Itachi…

_Flash…_

_La presencia de ella había sido toda una sorpresa que se había llevado Kisame al abrir la puerta, pero más sorprendente fue cuando escucho el nombre de su compañero ser pronunciado por los labios de ella._

_¿Dónde está Itachi?__ — pregunto ella, sorprendiendo a Kisame._

_¿Para que quieres saber de él?__ — pregunto Kisame en tono serio._

_Solo dime donde esta él.__ — insistió ella quien no quería dar detalles al asunto._

_No sé.__ — dicho esto Kisame se disponía a serrar la puerta, pero ella se lo impidió al aguantar esta._

_Soy su esposa, tengo derecho a saber dónde está.__ — le recordó ella._

_Baya al fin reconoces tu lugar y deberes.__ — dijo Kisame con ironía._

_No estoy para lidiar contigo…solo quiero saber donde esta él.__ — aclaro ella nuevamente._

_Niña, acaso no piensas que si el te hubiera querido ver, desde un principio te hubiera ido a buscar.__ — contesto Kisame quien no tenia intensión de herirle, pero tampoco tenía la intención de que Itachi la hiriera mucho más de lo que podría ser capaz él._

_Ese no es tu asunto.__ — le respondió ella a la defensiva._

_Que quieres de él.__ — pregunto Kisame_

_Eso no te incumbe, además tenemos asuntos pendientes cual no pudimos discutir esta noche.__ — dijo ella con la esperanza que con lo revelado su compañero le dijera dónde estaba él._

_Jump…sabia que la iría a ver, solo era cuestión de tiempo.__ — se dijo a sus adentros Kisame._

_Y que hay con eso.__ — contesto Kisame._

_Ya te dije, solo quiero hablar con él. Nada más.__ — aclaro ella._

_No está aquí, tampoco te molestes en buscarlo en la aldea.__ — Kisame intento nuevamente en cerrar la puerta, pero ella se lo impidió nuevamente._

_¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?__ — le pregunto ella._

_No sabes el error que cometes en irle a buscar. Te humillarla con sus palabras.__ — le advirtió Kisame_

_No sabes lo que ha llegado a ser Itachi en tu ausencia…es casi irreconocible.__ — continuo Itachi_

_Tu partida y la muerte de su hijo le afecto de una manera que ni siquiera yo mismo admito creer que sea posible. No encontraras en Itachi el mismo hombre que amabas en un tiempo atrás.__ — revelo Kisame._

_Ni siquiera duerme…solo vive para sus misiones y la búsqueda de su hermano a quien planea enfrentarle para detenerle.__ — dijo Kisame._

_No cambiaras de parecer, ¿Verdad?__ — le pregunto Kisame al ver que lo que había revelado no había servido de nada para hacerla desistir de su idea._

_Cielos, aun sigo sin entender que Itachi vio en ti…eres muy insistente cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza.__ — revelo Kisame su pensar._

_Está en la próxima aldea, al sur de esta, a una hora de aquí.__ — le revelo finalmente Kisame, serrando la puerta al instante._

_End of flash…_

Kisame le había aclarado que ya no era el mismo, que era irreconocible y en parte ella lo creía ya que el hombre que una vez dijo que amaba profundamente, se había desvanecido quedando solo la imagen bacía de él. Ya no había sentimientos en él, pero eso fue algo que Sakura pudo notar que no era del todo cierto, ya que tal vez no sienta lo mismo por ella, pero de sentirse culpable y sentir el mismo dolor que ella sentía, eso sí era algo cierto y se podía ver en sus ojos. Sakura intento de retirarlo para poder salir de ese lugar, pero sintió un leve mareo y nauseas, empezando a ver todo borroso. Se acordó que de salida a la aldea donde se encontraba Itachi, se había tomado varios medicamentos para aliviar sus ataques de pánico y depresión, abusando de estos al aumentar un poco más la dosis. Intento de luchar porque estos no cumplieran completamente su función que era hacerla dormir, pero al final ella quedo completamente dormida bajo el cuerpo de Itachi.

Largas horas pasaron en aquel dormitorio cual reinaba el silencio. Ninguno de los dos había despertado, no fue hasta que una pequeña y fina trémula luz se coló por las cortinas, alumbrando el rostro de Uchiha quien abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sintió un cuerpo debajo de él y supuso que era Yura, la mujer de cabellos rojos cual había pasado la noche, pero al sus ojos posarse en el tranquilo rostro de esa joven, se impresiono, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Cielos…que he hecho._ — _murmuro Itachi mientras se tiraba aun lado de la cama, finado sus ojos en el techo.

Por lo que veo nada._ — dijo una voz conocida por Itachi cual lo saco de sus pensamientos, levantando pesadamente su cuerpo y recostando su espalda en el espaldar de la cama._

¿Qué haces aquí?_ — pregunto Itachi malhumorado y con esa voz fría._

Habíamos quedado que nos reuniríamos en la salida de esta aldea a las cuatro de la madrugada._ — le recordó Kisame._

¿Qué hora es?_ — pregunto Itachi mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro._

Son las siete, bello durmiente._ — contesto Kisame, alzando un poco la voz._

Podrías bajar la voz._ — se quejo Itachi quien tenía un leve dolor de cabeza._

Descuida, dudo que se despierte luego de haber abusado de los medicamentos._ — aclaro Kisame quien le enseño el pote de medicamentos que había sacado del bolso de la joven._

Me pareció extraño que no se despertara, y más extraño fue me pareció el encontrarla aquí. Solo basto en revisarla para percatarme que había abusado de los fármacos._ — revelo Kisame._

Kisame coloco nuevamente el pote en el bolso de la Kunoichi, depositando este en la mesa en que se encontraba sentado. Itachi se levanto de la cama un tanto malhumorado, se ajusto la toalla que aun tenia envuelta en su cintura y camino en dirección al baño. Antes de entrar a este, tomo el bolso de la joven en manos y entro al baño junto con este, allí saco del bolso los frascos de medicamentos, abrió la tapa del inodoro, para luego abrir los frascos y vaciar estos. Al terminar tiro de la cadena del inodoro y coloco los medicamentos en el bolso, dejando este en una pequeña mesa redonda que había en el bañó. Los minutos pasaron, escuchando así Kisame los quejidos de Sakura quien empezaba a levantarse. La joven abrió los ojos al momento que sintió unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, levantándose en un solo brinco de aquella cama, y corriendo hasta al bañó al cual apresuradamente levanto la tapa del inodoro para poder vomitar lo que tantas nauseas y dolores le causaba. Sus mareos y desorientación no la dejaron pensar con claridad donde se encontraba o que asía en aquel lugar, ni si quiera fue capaz de percatarse de que no estaba sola en aquel bañó cuya ducha estaba abierta y alguien se bañada. Sakura fijo sus ojos en su bolso cual se encontraba en aquella pequeña mesa redonda, al lado del inodoro, preguntándose así una y otra vez que asía este allí. Pronto se acordó donde está y lo que había ocurrido, pero eso no le contestaba el hecho de el por que su bolso estaba en el baño. La llave de la ducha fue cerrada, reaccionado Sakura ante aquel ruido…pronto sintió el ruido de la cortina, y alguien salir detrás de esta…Sakura bajo la cabeza al sentir otra punzada en el estomago, volviendo así a vomitar.

Si no comes algo, continuaras vomitando de esa forma._ — _le informo el Uchiha, saliendo del baño.

No perdió tiempo y tomo sus ropas para alistarse, quería salir de una buena vez de esa aldea y poder regresar a su hogar donde tendría un poco mas de tranquilidad. Kisame aun continuaba en la habitación, este miraba en silencio los alrededores de la habitación, llamándole la atención cierto ruido extraño que provenía del baño. Kisame se levanto de inmediato al identificar ese ruido, abriendo la puerta de este y descubriendo lo que temía que ocurriría cuando ella despertara.

Se ha desmayado. — le informo Kisame, acudiendo Itachi ante aquello.

Sabía que ocurriría eso…será mejor que baya por algo de comer. — informo Kisame.

Olvídalo, partiremos ahora._ —_ le comunico Itachi

Estás loco. Hablas de dejar a tu esposa tirada en el baño en ese estado._ — _Exclamo sorprendido Kisame

No tenemos tiempo._ — le informo Itachi quien ya había tomado su mochila y se disponía a salir._

Esta deshidratada, además con su condición dudo que pueda salir de este sitio por lo menos tres días._ — le revelo Kisame._

No morirá. — Finalizo Itachi, dicho esto Salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por Kisame.

Tienes que estar loco, con esa condición, dudo que ella misma pueda sola. — intento convencerle Kisame.

Es su problema, no el mío._ — _le contesto sin importancia alguna Itachi.

Además es una Kunoichi, podrás reglárselas sola._ — Finalizo Itachi luego de una pausa._

Es enserio cuando te digo que no podrá sola._ — le advirtió Kisame._

Itachi se detuvo frente a uno de los trabajadores del pequeño hotel quien estaba detrás de aquel escritorio. Saco de su mochila una cantidad considerable que a Kisame le pareció absurdo ya que el Uchiha paso solo una noche, incluso al joven le pareció ilógico tanta cantidad de dinero, como si este hubiera pasado una semana en el hotel habiendo pasado solo una noche.

Asegúrate de enviar comida al cuarto._ — _ordeno Itachi.

S-señor, ¿Planea quedarse más tiempo?_ — pregunto el joven, pero este le ignoro y continuo su camino junto a Kisame._

En la salida de dicha aldea, Itachi se detuvo al acordarse de que tenía que buscar a cierta persona que tenía información valiosa que darle.

Adelántate, yo te alcanzare luego._ —_ le informo Itachi, Kisame supuso que era por la joven, pero luego se acordó de cierto individuo que tenía información valiosa que darle respecto a Shisui.

Estas seguro, no quieres que te acompañe._ — _le pregunto Kisame.

no es necesario.— le contesto Itachi, alejándose de él.

Su búsqueda empezó por los pequeños casinos, bares, hoteles y burdeles de la aldea, encontrando finalmente un hombre quien debía de saber donde se encontraba el hombre a quien buscaba.

Tú debes ser Takashi. — le pregunto Itachi, volteándose el hombre.

En que te puedo ayudar. — pregunto aquel hombre quien no era nada de cortes, pero al ver la fría mirada de Itachi bajo sus humos de hombrecito y repitió las mismas palabras con cortesía.

Busco a hombre de nombre Moryumaru. — dijo Itachi.

Jejej, pues has buscado en mal sitio, ve i búscalo entre los muertos. — dijo en forma de burla aquel hombre, este detuvo sus risas y carraspeo al ver la mirada seria y fría de Itachi.

Le encontraron muerto hace tres días. — informo Takashi.

Justo en el momento que Itachi iba a retirarse, el hombre le detiene.

Espera…— le detuvo Takashi

Tú debes ser su pequeño cliente importante, ¿no es así? — pregunto el hombre.

Eres un Uchiha, ¿no es cierto? — continuo Takashi luego de una pausa.

Sabía que le perseguían, al parecer eran los mismo hombre que el investigaba. Antes de morir me dejo esto, dijo que era importante. — le informo Takashi, entregándole en manos un pergamino.

Supongo que dijo la verdad al describirle tu físico. — dijo Takashi, refiriéndose a la frialdad que veía en los ojos de aquel Uchiha.

Itachi se retiro conforme con lo que había obtenido, pero a la vez inconforme por haber perdido un espía tan valioso como lo fue Moryumaru. Continuo su camino por aquella aldea, decidiendo así de salir de esta, pero ciertos rumores le detiene. Los aldeanos hablaban de un mal tiempo, al parecer la tormenta se había convertido en un poderoso huracán, temiendo todos por este, y más los turistas y otras personas que se alojaban en esa aldea. Itachi maldijo en silencio y se dedico a buscar un sitio donde dormir, pero debido al mal tiempo que se aproximaba, todos los cuartos de hoteles y moteles estaban ocupados. Estaba más que molesto con la idea de tener que viajan hasta la otra aldea para buscar un lugar donde dormir…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Hashire!…Itachi

_("__Run!...Itachi" __)_

Sakura despertó en el frio suelo de aquel baño, levantándose lentamente. Sintió un ardor en su mejilla derecha, tocándose esta y sintiendo una leve hinchazón, se volteo de inmediato y se miro al espejo, confirmando así aquella leve y rojiza hinchazón en su mejilla, producto de la caída. Sin medir las circunstancias en las que estaba, tomo su mochila y abandono aquella habitación antes de que el Uchiha apareciera. No le importo en lo absoluto lo débil y mal que estaba, solo quería salir de aquel lugar donde los recuerdos amargos de aquella noche le atormentaban. Salió de aquel lugar sin que nadie la viera, pero tal vez pudo burla al personal de aquel hotel en excepción de Yura, la mujer de cabellos rojos quien había pasado la noche con Itachi. Aquella mujer le siguió sin que ella lo notase, por su aspecto pudo percatarse que ella no estaba en condiciones para salir de la aldea, ni mucho menos con el mal tiempo que se aproximaba. Aunque difícil le pareciera la situación, tomo como decisión buscar a Itachi e informarle de la partida de aquella mujer cuyo nombre había escuchado de los labios de Itachi. La mujer salió de inmediato de aquel hotel, ella estaba decidida a darle la noticia a Itachi aun que no le agradara en lo absoluto ya que pensaba que el tenia derecho en saberlo. Ella no era una de esas mujeres que jugaba sucio en el momento de atrapar a un hombre, para eso ella tenía sus encantos y cualidades, además no quería jugar ese tipo de juego donde estaba la vida de una joven en peligro…no era tanta su obsesión por Itachi. Busco a Itachi por los alrededores que este frecuentaba, e incluso lo llego a buscar en los menos que frecuentaba, pero su búsqueda no sirvió de nada al notar que este había dejado la aldea. Yura se aproximo a varios aldeanos y le describió al hombre que buscaba, muchos dijeron que no le había vistos y otros que lo había visto caminar por los alrededores de la aldea…solo uno fue capaz de decirle con detalles que dirección Itachi había tomado. Maldijo a sus adentros al tener en claro que Itachi había abandonado la aldea y por lo que según le había dicho, había tomado la dirección asía la próxima aldea que quedaba a una hora lejos de la que ella estaba. Sin más remedio se lanzo asía aquella caminata sin temer que le atacaran por aquellos caminos turbios y peligros, ni siquiera le temió al hecho que el mal tiempo podría sorprenderle.

La atmosfera en aquella aldea empezó a cambiar considerablemente…un fuerte viento azotaba la aldea, los densos nubarrones cargados de agua empezaron a formar un velo oscuro y misteriosos en el cielo, surgiendo de estos fuertes tronadas y relámpagos. Aquel mal clima no detuvo a Sakura ante su ignorante estupidez de partir, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en informarse que si el mal clima se debía a una pequeña tormenta o un peligroso huracán, ella pensaba a siegas que simplemente se debía a uno de esos climas cambiantes creados por la naturaleza, continuando así su camino. Lejos de allí, Yura había tenido la suerte de que un buen campesino le diera un aventón en su carreta, llegando así a la aldea en menos de una hora. Le dio las gracias al campesino por llevarla a la aldea, y de inmediato volvió a sus deberes, cual eran buscar a Itachi. Vio que su búsqueda se le aria un poco difícil al estar las calles inundadas de bastantes aldeanos, viajeros y carretas, asiéndole difícil su tarea, aun así eso no la detuvo ni la desilusiono en su decisión, sino que le dio más fuerza a su desesperada búsqueda, fijado sus ojos en cada personaje que tenía una casi parecida imagen al hombre que ella buscaba. Yura vio entre medio de la muchedumbre apurada, la imagen de Itachi, llamándolo de inmediato, pero el sonido del fuerte viento no dejaba que su llamado llegara claro. Ella corrió y se enfrentó ante aquella muchedumbre acumulada, empujando a un lado a todo aquel que le impedía el paso, llegando así hasta donde Itachi a quien sorprendió al tomarle del hombro y virarle bruscamente,

Itachi. __ exclamo ella con la respiración alterada

¿Yura? __ le llamo Itachi sorprendido

Itachi, y-yo…__ intento de hablar pero su alterada respiración se lo impedía, teniendo así que para de hablar para tomar aire

Se aproxima un mal tiempo. __ le informo Itachi

Eso ya lo sé, por eso he venido a informarte. __ Exclamo ella preocupada y nerviosa

Informarse, sobre que__ pregunto el

La joven…esa mujer. Ella ha salido de la aldea, la vi salir de la habitación y le seguí. __ revelo ella, quedando atónico Itachi ante aquello

Le seguí y por su aspecto no creo que llegue a ninguna parte, y más con esta tormenta. __continuo ella luego de una pausa.

Qué dirección tomo. __ pregunto el

Asía el sur. __ contesto ella, aclarándole a Itachi que esa era la dirección más rápida pero peligrosa para llegar a Konoha.

Yura, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. __ Itachi coloco ambas manos en los hombros de ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Quiero que regreses lo más antes posible a la aldea, ve a la habitación del hotel y espérame allí. __ le ordeno

Por ningún motivo salgas de este, ni mucho menos para buscarme. Solo quédate allí. __ finalizo Itachi, separando sus manos de los hombros de ella para voltearse.

Espera Itachi. __ le sostuvo ella de los brazos.

Que hago si ella vuelve. __ pregunto ella preocupada.

No te dejes ver de ella, sal de la habitación sin que te note, solo así se quedara en esta hasta que yo vuelva. __ contesto Itachi.

Suerte. __ le deseo Yura con aquella voz llena de sinceridad y afecto. Itachi se volteo y coloco ambas manos en el rostro de ella, acercando sus labios y besando la frente de ella para luego partir de inmediato.

Itachi partió lo más veloz que pudo asía el sur para ir en busca de Sakura a quien seguramente no debía de estar muy lejos por su condición…en el camino se maldecía una y otra vez por no haberse quedado con Kisame y Aicho en la aldea, y haber partido hasta donde estaba Yura. Tal vez si no hubiera ido a ese encuentro no estuviera pasando por aquella situación incómoda. Lejos de allí, cierta Kunoichi quien empezaba a tener malestares, andaba por aquel bosque espeso en maleza venenosa y hierba mala. En su mente se encontraban ciertas imágenes cual ella intentaba exorcizar de su mente, pero lamentablemente estas eran más fuerte que ella, proyectándole en su mente los sucesos ocurridos cuando se encontró a Itachi con aquella mujer de cabellos rojos y voluptuosas curvas. No podía creer que el hombre de quien se había enamorado, era no más que una simple basura sin sentido en la vida, doliéndose ella ante aquella verdad que se había creado en su mente.

Había pasado cuarenta minutos desde que había puesto un pie fuera de aquella aldea sin importarles nada en lo absoluto, solo tenía en mente llegar a su aldea donde se sentía segura de aquellas sombras del pasado que intentaban de torturarle constantemente. El viento había empezado a soplar fuertemente, tanta era fuerza que era capaz de arrancar anchas y largas ramas de aquellos arboles gigantescos, no obstante. Aquello no la detuvo ni la hizo razonar en la decisión que había tomado. Sakura se había tropezado con la gruesa raíz de un árbol, cayendo al suelo violentamente, manchando su ropa y parte de su cabello con aquel lodo espesó de color marrón oscuro. Se levanto como pudo y continuo caminando, de nada servía limpiarse ya que estaba hecha un desastre, caminado despreocupada ante su imagen poco higiénica que lucia.

Lejos de todo aquel bosque, Yura había regresado a su aldea, dirigiéndose así al hotel donde Itachi se hospedaba. Al entrar a este se tropezó en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, con una muer delgada de cabellos rojos y anteojos quien se volteo y le miro serio para luego dedicarle una mirada un joven de cabello azul quien vestía un ropaje casi parecido al de un samurái. Yura continúo su camino sin prestarle tanta atención al incidente que había ocurrido, caminando en dirección al quinto piso donde se encontraba la habitación del Uchiha. Extrañamente, la mujer con quien se había tropezando, caminaba detrás de ella junto al joven de cabello azul, y otras dos personas cuales consistían en una mujer que vestía un lujoso quimono blanco, y un hombre alto, de musculatura fuerte y cabello verde pálido. Ella pudo escuchar claramente la conversación que tenia, pero poco le importo hasta que escucho la palabra Uchiha…

¿Dónde demonios estará metido el arrogante de Sasuke?- pregunto al aire Suigetsu quien estaba molesto.

Uchiha al fin…despreocupado y ególatra.- comento Kagero. Yura quien estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Itachi, se volteo y miro fijamente a aquel grupo de extraño cuales había visto por primer vez en los alrededores de la aldea. Kagero se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, y le miro fijamente a los ojos como si le estuviera retando con esta.

Te conozco.- pregunto Kagero con un tono frio y agrio, Yura reacciono ante aquello y se volteo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y entrando en ese instante.

Camino hasta la mesa redonda que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, sentándose en una de las sillas. Suspiro algo preocupada y le dio una mirada al tenebroso cielo cual podría apreciar por la puerta de cristal que conducía al barcón. Lejos de la aldea, en medio del peligroso bosque, Sakura se encontraba aun consiente y caminando. Al principio solo tuvo que aguantar los dolores que sentía por todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera alguna debilidad o le fuera a dar una gripe, pero al pasar casi una hora, empezó a sentir unos malestares insoportables en el estomago, sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Su salud estaba empeorando su trayecto, asiéndole difícil el continuar, aun así no se resigno ante la idea de volver al hotel, y continúo su camino en dirección a Konoha. A los pocos minutos, el cuerpo de Sakura no respondió ante sus pasos, cayendo de rodilla al suelo. Intento de levantarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían…pronto sintió un fuerte dolor recogerle por la espalda y pecho, ahogándola en un profundo quejido de dolor cual le era insoportable. Levanto su vista al ver una oscura sombra frente cual no pudo identificar bien ya que su vista empezaba a fallarle, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Itachi aun buscaba por los alrededores la presencia de ella, pero no había encontrado nada ya que los fuertes vientos le impedían seguirle el rastro a ella. Detuvo su paso a un grupo de ninja en aquel busque, escondiéndose tras los arboles para ver de quienes se trataban. Se calmo un poco al ver que solo se trataba de Gay y su esquipo compuesto dos jóvenes. Un joven de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca apareció ante aquel grupo, notando que este llevaba cargando en la espalda a cierta persona cual tenía tapada con una capa negra.

¿Dónde la encontraste Sai? — dijo impresionado Gay.

No muy lejos de aquí. — contesto Sai, Itachi escucho detenidamente la conversación, pensado por un momento de que se trataba de Sakura. Permaneció un rato más para estar seguro de que quien tenía ese joven en su espalda era ella.

Esta ardiendo en fiebre, hay que llevarla de inmediato a Konoha. — Exclamo preocupado Gay, tomando a la joven en brazos.

Neji, Sai, Lee busquen a Ino y refúgiense en alguna aldea cercana, yo me haré cardo de Tenten. — Ordeno Gay, partiendo de inmediato con la joven en manos. Itachi maldijo al saber que la joven que llevaban en brazos Gay no era Sakura, partiendo de inmediato en busca de esta.

El clima había empeorado más, y los fuertes vientos eran aun más peligrosos, aun así Itachi no pospuso su búsqueda y se esforzó el doble en su rastreo. Su búsqueda duro casi dos horas buscado por cada cueva que se encontraba en el camino y mirando por sus alrededores en busca de la joven…movilizo su paso aun mas rápido al ver que el huracán le faltaba poco para entrar y azotar con todo que encontrara en su camino. Para el peligro mas mayor era el mal tiempo que venía, pero en realidad eso no era lo único peligroso que rondaba por los alrededores, ya que cierto bandido de aspecto musculoso y peligroso había encontrado cierto entretenimiento en su recorrido por aquel bosque donde se ocultaba con cuatro hombre más quienes se desquiciaron en su placer al ver a esa mujer de voluptuosas y delicadas curvas cual su líder empezaba a desvestir. Aquel hombre se posiciono en medio de las piernas de la joven cual ya le había quitado su falda y short ajustados, dejándola solo en ropa interior y sin sostén. La joven abrió sus ojos al sentir una mano en su seno izquierdo cual apretaba y masajeaba necesitadamente, ella solo podía ver una sombra borrosa, saliendo de sus labios cierto nombre que aquellos bandidos escucharon y rieron descontroladamente.

Itachi...- —Exclamo entre risas aquel bandido que se deleitaba con cada movimiento que asía en los senos de la joven. Justo en el momento que se inclino y empezó a lamer el cuello de esta, cierta persona había llegado a aquel lugar, sorprendiéndose al tener ante sus ojos aquella imagen cual le lleno de ira.

El líder ordeno a sus cuatros seguidores que acabaran con aquel entrometido mientras que el empezaba a bajarse los pantalones para empezar a llenar de carisias aquel cuerpo que tenía bajo su merced. Aquellos cuatro bandidos habían cometido el peor error de sus vidas, y fue el haberse interpuesto en el camino de un hombre quien estaba cegado por la ira…ni si quiera el ataque de un Kunai cual le provoco una herida en el hombre, le había hecho reaccionar ante el paroxismo que llevaba dentro. En un repentino flash Itachi apareció detrás de uno de los bandidos al cual le proporciono una fuerte patada tan fuerte que no solo lo aventó contra un árbol, si no que le rompió el ello. Los otros tres se impresionaron ante semejante rapidez, pero aun así no vacilaron en lo absoluto ante la idea de atacarlo, pero al ver aquellos ojos rojos, sintieron miedo y detuvieron sus pasos, lanzándoles Itachi varios Kunai a los tres individuos cuales cayeron sin vida al suelo al Itachi perforarle la cabeza con dichas armas. El líder de aquel grupo no se percato de la derrota de estos ya que andaba muy entretenido bajándole las bragas a la joven para así poder penetrarla, pero sus deseos fueron interrumpidos al Itachi tomarle del brazo y aventarlo contra el suelo. Aquel hombre intento levantarse, pero Itachi le detuvo al darle una patada en la rodilla Izquierda rompiéndole la pierda ante aquel potente golpe. Justo en el momento que Itachi iba a acabar con la vida de aquel miserable, una tercera persona quien se encontraba desde un principio escondido entre los árboles, se tomo la molestia de acabar con la vida de aquel hombre al perforarle el hombro con un Kunai explosivo, teniendo Itachi que abandonar el lugar para protegerse del ataque. Viendo que la distancia entre Itachi y Sakura era considerable, aquel individuo salió de su escondite y se aproximo hasta Sakura a quien le observo por varios segundos para luego inclinarse y tomar en manso la mochila de esta, colocándosela en el hombro. Levanto a la joven lentamente y con sumo cuidado, recostando la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Itachi se levanto del suelo y pudo asemejar entre aquel humo provocado por la explosión, la silueta de un hombre cual le era difícil identificar, ni si quiera pudo reconocer el chacra de aquel individuo quien tenía un excepcional manejo en el control del Chacra.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo: 8_

_Konran shi hajime_

_("Starting to get confused")_

Despertó confundido ante aquella sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era una mezcla de ansiedad, desesperación y preocupación, Suigetsu jamás había sentido tal sensación extraña que le provoco un intenso y profundo escalofríos, sintiéndose por un instante inseguro en aquel cuarto donde su grupo dormía tranquilamente en sus respectivas camas. Se levanto con cuidado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, saliendo de aquella habitación y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de cristal que daba salida al barcón. Se recostó de lado en aquel cristal, enfocando sus ojos en la inmensa y tenebrosa oscuridad cual estaba sumida en fuertes vientos u una lluvia intensa. Sin pretenderlo, su mente viajo hasta la última conversación que tuvo con Sasuke, suspirando ante aquel recuerdo…

_Flash…_

_Esa noche, todos estaban acampando afuera de aquella cueva fría y tenebrosa, en excepción de Sasuke quien había permanecido todo el tiempo dentro de aquel lugar. Suigetsu se encontraba fuera de su caseta de campar, recostado en el césped mirando el hermoso cielo cual tenía como especial compañía aquella inmensa luna de color anaranjada. Los cuidadosos pasos de alguien salir de una caseta le llamo la atención, desviando su mirada asía una de las casitas donde vio a Kagero salir con una mirada de pocos amigos._

_Problemas para dormir.__ __ __pregunto Suigetsu a su compañera de equipo._

_Jhmp, quien no los tendría en estas condiciones.__ __ __contesto ella con cierto enojo reflejado en sus palabras._

_Ya vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo.__ __ __respondió Suigetsu con una sonrisa, finado sus ojos nuevamente al cielo estrellado._

_no me vengas a decir que estas conforme en las circunstancias que estamos.__— Soltó ella de inmediato, Suigetsu suspiro ante lo dicho._

_No lo estoy, pero tampoco me ando quejando todo el tiempo.__ — le respondió tranquilamente_

_Si continuas con esa actitud, terminaras por enojar a Sasuke de una manera que nunca le has visto.__ — Finalizo luego de una corta pausa._

_Jump, como si me importara como reacciones el desconsiderado y arrogante del Uchiha.__ — dijo ella de manera arrogante._

_Kagero.__ — le llamo Suigetsu como manera de advertencia, quería que ella controlara esa rebeldía, esa manera de hablar y expresarse sobre Sasuke._

_Kagero camino en dirección a Suigetsu y se sentó al lado de este, suspirando esta repentinamente…_

_Como desearía salir de aquí y estar en un hotel, con un baño gigantesco donde pueda ducharme y descansar plácidamente.__ — Deseo Kagero con ansias._

_Y lo tendrás.__ — le aseguro Suigetsu_

_¿Cuándo?__ — le pregunto ella desesperadamente, con un leve enojo._

_Todo a su tiempo Kagero, solo ten paciencia.__ — contesto Suigetsu_

_Paciencia he tenido todo este tiempo, y mírame aquí.__ — se quejo ella._

_Y todo por "Ella".__ — Murmuro Kagero con un profundo odio, Suigetsu volteo su rostro y fijo sus ojos en ella al escuchar aquella palabra Tabú._

_Kagero…__— intento de hablar Suigetsu, pero ella le interrumpió._

_Lo sé…no se puede hablar de ella.__ — dijo con rencor, un rencor doloroso._

_Kagero fijo sus ojos en la luna de color anaranjado intenso, intentando así de despejar su mente de aquel arranque repentino que le daban. De repente, la desesperación la invadió, levantándose repentinamente y alejándose del campamento, Suigetsu suspiro ante el comportamiento de ella, se levanto y se volteo, mirando fijamente la oscura entrada de la cueva a la cual decidido, se dirigió a esta para enfrentar a Sasuke de una buena vez._

_La intensa oscuridad que había en aquella cueva lo de detuvo en lo absoluto. No sabía en aquel parte de la cueva se encontraba a Sasuke, pero oler y sentir su calmada respiración cual fue su guía para encontrarle. Suigetsu detuvo su tranquilo paso en lo oscuro de aquella cueva, volteando su rostro al lado derecho, sintiendo un tenso suspiro por parte de Sasuke quien al parecer le molesto la presencia de Suigetsu._

_No quede en claro que quería estar solo.__ — soltó Sasuke con aquella voz fría en la cual ni los sentimientos ni la arrogancia existían en esas palabras. Suigetsu sonrió y rio una leve risa ante aquello._

_Nunca cambias…eres igual de antisocial como antes.__ — dijo Suigetsu quien no se sentía intimidado ante la insegura y tensa atmosfera que había a su alrededor._

_Habla de una buena vez… ¿Qué quieres? — le interrumpió Sasuke en el momento que Suigetsu iba a hablar._

_Me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo saldremos de esta incómoda situación? — pregunto Suigetsu con una voz tranquila._

_Cuando yo crea conveniente. — contesto Sasuke con esa voz fría_

"_Cuando creas conveniente" — dijo Suigetsu en un murmuro que pareció burla._

_Tienes algún problema con eso. — Soltó Sasuke de inmediato al escuchar ese tono de voz en uno de los integrantes de su equipo._

_NO, solo que si no lo has notado, se aproxima un mal tiempo, puedo notarlo por la dirección en que sopla el viento. — explico Suigetsu_

_Sabes, el tipo de ave que vi volar en los cielos, normalmente no vuelan de noche, ni mucho menos salen de su habita al menos que sea tiempo de emigración. — finalizo Suigetsu su explicación luego de una corta pausa_

_A donde quieres llegar con toda esta explicación. — pregunto Sasuke con ese tono antipático y prepotente._

_En que al parecer se aproxima algo bastante fuerte, y por lo que veo viene mucha lluvia. — revelo Suigetsu_

_Me da igual si llueve…eso no me detiene. —contesto Sasuke sin importarle el resto de su equipo._

_No sería mejor que mañana pasáramos la noche en un hotel, u otro sitio mas seguro. — le sugirió Suigetsu_

_Qué lugar más seguro se puede encontrar en un bosque, lejos de la civilización…creo que lo más seguro en este mundo es una cueva, donde curiosamente estamos ahora. — contesto Sasuke con un tono bastante peligroso…odiaba que nunca fueran al grano._

_Hay una aldea a tres horas de aquí, lejos de la que frecuenta Konoha en estos momentos. — comento Suigetsu como queriéndole decir algo con ello._

_Si tanto te preocupa la lluvia, entonces porque no acampas dentro de la cueva y me dejas en paz de una buena vez. — Finalizo Sasuke ya enojado._

_Ese es el punto Sasuke, ya estamos artos de estar en estas circunstancias por casi un mes. Por una sola vez en tu vida, podrías hacer una excepción y llevarnos a un sitio más cómodo, y claro higiénico. — se quejo Suigetsu._

_Ahhh, entonces ese es el problema. — dijo con ironía y un leve sarcasmo Sasuke quien ya sabía la respuesta a la conversación de Sasuke._

_Sasuke, estamos cansados, prácticamente no hemos comido bien ni hemos tomado un buen baño. — continuo sus quejas Suigetsu_

_Hay un rio a quince minutos de aquí. — le contesto Sasuke descaradamente y con esa voz fría._

_¡Maldición! — exclamo enojado Suigetsu_

_Solo te estamos pidiendo que nos dejes ir a dormir en un sitio decente y cómodo. — exclamo Suigetsu_

_No te estamos pidiendo que saltes por un precipicio por nosotros, o que te enfrentes a un ejército. — finalizo Suigetsu con uno de sus sarcasmos._

_Si tanto quieren irse a un lugar cómodo, entonces por qué no se largan de una buena vez y me dejan en paz. — aquellas palabras fueron claras para Suigetsu…él no les estaba obligando a quedarse en ese lugar, ellos podía tomar cualquier decisión de en donde pasar la noche._

_¿Te quedaras aquí?, ¿No iras con nosotros? — pegunto Suigetsu algo impresionado y confundido a la vez._

_Que parte de lo que dije no entendiste. — respondió con ese tono agresivo y humillante._

_Jhmp. — gruño Suigetsu, entendiendo finalmente todo el asunto._

_Es por ella, ¿verdad? — Suigetsu pudo sentir el humor ya cambiado de Sasuke al decir esas palabras que una vez advirtió a Kagero que eran tabú y que nunca las dijera._

_Todo lo que se refiera a "Ella" o Konoha, ni lo nombres. — Le recordó Sasuke con esa voz peligrosa y amenazante._

_No es de nuestra incumbencia. — murmuro con una sonrisa Suigetsu_

_Te quedas aquí sin importante las condiciones en que estas, solo por ella. Que inconsciente eres al no darte cuenta de tus actos. — continuo Suigetsu con el tema sin importarle la reacción que pueden tener estas en Sasuke. Antes de Suigetsu partir de esa cueva, le recordó a Sasuke ciertas palabras que una vez le dijo cuando viajaban ellos dos en busca de Karin y Jugo._

_Yo le amo como nadie en este mundo…nunca se lo pude demostrar ni decírselo, pero aun así eso no significa que no sintiera nada por ella o no me importara. — le recordó Suigetsu aquellas palabras que una vez Sasuke le había revelado._

_Dime Sasuke, acaso esas no fueron las palabras que una vez dijiste sobre lo importante que era "ella" para ti. — finalizo Suigetsu luego de una pausa, volteándose y dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva, en ese momento sintió una ráfaga pasar por el lado de él, notando que Sasuke se había levantado y ahora se disponía a salir de la cueva._

_Reservare un cuarto para ti si es que te decides a ir con nosotros. — le aseguro Suigetsu antes de que Sasuke desapareciera como siempre lo asía._

_End of Flash…_

Suigetsu recordó detalladamente aquella conversación que tuvo con Sasuke en lo oscuro de la cueva. Podría jurar que aun que no hubiera visto sus expresiones y reacciones en el rostro, a Sasuke le sorprendieron esas palabras sobre la joven Kunoichi, tal vez estas le hicieron partir misteriosamente. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke había ido a verla, aun que fuera a ocultas sin que ella lo notara, sonriendo ante la seguridad de que su líder estaría descubriéndose así mismo de lo que verdaderamente hay dentro de él. Su tranquilidad y soledad había sido interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta serrarse, volteando su rostro y viendo a Kagero quien le sorprendió solo en aquel lugar.

Problemas para dormir. — Imito Kagero la común pregunta de Suigetsu.

Al parecer el insomnio se ha hecho un mal bastante común entre nosotros. — contesto Suigetsu con una de sus sonrisas.

Kagero se acerco hasta el otro estreno de aquella puerta de cristal donde se recostó de lado, teniendo de frete a Suigetsu quien aun tenía sus ojos fijos en la oscuridad que arrasaba el bosque y sus alrededores.

Es extraño. — soltó Suigetsu con una leve risa.

Ante no podíamos dormir bien en la intemperie, y ahora que tenemos un cómodo lugar para dormir, eme aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de disfrutar una buena fiesta en esa prometedora cama. — dijo en risas Suigetsu.

Si, aun que sea difícil de creer, míranos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en preguntas que ni nosotros mismos podemos contestarnos. — agrego Kagero

Preguntas. — murmuro con una sonrisa Suigetsu

A ver si adivino. Son sobre Sasuke. — dijo Suigetsu

Exacto. Aun que no lo creas, ese imbécil prepotente ha beses me pone en tención al desaparecer así de la nada como un chiquillo rebelde. — revelo Kagero.

¿A dónde crees que abra ido? — aquella pregunta cambio el estado de ánimo de Kagero quien al parecer tenía una idea clara de donde podría estar Sasuke.

Supongo que con lo que le dije anoche sobre la chica, tiene que haberle ido a ver. — revelo Suigetsu entre una de sus risas.

Te equivocas. — murmuro en un tono serio Kagero

¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa? — pregunto Suigetsu en un tono serio, su conversación fue interrumpida por Karin y Jugo quienes se levantaron y salieron de la habitación al no ver a nadie en esta.

¿Qué paso?, ¿acaso Sasuke regreso?, ¿Ya saben algo de él? — pregunto Karin mientras bostezaba.

Lamentablemente, no. — le contesto Suigetsu.

¿Dónde se abra mentido con este mal tiempo? — pregunto al aire Karin

Kagero, tu sabes algo de él, ¿no es así? — volvió a la conversación que tenia Suigetsu con Kagero antes de ser interrumpidos, Karin se quedo en silencio mirándoles mientras Jugo se sentaba en el suelo frente a ellos.

La verdad es que. — dudo Kagero en continuar.

Bueno…— tomo una pausa de unos largos segundos, suspirando Suigetsu al ver que ella se tardaba tanto en hablar.

Cometí una estupidez. Me deje llevar por el enojo e intente de acabar con ella. — revelo ella, reaccionando todos los presentes.

¡Que hiciste que! — exclamo Suigetsu en un grito

¡Cielos!, ¡Estas loca mujer! — exclamo Suigetsu

¿Cuándo fue eso? — pregunto Suigetsu.

La noche en que desperté y te encontré afuera. — revelo Kagero.

La misma noche en que hable con él y se fue. — murmuro Suigetsu.

Dime, le llegaste a hacer algo, porque si es así considérate muerta. — pregunto Karin

No, pero eso no es grave, sino más bien lo grave aquí es lo que le dije a Sasuke. — revelo ella.

Que le dijiste. — pregunto desesperadamente Karin

Esa noche, cuando estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida de esa molestia personal de Sasuke…esa misma noche, me entere de algo que fue lo que me salvo la vida de ser ejecutada por Sasuke por mi falta. — revelo Kagero.

No andes con tantos rodeos, ve al grano y dinos que hiciste. — le interrumpió Karin ya nerviosa.

Esa mujer, y el hermano de Sasuke son más que conocidos. — revelo Karin

Eso ya lo sabemos, al igual que tu lo sabes. — le recordó Suigetsu

Si, ya sé que lo sabíamos, pero lo que no sabíamos es porque su relación ya no existe. — aquello dejo a todos confuso

Como que no existe. Que yo sepa el hermano de Sasuke y esa mujer tiene un hijo. — revelo Karin

Un hijo que esta muerto. — soltó finalmente Kagero

¡Que! — exclamaron a la vez Karin y Suigetsu.

Por lo que logre escuchar, Madara tuvo que ver algo con la muerte del hijo de esa mujer. Pero aquí el mas culpable de toda esa tragedia es el hermano mayor de Sasuke quien abandono a esa mujer para proteger a su amante sin importarle la vida de ella y de su hijo cuales corrían peligro. — aquella revelación dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Hablas enserio. — fue lo único que dijo Karin antes de caer en el suelo sentada.

Si, hablo enserio. — le aseguro ella

No te estarás inventando todo esto para justificar tu falta. — soltó Suigetsu.

Claro que no. — se defendió Kagero por la acusación.

Entonces, si Sasuke no está con ella, entonces eso significa que fue a enfrentarse a Madara… ¡DEMONIOS! — exclamo Suigetsu alterado

¡porque se lo dijiste! Acaso no fuiste consiente de la tal magnitud de problemas que traería esa revelación. — exclamo enojado Suigetsu

Tranquilízate Suigetsu. — le pidió ella con esa voz tranquila

Como pides que se tranquilice, si acabas de revelarnos algo tan importante en el cual no dudamos ante la idea de que Sasuke fue a enfrentarse con Madara por lo que acabas de decir. — le grito Karin

Ni Sasuke jugara al vengador, ni fue a ninguna parte a buscar culpables de la tragedia de esa mujer. Despreocúpense por la idea que tiene en mente sobre Sasuke. — le aseguro ella

Haber, ¿y cómo puedes estar segura sobre ello? — le interrogo Suigetsu con una de esas miradas.

Porque en primer lugar, Madara fue quien le revelo parte de lo que les acabo de contar. — revelo ella

Según por lo que escuche, Shisui quiso jugar un juego con Itachi cual este no cumplió de todo, teniendo así que Shisui cobrar una parte del trato para estar ambas partes satisfechas. Esa mujer al parecer cree que quien fue el culpable de todo ello es Madara, pero la realidad es que fue Shisui disfrazado con la apariencia de Madara. — le explico Kagero quien en cierto momento escucho la conversación de Madara y Sasuke.

Luego de la misión que tuvimos en la cual atacamos el campamento de Konoha para recuperar ciertos pergaminos importantes para Sasuke, Madara detuvo a Sasuke en el pasillo y le revelo parte de la dramática historia, tentándole así a que fuera a una isla de nombre Oi. — explico Kagero

_el lugar donde todo comenzó._ — murmuro Jugo

Sasuke vino mas cambiado que nunca de esa isla la cual no le aclaro nada, sino que más bien le sembró mas pregunta a las mil y un interrogantes que tenia sin resolver. — continuo su explicación.

la madrugada que llego fue en busca de Madara para que este le dijera de una buena vez que había ocurrido, pero se encontró con la sorpresa que no estaba, teniendo así que aguantar sus dudas….hasta el día en que le revele lo que supe. — finalizo Kagero

estoy cien por ciento segura que los dos días que Sasuke ha pasado fuera de este lugar, ha sido por que fue a ver a Madara para que este de una buena vez le diga todo lo que sabe. — dijo Kagero.

Que rápido pasan los días. Sin darme cuenta, ya van dos días desde aquella última noche que hable con Sasuke. — agrego Suigetsu un poco ya calmado.

El equipo de Sasuke se quedo en silencio, reunidos en aquella sala…todo esto empezaba a ponerse más confuso para ellos.

**Dos días antes de huracán y la desaparición de Sakura…**

Su expresión era sería, combinada con esa mirada gélida y penetrante que que asía notar su frialdad e indiferencia a cualquier Shinobi, o menor dicho…a cualquier asesino. Sasuke caminada en silencio por aquel nubroso bosque en medio de aquella mañana húmeda y fría, el motivo de su repentina y descabellada idea de salir en busca de Madara fue en el momento que empezó a sentirse confuso al Kagero revelarle lo que había escuchado sobre el pasado de Sakura y su hermano Itachi. Apenas ya llevaba cuatro horas de camino y ya se sentía haber recorrido todo un día, eso se debía a que no había descansado bien en estas últimas semanas debido a la presión que ha estado cargando y la hostigadora persecución que tiene Konoha y su hermano. Sasuke aligero el paso al sentir la presencia de Kisame y otro individuo cerca de la zona que el recorría a prisas, teniendo así que tener control en su Chacra cual disminuyo considerablemente para ser confundido por una simple persona y no un Ninja que les pudiera llamar la atención. A pesar que estaban a una hora lejos de él, les veía como una amenaza inminente, maldiciendo por sus adentros al tomar aquella dirección donde la mayor parte de los forasteros, Shinobi y turistas toman para acortar y hacer más fácil su trayecto…por buscar la facilidad fue que tuvo como resultado menuda sorpresa que para él fue poco agradable, y más sabiendo que Kisame y aquella persona que le acompaña, son los que mayor mente están con Itachi lo cual seguramente este debería estar no muy lejos de ellos. Mientras Sasuke ocultaba su presencia de Kisame y su compañía, estos andaban con su paso tranquilo y en completo silencio. Al parecer Kisame estaba muy distraído en sus pensamientos sobre en qué estaría asiendo Itachi y que lo abra demorado tanto ya que se trataba de recoger una valiosa información…al menos que este hubiera cambiado de opinión respeto a dejar a la joven Kunoichi sola. Pícaramente y con una sonrisa perfilada, se recordó de la imagen que vio en aquel cuarto cual sin sus víctimas saber, él había sido participe para que todo aquello ocurriera, aun que lo que él no sabía era como había ocurrido las cosas para que Itachi y Sakura terminaran durmiendo en la misma cama en esa pose bastante comprometedora. Pensó en que tal vez y claro como de costumbre, ellos tuviera alguna discusión, una de esas peleas matrimoniales donde se sacan todo en cara, y claro siendo Sakura la protagonista de la odisea, las peleas y quejas no pueden faltar en ella ya que no sería una Sakura normal a la cual todos conocen. Tal vez en esa discusión, llego a parar en algún arranque amoroso, o algo parecido donde ambos terminaron en la misma cama durmiendo, y claro no hay que mencionar en la posición en la que se encontraban cual le daba cierta gracia a Kisame quien al parecer disfrutaba de todo aquello.

Kisame dejo atrás sus memorias y pensamientos, fijando su mirada en Aicho quien se encontraba detrás. Últimamente le había visto muy extraño, sus desapariciones cada vez se asía mas continuas, estas ocurrían cuando su compañero Itachi se alejaba de ellos. Al principio pensó que este seguía a Itachi para vigilarlo de las locuras que hace y se mete, pero un día el mismo Kisame le siguió a Itachi para averiguar a donde se dirigía en media de la noche, percatándose que solo él le seguía y Aicho quien había desaparecido minutos después, nunca se cruzo con este ni sintió su presencia. Pensó que eso se debía a que este era un Uchiha y claro está un excelente Shinobi cual tenía un impresionante control en su Chacra, siendo así difícil de detectarlo, pero en varias de las ocasiones que ha seguido a Itachi por su propio bien, en ningún momento le ha visto ni sentido, mas este llega un día o dos días después de Itachi haber llegado. Al tener en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, Kisame le decidió seguir, pero al parecer este era demasiado listo o bastante rápido para ser perseguido, hasta que un día fue descubierto por Kisame quien le dio la excusa de que le seguía por el motivo que quería saber donde estaba Itachi. Al parecer Aicho se creyó su excusa y no le cuestiono en lo absoluto, Kisame creyó que no le interrogo ni le puso interés a aquello ya que él no tenía nada que esconder o no estaba asiendo nada malo, aun así Kisame sintió la extraña sensación que Aicho le ocultaba algo no solo a él, sino a Itachi y el resto del grupo. Intento de decirle y explicarle en varias ocasiones a Itachi de las extrañas desapariciones de Aicho, pero al ver que Itachi noto estas y comento en cierto momento de que este andaba en misiones personales de su pasado, creyó así que solo eran paranoias de él y no había nada malo en Aicho. Kisame esta consiente que no hay nada malo en él, pero si sabe que oculta algo que no quiere decir, algo que al parecer es muy personal y delicado para él.

La voz de Aicho le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada asía él…

No sabes nada de Ichi. — pregunto Aicho

No, la verdad es que no sé nada de él. — contesto Kisame

No que le había buscado. — recordó Aicho aquel detalle

Sí, pero luego de allí nos separamos. — le explico Kisame

¿A qué se debió? — pregunto Aicho

Fue a buscar un hombre que se llama Takashi. — contesto Kisame

Takashi, conocido de Moryumaru, ¿no es cierto? — pregunto Aicho.

¿Cómo sabes de ellos? —Pregunto Kisame extrañado

Itachi ya me había hablado de ellos. — contesto tranquilamente Aicho.

No sabía. — contesto Kisame extrañado.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. — dijo Aicho con una sonrisa, adelantando el paso y dejando atrás a Kisame quien estaba un poco confundido de la manera en que Aicho dijo aquellas palabras.

El silencio volvió a ser inminente entre ellos, escuchándose solo sus pasos a medida que avanzaban. De repente Aicho detuvo su paso pasivo, deteniéndose Kisame detrás.

¿sucede algo? — pregunto Kisame extrañado

No. Nada importante. — le contesto Aicho

Escucha, olvide hacer algo, así que adelántate a la isla, yo te alcanzare luego. — le explico Aicho, desapareciendo sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a un Kisame verdaderamente confundido.

¡¿Qué demonios?! — Exclamo Kisame confundido.

Kisame pensó en seguirlo, pero al ver que este había desaparecido por completo del mapa, decidió continuar su camino a solas, junto con las mil y un dudas sobre el comportamiento de Aicho.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba Ino quien se había separado de Sai y del resto del grupo para tener unos momentos de mujer cuales en ellos buscaba complacer sus féminas características de una mujer, hiendo a cada tienda de cada aldea que estuviera cerca del perímetro. Le agradeció mentalmente a su amiga la frentuda por darle la grandiosa idea de estar cerca a Sai ya que tuvo la ventaja de conocerlo un poco, e incluso Sai llego a ser aun mas cortes que de lo normal, pero lo que ella no sabía es que tal actitud del joven se debía a las malas interpretaciones que el aprendía de sus libros como una vez que se sentó junto a Naruto y le hecho el brazo, invadiendo así su espacio personal para luego intentar de besarlo. Ino le había dejado en claro a los chicos en donde estaría, incluso les comunico que pasaría la noche en una de las aldeas cercanas, ellos al ver que no había misiones que hacer tomaron el día libre.

Luego de una hora de camino, finalmente Ino llego a una de las tantas tiendas de una aldea no tan grande, pero bastante comprometedora por sus exóticas tiendas. Anduvo tienda por tienda y compro de todo, incluso compro varios obsequios para su amiga Sakura a quien le agradaría el hermoso vestido de tirantes de color rosa pálido. Un hermoso vestido rojo fue la gran atención de Ino quien entro de inmediato a aquella tienda y tomo el vestido en manos para probárselo en uno de los tantos probadores que había en aquella tienda. El vestido le había quedado perfecto, decidiendo así comprárselo, se vistió de inmediato y tomo el vestido en manos, saliendo del probador donde tropezó son querer con una mujer de cabellos rojos y largos, con unas hermosa curvas voluptuosas.

Perdone. — se disculpo Ino, la joven rio levemente al ver el notable nerviosismo de la mujer.

No te disculpes tantas veces, solo fue un accidente. — dijo la mujer con aquella sincera sonrisa, fijando repentinamente sus ojos en el vestido que tenía Ino en manos.

Es un hermoso vestido el que llevas en manos. — dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Verdad, desde que lo vi me encanto. — contesto Ino

Tienes un buen gusto en la ropa. — le alago la mujer de cabellos rojos

Oh, disculpe mi falta de educación. Soy Yura. — se presento la mujer

Ni nombre es Ino. Soy de la aldea de…— Konoha. — le interrumpió Yura, finalizando la última palabra

¿Cómo lo sabías? — pregunto Ino extrañada

Por tu vestimenta y el símbolo de tu protector. — le contesto Yura mientras caminaba junto a la joven.

Konoha frecuenta mucho este lugar. — dijo Ino en forma de pregunta

No mucho, pero cierta persona en especial que conozco frecuenta estas áreas. — de la manera en que lo dijo, Ino se percato que se refería de algún enamorado.

Un enamorado. — pregunto Ino, la mujer le miro y le dio una sonrisa cual Ino se sintió abochornada al ser tan entrometida

Lo siento. — se disculpo Ino, riendo la mujer levemente ante aquellas palabras

Ustedes siempre se deben disculpar por todo, o es solo por naturaleza. — aquel comentario dejo confusa a Ino quien no sabía a qué se refería.

A que te refieres. — le pregunto.

No…olvídalo, no es nada. — pidió la mujer con una risa, ella sabía que esa joven no entendería sus palabras. Ella y Itachi eran de Konoha y muchos más que ella conoce…todos ellos siempre se disculpar por la más pequeña e insignificante cosa.

Referente a tu pregunta…no podría llamarlo así. — le contesto Yura sobre la pregunta que le había dicho sobre un enamorado.

Te gusta. — pregunto Ino.

Si…y mucho a decir verdad. Siempre me ha gustado, pero lamentablemente la competencia es algo difícil hoy en día. — dijo la mujer con un tono de traumatizada.

Eso siempre se da en cualquier situación, las cosas en ese rumbo no son fáciles. — le contesto Ino

Y me lo dices a mí que llevo prácticamente toda mi vida tratando de pescar a un hombre que es mi mayor delirio. — le contesto Yura.

Yura detuvo la conversación con la joven al percatarse de que varios aldeanos comentaban algo sobre un mal tiempo, y al parecer era algo bastante grave. Yura pago de inmediato sus compras y se despidió de Ino a quien le pregunto antes de partir si tenía un lugar para quedarse, esta le había contestado que había alquilado un cuarto, partiendo Yura con mas tranquiladas al saber que la visitante tenía un lugar donde quedarse. En su camino, decidió entrar al hotel donde Itachi se estaba quedando, pensando que tendría posibilidad de pasar la noche con él ya que un mal tiempo se aproximaba y eso de por ley le obligaría a quedarse más tiempo en la aldea. Se detuvo frete a uno de los encargados del hotel a quien le pregunto por Itachi, curiosamente ese joven fue el mismo que atendió a Itachi en la mañana, infamándole a Yura que el joven había pagado más de lo pedido lo cual le daba a entender que se quedaría tres días más. Yura se felicito mentalmente, encaminándose en dirección a la habitación de Itachi donde detuvo su paso y se escondió de inmediato al ver la mujer de cabellos rosados por el pasillo que dirigía a la salida del hotel. Por su aspecto Yura se percato que no estaba en condiciones de viajar, ni mucho menos con el mal tiempo que se aproximaba, entregándole Yura al encargado del hotel sus pertenencias para que se las guardara para ir a perseguir a aquella joven.

Ino ya había salido de la aldea y se dirigía a la próxima aldea que quedaba a una hora cerca a la que estaba, allí había alquilado el pequeño cuarto donde pasaría dos largas noches, lo que ella no sabía es que en dicho lugar se encontraba Itachi quien acababa de salir de otro hotel lleno. Luego de haber tenido aquel encuentro con Takashi, el Uchiha se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde dormir, ya que el clima prometía ser bastante peligroso para salir de aquella aldea, viéndose así obligado a quedarse en ese lugar. Verifico en cada parador, motel y hotel que conocía en aquel lugar, pero lamentablemente su suerte no estaba a su favor…prácticamente la suerte nunca estaba a su favor. Maldijo a sus adentros al tener la mala suerte de reencontrarse con Sakura ya que si nunca ella se hubiera aparecido, él no estuviera en estas circunstancias de andar por toda la aldea buscando un lugar donde dormir. Pensó en la posibilidad de volver a su habitación alquilada y pasar el mal tiempo allí, junto a Sakura cual sería un grave problema. Rechazo aquella opción del solo imaginarse en el infierno que se estaría sometiendo cual tendría que lidiar a todos los ataques verbales y físicos de aquella fiera que una vez fue cupo un lugar importante en su vida.

Una delicada mano saco de los pensamientos a Itachi, volteándole aquella mano y viendo frente a él a Yura quien estaba con su respiración alborotada. La noticia que esa mujer le dio fue algo que le paralizo, el saber que Sakura le había complicado mas su existencia era algo que lo ponía de malas. Las estupideces de ella y sus palabras ya había llegado hasta el límite con este último acto que había hecho, en el cual amenazaba con su propia vida al exponer su salud de esa manera…solo a ella se le ocurría salir en medio de un huracán sin pensar en que estaba demasiado débil como para caminar asía Konoha u otro sitio que tuviera en mente. _¡Estúpida!_ Dijo mentalmente el Uchiha al pensar en los mil y un peligros que existían en la dirección que ella había tomado cual Yura le informo. El Uchiha le dio instrucciones claras a Yura de regresar a su respectiva aldea y esperar allí por él, tomando de inmediato rumbo en la dirección que Yura le dijo.

Una joven de cabellos rubios y largos, estaba contemplando en silencio la aldea desde el barcón de su habitación, en el cuarto piso. Sus ojos se enfocaron a una figura masculina que caminaba apresurada en medio de la muchedumbre, asombrándose al reconocer esta…

N-No puede ser….— Exclamo en murmuros

I-Itachi…— dijo Ino sombrada por la presencia del Uchiha. Dio lentamente tres pasos asía atrás.

Si él está aquí…entonces eso quiere decir que Sakura…— razono de inmediato, llevándose una gran sorpresa cual le obligo a detener sus palabras.

Ino sintió la potente curiosidad de averiguar que asía el hermano mayor de Sasuke en estas tierras, y si este estaba ligado con algo que tuviera que ver con Sakura, ya que tenía el presentimiento que Sakura estaba cerca a estas tierras. De inmediato Ino se coloco sus botas, tomo en manos una pequeña mochila y su capa, caminando en dirección a la puerta donde se tropezó con Gay, su equipo y Sai.

Ino, te estábamos buscando. — Exclamo Tenten con ese imperativismo.

Me tengo que ir. — dijo con rapidez Ino, viéndose obligado el grupo apartarse del camino de Ino al esta tropezar con ellos.

¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! — pregunto Tenten.

No me tardare…— le contesto Ino

¡¿Ino a donde Vas?! — insistió Tenten en saber

Iré por algo de comer. — le confirmo Ino.

Los muchachos y yo iremos a entrenar un poco. No te tardes quieres. ¡Se aproxima un huracán! — le grito Tente antes de que Ino diera vuelta a la izquierda y se perdiera en el final del pasillo.

No te parece extraña su actitud. — comento Lee algo confundido

Naaa, Ino siempre es así. — aseguro Tenten, partiendo junto a su grupo en dirección al bosque donde tenían planeado entrenar.

Los chicos se dirigieron al bosque, gay tenía planeado someterlos al mal clima como una práctica de supervivencia, donde cualquier Shinobi debería aprender a cómo enfrentarse al poder inmenso de la naturaleza. El grupo veía aquello como una de sus descabelladas ideas ilógicas, pero como siempre, Lee estaba de acuerdo con las locuras de su Sensei, y a decir verdad, admiraba estas. El paso orgulloso y firme de su Sensei se detuvo, deteniéndose detrás de este sus estudiantes y acompañante Sai. Se volteo y miro a los jóvenes, dándole a estos las instrucciones del entrenamiento cual consistía en unirse todos como equipo e intentar de derrotarle. El grupo escucho con atención las instrucciones, viendo así como su sensei desaparecía en un repentino Flash frente a ellos.

Ya escucharon…a trabajar. — ordeno Neji con aquella voz fría y cruda.

No será tarea fácil. — comento Tenten

Si puedo derrotar a Neji, entonces el que me enfrente con mi Sensei no será nada del otro mundo. — Finalizo Neji, desapareciendo de la misma forma que lo hizo su sensei.

No le agrada el trabajo en equipo. — soltó Sai con aquella voz tranquila

Ahhh….— Suspiro Tenten

Él tiene su forma de trabajar, pero nunca nos excluye de sus planes. A decir verdad, nos valora y confía en nosotros como equipo y amigos que somos. — aclaro Tenten luego de una pausa.

No lo parece, si siquiera se tomo la molestia de discutir sus planes. — dijo Sai

Claro que lo hizo. — contesto Tenten, dejando a Sai confundido.

El plan es separarnos y atacar. — finalizo Tenten, separándose de Lee y Sai al instante.

Los dos chicos se separaron, tomando ambos diferente posiciones, esperando en silencio algún movimiento de su Sensei. Neji con su técnica ya activa, intentaba de encontrar a su sensei quien al parecer fue bastante listo al desaparecer su energía, asiéndole difícil el rastreo de su energía a Neji. En momento atrás había considerado estúpido ese entrenamiento, incluso lo definió como algo suicida que solo a un descerebrado que intenta hacer algún record estúpido, se le podía ocurrir semejante estupidez, pero luego al analizar la situación entendió todo a la perfección. A cualquier Ninja se le aria difícil tener una batalla en medio de un clima tan peligroso y difícil, con unos vientos demasiados fuertes como para poder tener los ojos abiertos sin que estos te ardan por el viento. Lo que Gay Sensei intentaba de enseñarles, es que no importa la situación o circunstancias e las que nos encontremos, debemos lidiar con estas, aprendiendo a manejar estas como un arma más para nuestras peleas con el enemigo. Si hubiera una guerra, era lógico que el enemigo no pospusiera la guerra por una tormenta, si no que más bien, utilizarían esta para infiltrarse en el campo del enemigo y atacar con más fuerza…debía aprender a utilizar la naturaleza y tenerla a su lado como segunda arma.

Mientras el gran grupo de Shinobi se enfrentaba al legendario Gay-Sensei, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba a una hora lejos de aquel lugar, frente a su maestro Madara con quien había tenido una importante conversación…

Entonces, es eso lo que sucedió. — dijo Sasuke con aquella voz fría.

Nunca pensé que Shisui llegara tan lejos con esa mente retorcida. — contesto Madara, como si este no hubiera disfrutado de los juegos sucios de Shisui.

Donde le puedo encontrar. — pregunto Sasuke con aquella voz fría.

No es momento de jugar al vengador, Sasuke. — soltó de inmediato Madara.

Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. — finalizo Madara luego de una corta pausa.

Te pregunte algo. — dijo Sasuke en forma amenazante

Nunca cambias, ¿verdad? — dijo en un suspiro Madara

Siempre te quieres adelantar a todo sin estar preparado. — finalizo Madara

No te pregunte si estoy preparado o no, te hice una simple pregunta, y quiero que me la contestes. — dijo con voz cambiada Sasuke

Haber Sasuke. Te dije…no mejor dicho. Te ordene buscar cierto sujeto de nombre Moryumaru. Te ordene que lo mataras y le quitaras cierta información que tenía a su disposición. — le recordó Madara la pequeña misión que le había encomendado a Sasuke

Por lo que veo, no tienes a tu disposición la información que te pedí, y por lógica creo que tampoco mataste a esa persona. — dedujo Madara.

Al diablo con tus deducciones, te he preguntado algo. — se reveló Sasuke

Y yo te pedí algo simple que por ley debiste de cumplir sin ningún problema. — le contesto Madara a su rebelde estudiante.

Le mate. — contesto Sasuke.

Donde está la información que este llevaba consigo. — le pregunto Madara

No tenía nada, solo un montón de porquerías. — le contesto Sasuke con un tono frio.

Ahhh, entonces no llegaste a pensar que la lógica era que si Moryumaru no la tenía en manos, entonces tu hermano ya la había recibido. — contesto Madara

Jhmp…— Gruño el Uchiha.

Sasuke…ha beses me pregunto para qué utilizas tu mente. Algo tan fácil de deducir. — dijo Madara

Entonces si tan fácil e, porque no vas tú mismo por ello si tanta importancia tiene. — le contesto enojado Sasuke

Porque te lo pedí a ti imbécil. — soltó Madara enojado

Jhmp. — gruño Sasuke.

Donde esta Shisui. — pregunto una vez mas Sasuke

Imbécil, si supiera eso ya te lo hubiera dicho para que le mataras de una buena vez, pero tal parece que ninguno de los dos sabes, ni nunca sabremos porque tú y tu ingeniosa lógica a dejado ir la única posibilidad que teníamos para saber donde esta ese bastardo. — le contesto enojado Madara, Sasuke le dio una sonrisa la cual Madara tomo como burla. Justo cuando le iba a hablar a Sasuke, este desaparece diciéndole solo…

Te entregare lo que quieres, solo porque me es conveniente. — contesto Sasuke con ese tono frio y distante, desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

_Imbécil._ — murmuro Madara, escuchando en ese instante una voz detrás, cual le impresiono al escucharla ya que nunca se esperaba escuchar esta.

Baya Madara, problemas para controlar a tu conejillo de india. — dijo aquella figura misteriosa que se escondía en lo oscuro de aquella cueva. Su voz estaba llena de superioridad, odio, sarcasmo y arrogancia.

Es curioso como la vida da sorpresas…Inesperadas. — Contesto Madara con el mismo tono de hipocresía amistosa de aquel misterioso personaje.

E inoportunas, tal parece. — agrego aquel sujeto misterioso quien se percato que su presencia no fue de agrado para Madara.

Acaso no vas a ser cortes con la visita…no me invitaras algún trago. Podría ser un buen comienzo para nuestra larga charla. — dijo aquella voz con un leve sarcasmo y arrogancia. Madara sonrió ante aquello

No soy de esos que le agradan recibir visitas, así que de mi no esperes tal cortesía. — contesto Madara con la misma arrogancia que el sujeto utilizaba.

Pero bien que te gusta dar visitas, o mejor dicho enviar a alguien para que las de por ti. — contesto de inmediato el sujeto.

Tu lo has dicho…otros lo hacen por mí, para eso me sirve, ¿No es así? — dijo Madara, quitándose en ese momento la máscara anaranjada que cubría aquel rostro tan enigmático y sereno.

Una parte de su cabello, ocultaba el estreno derecho de su rostro, cual carecía de unos ojos, el otro estaba a la vista del sujeto misterioso quien sonrió al ver aquel ojo reluciente y hermoso…

Es como ver a Izuna. — comento el hombre quien sabia que ese ojos le pertenecía al hermano de Madara.

Mi hermano, y claro esta…Tu medio hermano. — dijo Madara, riendo levemente aquel personaje quien aún seguía tras aquel velo de oscuridad.

Ahhhh…viejos tiempos. Es una pena que nunca crecimos juntos. — dijo en un suspiro aquel individuo

Verdaderamente es una pena…muy grande. — Dijo Madara con aquella voz fría y retorcida

¿Por qué lo dices? —sintió curiosidad por el modo en que este lo dijo

Te hubiera matado sin dudarlo en el primer instante que surgiera una oportunidad. — rebelo Madara con ese tono asqueante asía su medio hermano.

No deberías expresarte con esas palabras, alguien podría creer que no me soportas en presencia. — dijo con sarcasmo

A decir verdad, no te soporto ni si quiera con el hecho que estas lejos. De tan solo saber que estas vivo se me retuerce el estomago. — rebelo Madara sus sentimientos asía su medio hermano.

Suficiente...dime a que has venido de una buena vez, antes de que te mate. — amenazo Madara ya con una espada en manos.

Tranquilo hermano, donde quedo la cordialidad en ti. — le intento calmar su medio hermano.

Acaso no la ves…que mas cortes quieres que sea contigo. Son tan cortes que te matare antes de que una alimaña sin valor te mate sin disfrutas, como yo hare. — Finalizo Madara.

Itachi podría ser un buen señuelo para Shisui…— aquellas palabras detuvieron el filo de la espada de Madara.

Habla ya. — le concedió Madara que hablara, después de todo podría utilizar las tácticas de su medio hermano para acabar con el traidor de Shisui.

Ten en claro que Sasuke no está listo para acabar con esa alimaña, no por ahora. Así que por qué no mejor utilizamos a Itachi para limpiar el camino que tanto deseas recorrer sin problemas…Itachi podría matar a todos tus enemigos tan fácilmente. Tendrías a dos Uchiha bajo tu disposición. — le explico su medio hermano.

Eres un imbécil. Vienes hasta acá para decirme semejante estupidez. — se burlo Madara.

Itachi no se dejara controlar por mí ni por ti. — finalizo Madara.

No tiene que saberlo. — aquello le intereso a Madara.

Que quiere a cambio. — pregunto Madara.

Un poco de tu atención como hermano que eres. — pidió el individuo.

Jhmp…habla ya. — dijo Madara.

Tus triunfos y planes son mi más grande paga. Lo demás, es lo demás. — contesto el sujeto.

Solo dame tiempo y veras los resultados. Solo te tipo tiempo y paciencia…mi hermano. — dijo por Ultimo ese sujeto, desapareciendo repentinamente.

_Veremos a ver qué tan útil me eres…_— murmuro Madara, desapareciendo en lo oscuro de la cueva.

Hoy no solo la confusión se había reflejado en Madara de que era lo que verdaderamente quería a su hermano de quien no sabía nada desde hace largos años, sino que también la confusión había atacado a Kisame quien aun esperaba en aquel puerto solitario a Aicho quien no acababa de llegar, decidió esperarle al creer que era lo más conveniente partir juntos. El capital del gran barco anuncio a todos los pasajeros que no abordarían el barco al recibir una orden estricta de no dejar el puerto por el huracán que se aproximaba. Kisame no le quedo otra que buscar alojamiento cerca del puerto, pero todos estaban llenos, teniendo así que viajar hasta la aldea donde había dejado a Itachi, donde seguramente este está allí. Acelero su paso lo más rápido que pudo, incluso corto camino tomando un atajo que lo conducía al bosque donde estaba el equipo de Gay entrenando. Los fuertes cientos le hicieron el trayecto bastante pesado, y más al no poder enfocar bien sus ojos en el camino...así anduvo, bajo aquellas condiciones por casi una hora y media, escuchando el ruido de unos metales chocar, escuchándose este como un profundo Eco que inundo todo el bosque. Kisame reconoció de inmediato el Chacra de su compañero Itachi quien se encontraba enfrentándose con cuatro sujetos, dirigiéndose de inmediato Kisame a aquel lugar. No solo Kisame rondaba por aquellos lugares, sino que también Aicho quien había tomado aquel camino al sentir la presencia de Itachi cerca.

Toda aquella odisea, mezclada en una grande confusión e desataba en aquel bosque donde el grupo de Gay aun seguía entrenando. Todos se encontraban en sus posiciones, ocultos en diferentes lugares, esperando a que su maestro a quien hay localizado, le atacasen. La perfecta concentración de Neji quien estaba escondido entre los arbustos, fue interrumpida al sentir el sonido de las ramas de la parte más alta de un gran árbol, enfocando de inmediato su mirada asía arriba. Se extraño bastante al ser consciente que ya había detectado a su Sensei lejos de donde él estaba, y dudaba que lo que hayan movido aquella rama fuera un animal, sino mas bien sonaba a una persona o algo grande por el peso de esta cual ocasiono tal ruido. Tuvo la idea que se trataba de Sai, pero descubrió que este estaba casi cerca en la dirección de Gay, así que no podía ser Sai y mucho menos Tenten ya que aquella presencia iba en dirección a su compañera, alarmándose este al pensar que se trataba de algún enemigo. De inmediato salió de su posición y corrió en dirección a Sai para advertirle que no estaban solos, estos buscaron de inmediato a su Sensei mientras Tenten se encontraba aun escondida entre los arbustos, esperando alguna señal de su sensei.

Tente se encontraba muy distraída en su misión, pero al sentir varias hojas y ramitas caer encima de ella, se alerto, enfocando su mirada a los arboles, creyendo así que su Sensei se encontraba arriba, en los arboles. Extrañada, se levanta y sale de su posición, siguiendo con sus ojos el sonido de las ramas que se movía extrañamente, sorprendiéndose al ver saltar un individuo de un árbol asía otros….a pesar de su sorprendente velocidad, Tenten pudo identificarlo, erizándose todos sus pelos al sentir la fría mirada de este individuo en ella…

S-Sasuke. — Murmuro asombrada, dando tres pasos asía atrás y tropezando con una roca, cayendo al suelo sentada mientras miraba la dirección en que desapareció Sasuke.

Sus ojos se apartaron de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de un cascabel, paralizándose por completo al tener en su lado una serpiente cascabel. Ante su miento, Tenten cometió la estupidez de mover su brazo derecho con tal rapidez que la serpiente no dudo ni dos segundos en atacarla, mordiéndola…esta profirió un fuerte grito que todos lo escucharon, siendo Neji el primero en llegar hasta donde Tenten. La encontró tirada en el suelo, con un Kunai en manos, a su lado vio una serpiente cortada por la mitad…Tenten teniendo conocimiento en qué hacer cuando una serpiente le muerde, levanto el brazo y se hizo una herida con su Kunai en el lugar que la serpiente le había mordido. A los pocos minutos, Gay llega y encuentra a su estudiante gravemente herida, teniendo así que suspender el entrenamiento y llevarse a la muchacha de vuelta a Konoha. Les dio la orden a los jóvenes de ir a buscar a Ino y esperar en un lugar seguro hasta que pasara el huracán.

Una hora después de aquel incidente, Ino se encontraba bastante lejos de los muchachos y de la aldea…perdida en medio de un bosque verdaderamente tenebroso, aun así eso no la detuvo en lo absoluto, ni si quiera la idea de haber perdido el rastro de Itachi. Solo el sonido de una explosión cerca, le devolvió las esperanzas, corriendo en dirección en donde había escuchado aquella explosión. Al llegar solo vio humo a sus alrededores…una nube blanca y espesa. En medio de aquella nube, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre y en el suelo, frente a este pudo ver tendido en el suelo el cuerpo de su amiga, gritando su nombre…

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Your Opponent is Me!****  
**_**("Omae no aite wa kono ore da!")**_

Les agradezco a todos que hayan continuado leyendo la continuación de Kuroi namida, y claro también les agradezco de Corazón que continúen dejando Reviews con sus opiniones y criticas ya que estas sean malas o buenas me ayudan en mi mejoramiento. No dejen de dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones y criticas, no me ofenderán al decirme que he escrito algo malo o que debo mejorar, créanme que me ayudaran.

**Grandes agradecimientos:**

**Fany**

**NayeSakura**

**Marijf22**

**Dark-lilith**

**Nana-chan**

**Kaori-208**

**Oboro-iga**

**Naomi-chan**

**Luver18**

**Kartya**

**Konan1201**

**Hector19**

**Keyla**

**Natsumi-chan**

**Flower of Night**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Lady-Gaara**

**Sakura_25**

**Marion-Asakura**

**Sweet-candy**

**Hina-Uzumaki**

**Sakurita-Chan**

**Danaime**

**KosHalice**

**Kizuki**

**Sakura Mudou**

**Nurike**

**AkibaShock**

**Kagura**

**Karla**

**MiladyYukie**

**Matsuri**

**Naomi-Chan**

**Kohana**

**Nara**

**Nanami**

**Cheza**

**Emo-girl**

**Mariana**

**Hina-chan**

**Karin**

**Fuu-Chan**

**Uchiha-girl**

**Kagome**

**Shadow-girl**

**Mary**

**Sh=28**

**Melennie**

**Happy Bunny Girl**

**Yume**

**Kanami**

**Lauren**

**Iris**

**Strawberry-girl**

**Karol**

**Mana-sweetmadness**

**Rebeca**

**Katy marrero peña **

**Diagara**

**Pino-Chan**

**Kyrie**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo: 9

Omae no aite wa komo ore da!

(_"Your opponent is me!)_

_Aun llovía y tronaba fuertemente en aquellas tierras del sur…_aun así, aquel mal clima no detuvo en lo absoluto a Uchiha Sasuke quien se diría en busca de su equipo quienes se resguardaban de la tormenta en un pequeño hotel. Para cortar camino, tomo la tuta más corta que lo llevo al bosque, sin saber que en cierto lugar, un grupo de jóvenes junto con su Sensei, se encontraban asiendo practicas de combate…solo cuando se acerco un poco más, fue que sintió aquellas ya conocidas presencias, gruñendo ante menuda molestia. Sin más remedio, trepo hasta lo más alto de los arboles, asiendo su recorrido en la cima de estos para no dejar huella alguna que pudiera delatar su presencia. En su recorrido, sintió la débil presencia de alguien conocido, deteniéndose en la cima de uno de la las grandes y gruesas ramas de un árbol, fijo su mirada asía el norte, confirmando de no solo quien se trataba, sino de cuantos habían alrededor de aquella menuda presencia. Iba a continuar su recorrido, pero una fuerte corazonada, fu más fuerte que sus deberes con Madara, tomando otro rumbo diferente al que había trazado ya por su mente. Tanta fue su distracción en aquella presencia que no se percato de la presencia de Tenten quien estaba escondida entre los espesos arbustos del bosque. La joven, al percibir la presencia de alguien acercarse, se volteo, sorprendiéndose ante la sorpresa de encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, paralizándose cada caparte de su cuerpo ante la mirada fría y penetrante que le dedico Sasuke a ella. Sintió miedo por un momento, retrocediendo asía atrás, tropezando con una pequeña roca, cayendo al suelo donde le pico aquella víbora venenosa.

Sasuke acelero su paso al ser descubierto por uno de los Shinobi de Konoha, maldiciendo a sus adentros por bajar la guardia sabiendo que cerca de allí rondaba el "enemigo". Los fuerte vientos y lluvia le obligaron a descender de la cima de los arboles, viéndose obligado a hacer su viaje en tierra, de repente sintió el nivel de Chacra de aquella conocida presencia disminuir lentamente, sintiendo una fuerte preocupación que lo llevo a avanzar a un mas rápido. Su recorrido duro solo quince minutos, llegando a aquel lugar donde se llevo una desagradable sorpresa que se convirtió en asombro y enojo…la presencia de su hermano se encontraba allí, cerca de la persona que le había causado aquella profunda y punzante corazonada que lo obligo a faltar a sus deberes y llegar hasta allí. Se quedo quieto, detrás de la sombra de un gran árbol mientras observaba lo que ocurría frente a él, por lo que pudo entender y ver, cualquier persona en el lugar de su hermano hubiera atacado aquellos bandidos sin piedad alguna…_hasta él los hubiera matado como cerdos que eran. _Itachi estaba por acabar al último enemigo, notando Sasuke que este tenía una trampa cual difícilmente su hermano no podría esquivar si este la ejecutaba…no supo porque actuó, pero algo dentro del lo obligo a levantar su mano derecha y lanzar aquel Kunai explosivo cual tenía oculto en su manga izquierda, aniquilando a aquel enemigo en un simple y despiadado ataque cual despedazo por completo al sujeto. Itachi ante la sorpresa, tuvo que abalanzarse asía un lado y cubrirse detrás de una gran y solida roca…estaba confuso y sin idea de quien había sido aquella persona que había interferido en la batalla y lanzado aquel explosivo. Se reincorporo lentamente, enfocando de inmediato sus ojos en dirección a Sakura quien aun estaba inconsciente, su mirada se lleno de preocupación al ver detrás de la joven, en aquel espeso humo, la silueta de un hombre cual intento de identificar, pero por su excelente control de Chakra y toda aquella espesa nube, se le hizo difícil reconocerle.

Itachi dio tres pasos en dirección a Sakura, escuchando en ese instante la voz de una mujer gritar desesperadamente el nombre de Sakura, reconociendo esta al instante. Ino había aparecido en el lugar menos indicado e invoco el nombre de su amiga quien no reaccionaba ante su llamado, se percato de la presencia de Itachi cual le sorprendió, percatándose que este tenía sus ojos enfocados en algo que había adelante. Levanto su mirada y la enfoco detrás de Sakura, viendo aquella oscura silueta de lo que aparentaba ser un hombre lo cual la lleno de preocupación y nuevamente grito el nombre de su amiga varias veces, obteniendo los mismos resultados que antes. Aquel sujeto se quito su capa negra de cuello alto y con diseños en forma de nubes de color rojo, se inclino para tomar la mochila de la joven cual se coloco en el hombro derecho, y levanto un poco el extremo derecho del delicado cuerpo de la joven para colocarle la capa, levantándola al instante que termino de vestirle con aquella prenda.

El humo gris había desaparecido en esos momentos, dispersándose en los alrededores, revelando así la apariencia de aquel individuo que no solo impresiono a Ino, sino que Itachi fue quien se llevo la mayor impresión al reconocer aquel sujeto como su hermano menor…Sasuke. Salió de su impresión al ver a Sasuke partir junto con Sakura en sus brazos, dando seis pasos adelante cuales fueron detenidos al Sasuke voltearse repentinamente y darle una mirada fría y penetrante a su hermano mayor quien tenía planeado el atacarle, pero este se detuvo al ver en los ojos de su hermano el peligro en que si daba un paso más este sería capaz de hacerle daño al rehén que tenía en brazos. Maldijo a sus adentros al analizar en la posición en que se encontraba. Como era que su hermano había sido capaz en utilizarla a ella como medio para intimidarle de esa forma, cusa cual le enfurecía peligrosamente ya que ningún oponente le había detenido de la forma que su hermano había hecho…

Tu oponente soy yo. — Exclamo Itachi, sus palabras iban con el propósito que Sasuke dejara a Sakura en el suelo y arreglara sus problemas con él. Ante lo dicho, Sasuke sonrió y continuo su paso…

¡SASUKE! — le llamo su hermano con un tono mandatario, Sasuke se volteo y le miro directo a los ojos.

Es a mí a quien quieres. Déjala ir. — insistió Itachi, ante todo aquello Ino se encontraba confundida con lo que ocurría, intento de intervenir, pero la mirada fría de Itachi la detuvo.

Lamento decepcionarte que no es mi intención enfrentarme a ti…no por ahora. — aclaro Sasuke tranquilamente.

Entonces déjala en el suelo y lárgate…ella no es tu problema. — ordeno Itachi, Sasuke solo le escucho….no más le escucho, no acato sus órdenes.

No…—finalizo Sasuke con aquella voz fría y llena de superioridad.

¿Qué harás hermano? — dijo luego de una pausa, en el modo que lo había dicho confundió a Itachi…_acaso su pequeño hermano intentaba burlarse de él, utilizando aquel tono sarcástico y sin escrúpulos._

La protegerás…— aquello sonó como una pregunta.

La protegerás como una vez hiciste que la abandonaste para ir a proteger a Kohana sin importarte su condición. — aquello sonó como burla, una burla bastante cruel por parte de su hermano quien no sabía nada de ellos…_de Sakura ni de él._

¿Que sacas con todo esto? — pregunto Itachi, a pesar del tranquilo tono que había utilizado, por dentro ardía de una ira tremenda por las palabras dichas por su hermano.

¿Qué quieres? — insistió Itachi el saber.

Tienes algo que me interesa tener. Entrégamelo y te daré lo que tanto ansias por tener, sino…entonces atente a las consecuencias de tus decisiones. — finalizo Sasuke

Dime de una buena vez lo que quieres y déjate de rodeos. — Itachi empezaba a perder la paciencia, levantando un poco su voz.

La localización exacta de Shisui. Quiero el pergamino que tienes en tu poder. — demando Sasuke, gruño al ver que su hermano no le había contestado, dándole a entender que aquel pergamino era mucho más importante que tener a Sakura segura.

Ante el silencio completo de Itachi, Sasuke se volteo y continúo su camino con Sakura en sus brazos, reaccionando Itachi al momento de escuchar sus pasos alejarse…

¡Sasuke! — Le llamo Itachi quien se disponía a atacar a su hermano, pero este desaparece en un repentino flash sin dejar rastro alguno.

¡DEMONIOS! — exclamo enojado Itachi

El sonido de las pisadas de Ino lo saco de su paroxismo de enojo, mirando a la joven en ese instante. Ino no intimido ante aquella mirada fría y llena de enojo, sino que al contrario le devolvió la mirada con una de resentimiento y odio, luego se volteo y sin importarle el clima salió en busca de Sakura. Itachi gruño ante aquella mirada llena de decepción por parte aquella joven quien fue capaz de juzgarle de la manera más miserable sin utilizar palabras, solo con aquella mirada bastaba para hacerle saber lo miserable y basura de hombre que era al no contestar de inmediato lo que tanto su hermano pedía a cambio de la seguridad de Sakura. En aquello momentos llega inesperadamente Kisame quien se sorprendió al encontrar todo aquel desastre.

¡¿Q-Que demonios ocurrió aquí?! — pregunto sorprendido Kisame mientras observaba los cadáveres tirados en el suelo. Reconoció de inmediato aquellas personas como los bandidos que buscaban hace dos meses, un grupo de asesinos despiadados.

Una tercera persona aparecer en aquella escena, sorprendiéndose al igual ante tal desastre.

Que sucedió aquí, y…— intento de decir Aicho, pero detuvo sus palabras al instante de ver partir a Itachi de una manera extraña…ni siquiera les hablo o les dirigió una mirada, solo salió de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudo, sin decir ni una palabra.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que ocurría en esos momentos, no hasta Kisame vio y reconoció la ropa de Sakura tirada en el suelo, supo de inmediato que algo tenía que ver la joven Kunoichi para que Itachi actuara de esa manera tan serena y violenta a la vez.

…

Lejos de allí, Sasuke se encontraba en una caverna con enormes picos puntiagudos en piedra cuales apuntaban asía abajo. Solo una fogata les asía compañía en aquel lugar abandonado donde los chillidos de los hambrientos murciélagos estaban presentes, resonando como un hecho torturoso para los oídos de un niño. Sasuke estaba recostado de una gran roca, frente a la fogata, mirando fijamente esta, no fue hasta escuchar un gemido por parte de Sakura quien se encontraba al lado de él. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente y con dificultad se reincorporo, quedando sentada en aquel suelo frio y húmedo…sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se enfocaron en Sasuke quien la miraba fijamente, levantándose en aquel momento para intentar de huir. Dejo caer la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, dando sus primeros pasos para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero lamentablemente Sasuke fue más rápido con un ágil movimiento de su brazo derecho, la atrapo por la cintura y la obligo a sentarse de manera brusca en el suelo. Ella intento de levantarse, pero él le hizo presión con su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven, gimiendo esta de dolor. Empezó a gritar como una salvaje y a tirar de aquellos hilos que tenían amarradas ambas muñecas, teniendo Sasuke que vendar su boca con unos vendajes que había encontrado en la mochila de la joven. Al tenerla completamente amordazada, se coloco frente a ella y inclino su cuerpo, quedando a la altura de ella.

Tampoco es de mi agrado el tener que verte otra vez. — soltó él, levantando su mano recha y llevándola hasta el rostro de la joven al cual iba a acariciar, pero esta agresivamente le viro el rostro, impidiéndole que la tocase.

Me resulta casi imposible el creerlo…antes te morías por ser tocada o atendida por mí. — se burlo de ella, dándole una sonrisa de lado.

Condujo su mano derecha hasta los cabellos largos y rosados de su ex-compañera, echando estos asía cada lado de sus hombros para cubrir sus senos al notar que estos estaban expuestos por completo…

Necesitas algo de ropa. — dicho esto, se levanto y busco algo de ropa en la mochila de la joven, sacando de esta ropa interior, un short corto y ajustado de color negro y una camisilla de color rosa pálido cual serviría para cubrir aquel delicado cuerpo.

Pensaba de desatar sus manos para que ella se vistiera, pero al mirar los ojos de ella y leer el pensamiento que este tenía en mente, desistió de su idea de soltarla tan rápido ya que eso era lo que ella esperaba para así atacarle. Se acerco a ella y la levanto del brazo, dándole una mirada fría, le dijo…

No intentes jugar conmigo, la pasaras mal…no estoy de humor. — le advirtió, ella entendió de inmediato que este había descubierto su idea de atacarle una vez que le soltara.

Le libero de aquellos hilos hechos en chacra y le dio la ropa a la joven, vistiéndose esta de inmediato, luego le tomo de las muñecas y voltio a aprisionarla con aquello hilos de chacra, quedando ella nuevamente a su merced. En aquel silencio profundo y misterioso, Sakura intentaba de acordarse de cómo fue que llego a parar en manos de Sasuke, acordándose de imágenes vagas de Itachi atacando a los bandidos que se había aprovechado de su debilidad, luego de aquello escucho una explosión, y luego la lejana voz de Ino. Gruño ante la desesperación que tenían del saber porque estaba allí, llamando la atención de Sasuke quien escucho aquel gruñido y le miro fijamente…

Descuida, no era mi idea tenerte a mi lado tanto tiempo…es solo que Itachi lo quiso así. — revelo Sasuke, Sakura arqueo las cejas de sorpresa y confusión, entendiendo el joven Uchiha la duda de ella.

Ella intento de hablar, pero lo que se escuchaban eran solo balbuceos debido a los vendajes que cubrían su boca.

Le pedí a Itachi cierta información que él tiene a su poder, a cambio de tu seguridad, pero al parecer cierto pergamino tiene más valor que tu, Sakura. — le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió su mirada a otra parte.

Te decepciona saber que hay otras cosas más importantes que tú en la vida de él. — pregunto Sasuke, ella mordió sus labios y continuo ignorándole. Sasuke supo que sus palabras tuvieron una reacción en ella al ver que la joven apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

Es una lástima…siempre te ha puesto en segunda excepción. — continuo él

hubieras prestado atención a mis advertencias, y tal vez no tuvieras una vida tan miserable, porque la tienes, ¿No es así, Sakura? — continuo con su humillación.

O me equivoco...me equivoco al pensar que tienes una vida miserable, y en verdad ti enes una vida agradable junto a mi hermano, sin importarte que tanto este te humille con sus actos. — aquello era como tortura para los oídos de ella.

Sakura reacciono ante todas esas palabras, intentando de gritarle que se callara, pero por culpa de aquellos vendajes no pudo decirle claramente lo que deseaba, aun así no fue necesario las palabras de ella, ya que por la forma en que reacciono entendió que quería que se callara. Sasuke se levanto y camino hasta ella, inclinándose por completo y quedando nuevamente a la altura de ella, coloco aquellas fuertes y frías manos en ambos lados del rostro de ella, atrayendo a este así él, quedando a pocos centímetros cerca del rostro del Uchiha quien le miraba en todo momento.

Me humille ante ti al irte a buscar… desprecie y desvalorice mi persona, solo por ti. — le dijo fríamente mientras apretaba mas tu rostro.

Fui capaz de ofrecerte hasta lo imposible, solo para que aceptaras irte conmigo. — continuo él.

Y ahora, mírate aquí…sin nada, ni nadie, solo porque decidiste elegirle a él. solo por él es que perdiste todo. — le recordó, aquello hizo que se cristalizaran aquellos ojos de jades ya rojos y apunto de soltar lagrimas.

Perdiste una vida, tu vida…un futuro, y lo peor…tu hijo. Solo por él. — le recordó, soltando ella aquellas lagrimas amargas y llenas de dolor, intento de bajar su rostro, pero él se lo impidió, obligándola a mirarle.

Y ahora dime…valió la pena arriesgar todo por él, por la persona que según tú te amaba. — aquella pregunta sonó como una de sus burlas y sarcasmos.

No me voltees el rostro y mírame cuando te hablo. — le exigió, mirándole ella con dolor y sufrimiento ante las palabras de él cual le trajeron de vuelta memorias del pasado.

ni siquiera le eres tan importante que te echa a un lado en la búsqueda de Madara, quien supuestamente es el que destruyo tu vida, no es así, Sakura…o me equivoco. — aquello despertó a Sakura y la hizo salir de sus llantos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

No es eso lo que tú crees y lo que te afirma Itachi. — continuo él.

_Itachi siempre te ha echado de lado…nunca te toma en cuente, ni siquiera te ha explicado que el verdadero culpable de todas tus penas nos es Madara, sino Shisui quien tomo la imagen de su maestro para burlarse de todos._ — le revelo en voz baja en el oído de Sakura, abriendo esta los ojos de sorpresa.

Eres una ingenua Sakura…siempre has sido una ingenua, ese es tu defecto. Cree que el amor es color de rosa, que todo en este es perfecto, por tu defecto es que has sufrido, solo por la estupidez de creer en lo primero que te digan, Sakura. — finalizo por ultimo.

Estaban tan concentrado en su conversación, que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de cierta presencia que llevaba tiempo escuchando la conversación de ellos, no fue hasta que Sasuke sintió aquella presencia y volteo su rostro, mirando asía lo oscuro de aquella cueva donde se escuchaban los pasos de aquel individuo. Sasuke se levanto y se alejo de Sakura quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras lloraba amargamente.

Creí que nunca llegarías. — soltó Sasuke, dando los primeros pasos en dirección a aquella silueta masculina que salía de las sombras.

Baya, recapacitaste en tu decisión. Acaso el remordimiento te hizo entrar en razón. — dijo en palabras frías y crueles. Detuvo secamente sus pasos al notar algo extraño, retrocediendo asía atrás mientras extendía su mano derecha asía Sakura quien se encontraba arrodilladla en el suelo, aun lado de él.

Levántate, Sakura. — la tomo del brazo izquierdo y la levanto bruscamente de un solo tirón, sus ojos en todo momento se enfocaban en aquella silueta masculina que poco a poco iba descubriendo su físico a medida que iba acercándose a ellos.

Sasuke le miro con desagrado y molestia…_quien demonios era ese sujeto y que hacia allí, parada frente a ellos. _Sakura abrió sus ojos al sentir tanto silencio entre ellos, levantando sus ojos y guiándolo a aquella figura extraña que vestía…Sakura trago hondo al reconocer que ese tipo tenia las características y rasgos de los legendarios _taijiya (exterminador). _Era imposible de creer, pero sus atuendos y extraña Chakra confirmaban que la leyenda era cierta y que estos individuos de poderes arsenales, continuaban con vida y asiendo su trabajo…_exterminando a las amenazas de quienes le han contratado. _Vestía con unas prendas parecidas a un Samurái ya que ellos comparten las mismas enseñanzas y entrenamientos que ellos…su Hakama era de color azul oscuro y su haori del mismo color al igual que aquel ancho Obi masculino. Aquella típica vestimenta de un Taijiya, estaba acompañada de una túnica de color anaranjado cual llevaba amarado en su hombro derecho, como un monje.

Aquel hombre con grandes habilidades, levanto su rostro lentamente, a la vez que con su mano derecha levantaba por una orilla aquel sombrero de paja, dejando al descubierto aquel rostro ya arrugado por la vejes. Sus ojos eran blancos lo cual asía presente su ceguera, su largo y blanco cabello lo tenía recogido en una larga trenza…ese hombre tenía que tener unos ochenta años, lo cual a Sakura le preocupo ya que por su edad, es que más temibles y peligrosos son. Sasuke continuaba en completo silencio, mirando aquel sujeto quien no había dicho ni una palabra, solo permanecía allí inmóvil. El hombre dio una sonrisa de lado y levanto su mano derecha, dirigiendo asía atrás de su espalda donde tomo aquella potente arma, reconocida por Sakura…_Nagamaki. _Ese era el nombre de aquella antigua y peligrosa espada, con hoja larga y pesada, de un filo descomunal…la espada favorita del legendario Nobunada Oda, quien afirmaba tener la espada perfecta en sus manos con la cual asía pedazos a sus enemigos en cuestión de segundos. Esa Nagamaki no era normal, ya que de ella emanaba un aura color roja y maligna, comprobando Sakura que aquella arma fue una vez cargada por Nobunaga Oda…_ese Taijiya tenía a su poder la famosa Nagamaki de Nobunada Oda. _Ese sujeto no traía con el nada bueno, eso era un hecho cual Sakura temía ya que ningún Shinobi de Konoha había sido entrenado para luchar con un Taijiya quienes además de tener semejanza a los Samurái, comparten un gran parecido con los Shinobi, siendo así híbridos…_mitad Shinobi y Mitad Samurái. _El hombre apunto con aquella poderosa arma a Sasuke quien no se intimido ante el nivel de Chakra de ese hombre y su dichosa espada…

Tu oponente soy **YO.** — revelo el hombre sus intenciones mientras le apuntaba con el arma…Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez angustiada, mirando a Sasuke quien no se había intimidado en nada.

Bien….que así sea. — contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado. En un rápido movimiento con su mano, aventó a Sakura un lado, cayendo al suelo, alejada de ellos.

_**Perdona la demora Fany y a todos mis lectores:**_

Les agradezco a todos que hayan continuado leyendo la continuación de Kuroi namida, y claro también les agradezco de Corazón que continúen dejando Reviews con sus opiniones y criticas ya que estas sean malas o buenas me ayudan en mi mejoramiento. No dejen de dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones y criticas, no me ofenderán al decirme que he escrito algo malo o que debo mejorar, créanme que me ayudaran.

**Grandes agradecimientos:**

**NayeSakura**

**Fany**

**Marijf22**

**Dark-lilith**

**Nana-chan**

**Kaori-208**

**Oboro-iga**

**Naomi-chan**

**Luver18**

**Kartya**

**Konan1201**

**Hector19**

**Keyla**

**Natsumi-chan**

**Flower of Night**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Lady-Gaara**

**Sakura_25**

**Marion-Asakura**

**Sweet-candy**

**Hina-Uzumaki**

**Sakurita-Chan**

**Danaime**

**KosHalice**

**Kizuki**

**Sakura Mudou**

**Nurike**

**AkibaShock**

**Kagura**

**Karla**

**MiladyYukie**

**Matsuri**

**Naomi-Chan**

**Kohana**

**Nara**

**Nanami**

**Cheza**

**Emo-girl**

**Mariana**

**Hina-chan**

**Karin**

**Fuu-Chan**

**Uchiha-girl**

**Kagome**

**Shadow-girl**

**Mary**

**Sh=28**

**Melennie**

**Happy Bunny Girl**

**Yume**

**Kanami**

**Lauren**

**Iris**

**Strawberry-girl**

**Karol**

**Mana-sweetmadness**

**Rebeca**

**Katy marrero peña **

**Diagara**

**Pino-Chan**

**Kyrie**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo: 10

Arata naru Tatakai…Uchiha Vs Taijiya!

("A new battle…Uchiha Vs Taijiya!")

Tu oponente soy **YO.** — revelo el hombre sus intenciones mientras le apuntaba con el arma…Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez angustiada, mirando a Sasuke quien no se había intimidado en nada.

Bien….que así sea. — contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado. En un rápido movimiento con su mano, aventó a Sakura un lado, cayendo al suelo, alejada de ellos.

Sasuke saco su espada…estaba listo para enfrentarle, no obstante, el enemigo no daba inicios de querer dar el primer golpe.

_Jmp…un Taijiya._ — dijo para sus adentros Sasuke. Sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel individuo, Sakura intento de hablarle, de detenerlo, incluso intento de levantarse, pero Sasuke le miro fijamente a los ojos con aquella mirada fría.

Quédate en donde estas. — le ordeno fríamente, ella entendió que él estaba enojado al ella desobedecer y moverse de allí.

El Taijiya desvió su mirada por unos segundos para ver a la joven, luego fijo sus ojos nuevamente en Sasuke…_su objetivo principal._

¿Quién eres y a que has venido? — pregunto Sasuke.

A dónde vas, no necesitaras saber mi nombre. — dicho esto, el individuo apareció en un repentino flash detrás de Sasuke e intento de cortar a este por la mitad con la Nagamaki.

Difícilmente, Sasuke esquivo aquel ataque cual le sorprendió, incluso sorprendió a Sakura quien pego un grito, advirtiéndole a Sasuke del enemigo quien se había aparecido detrás del. Si no fuera por Sakura, él no hubiera tenido tiempo para racionar en aquel ataque, lo cual le enojo severamente. El Taijiya dirigió su rostro asía dónde provino el grito y entendió que aquella mujer debía ser uno de los seguidores de ese hombre ya que según lo que le había informado, el Uchiha estaba acompañado de dos hombre y una mujer. Sasuke se disponía a atacarle, activo su Sharingan y corrió en dirección al enemigo con su espada en manos, este se burlo de él asiéndole creer que le enfrentaría, desapareciendo en el segundo…Sasuke se alarmo al ver que el enemigo corría en dirección a Sakura quien se quedo paralizada al ver que aquel demonio ciego venia tras ella a quien confundió con Karin, la mujer que podía localizar y sentir la presencia de cualquier persona a través de su chacra. Sakura se levanto e intento de correr, pero cayó al suelo al tropezarse torpemente con sus pies, se giro asía atrás al sentir una ráfaga de viento, viendo al enemigo frente a ella quien le iba a atacar con aquella arma, cerrando los ojos Sakura y esperando aquel ataque…abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar el estruendor de dos potentes armas chocar, descubriendo que Sasuke se encontraba detrás de ella, este había bloqueado el ataque con su arma, tomando a Sakura por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, la levanto y la pego a su cuerpo mientras asía lo imposible para aguantar la inhumana fuerza que transmitía aquel hombre con su espada.

Tu lo has dicho…tu oponente soy **YO… ¡A ELLA DEJALA FUERA DE ESTO!** — Exclamo Sasuke furioso, empujando al enemigo asía atrás con su espada.

El Taijiya quedo sorprendido al ver que ese jovencito había sido capaz de hacerlo retroceder tres pasos asía atrás, tal parece que la joven le dio cierta fuerza, revelando cierta fuerza que nunca espero de él. Soltó a Sakura de su agarre posesivo y corrió en dirección al enemigo con su Chidori activado cual cubría toda su espada…_en verdad Sasuke enfrentaría a ese enemigo. _Sakura intento de desatarse de aquellos hilos de chacra que sujetaban sus manos, pero estaban tan ajustados y tenía tan poca fuerza que no pudo lograrlo, perdiéndose en su desesperación y angustia. Sakura cerró sus ojos tan fuertes como pudo al escuchar aquel fuerte estruendor provocado por el Chidori, luego escucho las armas de ambos luchadores, chocando con fuerza. A pesar que el enemigo era ciego, este podía sentir las vibraciones de cada movimiento que ocurría a su alrededor, otra vez de sus pies cuales sentían cada movimiento en el suelo…su audición estaba más que desarrollada para poder escuchar al segundo cualquier movimiento, era todo un guerrero quien no necesitaba de sus ojos para ser perfecto e invencible ya que lo era, y para mala suerte, Sasuke se había topado con este enemigo quien ni siquiera Itachi podía enfrentar. Sakura sintió los hilos de Chacra aflojarse de sus muñecas, liberándola por completo, Sasuke la había liberado para así que ella se defendiera en caso que el enemigo la atacase. Se quito el vendaje de la boca y lo primero que hizo fue invocar el nombre de Sasuke al ver que las manos de este sangraban debido a los fuertes golpes que tuvo que bloquear con su espada. Ni siquiera el Susano, técnica mas poderosa del Uchiha, podo hacerle daño alguno a ese hombre quien estaba protegido por la espada cual curaba sus heridas, igual que la espada de Kisame.

¡Sasuke! — grito su nombre con desesperación, levantándose y corriendo en dirección al enemigo al ver que Sasuke había caído al suelo, recibiéndolo ella en sus brazos antes que su cuerpo se impactara en el suelo.

Detente, Sasuke por favor. — le rogo ella con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas.

Hazte a un lado. — se reincorporo y la empujo asía atrás, cayendo al suelo.

Antes de que Sasuke atacara al enemigo, Sakura se levanto y se interpuso en medio de ambos enemigos, puso la mayor fuerza en su brazo derecho, cerro su mano y golpeo fuertemente el suelo, asiendo este pedazos y obligando al enemigo a que se retirada lejos de ellos, lo bastante como para Sakura tomar a Sasuke por el brazo y jalarlo. Este se negó a dejar la zona de combate, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la muchacha quien intentaba de salvarlo desesperadamente, ante su distracción no se percataron que el enemigo estaba frente a ello y dispuesto a atacarle con aquella espada cual emanaba una fuerte energía maligna….no fue Sasuke quien reacciono ante aquel ataque y defendió la vida de Sakura quien le abrazaba fuertemente para proteger a Sasuke, sino que otra persona fue quien bloqueo aquel feroz ataque, interponiéndose en medio de la escena y atacando al enemigo con un simple Ninjato del cual salía un aura de color blanca. Itachi había aparecido justo en aquel momento, devolviéndole el ataque al enemigo con una fuerte energía electrizante cual obligo a Sasuke y Sakura a retroceder asía atrás. El Ninjato quedo hecho trisas al bloquear el ataque del enemigo y devolverle el ataque con otro más fuerte, obligando al enemigo a retrocederse asía atrás.

El Taijiya guardo su espada detrás de su espalda e inclino un poco su cuerpo, preparándose para ejecutar una de sus tantas técnicas. Olio al intruso desde la posición que estaba, reconociendo aquel aroma de un Uchiha, más el olor a sus células y poros le revelo que este era hermano de su objetivo.

Uchiha…Itachi. — dijo el Taijiya, abriendo sus ojos como si la impresión le hubiera gustado.

Es un placer encantador…un verdadero honor cual no me privare en disfrutar si te interpones en mi objetivo. — le advirtió el Taijiya quien no tenían reflejado emoción alguna en sus expresiones.

El enemigo saco su Nagamaki en un segundo, liberando así ciento de cuchillas de aire cual Itachi esquivo con un poco de dificultad, logrando una que otra raspar algún lado de su cuerpo. Sasuke jalo a Sakura por el brazo y esquivo las cuchillas de aire junto a ella, protegiéndola lo más que pudo, una de las cuchillas logro desgarrarle la camisilla, provocando un pequeño rasguño que se hubiera convertido en algo mortal si Sasuke no la hubiera movido en aquel instante. Itachi fue sorprendido por el enemigo quien había dado un gran salto y ahora se encontraba en el aire, arriba de él…se preocupo al ver que el enemigo había creado con su arma una gigantesca bola de energía blanca cual pretendía lanzar asía ellos. Kisame junto a Aicho, habían aparecido justo en ese instante, dando la orden a Sakura y Sasuke de abandonar el lugar, lo cual Itachi y su equipo se vieron obligados a hacer al enemigo lanzar aquella bola de energía asía ellos. Corrieron lo mas que pudieron lejos de la explosión que había provocado el Taijiya, provocando que enormes rocas puntiagudas cayeran del techo de aquella caverna, lo cual por una parte le ayudaba a los jóvenes a no ser perseguidos por el Taijiya al ser sellado el camino, pero por otra parte los ponía en sumo peligro al caer las rocas en abundancias. El suelo de aquella caverna se hizo pedazos, cayendo el grupo de jóvenes al abismo de la caverna, siendo recibidos por un rio subterráneo, nadaron hasta la orilla y entraron en una de las tantas oscuras entradas de aquella caverna cual llevaba a alguna parte más profunda de esta, Sakura se impresiono al ver que la caverna no estaba sumergida en lo oscuro ya que unas millones de larvas azules, brillaban intensamente dándole luz a aquel silenciosos, frio y húmedo lugar.

El grupo se dividió, Kisame junto a Aicho e Itachi, se encontraban hablando sobre el enemigo, mientras que Sasuke estaba afuera, sentando en una roca, cerca a la orilla de aquel rio subterráneo. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo la presencia de Itachi y su grupo, Sakura salió de aquel lugar y busco a Sakura a quien lo sorprendió con su repentina aparición frente a él, tomando esta sus manos…

Mira como estas…tus manos. — dijo ella preocupada, recolectando energía en sus manos, curando en el proceso las manos de Sasuke, al terminar libero sus manos.

G-gracias por salvarme. — dijo con la mirada en el suelo, Sasuke la sorprendió al este agarrarle del brazo derecho, jalando su mano un poco así su rostro.

¿Qué te paso en la mano? — pregunto Sasuke con aquel tono frio mientras observaba los nudillos de esta sangrar.

No es nada. — le aseguro ella con voz tranquila mientras intentaba de soltarse amablemente del agarre de Sasuke quien le apretó fuerte la muñeca y tiro de esta, llevando su delicada mano cerca de sus labios, lamiendo y dando pequeños besos húmedos a los pequeño rasguños que tenia la joven en sus nudillos, limpiando con su lengua la sangre.

N-No, que haces, Sasuke. — intento ella sorprendida, intento soltarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió aguantándola un poco más fuerte de la muñeca mientras que con su brazo libre, le rodeaba la cintura a la joven para impedir que esta retrocediera asía atrás.

Sasuke, no es apropiado…— insistió ella que él dejase de hacer aquello que la incomodaba, y más al sentir unos ojos fijos detrás de ella.

Dejo de lamerle la herida y le miro fijamente a los ojos, jalándola del brazo bruscamente, acercando su rostro al de ella, le dijo:

No vuelvas a interponerte en otra batalla, o de lo contrario seré yo quien te golpee. — le advirtió, sorprendiéndose ella ante lo dicho. El Uchiha retiro la mano izquierda de la cintura de ella, subiéndola lentamente por la cintura de la joven hasta que rozo el pezón de ella con su pulgar, notando que su camisa está completamente destrozada, dejando expuesto su erecto seno izquierdo, aquella caricia no fue vista por aquellos ojos que los miraba.

Soltó a Sakura de su agarre, se reincorporo y se quito su Haori, tirándoselo a Sakura quien lo atrapo en sus manos.

Póntelo. — ordeno Sasuke, obedeciendo Sakura y colocándoselo sin quitarse su camisilla, cubriendo así la parte que Sasuke no deseaba que nadie viera.

Sasuke se alejo de ella con el propósito de aclarar su mente y buscar alguna solución de cómo salir de ese lugar y acabar con aquel enemigo. Sakura se encamino en dirección a la entrada de donde había salido, encontrándose no solo con Aicho y Kisame quienes sorprendieron a Itachi quien observaba a Sakura y Sasuke…por momento Aicho y Kisame creyeron que Itachi reaccionaria al ver a Sakura vestir con una prenda del menor, pero al contrario…no hizo nada, volteándose y entrando a la cueva. Sakura bajo la mirada en el momento que entro, no quería encontrarse con los ojos de ninguno de ellos, ni mucho menos de Itachi quien seguramente le estaría mirando con despreció o ira. Aicho y Kisame decidieron ir a hablar con Sasuke para comunicarle del plan, dejando a Sakura sola con el mayor de los Uchiha quien se encontraba apoyado de la pared con sus brazos cruzados, justo en lugar por donde Sakura tenía que pasar para llegar a la esquina de ese lugar…ella quería estar lo más lejos posible de Itachi quien al sentirla pasar no pudo contenerse y le tomo del brazo izquierdo, volteándola bruscamente, obligándola a que le mirara.

¿Qué haces? Suéltame. — le pidió ella en voz baja, no quería que nadie la escuchara, Itachi la jalo del brazo una vez más al ver que ella le iba a cambiar la mirada.

Quítatelo. — le ordeno peligrosamente.

¿Qué? — fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura quien estaba confundida.

Que te lo quites. — le dijo con voz agresiva, quitándole la prenda de Sasuke de un solo tirón.

¿Qué demonios haces? — se atrevió a levantarle la voz al ver que Itachi la acorralaba de la pared, sujetándole ambas manos por las muñecas, elevando estas hasta arriba de su cuerpo.

Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo. — pregunto Itachi agresivamente, Sakura le desvió la mirada, tomándola Itachi con su mano derecha por el rostro, obligándola a que le mirase.

Mírame cuando te hablo, sabes que odio que me ignores. — le recordó Itachi.

Suéltame, no tienes derecho sobre mí. — intento de soltarse de su agarre, aprisionándola Itachi con su cuerpo.

Crees que no lo vi todo allá afuera. — le escupió con ira aquellas palabras.

Déjame…n-no soy nada tuyo para que andes espiándome. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, al igual que tu como hiciste con Kohana, le recordó ella con enojo mientras forcejeaba con él.

¡Maldita seas Sakura! ¡Ya no la menciones más! — Exclamo con ira Itachi.

¡Ya suéltame!, ¡NO tienes derecho alguno en venir a exigirme respuestas sobre lo que haga!— dijo ella enojada.

Tengo todo el derecho del mundo para hacer lo que quiera contigo. Eres mía…mi esposa y continuaras siéndolo hasta que yo muera. — le revelo, soltándola al instante.

Se inclino y tomo el Haori en manos, aventándoselo a Sakura para que hiciera lo que le diera la real gana con ello, alejándose de ella, Kisame había escuchado todo ya que había entrado y encontrado a aquellos dos discutiendo, quedando sorprendido ante la reacción de Itachi. Le miro a su compañero quien salía de la cueva, notando que esta estaba más que enojado, suspirando y decidiendo seguirle para tranquilizarle, logro alcanzarle al este detenerse frente a la orilla de aquel rio subterráneo.

Es verdad lo que dice Aicho…eres un egoísta. — soltó Kisame, Itachi le ignoro.

Andas acostándote con otras mujeres, mientras que esa chiquilla no hace nada más que aceptarle la prenda que le dio tu hermano, y tú te le tiras encima como todo un macho en celo a quien le han invadido el territorio. — continuo Kisame quien al parecer le había tomado el lugar de Aicho al decirle esas palabras al Uchiha.

Tienes algo mejor que decir. — le interrumpió Itachi, su voz sonaba bastante peligrosa.

Baya, con que aquí están, andan reunidos sin mí. — les sorprendió Aicho con su sorpresiva sorpresa, volteándose Kisame para verle.

¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke? — pregunto Kisame de inmediato.

Me mando al demonio. Dijo que no era nadie para andar dándole instrucciones de que hacer y que no hacer. — contesto Aicho.

_Estúpido hermano…_— murmuro con enojo Itachi, alejándose sin decir nada de su pequeño equipo.

Y ahora, ¿Qué ocurre con este? — pregunto Aicho quien estaba enojado por la antipática actitud de Itachi.

El síndrome Sakura. — comento Kisame.

Oh, ella…me había olvidado de ella de un momento a otro. — contesto Aicho ya amargado por el tema de la Haruro.

Con ella aquí será todo un problema, y más al estar el Uchiha menor. —dijo Aicho luego de una pausa.

Mientras aquello dos comentaban sobre la Haruro y su triangulo amoroso que ellos planteaban, Itachi se encontraba detrás de su hermano menos quien se encontraba mirando en silencio aquel rio subterráneo…

Sasuke. — le llamo Itachi con aquella voz seria y directa.

Pierdes el tiempo si vienes a lo mismo que tu equipo…mi respuesta es No. — le interrumpió Sasuke quien no se limito en voltearse para mirar a su hermano.

De eso he venido a hablar…— soltó Itachi.

Olvídalo, pierdes tu tiempo. — contesto Sasuke

Tenemos que hablar y esta vez es en serio. — le aclaro Itachi, volteándose Sasuke para verle.

Habla ya. — era todo un engreído, ya se creía todo un señor mayor para hablarle a su hermano mayor quien empezaba a perder la paciencia por su actitud poco educada.

Tratamos con un Taijiya, no con cualquier enemigo. — le informo Itachi.

TSK…eso ya lo sé. — se volteo y continuo observando en silencio aquel rio, interrumpiéndole Itachi con su insoportable voz.

No te agás el valiente al creer que puedes tu solo con él…se necesita más que experiencia y habilidad para poder derrotarlo, y eso es algo que ni siquiera tu ni yo tenemos. — intento que su hermano entrara en razón.

Piérdete…— soltó Sasuke repentinamente en aquel tono frio, ignorando por completo la presencia de su hermano, partiendo de allí, lejos de ellos.

Sakura había salido en ese momento, encontrándose de frente con Kisame y Aicho quienes al ver a Sasuke partir con su cuenta, supieron de inmediato que tendrían que ejecutar su otro plan cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto a ninguno de los dos.

Bien, no nos queda más que otra que seguir al bastardo engreído…— soltó Aicho, caminando junto a Kisame en dirección al engreído de Sasuke. Sakura vio a Sasuke alejarse de Itachi, teniendo en claro que este partiría, decidió seguirle, caminando lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a Sasuke, siendo detenida por Itachi quien la sostuvo del brazo.

¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto Itachi, Sakura le dio una mirada de odio e intento soltarse de él, tirando este de su brazo.

Tú caminaras conmigo. — le informo él al ser consiente lo que ella se disponía a hacer. Le jalo del brazo al ver que esta no obedecía, teniendo así que ella caminar junto a él.

TSK…— Sasuke estaba más que molesto, había escuchado lo que su hermano le había dicho a ella, como si este tuviera algún poder sobre ella como para hablarle y dominarle de esa forma.

Jmp…presiento que esto será un largo viaje. — comento Aicho al aire.

Sakura se sentía más que incomoda en caminar al lado de Itachi quien al ver que ella adelantaba o atrasaba el paso, le tomaba por el brazo él le jalaba, devolviéndola a su antigua posición…quería gritarle y golpearle allí mismo, pero no quería montar una escenita gratuita delante de su metiche equipo quienes no le despegaban el ojos a ella ni a Itachi, como si se tratase de alguna novela en vivo. No pudo soportarlo mas, ya era demasiado todo aquello…

Ya déjame, quieres. — le dijo Sakura en voz baja a Itachi, lo suficiente como para que quedara entre ella y él.

Cállate y camina. — le jalo del brazo, continuado ambos aquella caminata, juntos como siempre.

La mirada de Aicho estaba algo nerviosa ya que no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, como su algo me perturbara en los alrededores, era como si sintiera una presencia fija en ellos, aun así no comunico su inquietud y continúo caminando en silencio junto al resto del grupo. No solo Aicho presenciaba algo perturbador en la atmosfera, sino que Itachi y Sasuke también, poniendo más atención al camino cual al parecer les guardaba alguna sorpresa. De repente, el enemigo apareció de la nada, atacando a Sasuke directamente quien por suerte esquivo su ataca con dificultad, saliendo ileso de aquel ataque. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, e incluso Sakura quien no bajaba la guardia en ningún instante, pendiente en cada movimiento que asía el enemigo contra Sasuke…su corazón palpitaba a mil cada vez que el enemigo lograba acercarse considerablemente a Sasuke, asiendo uno de sus mortíferos ataque cual Sasuke evadía con dificultad, Itachi decidió intervenir en la batalla y enfrentarse contra aquel oponente al ver que Sasuke no tenía la posibilidad de derrotarlo. Sus espaldas chocaron mientras bloqueaban ambos el ataque del enemigo con sus espadas, Sasuke le dio una enojada mirada a su hermano y le dijo:

¡Que demonios haces! — exclamo Sasuke mientras asía fuerza con su espada, intentando de echar asía atrás al enemigo quien tenía la intención de despedazarlo con aquella mortífera arma.

Salvándole el pellejo a mi inútil hermanito. — dicho esto, Itachi aumento sus fuerzas, logrando hacer que el enemigo retrocediera asía atrás, preparándose ambos para enfrentarle.

No te metas, es mi oponente. — dijo Sasuke furioso.

No tienes posibilidad contra él. — revelo Itachi, enfureciendo a su hermano por aquellas palabras.

El Taijiya decidió acabar con la escoria que estorbaba su misión, en ese momento escucho la voz de Sakura quien le advertía a Sasuke de la presencia del enemigo detrás de él…_estaba decidido, acabaría con la escoria de una buena vez. _Itachi se disponía a tacarle al mismo tiempo que Sasuke con su chidori ya listo para ser ejecutado, pero el enemigo se burlo de ellos, desapareciendo justo en el momento que le iban a ejecutar su técnica, apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de Sakura. Estaba a punto de ser degollada por el enemigo, pero sorprendentemente Aicho aparece en medio de ambos, bloqueando el ataque del enemigo quien se sorprendió por la fuerza de este.

Has elegido mal al atacarla…no es tu enemigo. — dijo Aicho con aquella voz cambiada, una que Sakura no reconoció como la voz de Aicho ya que esta estaba sumida en la frialdad y malicia.

¿Quién eres? — pregunto el Taijiya quien su atención fue llamada por la fuerza de Aicho quien no contesto su pregunta.

Uchiha, eres por lo visto. — continuo el Taijiya luego de evaluarlo con su excelente olfato.

Diferente a todos, es correcto…lo eres y de la manera más interesante que he visto. — hablaba en una forma extraña aquel hombre.

La pelea era entre Sasuke, Aicho e Itachi Vs Taijiya, todos atacaban al enemigo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Kisame protegía a Sakura quien estaba detrás de él, observando con aquellos ojos preocupados la salvaje pelea que se había formado. Ni siquiera ellos tres Uchiha pudieron con el Taijiya quien parecía no haber perdido fuerza alguna, sino que a medida que pasaba más tiempo se veía cada vez más peligroso y poderoso. Estaban agotados y apenas era el comienzo de aquella mortal batalla…

Una brillante luz fue expulsada de la espada del Taijiya, convirtiéndose este un gran rayo electrizante cual se esparció por los alrededores, viéndose obligados Sakura y Kisame, trepar en lo alto de una de las tantas rocas de la caverna para no ser pulverizados por aquella energía potente…._lo que Sakura vio a continuación fue algo mucho peor y terrorífico que el sello maldito de Orochimaru-Sama. _Sasuke había utilizado aquella técnica terrorífica donde un aura color negra cubría todo su cuerpo, apareciendo detrás del un gigantesco esqueleto cubierto de un aura oscura, de ojos color sangre… ¿_aquello, era Susano? O algo más. _Aquella cosa llamada Susano, empezó a reconstruir su musculatura y armadura, transformándose por completo, aun así aquella cosa daba miedo debido a la maligna Chacra oscura que emanaba de este…_era algo demoniaco, se podía sentir. _Sakura estaba distraída en Susano que no se percato que Kisame se había alejado de ella y ahora le estaba gritando para que hiciera lo mismo antes de que unas enormes rocas aplastaran su pequeño cuerpo…Sasuke fue consciente del peligro que ella corría, invocando de inmediato _Enton viz, _creando un campo encima de Sakura cual la protegió de aquellas rocas con sus oscuras llamas. Aquello era una técnica avanzada del amaterasu, modificando y controlándola las divinas llamas de esa técnica con su Mangekyō Sharingan, dejando a su hermano mayor impresionando ante tan domino que tenía su hermano en Amaterasu. Luego de tener a Sakura a salvo, se enfoco en su el Taijiya quien se había llevado gran impresión en Sasuke, pero no tanto como para tomarlo un oponente peligroso. Si aquel Uchiha utilizaría a Susano en la batalla, entonces el Taijiya invocaría uno de sus tanto refuerzo…_Yomi. _

El Taijiya retrocedió bastante, lejos de Sasuke y los demás Uchiha, se concentro y empezó a mover sus dedos de manera rápida, asiendo varios sellos, un círculo rojo se reflejo de este, impugnando una criatura de aspecto terrorífico. Aquello era Yomi, extraído de lo más profundo del averno, una criatura con apariencia de humano, pero su piel era aun mas blanca que la de Orochimaru, viéndose en ella siendo de finas venas de color negro y algunas rojas, y tenía cuatro manos con una puntiagudas garras de color blanca; vestía con el atuendo de un tradicional Yamabushi, en su obi de color negro, llevaba sujeto cuatro espadas tradicionales, en cada mango, llevaba colgando un cascabel rojo.

Sasuke no espero mas, sujeto fuertemente su espada por el mando y se lanzo en dirección al Taijiya, siendo perseguido por la sombra de Susano, el enemigo le imito lanzándose a su encuentro con el Uchiha. sin duda alguna, en ese lugar corría el peligro, viéndose obligado Itachi a retirarse junto con su equipo al empezar a colapsarse la caverna debido a la fuerte chacra que emanaban Susano y Yomi. Sakura se reusó a abandonar el lugar y mas al ser consciente de que Sasuke quedaría atrapado en ese lugar y no tendría posibilidad de salir, aun así contra su voluntad, Itachi le tomo del brazo y la obligo a huir de ese lugar.

¡Detente Itachi! — Exclamo ella mientras asía fuerza con la mano que la tenia aprisionada del brazo, aruñando esta con sus uñas.

Quedaremos atrapados si no te das prisa. — informo Itachi, Sakura escéptica lo ignora y se suelta de su agarre bruscamente, separándose de él.

¡Sakura! — le llamo, intento seguirle pero el camino que ella tomo fue sellado por las rocas que caían del techo.

Tenemos que irnos. — dijo Aicho preocupado

NO, Sakura aun sigue adentro. — exclamo Itachi.

Olvídala, ella estará bien. Tu hermano esta allí. — insistió Aicho.

Resignado a la idea de dejarla en ese lugar, partió de allí junto a su equipo, alejándose de su hermano y de Sakura quien había llegado al campo de batalla. Miro a todo lados y no pudo ver rastros de Sasuke ni del enemigo, todo estaba envuelto en una espesa nube de humo gris, impidiéndole buscar sin dificultad alguna a su ex-compañero de equipo.

¡Sasuke-Kun! — le llamo desesperada mientras caminaba por los alrededores.

¡SASUKE! — grito aun más fuerte, volteándose de inmediato al escuchar un quejido detrás de ella.

Allí le vio, aun de pie y con vida…Sakura se iba a cercar a él, pero al ver que Susano aun estaba presente, retrocedió asía atrás al tener miedo de este. Susano empezó a desintegrarse, notando Sakura que Sasuke empezaba a perder fuerza, acercándose a él antes de que este se desplomara en el suelo, logrando atraparle en sus brazos.

¿Estas bien? — pregunto Sakura cerca a su oído mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a reincorporarse.

Tenernos que salir de aquí. — dijo algo preocupado Sasuke

Y el enemigo, esta vivo. — pregunto algo preocupada Sakura.

Aun sigue con vida. — aquello preocupo mas a Sakura que el hecho que la caverna se estaba desplomando encima de ellos.

Sasuke, estamos atrapados. No podemos salir. — informo Sakura con preocupación mientras ayudaba a caminar a Sasuke.

Descuida, saldremos de aquí. — dicho esto, con sus pocas energías, Sasuke invoco a amaterasu, destruyendo en pedazos las rocas que había sellado la salida.

Escaparon de aquel infierno lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando finalmente la salida. Al salir, la salida de aquella caverna desapareció al ser sellada por montones de rocas, suspirando Sakura aliviada al salir justo antes de que colapsara por completo el lugar. Allí afuera, en medio de aquel espeso bosque, se podía respirar libertad y tranquilidad cual fue corrompida al escuchar la voz de una mujer llamar a gritos a Sasuke.

¡Sasuke-Kun! — grito Karin desde la cima de aquella pequeña montaña la cual bajo desesperadamente junto a su equipo quienes le seguían el paso detrás.

¡SASUKE-KUN! — grito una vez más Karin, enganchándose del cuello de Sasuke quien se había separado de Sakura, reincorporándose por completo.

¡K-Karin! ¡Detente! — dijo Sasuke molesto, retirando las manos de ella de su cuello.

Baya, finalmente das la cara. — interrumpió Suigetsu, dándole una palmadita a Sasuke en el hombro derecho.

Si no fuera por Karin y sus habilidades, jamás te hubiéramos encontrado. Decía que corrías peligro. — finalizo Suigetsu luego de una corta pausa.

Baya, sigues vivo, niñito prepotente. — salió Kagero con uno de sus sarcasmos, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba de arriba abajo a su líder.

No sabíamos si habías regresado con Madara. — hablo Jugo.

Me alegra volverte a ver, y con vida. — continuo Jugo.

Otra voz fémina se escucho, mirando Sakura asía la cima de la pequeña montaña al escuchar su nombre.

¡SAKURA! — Exclamo Ino, bajando de inmediato aquella montaña

¡Cielos! Casi me matas del infarto. — exclamo Ino, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

Como me encontraste. — pregunto Sakura

Seguí al grupo de Sasuke. — contesto Ino

Y quien era la paranoica. — le pregunto Kagero a Suigetsu con una mirada asesina…ella le había dicho a su compañero que los seguían, pero este la ignoro y le dijo que no sentía ninguna presencia. Este no dijo nada, solo se rio y se rasco la cabeza mientras se alejaba de Kagero quien continuaba mirándole peligrosamente.

Ino se quito su capa de color negra y se la entrego a Sakura al ver que esta tenía solo de verter aquel Haori que reconoció como una prenda de Sasuke. Ella lo tomo en manos, se quito el haori y se puso la capa, entregándole en manos a Sasuke su Haori antes de que este partiera con su equipo. Sakura sintió una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintiendo constantes escalofríos al ver al Uchiha partir en silencio, dio dos pasos asía adelante como queriendo detenerle y decirle algo, solo quería por esta vez decirle algo valioso, importante, pero no sabía que decirle…no sabía que era ese algo que quería decirle, no fue hasta que se acordó de ciertas palabras que le había susurrado el Uchiha en el oído la vez en que hicieron el trato de los pergaminos…

_Fhash…_

_Envíale a mi hermano mis mas grandes condolencias. — dijo el Uchiha mientras se daba la vuelta y partía, desapareciendo en un repentino flash. _

_Antes de separarse de ella, el Uchiha le susurro algo que la sorprendió…_

_Te he extrañado. — le susurro en el oído a la joven quien se sorprendió por aquellas palabras._

_End of Fhash…_

Sakura reacciono inmediatamente y dio tres pasos asía adelante…

¡Sasuke-Kun!_ — le llamo con un leve tono de desesperación, como si quisiera decirle algo de sebera importancia, este se detuvo, pero no volteo a verla en ningún momento._

Yo…Y-yo._ —_ no se atrevió a decirlo, Sasuke continuo su camino, siendo detenido por la voz de la joven…

¡Sasuke-Kun! Yo También._ — _revelo finalmente, dejando a Ino confundida. Aquellas palabras no tenía ninguna declaración amorosa, solo le asía saber que ella también lo extrañaba al igual que Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei.

Frunció el ceño algo confuso al no entender las palabras de ella, pero luego se acordó a lo que ella se refería, volteando su rostro para verle con aquella mirada llena de malicia y frialdad cual embrujaba a cualquier mujer…

Molesta…_—_ se volteo y continúo su camino junto a su grupo, dejando atrás a Ino y Sakura quien sonreía ante lo dicho por Sasuke.

Aun ella continuaba siendo _Molesta_, palabra que Sakura entendía a la perfección…

Tomaron caminos diferentes, al igual que el grupo de Itachi quien se dirigía asía el norte donde se encontraba el puerto que los llevaría de regreso a la isla, ignorantes del paradero del Taijiya. Una explosión surgió en el lugar que Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en momentos atrás, abriéndose un gran agujero en donde una vez existió la entrada de aquella caverna. En medio de aquel espeso humo blanco, salió el Taijiya, completamente ileso y sin ningún rasguño. Este guardo su espada luego de haberla utilizado para abrir una nueva entrada, y se quedo inmóvil en aquel lugar, olfateando y escuchando sus alrededores. Su objetivo había ocultado su presencia, y los demás Uchiha se encontraban lejos de él, solo la joven que le acompañaba al Uchiha y otra joven mas, se encontraban cerca de ese lugar. Sonrió y rio en bajo, tomando el camino del sur, en dirección a la aldea que se encontraba a una hora cerca de donde estaba, en donde podría descansar y pensar en su nuevo plan cual involucraba a la joven Kunoichi a quien utilizaría como señuelo para atraer a su objetivo. Ese era su plan y no había duda en que no fallaría ya que había sentido la reacción de él cada vez que la joven corría peligro.

**Aquí esta otra de mis historia cual estare trabajando:**

**Shirakawa-Mura**

_**.net/story/story_?storyid=5912937**_

_**Agradecimiento a mis seguidores:**_

**Marijf22**

**Fany**

**Kitzia**

**NayeSakura**

**Dark-lilith**

**Nana-chan**

**Kaori-208**

**Oboro-iga**

**Naomi-chan**

**Luver18**

**Kartya**

**Konan1201**

**Hector19**

**Keyla**

**Natsumi-chan**

**Flower of Night**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Lady-Gaara**

**Sakura_25**

**Marion-Asakura**

**Sweet-candy**

**Hina-Uzumaki**

**Sakurita-Chan**

**Danaime**

**KosHalice**

**Kizuki**

**Sakura Mudou**

**Nurike**

**AkibaShock**

**Kagura**

**Karla**

**MiladyYukie**

**Matsuri**

**Naomi-Chan**

**Kohana**

**Nara**

**Nanami**

**Cheza**

**Emo-girl**

**Mariana**

**Hina-chan**

**Karin**

**Fuu-Chan**

**Uchiha-girl**

**Kagome**

**Shadow-girl**

**Mary**

**Sh=28**

**Melennie**

**Happy Bunny Girl**

**Yume**

**Kanami**

**Lauren**

**Iris**

**Strawberry-girl**

**Karol**

**Mana-sweetmadness**

**Rebeca**

**Katy marrero peña **

**Diagara**

**Pino-Chan**

**Kyrie**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo: 11

Nazo no Otoko

_("Mysterious man")__  
_

Sus ambiciones y crueldad habían llegado hasta el límite, y ella más que nadie sabía que su hermano había perdido la cordura, aun así tenía que callar y continuar a su lado hasta que se le diera la oportunidad de poder escapar de su hermano. Kohana tenía los mismo deseos y metas que su hermano, y esas eran vengar la muerte de todo su clan, pero una cosa era la venganza y otra la injusticia y crueldad contra otras personas que eran ignorantes a su desgracia y penas…_en que se había convertido su hermano, ese hermano que una vez admiro como si fuera un Dios. _Si solo pudiera enviarle una carta mas a Itachi, una sola más en la cual revelara los últimos planes de su hermano y poder despedirse en esta de él, pero lamentablemente no podía, no ahora que se encontraba encadenada en una celda por su insolencia y traición contra su propia sangre. Shisui no le perdonaría, de eso estaba completamente segura, y más al ella traicionarle de la manera más indignante y agobiante para él, su hermano que tanto la amaba y la adoraba…su única y pequeña familia que el tenia le había traicionado, y lo peor de todo…_con su propio enemigo cual ella revelo seguir amando_. Levanto su rostro sucio y miro asía la puerta de acero de aquella celda, viendo un rostro oscuro detrás de aquella pequeña ventana protegida en barrotes de acero, aquel visitante hizo un quejido, reconociendo ella quien era ese hombre.

Sa-Saemon. — le llamo con dificultad Konoha quien lloraba al escuchar aquella voz familiar…Saemon, su mano derecha, su acompañante y único amigo quien le salvo la vida cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo con el cuello roto, cerca a la aldea Uchiha.

S-Saemon, dime que eres tú y que no es una ilusión mas de mi delirio…háblame Saemon. — insistió ella. Sabía muy bien que Saemon no hablaba, el no tenia laringe, y para su mala suerte, tenían un rostro deforme…la mitad de su rostro era irreconocible.

Aggrrr. — hizo un pequeño ruido, aclarándole a ella que no era una de sus alucinaciones cual la hizo reír de felicidad.

Saemon, escúchame bien…tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. — le pidió ella desesperada.

Escapa de aquí. Vete lejos y no regreses. — le ordeno ella quien tenía miedo que su hermano lo utilizara como uno más de sus juguetes. Saemon a pesar de su deformidad y defecto, este era un experto asesino, un verdadero Shinobi sangriento y peligroso, y más cuando se enojaba, perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

¡Agrrrg! — aquello fue negación por parte de él, ella ya le conocía bastante como para saber que él se negaría a la petición de ella.

¡No! Tienes que hacerlo. — Exclamo ella enojada.

Tienes que hacerlo, no hay elección alguna Saemon…lo harás. — Finalizo ella.

Saemon empezó a comunicarse de la única forma que podía comunicarse con ella, asiendo ruidos en la puerta con su mano, tocaba la puerta tres o cuatro veces y luego hacia una corta pausa, valiendo a repetir el acto. El sabia comunicarse por señas de mano, pero no podía hacerlo ya que la puerta impedía estar frente a ella para que le mirase, aun así ella entendió el mensaje de él por ese medio.

No seas fantasioso…es imposible. — dijo ella con un desgarre total en su corazón.

¡AGRRG! — intento de llamar la atención de ella.

Saemon, lo que dices es imposible, no le encontraras…además yo nunca podría ponerte en riesgo de esa forma, a ti no. — dijo ella mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

¡Aggrrg! — insistió él en tener la atención de ella mientras tocaba esa puerta con desesperación, transmitiéndole su mensaje a través de los sonidos.

Sabes muy bien lo que le ocurrió al mensajero que le llevaba la información a Itachi. — le acordó ella la muerte de aquel mensajero quien murió como un animal al cual torturaron lentamente, despedazándolo y rompiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo.

¡Acaso quieres morir siendo torturado Saemon! — exclamo ella desesperada por la insistencia de Saemon, su locura era algo absurda la cual le llenaba de miedo al solo pensar que él se atreviera a ignorar sus advertencias y buscar a Itachi para que le salvara.

Saemon quedo en silencio por varios segundos…decidido así, levanto su mano y toco pausadamente doce veces la puerta de acero, para luego hacer una pausa y tocarla seis veces más, En las doce veces que toco la puerta le dijo a Kohana que iría en busca de Itachi para salvarle ya que Saemon a pesar que era un ser salvaje y fuerte, no tenía la habilidad como para enfrentarse a un Uchiha de ese nivel como lo es Shisui, el hermano de Kohana…las últimas seis veces que toco la puerta de acero, fue para despedirse de ella y que le deseara suerte, desesperando a Kohana quien empezó a gritar su nombre e intentar de detenerlo, pero el decidido ya a salvarla, le ignoro. Saemon subió las largas y anchas escaleras, saliendo de aquel calabozo donde gritos torturosos se escuchaban salir de las pobres victimas que fueron atrapados por Shisui, sometiendo a estas a torturas castigos en las cuales cada parte de su cuerpo era fracturado de diferentes formas con diferentes artefactos. Ni siquiera aquellos gritos torturosos hicieron recapacitar a Saemon quien no pensó que él se podría unir a esos gritos si no tomaba en cuenta las advertencias de ella, saliendo por aquella puerta, decidido así a buscar la libertad de Kohana.

Camino por aquellos pasillos anchos y largos, todo el lugar reposaba en silencio, escuchándose solo sus aligerados. Miro a su espalda al sentir una ráfaga detrás de él, comprobando que no había nadie a sus espaldar, volteando su rostro y encontrando de frente a aquel hombre de cabellos rojos y rebelde…Shisui le miraba fijamente a aquel ser repulsivo quien cubría la mitad de su rostro deformado con aquel velo de cabello liso y oscuro que dejaba caer en su lado derecho del rostro. Lo miro como toda persona le miraría, con repulsión y asco, Saemon se hizo a un lado y continuo su camino, pero Shisui no le detuvo, sabía que esa criatura deformada salía a media noche para ir al mar a pescar peses para Kohana de la cual se encargaba de alimentarla, trayéndole su comida favorita y otras cosas.

Mientras Saemon arriesgaba su vida por Kohana, esta andaba celebrando su victoria la cual había obtenido por medio de Saemon. Controlarlo fue fácil para ella, no era que Kohana no tuviera sentimiento, pero a la hora de lograr sus objetivos, sacrificaría todo, incluso sacrificaría la vida del hombre que le salvo la vida, solo para obtener lo que tanto anhela. Kohana era una verdadera maestra de la manipulación, incluso moldea y ajusta su personalidad y sentimientos según sea el protagonista que vaya a interpretar, como ahora que utilizo el papel de una joven desprotegida, débil y delicada, solo para ablandar la mente y sentimientos de Saemon, llenándolo así de mas fuerzas, alimentando la idea de ayudarla, solo así todo lo que una vez quiso llegaría lentamente a ella. Quería la venganza de su clan cual su hermano llevaría por ella, matando a los últimos dos sabios y a Madara, luego de ello mataría su hermano por medio de Itachi quien era el único capaz de matarle, solo así su hermano encontraría la paz y alejaría a Itachi de todo peligro, y mientras esas dos metas se cumplían, en medio de estas estaría obtener poco a poco a Itachi por medio de sus encantos únicos de mujer, ella obtendría de vuelta a Itachi, velaría por él y lo amaría eternamente, tal como lo ha demostrado en todo este tiempo. Kohana era una mujer que sacrificaría su propia sangre y todo de por medio para obtener sus ambiciones cuales muchas de ellas se han cumplido por su propia mano y otras se han llevado a cabo por manos de otros y sin ella tener que ver nada con ello, como sucedió con el trágico ataque que hizo su hermano contra Sakura al Itachi no cumplir parte de un trato que había hecho. Ella no sabía nada de ello, ni siquiera sabía que su hermano seguía con vida, siempre le creyó muerto y Madara a quien ella le serbia, nunca le dijo que estaba vivo. Su hermano nunca quiso mostrarse ante ella, solo para protegerla, proteger a la única familia que tenia cual resulto ser no más que una traidora, aun así su hermano nunca le mato por su traición, ni le tortura como así con su prisioneros, simplemente la dejo encerrada en aquella húmeda y fría celda, alejada de toda esperanza de poder ser libre.

Los pensamientos de Kohana y su silencio, fueron interrumpidos por aquella voz ya conocida por ella cual nunca creyó escuchar más…

Fuiste muy estúpida al creer que me podías engañar…eres mi sangre, y por tanto te conozco más que nadie para saber que algo tramas, hermana. — soltó Shisui quien se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta, mirándole por aquella pequeña ventana, protegida en gruesos barrotes.

Baya…finalmente me visitas, ¿Qué te ha hecho sentir remordimiento para visitarme, hermano? — Soltó Kohana, levantando su rostro para mirar a su hermano, viendo en el aquella expresión fría y sin sentimientos.

Padre siempre lo ha dicho…en ti vive el peor defecto de un Shinobi. Te dejas manipular tan fácilmente por lo sentimientos, convirtiéndote en el peor enemigo, incluso para tu familia. — dijo con voz fría Shisui.

Tienes toda la razón, hermano…en ti también vive ese defecto, ¿no es así? — dijo con una sonrisa.

Creo que lo heredamos de nuestra madre. — agrego luego de una pausa.

Te equivocas hermana…— en la forma en que soltó aquellas palabras, dejo intrigada a Konoha…_algo tenía en mente._

Te lo dije…es muy difícil engañarme, y más siendo yo tu hermano. Crecimos juntos y vivimos juntos, te conozco más que nuestro padre y madre. — recordó Shisui, Kohana sabía que detrás de aquellas palabras, su hermano escondía algo.

Crees que soy estúpido para no percatarme que tu fiel protector va a buscar ayuda donde el traidor. Dime hermana, ¿Qué tan estúpido creíste que era para no percatarme? — aquella revelación paralizo a Kohana…_los sabia._

Gracias a tu magnifico palan, Itachi vendrá hasta su propia tumba que tu sin darte cuenta has cavado por mí. — dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

No te preocupes hermana, te traeré a la cabeza de Itachi como reconciliación entre familia…se que te gutara ese regalo por parte mía, siempre has querido tenerlo, así que mejor regalo para mi mas preciada hermana, que la cabeza del hombre que siempre amo. — se burlo con palabras cueles mientras se alejaba de aquella celda, dejando atrás a su preciada hermana quien estaba aun en Shock como para responderle a su hermano todas sus crueles burlas.

Su estupidez era más grande que cualquier otra, así era que ella lo sentía…_sin percatarse, había sido utilizada por su hermano, llevando a Itachi a su propia tumba. _Quiso gritar, tirar tan fuerte de aquellas cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillo, pero la culpa y decepción en ella misma, no la dejo reaccionar, quedando en silencio mientras un mal de desesperación inundaba todo su cuerpo.

.......................

Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, al igual que su cabello cual tenía esparcido por toda su espalda húmeda y musculosa. Faltaban solo quince minutos para que dieran las doce del media, así poder finalizar aquel duro entrenamiento cual se había convertido algo matutino, levantándose a las tres de la madrugada para entrenar solo en aquel espeso bosque, sin importar que lloviera siempre estaba allí, entrenándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su entrenamiento se vio interrumpido al escuchar una voz familiar detrás de él, volteándose para mirarle.

Me he convencido a mi mismo que estas más que entregado a esta diaria matutina. — Soltó Kisame quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, recostado de lado en el tronco de un gran árbol.

¿sucede algo? — pregunto Itachi mientras entrenaba.

NO, para nada. — negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

Entonces, ¿A qué se debe tu presencia? — pregunto Itachi sin importancia.

Quise despejar la mente, así que decidí caminar un poco, y mira qué casualidad, aquí te encuentro. — Itachi detuvo su entrenamiento, miro a su espalda viendo algo extraño en el rostro de Kisame cual le decía que él mentía.

¿Qué? ¿No crees en las casualidades? — pregunto Kisame al ver que su amigo se había volteado y ahora le miraba penetrantemente.

¿Hay alguna razón que justifique tu presencia aquí? — pregunto Itachi con aquella voz fría y penetrante.

Hay vas con lo mismo, porque nunca crees en lo que te digo. — se quejo Kisame.

porque te conozco, esto fue más que simple casualidad tuya. — soltó Itachi.

Esas son paranoia tuyas, acusaciones injustas. — se defendió Kisame.

Que pretendes Kisame, ser mi consejero en lo que respecta a mi vida, porque si así pierdes tu tiempo y me lo haces perder a mí. — soltó Itachi, basándose en la conversación que su amigo había tocado en la noche.

Si lo dices por lo de anoche, déjame aclararte que no he venido a aconsejarte, y como tú mismo lo has dicho…pierdo mi tiempo en ti. — contesto Kisame

Me alegra que te hayas percatado. — dicho esto se volteo y continuo su entrenamiento, escuchando una risa detrás de él cual ignoro hasta que esta hablo.

No puedo creer que estés aquí como si nada mientras tu hermano se coge a la que es tu esposa…deberás que eres más que estúpido. — dijo con Kisame, aquellas palabras provocaron que Itachi detuviera bruscamente su entrenamiento, sumergiéndose la atmosfera en un profundo e incomodo silencio.

No me interesa nada en lo que respecta a ella…— Interrumpió Itachi.

¿a no? Eso no me dejaste ver con lo que paso hace una semana atrás. — contesto Kisame

¿O son imaginaciones mías? — finalizo luego de una pausa.

¡vamos Itachi! — exclamo con otro tono diferente.

Cualquier cosa que hagas, nunca te la podrás sacar de la mente, ella te ha embrujado. — revelo Kisame

Sabes que no miento al decir que aun sigues entregado a ella…mueres por dentro al verla con otro, ¿No es así, Itachi? — continuo con aquel tema que tanto asía a Itachi enojar, pero extrañamente, esta vez no había reaccionado violentamente.

Pierdes tu tiempo. — soltó Itachi mientras recogía su camisilla negra y su mochila.

Yo no soy quien pierde el tiempo aquí…eres tu quien lo pierdes estando aquí sin hacer nada. — le siguió el paso Kisame al ver que este partía.

¿Que quieres que haga? — pregunto Itachi en un tono molesto mientras caminaba.

Que vaya a pedirle perdón de rodillas, que me humille ante ella…y dime que ganaría con que ella volviera a mi lago, con un desahuciado que le queda poco de vida. — dijo enojado.

No pienso hacerla sufrir más…bastante le he hecho en esta vida como para merecerme su perdón. — finalizo con aquella voz enojada.

Entonces, admites que aun sigues sintiendo algo por ella. — dedujo Kisame.

Yo no admito nada…es un hecho que lamentablemente tendré que lidiar con ello hasta que muera. — finalizo Itachi.

Es un hecho…eres un egoísta hasta contigo mismo. — agrego Kisame.

Si alejar a la persona que amas del sufrimiento es ser un egoísta…entonces prefiero serlo y aceptar mi castigo. — revelo Itachi su pensar.

Kisame no argumento más en el tema de ella, la verdad era que en cierta parte lo entendía y por ello desistió a continuar con aquella conversación que al final no ganaría nada con ella, sino más bien lamentarlo a él. Se le asía casi imposible creer todo lo que había pasado en aquellos tiempos…la terrible tragedia era algo imposible de creer para aquellos que lo vivieron y vieron con sus propios ojos, la crueldad de Shisui y su mente retorcida había llegado tan lejos al quitarle la vida a una criatura que ni siquiera llego a tener la oportunidad de ver este mundo. Itachi lo había tenido todo, la felicidad en manos y la oportunidad de tener una familia y ser padre, y de un momento a otro todo se esfumo…desapareció de la nada como si todo hubiera sido una fabula creada por la imaginación de todos. Amar y estar enamorado son dos cosas completamente diferentes, y lamentablemente en el caso de Itachi, esta se había enamorado de ella de la manera más extraña e increíblemente ilógica, por ello era que entendía el averno que él estaba pasando en esos momento y el gran peso que cargaba.

El ruido de los arbustos provoco una sonrisa maliciosa y a la vez divertida en Itachi…sabia que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, aun así no presto atención y retomo el paso, caminando en silencio junto a Kisame quien suspiro hastiado ante lo amargado que era su compañero. Tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en aquella persona que se escondía en los largos y abundantes arbustos espesos que cubrían los alrededores, saliendo de este como espanto un niño de cabellera larga.

¡onii-san! — exclamo el niño, lanzándose encima de Itachi, tumbándolo al suelo.

¡P-pero de donde coños ha salido! — Exclamo Kisame enojado ante el gran susto que le había pegado aquella pequeña rata.

Onii-San, Onii-San, vamos a jugar. — exclamo emocionado mientras le daba una mirada de admiración a su gran hermano.

Tú te escondes y yo te busco, como hacemos siempre. — ellos siempre jugaban ese juego…_juego que curiosamente jugaba con su pequeño hermano Sasuke._

Itachi, deja a tu hermano descansar. — dijo una fémina voz detrás de Kisame, volteándose para verle.

¡¿Eh?...Oye controla a esta pequeña peste que bien que me dio un susto. — exclamo enojado Kisame, ella me miro con mala catadura.

Jhmp…y te dices llamar un "**Gran" **Shinobi quien ha sido asustado por un inocente niño. — contesto con Desdén, mirándole fríamente.

Hoiga mujer no me mire así, corrija a su hijo…podría matar a alguien de un infarto. — se defendió de aquella mirada hostigadora, volteándose para no tener que encarar mas a aquella mujer insoportable.

Itachi se reincorporo junto con su "hermano", teniendo Nurika la atención de él…

Itachi, te fui a buscar a la casa, pero mi pequeño me aseguraba que no te encontraría allí, y veo que no se equivoco. — dijo Nurika.

¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Itachi al ver esos penetrantes ojos fijos en su mirada.

Konan quiere verte, asegura que vio hoy alguien sospechoso en el puerto, y de muy mal aspecto. — informo Nurika.

Ja, dile a esa que no bregamos con vagabundos. — intervino en un mal tono Kisame.

La verdad es que Aicho ha estado incomodo últimamente con esa presencia…Asegura sentir en la atmosfera un mal augurio. — revelo Nurika.

Itachi quedo en silencio por quince segundos, su pequeño "hermano" jalaba de su pantalón en busca de un poco de atención de su hermano mayor quien estaba ido en sus pensamientos, despertando de estos al sentir una brisa extraña soplar en ese instante, erizando los pelos de la piel.

Kisame…iremos al puerto. — soltó en el momento que salió de sus pensamientos.

O-Oni-san, ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto el niño.

Itachi, tu deja a tu hermano…tiene una importante misión. — dijo su madre.

¿Puedo ir? — dijo emocionado.

Cuando cumplas cien años. — intervino su madre.

¡Ahhh!, mama, eso es imposible. — dijo en un perezoso tono, tomándole Nurika del brazo, llevándoselo con ella en dirección a la casa.

Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo, aquel mal augurio que recorría por los aires, lo teníamos que preocupado…_algo estaba por ocurrir. _Itachi tenía ese mal presentimiento desde hace unas semanas, no podía dormir ni entrenar bien por esa mal inquietud que sentía dentro…tan solo de pensar en ella, de que algo malo le ocurriría, moría de la ira de tan solo pensarlo. Tan lejos la tenia y aun así Sakura corría peligro lo cual lo despedazaba por dentro al sentirse tan débil…impotente.

Una hora de camino fue lo que les tomo a aquellos dos Shinobi quienes estaban frente a la entrada de aquel puerto inmenso. Dispuestos a entrar, caminaron asía la entrada para dirigirse al centro del puerto donde seguramente le estaría esperando Konan, pero la gran sorpresa fue que esta les estaba esperando frente a la entrada del puerto, con una mirada inquieta y preocupante.

Les he estado esperando durante horas. — soltó Konan con esa mirada de pocos amigos, a Itachi no le intereso ni le dio importancia el enojo de ella…_era algo de esperarse de una mujer a quien no le gusta que le dejen esperando en un lugar._

_Altanera…ya se cree líder de nosotros._ — se dijo a sus adentro Kisame mientras le miraba.

¿Dónde está el sujeto? — fue lo primero que soltó Itachi, dejando atrás las cordialidades que estaban demás en esos momentos.

No se…le he perdido. — contesto algo molesta Konan.

Baya Konan, me asombras cada vez con tus habilidades de Shinobi…ya hasta superas a los legendarios shinobi de rastreo. — se burlo Kisame, recibiendo una mirada nada simpática por parte de Konan.

Imbécil, no intentes hacerte el payaso conmigo…este tipo es todo un maestro del escondite. — Soltó a su defensa Konan.

Maestro o no, tu deber era seguirlo, no perderlo y venir hasta acá con tu cara de idiota a decirnos que lo has perdido. — hoy no era el día de Kisame ya que en todo estaba a la defensiva.

Te are pedazos sino cierras esa maldita boca, pedazo de imbécil. — le amenazo Konan con esa voz fría y serena.

Suficiente. — hablo Itachi en el momento que Kisame se disponía a contestarle a Konan.

¿Hace cuanto lleva en la isla?, ¿Quiénes le acompañan? — pregunto Itachi.

Hanshu asegura que nadie le vio entrar en el barco que venía en dirección a la isla, él le pregunto al capitán del barco y sus tripulantes, ellos aseguran que nunca vieron a un sujeto de esa descripción en el barco. Lamentablemente no puedo decirte cuanto lleva en la isla ya que nadie le vio en el barco, pero si te puedo asegurar que ha venido solo y este sujeto es muy listo…sabe esconder sus energías al tal punto de mezclarse entre la muchedumbre sin ser notado. —informo Konan.

Lo que haiga venido a buscar en esta isla, seguramente no lo ha encontrado ya que de lo contrario lo hubiéramos sabido. — agrego Itachi tener en claro que nada extraño había pasado en la isla durante tres días…ninguna muerte, ni desastres ocasionados por bandidos.

Itachi no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo…ese sujeto había aparecido de la nada y aun no había causado ningún estrago. Pensó por un momento que era algún Shinobi fugado de alguna aldea en busca de algún lugar donde vivir sin molestias, pero al minuto que pensó aquello, sintió nuevamente ese mal augurio recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintiendo en ese instante aquella presencia, lejos de ellos. Todos la sintieron. Konan vio aquella misteriosa y tenebrosa presencia detrás de ellos quienes al momento se voltearon, encontrándose con aquellos ojos sin vida, fríos y tenebrosos…

Lejos de todo aquel problema, varios jóvenes Shinobi se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la Hokage quien se disponía a informarles de una importante misión la cual al Naruto escuchar claramente de que se trataba, objeto de inmediato.

¡P-pero por que mierda nos tomas vieja! — Exclamo Naruto, reaccionando Sakura de inmediato quien sin perder tiempo le dio un fuerte golpe detrás de la nuca a su compañero.

Y deseas convertirte en Hokage…Jhmp. — soltó Tsunade-Sama, mirándole feo Naruto por aquel comentario.

Con este paso, solo llegare a ser repartidor de comida como ahora. —se quejo Naruto.

NO sé porque te quejas tanto, solo es hacer una entrega. — soltó Sakura enojada.

Por eso me agradas Sakura…eres una autentica zorra fea. — soltó Sai con una de sus sonrisas, intentando de animar las palabras de Sakura, pero no mas hizo enojarla, lanzándole esta un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

A ver si con esto te parezco mas zorra y fea. — dijo enojada Sakura mientras le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos a Naruto, silenciado este todas sus quejas al ver esa mirada endemoniada.

Bueno, en fin. Ya que están todos de acuerdo y no hay objeciones…la misión es de ustedes. — dijo la Hokage, levantándose de su asiento para salir de aquella oficina que tanto la agobiaba y estresada.

¡OYE VIEJ! — no pudo terminar sus palabras al Sakura darle un gran pellizco en el costado izquierdo, soltando este un grito.

Cállate Idiota. — soltó Sakura en voz baja mientras le pellizcaba más fuerte, logrando que este se hincará al suelo como un perrito obediente.

Salieron de la oficina sin decir nada, Sakura estaba adelante mientras los dos jóvenes adoloridos le seguían el paso. Salieron del gran edificio y caminaron hasta la entrada de Konoha donde le esperaban nueve carretas cargadas de comida, ropa, y entre otros víveres cuales llevarían a una aldea que quedaba a tres días cerca a la de ellos. Sin esperarlo se encontraron de frente con Kiba y su equipo quienes le saludaron con la mano.

Hey chicos, donde dejaron esos ánimos. — exclamo Kiba al ver el rostro de Naruto y Sai.

¿Qué hacen aquí?, no se supone que estén de misión. — pregunto Sakura algo confundida.

Y lo estamos. —contesto Kiba.

Haber, explícate…— intervino Naruto confundido.

La Hokage nos envió para hacerles compañía a ustedes y los aldeanos que guiaran las carrozas. — se adelanto Shino y les explico.

Las carretas fueron revisadas por tercera vez, verificando que todo estuviera bien empacado y amarrado a las cuerdas. Partieron todo en caravana, Naruto y los demás Shinobi estaban separados…Sakura y Sai estaban al frente de la primera carreta, sentados junto al que la guiaba mientras que Kiba andaba trepado encima del lomo de su perro quien lo cargaba, y Shino estaba sentado en la séptima carreta. Los únicos que caminaban eran Naruto y Hinata quien estaba a doce pasos lejos de Naruto quien caminaba distraído en sus pensamientos, levanto un poco su mirada, encontrándose con la presencia de Hinata quien caminaba frente a ella, enfocando sus ojos en ella. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía que decirle algo, pero no sabía que era…sentía que había dejado algo incompleto, algo sin resolver o hablar, pero cada vez que intentaba acordarse terminaba lleno de musarañas que no tenía que ver nada con ella. Creyó que era conveniente socializar un poco con ella, adelantando su paso asía la joven quien siempre considero _Rara _en todos los aspectos.

Hinata. — le llamo Naruto, ruborizándose ella.

N-Naruto-Kun. — se sonrojo al ver que caminaba junto a ella.

¿Estas enferma? — arqueo las cejas mientras observaba el considerable sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

N-No. — contesto ella de inmediato.

Ah, eso creí…debe ser por el calor. —dijo Naruto.

Caminaron en silencio, ella le miraba de vez en cuando de reojo al igual que él quien no conseguía alguna respuesta el porqué ella era así de callara y…_rara. _Suspiro y adelanto un poco el paso, percatándose ella.

N-Naruto-Kun. — le llamo ella al ver que se alejaba.

¿Ah? — volteo a verle mientras caminaban.

En estos últimos meses no te he visto en la aldea, ¿Has estado entrenando? — pregunto algo tímida

La verdad si…estuve entrenando en una isla, junto a Bee-Sama. — contesto Naruto

¿Bee-Sama? — dijo algo confundida

Tu sabes, el hermano de el Raikage, el hombre pulpo o calamar…—intento de aclararle o de que ella tuviera una idea

El ocho colas. — dijo ella.

Si, ese mismo. — dijo Naruto

Debió ser un entrenamiento bastante alguno, ¿Verdad? — pregunto ella mientras movía sus dedos algo nerviosa.

No tienes idea que tan duro fue…para lograr tener el control del nueve colas, tuve que enfrentarme a mí mismo…a mi yo oscuro. —explico Naruto

Al principio creí que nunca podría, pero me acorde que si Bee-Sama pudo, entonces había una posibilidad que yo también pudiera. —Finalizo con una sonrisa

Nunca digas que no puedes, tampoco no te rindas el porqué nadie haya logrado lo que tú te propones...has la diferencia en ellos. — dijo Hinata, atrayendo la atención de Naruto quien se quedo sorprendido de sus palabras.

Nadie creyó posible que tú le ganarías a Pein quien derroto a uno de los grandes Sannin, no obstante. Tu hiciste la diferencia de todos esos rumores…lo lograste y has dejado a todos impresionados. — aquellas palabras de Hinata hicieron que Naruto volviera al pasado a través de sus memorias, acordándose de la batalla que tuvo entre Pein en la cual Hinata intervino…_en ese momento se acordó de la importante declaración de ella._

¡Hinata! Yo quería preguntarte de…— salió de sus pensamientos, soltando sus primeras palabras a la joven quien le miraba algo confundida, pero la voz de alguien le interrumpió.

¡NARUTO! — le llamo Sakura mientras le asía una seña con la mano para que viniera hasta donde ella.

¡Eh!, espera un momento, quieres. Tengo algo importante que preguntarte. —le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella a toda prisa.

Corrió en dirección asía Sakura quien le recibió con una noticia un poco alertadora.

Naruto el rio a salido de su cauce, no podemos tomar la ruta directa…tomaremos la ruta larga. — informo Sakura.

Eso sería algo descabellado, sabes muy bien que esas rutas son peligrosas. —agrego Naruto

Descuida Naruto, Kiba y Shino tendrán todo vigilado. — le aseguro Sakura.

No me agrada mucho esto, además no se te hace extraño que el rio se haya salido de su cauce. — dijo algo preocupado

Debió ser un fuerte golpe que bajo de las montañas, siempre llueve en esas zonas. — interrumpió Sai

Naruto, mientras caminaba al lado de la carroza, le dio una mirada a la dirección que se suponía que tomaran, sintiendo algo extraño en esta cual lo impulso a tomar aquella descabellada decisión.

Sakura te dejo cargo, iré a investigar…hay algo que no esta bien. —se alejo de ellos, actuado de inmediato Sakura

¡Naruto! No podemos separarnos, tenemos una misión que cumplir. —Objeto Sakura de inmediato con una mala catadura.

Solo serán unos momentos, además no hay peligro que ustedes no puedan lidiar. — dijo con una sonrisa.

¡N-NARUTO! — Exclamo Sakura, bajando de inmediato de la carreta para detener a Naruto.

¡HINATA! Ven conmigo. —le llamo Naruto, tomándola del brazo y desapareciendo en una bola de humo, frente a Sakura.

¡NATURO! ESTARAS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS CUANDO LLEGUES. — exclamo Sakura bastante enojada, volviendo junto a Sai.

Cielos, es un idiota…— dijo al iré enojada mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sai quien le miro serio por unos segundos.

No es el único que desaparece de la nada. — aquel comentario atrajo la atención de Sakura, mirándole algo confundida

Porque dices eso. — pregunto algo confundida.

Hace una semana atrás, Ino y tú tenían una misión y de la nada se separan para luego ella encontrarte en mal estado. — soltó Sai, Sakura dio un suspiro enojado, sabia por donde venia él.

Ya te lo esplique, nos separamos en la aldea para descansar un poco. — repitió Sakura lo cual atrajo la atención de Sai.

Qué extraño, no es lo mismo que me había contado. — le interrumpió Sai.

Que tienes en mente, crees que oculto algo. — se defendió Sakura de aquella mirada.

Creo en la parte que me dices que ambas se separaron para descansar un poco, pero la parte tuya de adonde has ido, ha quedado inconclusa. — soltó Sai

Primero me habías dicho que se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes, y extrañamente ambas terminaron en el mismo lugar sin percatarse. Luego ocurre la desaparición de Ino y con eso el accidente de Tenten, y ese mismo día ocurre un pequeño terremoto ocurrido por una gran explosión en una de las cavernas donde Ino te encontró. — finalizo Sai

Qué hay de extraño en eso. — soltó ella

Lo extraño es que curiosamente Tenten no se distrajo precisamente, sino que fue sorprendida por cierta figura que apareció detrás de ella…ella asegura haber visto a Sasuke. — aquello dejo paralizada a Sakura.

No solo ella vio a Sasuke, yo también le vi, y curiosamente contigo. — Finalizo Sai

En el momento que ocurrió la explosión, algo me dijo que allí encontraría a Ino y.... —Ve al grano. — dijo enojada Sakura.

No entiendo los lazos que tu y Naruto tienen, lazos que solo le causan dolor, pero viendo que siguen insistiendo con lo mismo les acordare que Sasuke es un criminal no solo para Konoha, sonó para todas las aldeas, y como criminal debe ser juzgado, al igual que los traidores y aquellos que le siguen. — le recordó Sai

Me estás diciendo que soy una traidora, solo por encontrarme por casualidad con él…Sasuke fue nuestro compañero de equipo, nunca podremos ignorarle ni verle como un enemigo. —se defendió ella.

No te juzgo como traidora…puedes estar tranquila, no le diré a nadie de lo que vi. —finalizo Sai, quedando ambos en silencio. Sai lo sabía y eso era algo que le preocupaba, pero al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por su compañero le tranquilizo un poco.

Naruto se encontraba junto a Hinata en lo alto de una cima, observando en silencio el violento rio cuyas corrientes habian arrancado no solo varios árboles, sino el inmenso puente donde no solo cruzaban los forasteros, sino el ganado y las carrozas.

E-Es impresionante. — dijo sorprendida y sin creerlo Hinata, Naruto se encontraba en silencio, sorprendido más que su compañera.

Esto no es normal. — dedujo Naruto luego de observar el rio por varios minutos largos.

Tendría que haber más que una gran tormenta para arrancar ese puente. — continuo Naruto.

No hemos recibido noticia alguna sobre tormentas o huracanes. — informo Hinata.

Jhmp…entonces no cabe de otra que todo esto fue planeado. — finalizo él con una expresión bastante preocupante.

N-Naruto-Kun. —dijo ella algo preocupada al ver el semblante serio de Naruto…sabia que algo no estaba bien para el poner ese rostro.

El que haya provocado todo esto es más que fuerte. —comento Naruto, Hinata activo de inmediato su Byakugan, intentando así de lograr encontrar alguna energía sospechosa.

Naruto se alejo de ella y bajo un poco mas por aquel sendero, investigando los alrededores que pudieran darle alguna pista, escuchando el llamado de Hinata…

NARUTO-KUN— le llamo ella preocupada, Naruto se acerco de inmediato.

Hay alguien más, y nos persigue. — soltó asustada Hinata al sentir aquella energía tenebrosa.

¿Quién?, ¿Quién es Hinata? —pregunto Naruto al verla tan preocupada.

E-Es algo increíble de describir…e-es algo más que un shinobi. —dijo con aquella voz quebrantada por el miedo.

Acaso es un Biju, un demonio…acaso se trata de Sasuke. —dijo preocupado Naruto.

N-no creo que esa cosa sea Sasuke, está por encima de todos…su nivel es impresionante. —aclaro Hinata

Dime, en que camino viene asía nosotros. — se preparo para recibirle.

Él va en dirección a ellos…va muy rápido. — dijo impresionada Hinata ante la rapidez de ese personaje extraño

¡DEMONIOS! — exclamo Naruto, corriendo junto a Hinata en dirección al grupo de compañeros.

Ese maldito solo quería separarnos…nos obligo tomar el camino más largo solo para tenernos seguro. — dijo enojado Naruto mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata avanzaban en dirección a la caravana que había deja atrás, sus compañeros se encontraban algo preocupados al ver el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse extrañamente.

Qué extraño, había jurado que hoy había buen clima. —soltó Kiba mientras miraba el cielo oscurecerse por aquellos densos y oscuros nubarrones.

Un fuerte y frio viento soplo por quince segundos, atrayendo la atención de todos…

Se aproxima una tormenta. —informo Shino al uno de sus incesto sentir el mal clima.

No había escuchado de ningún mal tiempo. —hablo Sai mientras se tapaba su rostro con ambos brazos, impidiendo que aquel polvo marrón lastimara sus ojos.

Tenernos que refugiarnos, en alguna parte. —hablo Sakura preocupada.

En el bosque los arboles son muy altos y espesos, nos protegerá de los vientos. —hablo Shino

Sakura bajo de la carroza junto a Sai para guiar a los aldeanos que guiaban las carrozas asía el bosque, donde estrían a salvo de los fuertes vientos que empezaban a sentirse. Un fuerte rayo altero a uno de los caballos que remolcaba una de las carroza, intentando sai de controlarlo mientras que Sakura daba la orden a los aldeanos de agruparse y seguirlos lo más rápido que pudieran. Todos estaba tan distraídos en sus deberes que ninguno de ellos noto aquella endemoniaba presencia acercarse como un potente rayo de luz que bajaba de aquellos oscuros y espesos cielos, solo le presenciaron al ver aquella esfera iluminante y electrizante frente a ellos. La energía de aquella inmensa bola azul, desapareció, mostrando el secreto que tenia dentro cual ninguno de ellos reconoció, pero Sakura si, retrocediendo seis asía atrás al ver aquella sonrisa ya reconocida por ella…_Taijiya, no cabía duda que era el mismo hombre que los Uchiha habían enfrentado en aquella caverna. _

Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante aquel veloz movimiento, ni siquiera cuando aquel sujeto apareció en un repentino flash frente a Sakura, propinándole con la mano un fuerte golpe, dejándola inconsciente, la tomo de la cintura y desapareció impresionantemente en aquella bola de energía que emergió bajo sus pies, desapareciendo con el aquellos fuertes vientos, y los densos nubarrones.

Lamento la tardanza, este capitulo no es tan bueno, espero les prometo que el próximo será interesante…bastante en mi opinión personal.

Bueno hasta luego y gracias por opinar y continuar apoyándome.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo: 12

Kyori Koe

_("__Distance__Voices")_

El calor y el sonido del viento la despertaron, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. El lugar estaba completamente iluminado por un intenso y caluroso sol, Sakura intento moverse, pero sus pies y manos estaban atados al tronco de un inmenso y viejo árbol cuyas hojas eran inexistentes. Dedujo que por su poca fuerza alguien la había estado sedando, disminuyéndole considerablemente sus energías, de pronto, unos pasos firmes se escuchan venir asía ella. Levantando la vista, vio a aquel hombre…_el Taijiya. _

¡Usted! — Exclamo Sakura, dándole una peligrosa mirada al sujeto que tenia frente.

El Taijiya no contesto a su pregunta, se acerco un poco más a ella y se inclino, extendiéndole su cantimplora de agua para que ella bebiera un poco…ella se reusó.

Morirás de deshidratación en este desierto…— dijo el Taijiya, ella continuaba indispuesta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro cada vez que él se acercaba con aquella cantimplora.

Su delicado rostro fue atrapado en un rápido movimiento por la mano izquierda del Taijiya, asiéndole presión en ambos lados de su rostro, obligándola a ella que abriera sus labios. La obligo que tomara aquel líquido cristalino, satisfecho, se retiro, alejándose de la joven quien le miraba con odio.

¡¿Qué busca? — pregunto enojada, él no le contesto.

Le he hecho una pregunta. — insistió ella.

Siéntete segura que tú no eres lo que busco, sino lo que te busca a ti…el Uchiha. — contesto con aquella voz penetrante y fría...

Él no vendrá, no es estúpido como usted cree como para arriesgar todo por un simple rehén. — revelo ella, el Taijiya rio moderadamente ante aquellas palabras.

Oh, él si vendrá. — finalizo él.

Esa mañana intensamente calurosa, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba entrenando a extensas, poniendo a prueba una y otra vez las técnicas que había aprendido de Uchiha Madara quien ahora era su maestro. Detuvo su arduo entrenamiento para tomar un poco de agua de su cantimplora, escuchando en ese instante, el agudo sonido de un ave de rapiña, extrañándole. Se volteo lentamente mientras bebía de su cantimplora, mirando asía el cielo, viendo un Cathartes aura, un ave fuera de su territorio. Cerro la tapa de su cantimplora, la tiro al suelo y camino en dirección a aquella ave cual había descendido lentamente…aquella gigantesca ave de plumas negras, se detuvo encima de un tronco viejo, esperando a que el Uchiha se acercara asta él. Sasuke pudo ver que aquella ave tenía un mensaje amarrado en su pata derecha, extendiendo su mano izquierda para tomar el mensaje, e inmediatamente que lo hizo, el ave ascendió al cielo en un rápido movimiento, desapareciendo como si se tratara de una alucinación o fantasma. Abrió el mensaje cual estaba escrito en Kanji, lo leyó en silencio, arrugando este ante la Iracundia que inundo todo su cuerpo…_El Taijiya seguía con vida, y ahora tenía en su poder a Sakura, el muy bastardo la utilizaba, lo estaba chantajeando. _Furioso, tiro la carta al suelo, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde se encontraba su espada y Haori, tomo estos en manos y partió sin decir nada. Suigetsu había salido de la cueva y le vio partir, intento de detenerle, pero en el momento que dio sus primeros pasos, Sasuke desapareció en un repentino Flash…lo único que pudo ver antes de desaparecer, fueron aquellos ojos totalmente carentes de brillo, dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

_P-pero qué demonios… _— Murmuro Suigetsu confundido, silencio sus palabras al sentir detrás la presencia de Kagero.

¿Qué ocurre Suigetsu?, ¿Por qué demonios sigues parado hay? No te dije que le informaras a Sasuke que Madara quiere verle. — dijo ella exasperada ante lo lento e inservible que era su amigo.

Sasuke no está. — contesto Suigetsu quien en ningún momento se volteo para mirarle, continuaba allí parado, mirando fijamente el lugar donde estuvo Sasuke.

¡Como que no está! — Exclamo Kagero enojada.

lo que escuchaste…Sasuke se ha ido. — contesto Suigetsu.

Solo eso faltaba, el muy imbécil desapareció. — Exclamo enojada mientras maldecía mentalmente el nombre de Sasuke.

Era uno de esos días excesivamente soleado, intensamente caluroso y agotador, aun así del pegajoso clima en que se enfrentaba el Uchiha, este no detuvo su paso en lo absoluto, sino aminoró el paso al ser consciente de que Konoha estaba cerca. Dedujo mentalmente, que Naruto y su compañía buscaba a la joven Kunoichi, aun así, Sasuke sabía que estaban muy lejos de encontrarla ya que solo él poseía la locación exacta de ella, continuando su paso sin la preocupación de encontrarse con ellos…

Muy cerca donde el Uchiha recorría aquellas tierras desiertas, un grupo de Shinobi buscaba desesperadamente a su compañera…_Sakura, la Kunoichi de Konoha._ El grupo estaba liderado por Naruto… Sai, Lee y Kiba les acompañaban en su búsqueda, al igual que el fiel compañero de Kiba, Akamaru quien rastreaban la esencia del enemigo. Akamaru se detuvo al instante de sentir aquella esencia conocida, atrayendo la atención de Kiba quien se detuvo al igual.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿les has encontrado? — Pregunto de inmediato Naruto, poniendo sus ojos fijos en Kiba quien miraba asía el este, donde Akamaru había olfateado aquella presencia conocida.

Hay alguien más en la dirección en que vamos. — informo Kiba con aquella voz un poco preocupante y confusa.

¿Quién es?, ¿De quien se trata?, ¿Es un enemigo? — insistió Naruto en saber a que se atenían.

Sasuke está cerca de nosotros. — Revelo Kiba finalmente, sorprendiendo a Naruto y Lee ante lo dicho, pero aun mas a Sai quien de inmediato analizo la situación, teniendo en claro que Sakura tenía que ver en todo esto.

Montemos guardia mientras buscamos a Sakura, no podemos distraernos…no sabemos como reaccione el Uchiha al sentir nuestra presencia. — soltó de Inmediato Sai, aquel comentario atrajo la atención de Naruto quien frunció el ceño y miro enojado a Sai.

Sasuke no es el enemigo…— soltó Naruto, teniendo la atención de los presentes.

Como puedes estar seguro de ello, ni siquiera le has visto en todo este tiempo para saber que piensa o como se comporta…tenemos en claro que la simpatía del Uchiha asía nosotros no es muy buena que digamos. — intentó de hacer que razonara su compañero rubio, aun así este con mala catadura le observo seriamente, gruñendo ante la impotencia de no poder defenderse ante las palabras de su compañero.

Te equivocas…conozco a Sasuke mejor que tu como para saber que no intentara nada contra nosotros. — defendió a su compañero.

Aun sigues con esa fantasía de querer traerlo a Konoha…Naruto, admítelo ya, Sasuke jamás regresara, Konoha no es más que el enemigo para sus ojos. — le acordó Sai.

Sasuke solo está siendo manipulado por Madara y sus falacias.

No sé si decir, la verdad Naruto, es que en parte Sai tiene la razón…simplemente, deberíamos tenerlo lejos del margen, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar. — soltó Kiba.

P-pero qué demonios pasa con ustedes… ¡Es Sasuke de quien hablamos! — profirió Naruto enojado.

Por tanto, deberíamos tener en cuenta de que es Sasuke con quien tratamos, no cualquier otra persona…Sasuke es el enemigo de Konoha y aunque parezca difícil para ti, también es nuestro enemigo. — finalizo Sai

A pesar de las fuertes palabras de su compañero, aunque muy difícil le pareciera aceptar y afrontar, Naruto le entendía a toda perfección aceptando así la realidad que en esos momentos Sai le implantaba. El equipo continúo con su búsqueda al igual que Sasuke quien al ver la puerta del sol, aminoró aun mas su paso…_sabía que aquella señal era un mal presagio._

Mientras el equipo de Konoha e Sasuke, asían lo imposible por encontrar a la Kunoichi, esta se encontraba aun despierta, observando en silencio como el cielo iba tiñéndose de un rojo pálido mientras el sol lentamente iba escondiéndose. Asía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no cerrar sus ojos, pero el sedante lentamente fue ganando territorio en su cuerpo, empezando ella a perder las fuerzas…_ ¿acaso seria salvada esta vez?_ Aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas en pensar mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño…

En su mente pasaron imágenes de su pasado en las cuales se presentaba una y otra vez la imagen de Itachi en diferentes lugares con diferentes expresiones…aquellos momentos verdaderamente felices que vivió con él, esos momentos eran atesorados en lo muy profundo de su alma, imposibles de arrancar o borrar. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de él precisamente en esos momentos?, ¿Por qué no podía borrar su imagen de una buena vez por todas?...esa maldita imagen que tanto dolor le causaba. En sus alucinaciones lo llamaba al ver que su imagen desaparecía lentamente…lo llamaba una y otra vez hasta que sintió el nombre de ella ser pronunciado por sus labios, abriendo en esos instantes sus ojos, pronuncio…

¡Itachi! — dijo desesperada al escuchar la voz de él tan cerca a ella, que creyó por un momento que el Uchiha estaba parado frente a ella, pero se equivoco.

El Taijiya al escuchar la voz de la joven, se volteo y la observo por un largo minuto, descubriendo que la joven era una más fuerte de lo que pensaba, esa chiquilla luchaba contra aquel sedante hecho de puro opio. El Taijiya se volteo confundido y a la vez sorprendido al sentir aquella presencia rondar por el desierto…_no solo se trataba de el pequeño grupo de Konoha a quienes tenían dando vueltas en círculos al colocar uno de sus sellos especiales cual tenía como propósito confundirlos, sino que también tenía nada más que a un segundo Uchiha acompañado del mismo equipo con el cual le había confrontado. _Uchiha Itachi estaba cerca, el Taijiya podía sentirle, al igual que la nueva presencia que viajaba en su equipo, y eso era algo que complicaba sus planes si ese grupo llegaba a detectarlo y cambiar su dirección…seria una verdadera discordia batallar contra varios Uchiha y demás acompañantes, no era difícil, pero era bastante complicado. Se volteo una vez mas y miro a la joven quien había invocado el nombre de cierto Uchiha, observándola en silencio…_era sorprendente como ella, alejada de ese Uchiha podía sentir su presencia._

…

Aminoraron el paso al ser consientes de que el tiempo no era algo que estuviera a su favor, y más al enterarse por el fiel compañero de Kohana, que su vida estaba más que en peligro. Saemon les había informando a través de la comunicación de señas cual entendió perfectamente Nurika quien fue la que traslado el importante mensaje al Uchiha. Ese mismo día partieron de inmediato, solo Nurika se opuso a ir, dando como excusa que se quedaría en la isla por si algún problema surge en la ausencia de ellos, pero la verdad era que Nurika podría ser la mujer más encantadora y atolondrada, pero todo tenía un límite, y más si se trataba de salvar la vida a semejante alimaña como lo era Kohana…por ella que se pudriera en la celda ya que bien se lo merecía.

Itachi detuvo su paso abruptamente al sentir la voz de Sakura llamarle. Miro asía atrás donde mismo había jurado que escucho la voz de ella, aun así de haberle escuchado tan cerca, ella no estaba, y su voz quedo grabada como mal augurio en su mente. Konan se detuvo al ver que Itachi no iba detrás de ellos, deteniéndose al igual Kisame, Aicho y Saemon quienes quedaron en silencio, observando al Uchiha como miraba los alrededores, confundido y algo preocupado.

_Itachi, _¿Sucede algo?, ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Konan al ver que el Uchiha no daba señal de querer continuar.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ — se cuestiono mentalmente el Uchiha mientras observaba los alrededores con preocupación, solo la voz de Konan lo hizo entrar en sí y recordarse de la misión que tenia.

N-no es nada…sigamos. — aseguro con aquella voz fría, continuando su paso.

El rostro de preocupación atrajo a cierto compañero, y una vez cerca a este, decidió preguntarle sobre la preocupación que veía reflejada en él.

¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Kisame con discreción, Itachi le miro de reojo algo enojado…_tal parece que aquella voz le había causado enojo al no saber nada de ella._

Nada importante, es solo que escuche su voz. — contesto Itachi con aquella voz fría.

¿Kohana? — soltó Kisame al ser consciente que la única preocupación que podía involucrar a una mujer era ella.

Sakura…— corrigió Itachi, alejándose de su compañero quien quedo confundido ante la contestación que le había dado.

La única salvación cerca a ella se estaba alejando lentamente sin ella notarle. A medida que pasaban las horas, Sakura se resignaba a su destino que ella misma se había preparado mentalmente según pasaban las horas…_era un hecho que mañana, al cumplirse el tercer día, en el momento que el sol hiciera su aparición, ella ya estaría muerta a manos de Taijiya quien le había informado sobre su esperada sentencia…._

**¿Qué pasara?...**

**Itachi acudirá a aquella voz distante, ¿realmente se dará cuenta que ella corre peligro?**

**¿Acaso Sasuke llegara a tiempo para Salvarla?**

**¿Konoha se encontrara frete a frente con el Uchiha?... ¿habrá algún conflicto de por medio con ellos con Itachi si es que se llegan a cruzar?**

**¿Sakura correrá peligro?... ¿El Taijiya lograra hacerle algún daño?**

**El próximo capitulo lo bajare mañana temprano, y no será un bono, lo entregare a ustedes completito ya que me apena haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, pero es que he estado un poco ocupada mas en este mes me he enfermado casi cuatro veces.**

**Lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar, les prometo que mañana bajare el próximo capitulo, y también actualizare Il mentore.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo: 13

Iya na yokan

("Bad Feeling")

La afinidad que sentía por ambos era algo ilógico de creer…se parecían tanto, y a la vez eran tan diferentes, tan distintos de sí mismo. Arrogante, vanidoso, empático, distante, frio, esas son las definiciones para Uchiha Sasuke quien su indiferencia llega hasta el punto de humillar, aun todo eso cambio con el tiempo que estuvieron alejados…ahora Sasuke era alguien diferente, una persona capaz de matar a sus propio equipo si se interponen en sus metas. A diferencia de Sasuke, su hermano, Uchiha Itachi era alguien diferente, y a la ver parecido en ciertas costumbres…ambos hermano eran firmes en sus decisiones, nada los detenía para cumplirlas. Itachi difícilmente muestra alguna emoción, calculador en sus planes, no presenta ninguna vanidad, no obstante…su actitud fría y serena lo asía una persona más que distante, alguien difícilmente de leerle sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Ese hombre que pasaba más tiempo fuera de la residencia, que raras veces ella veía, a quien pocas veces le mostraba sus sentimientos asía ella…ese hombre fue quien ella opto por enamorarse, siendo su primer y verdadero amor cual la llevo a derramar **lagrimas oscuras.**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un cielo repleto de estrellas, algo verdaderamente hermoso en aquel desierto. Lo admiro por largos minutos, sintiendo los pasos del Taijiya venir asía ella.

Has despertado…la noche ha caído. — pronuncio aquella voz gruesa y serena…era más que obvio que el último comentario fue más que directo para acordarle que le quedaba poco de vida.

Debo admitirlo, tenías toda la razón al decir que el Uchiha nunca arriesgaría su vida por un rehén…ni siquiera por ti. — aquellas palabras le dolieron, Sasuke no había venido por ella.

El Taijiya se inclino y tomo el rostro de ella con su mano derecha, obligándole que levantara el rostro para que viera sus ojos.

Ves mis ojos…— pregunto el Taijiya.

El primer portador de las nueve colas fue quien me hizo esto. El más insignificante descuido mientras sellaba esa criatura dentro del cuerpo de una niña, casi me cuesta la vida. — revelo el Taijiya… ¿Por qué demonios le decía eso a ella?

Mejor morir aquí, que morir a manos de aquel que le llamas amigo, el joven Uzumaki. — se levanto y retrocedió asía atrás.

La vida nos trae tantas coincidencias en este mundo…tantas que casi todas son imposibles de creer…— continuo hablando.

Los Uchiha llevan en si el odio y la venganza…son verdaderos enemigos, capases de matar a cualquiera, solo por cumplir sus ambiciones. — aquello sonó como algo personal, como si conociera bien a los Uchiha.

Merecen morir, solo así el mundo se librara de una batalla sangrienta…al igual que el Kyubi — finalizo el Taijiya.

¡¿Qué usted sabe sobre dolor y odio? Acaso lo ha vivido o a pasado por ello para saber cómo cada persona de la que ha hablado se siente? — profirió Sakura enojada, el Taijiya se impresiono ante aquellas palabras.

¡¿Acaso usted sabe lo que se siente ser rechazado solo por ser diferente?, ¡¿Sabe lo que se siente ver como asesina a todo tu clan sin poder hacer nada en lo absoluto, solo porque no tienes las fuerzas suficientes?, ¡¿Sabe lo que es una decisión dolorosa en la cual eliges acabar con toda tu aldea a cambio del bienestar de una aldea y demás que le rodean?, ¡¿sabe lo que es dejar todo atrás, convertirte en una sombra, y optar por ser un asesino, solo por proteger a lo que amas? — hablo ella por todos…todos aquellos que conocía.

El Taijiya no contesto sus palabras, estaba sorprendido al ver con la fiereza que ella había hablado, protegiéndolos sin merecerlo…_era algo imposible de creer, el lazo que había entre ella y ese par de rebeldes peligrosos. ¿Qué lazos habían entre cada uno de ellos con ella?_

Mientras Sakura continuaba en silencio, amarrada a aquel árbol, y con la esperanza de que llegara alguien que le rescatara, lejos de allí, un tercer grupo se había aventurado a aquel desierto arenoso y rocoso cual llamaban el valle de la muerte, aun más peligroso que las tierras de la aldea de Arena. Aquel grupo solo se componían de cuatro sujetos, dos mujeres y dos hombres. La mujer de cabello rojo era la que lideraba al grupo ya que con sus habilidades era que guiaba al resto del grupo en dirección a su líder…Uchiha Sasuke. Suigetsu dio un suspiro de cansancio y observo en silencio a Karin quien se encontraba bastante concentrada en el camino…

Karin, por enésima vez, ¿estás segura que este es el camino que nos llevara a Sasuke? —pregunto hastiado Suigetsu al enfocar sus ojos en el camino que veía Karin, le parecía ilógico que Sasuke estuviera en aquel desierto completamente inhabitado, ni siquiera por las plantas.

Solo cállate y sígueme. — le cayó Karin algo preocupada.

Demonios, que rayos le estará pasando por la cabeza a Sasuke para venir a estas tierras. — dijo en un suspiro mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire.

Jhmp, lo mismo me he preguntado, ¿además que rayos estamos haciendo aquí nosotros? —soltó Kagero al hacer una observación mental.

Tu misma te ofreciste a venir, ni siquiera te dijimos nada. — le recordó Suigetsu con pesadez.

Eso ya lo sé idiota…— contesto enojada

Además, yo solo vine porque no pretendía pasar las últimas seis horas encerradas en esa mugrienta cueva. — soltó Karin con desdén, luego de una corta pausa en la cual se dedico a observar a su compañero con enojo.

Y con respuesta a que le ocurre al prepotente del Uchiha, simplemente es **ella**. Sé que esa Kunoichi debe estar en alguna parte, metida en algún problema, y claro quién no más que Sasuke para salvarla. —soltó Kaguero, mirándole de reojo Suigetsu.

Te estás volviendo paranoica o que. — Exclamo sorprendido

Porque todo lo substituyes con el tema de **ella**, acaso no hay otra cosa que puedas decir o culpar indirectamente. — se quejo Suigetsu

Que mas en este mundo además de Uchiha Itachi, le hubiera hecho desaparecer así como nada. —finalmente ella dijo algo coherente.

Además, si es cierto la presencia que Karin detecto, entonces no hay mas prueba que la Kunoichi está en alguna parte, y hay es que debe estar Sasuke. — continuo ella.

Kagero, no te precipites con los hechos…lo que Karin haya detectado no significa nada, además si no te acuerdas también detecto la presencia de Uchiha Itachi acompañado de su equipo, y a los de Konoha…todos ellos están dispersados y van en direcciones diferentes. Y dudo mucho que se hayan notado. — agrego Suigetsu al análisis que asían ambos.

Y no se te hace extraño que todos ellos estén en el mismo lugar, imbécil. — se cruzo de brazos y le miro triunfante ante tal observación que ella había comentado.

En eso tienes un punto a tu favor, aun así eso no significa que ella tenga que ver en todo esto. — soltó Suigetsu.

Continuaron caminando mientras discutían sus puntos sobre la desaparición de Sasuke y la joven Kunoichi, Karin estaba más que Seguro de que en todo este misterio estaba envuelto Sakura, ya que podía sentir la débil presencia de ella, optando por cambiar el rumbo en dirección asía ella y no asía Sasuke. Se detuvo al ser consciente de algo, y era en lo extraño que se había vuelto el camino…había algo raro en la atmosfera.

¿Qué sucede Karin?, ¿le has encontrado? — pregunto Suigetsu al ver que llevaba casi dos minutos detenida, observando fija mente sus alrededores.

Estamos en una trampa. — dicho aquello, Suigetsu saco su espada, preparándose todos ante cualquier ataque sorpresa.

No, descuiden…no es exactamente una emboscada. No están jugando una trampa. Estamos bajo un sello de confusión. — les aclaroKarin.

¡¿Q-Que? — exclamo Suigetsu confundido mientras guardaba su espada.

¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que saldremos de esta? — exclamo Kagero algo enojada…le fastidiaban mucho esas cosas, y más aun la desesperaban.

Descuiden…tengo un plan. — Hablo Jugo, posicionándose frente a ellos.

No solo el equipo de Sasuke se había percatado de aquella menuda trampa, sino que Sai ya empezaba a sospechar de algo raro, al igual que Kiba y su mascota Akamaru.

Aquí hay algo raro. — frunció el ceño algo molesto Kiba

Estamos dando vueltas en círculos…el enemigo nos está confundiendo. — hablo Sai, teniendo la atención de todos.

¡¿Qué?, ¿Cómo demonios saldremos de esta?, tenemos que romper el sello. — dijo exasperado Naruto quien se encontraba desesperado al no saber nada de la Kunoichi.

Tenemos que encontrar la fuente y destruirla. — hablo Sai.

Akamaru, ya escuchaste…enfócate por detectar de donde sale la energía del pergamino. — ordeno Kiba a su fiel amigo cual montaba en esos momentos.

Al igual que el equipo de Sasuke, ellos ya tenían un plan y pensaban ejecutarlo cuanto antes, para así llegar hasta su compañera quien corría en estos momentos peligro. Solo faltaban tres horas, solo tres horas para que amaneciera, no hacía falta esperar tres horas para terminar todo esto…_ya había esperado tres días por él. _El Taijiya tomo la última decisión, adelantando esta cual tenía planeado ejecutarla en el amanecer, pero viendo las circunstancias de todo aquello, lo adelantaría para ahora, no había motivos el por qué retrasarlo, aun así si lo asía se aseguraba aun mas de que el Uchiha le persiguiera al igual que su hermano menor y el Kyubi cual pensaba eliminar sin importarle que no estuviera en el contrato que había hecho con ese par de ancianos.

Saco su Nagamaki, levantando vuelo el Cathartes aura que reposaba en su hombro derecho, aquella gran ave se detuvo en una de las anchas ramas sin vida que poseía aquel árbol donde Sakura se encontraba atada. El Taijiya se detuvo frente a Sakura quien al escuchar sus pasos levanto su rostro lentamente, viendo que este tenía en su mano derecha aquella potente arma…_pensó por un momento que aquella señal se debía a que Sasuke o alguien se acercaba a rescatarla, pero se equivoco al ver como el enemigo levantaba la espada, dirigiéndola con suma fuerza en dirección a ella._

Profirió un gran grito de dolor al sentir aquel filo enterrado verticalmente en su hombro derecho, siendo como este movía lentamente aquel filo dentro de su cuerpo. Abrió su boca para gritar aun más fuerte, pero la sangre que salía de esta provoco que se ahogara, empezando a toser mientras intentaba de buscar aire para sus pulmones.

Es una verdadera lástima que hayas terminado en esta forma, pero bien dicen que uno debe afrontar lo que viene de nuestros hechos. — justo en el momento en que su brazo derecho empezaba a emitir una energía de color azul celeste con la cual planeaba trasmitir por medio de su espada dentro del cuerpo de Sakura y así poder reventar todos sus órganos, se detuvo al sentir aquella presencia detrás de él, sonriendo al reconocerle…una segunda presencia venia en dirección a él la cual no tendría el privilegio de estar presente en la batalla de su hermano y la muerte de la joven ya que solo el Uchiha menor era el privilegiado de entrar en el campo que él había puesto.

El Taijiya retiro su espada del cuerpo de Sakura sin delicadeza alguna, esta aun seguía viva, pero pronto moriría debido a aquella profunda y sangrante herida. El enojo de Sasuke se vio presente en sus ojos, activándose su Sharingan, y justo ene l momento que planeaba acabar de una buena vez con todo ese problema, un fuerte temblor ocurrió, desapareciendo el campo de energía que había estado confundiendo al resto del grupo. Con la ayuda de Karin había encontrado la fuente de energía cual Jugo destruyo con sus fuerzas, sintiendo Karin la débil presencia de la Kunoichi junto a la de Sasuke y otro personaje más, a solo una hora y media de ellos. Inmediatamente que se dieron la vuelta para seguir a Karin quien les guiaba, se encontraron de frente con los de Konoha, sorprendiéndose Naruto al verlos…estos de igual forma se sorprendieron, aun así le ignoraron y partieron de inmediato, Naruto intento de detenerlos, quería una explicación el porqué estaban en ese lugar y que buscaban, pero Sai le detuvo del brazo, acordándole que la prioridad en esos momento era Sakura y mas al Akamaru olor su sangre, alertando a Naruto quien sabia que algo malo había ocurrido.

Las cosas se había pues más difíciles para el Taijiya quien levanto su mano y le hizo una señal a su Cathartes aura para que acabara con ese grupo de Konoha y los cuatro que estaban en la misma dirección. Aquella ave levanto vuelo, y se consumió en un fuego oscuro que el mimo había creado, convirtiéndose en una gigantesco Tengu, un Yokai en forma animaloide, un pico grande y ancho, semejante al de un águila, poseedor de aquel plumaje oscuro de rayas amarillas…se dice que ese tipo de criaturas son descendientes de Susanowo-mikoto, dios de la tormenta y hermano de Amaterasu, por tanto era un buen aliado para enfrentarse contra un Uchiha, un aliado que solo el Taijiya poseía. El Tengu fijo vuelo en dirección al equipo de Sasuke y el grupo de Konoha cuales acabaría de inmediato, antes de que llegaran hasta donde el Taijiya quien en todo momento había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener lejos al Kyubi de la Kunoichi, solo así no tendría problemas.

Lejos de alii, Uchiha Itachi había detenido su paso al escuchar el eco de un grito lejano cual reconoció la segunda vez que lo escucho. El resto del grupo de detuvo, no solo al escuchar el grito, sino al ver el rostro de preocupación de Itachi y ve que este se había detenido…No dijo nada, ni siquiera les informo ellos, solo partir lo más rápido que pudo asía la dirección que sus instintos le indicaban. Si solo hubiera sido más seguro de sí mismo y de sus presentimientos, si solo le hubiera hecho caso a aquella sensación de mal augurio que sintió cuando creyó imaginarse la voz de ella llamarle con temor y miedo…si solo le hubiera hecho caso a todo aquello que sintió, tal vez ahora no sentiría aquel temor que le mataba dentro, que le asía sentir que estaba perdiendo algo importante…_la estaba perdiendo a ella._

_A petición de todos, si abra un último reencuentro de ItaSaku, pero eso no significa que ya este fijo que caminos ella tomara, ósea que no se dejen llevar porque hoy escriba –Sakura se va a casar con Sasuke.- porque si llegara a suceder eso, cosa que es imposible porque ella a esta casada, no significa que la joven Kunoichi termine con Sasuke en una relación amorosa y así termine el final, ella con el Uchiha._

_Y como había escrito anterior mente:_

_Aclaratoria_

_Muchos me han enviado mensajes privados preguntándome si continuaría el fic y si ya está en su final, pues para ser honesta aun no ha llegado a su final, faltan __**bastantes capítulos cuales aclararan lo sentimientos de cada persona, sus ambiciones y entre otras cosas.**_

_**La enfermedad de Itachi empeora**__, y más en los últimos capítulos. __**Sasuke no tiene siete vidas al igual que Itachi, por tanto uno de los dos tiene que tener su final.**__ Si han leído el manga, vendrá _

_**Una parte parecida en la que Sasuke mata a Danzo, la diferencia es que como Danzo ya está muerto, pues aquí quien toma los pales serán los últimos sabios y claro está, todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla de Danzo Vs Sasuke en la cual este intenta matar a Sakura y su antiguo Sensei, y atraviesa el pecho de Karin, vendrán en ese capitulo. **_

_Sasuke se vuelve más violento y maligno, incluso Madara ha visto un gran cambio en el muchacho._

_**La persona misteriosa que salvo la vida de Anko aparecerá y esta aclama venganza contra Kabuto quien asesino a todo su escuadrón. Esta persona la conoce Gay Sensei y Lee**__. __** Kohana**__ es rescatada por Itachi, y gracias a la mente ingeniosa de __**FANY,**__ va a haber una sorpresita ya que las locaciones son las mismas, lo que también aclara que __**la persona que le contrato a ese Taijiya está cerca. **_

_**El misterioso personaje**__ que ronda en los planes de Madara quien aclara ser su medio hermano, jugara un importante papel, e incluso en todo esto se verá envuelto el pasado de Nurika. _

_Y Si, __**Sakura tendrá otro bebe**__ en camino, pero no aclarare de quien será. __**Itachi cada día es más contradictorio**__ ya que aclaro sus sentimientos asía Sakura en la revelación que hizo con Kisame, pero a la vez se contradice y eso es algo que Kisame ha visto, y más al este tener una relación amorosa con Kohana lo cual deja a todos confundidos._

_**Kohana **__tiene sus propios planes e incluso se vuelve una enemiga mortífera, demasiado sicótica y lunática._

_Todos traicionaran a todos, los buenos se quitaran esa mascara falsa que han llevado por años y se revelaran ante todo para cumplir sus ambiciones, incluso sacrificaran de por medio cualquier cosa que le haya sido valioso contar de cumplir sus caprichos…__**Nurika será una gran excepción cuando hablamos de Sacrificios.**_

_**La vida pasada de Nurika**__ reaparecerá nuevamente, y esta vez será algo peligroso. Enma tiene sus propios planes los cuales no revelare. _

_**Sakura abandona Kohana solo para llevar a cabo su misión personal **__…Intentar matar a Uchiha Sasuke antes de que se convierta en un ser despreciable. Ante todo esto, Sakura no sabe que Sasuke se ha percatado de sus intenciones, jugando el mismo juego que ella, solo para ver quien cae primero._

_**Karin calla el secreto**__ de lo que ocurrió con los demás sabios donde su vida se vio pues en peligro, ella calla el descaro de Sasuke y continua sirviéndole, pero a la vez, advierte a Sakura de todos los movimientos de Sasuke. __**Habrá un Naru-Hina**__, __**aparecerá Kabuto**__, la cuarta guerra se desata y muchos personajes morirán. __**El final será un secreto, y si morirán ambos hermanos Uchiha, pues también es un secreto.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANTE: DEDICATORIA A TODOS LOS AMANTES DE ITASAKU, A TODOS MIS SEGUIDORES Y EN ESPECIAL A FANY, MARIJF22 Y NAYESAKURA.**

**Lean Il Mentore, una historia clasificada M por su fuerte contenido sexual. Esta es mi dedicatoria a ustedes.**

.net/s/5948423/1/bIl_b_bMentore_b_El_bmentor_b

Capitulo 14

Shinobi Vs Taijiya

Levanto su rostro y dirigió su mirada asía el Uchiha quien poso sus ojos en ella, siendo consciente que la vida de la Kunoichi corría peligro. Aquella profunda herida podía causarle la muerte en un par de minutos…tenía que actuar de inmediato, por suerte su equipo había sido útil esta vez y le había seguido lo cual le facilitaba las cosas ya que solo Karin podría ayudarla.

Finalmente llegas…— pronuncio el Taijiya mientras apuntaba con su espada al Uchiha.

Pensó en una estrategia ágil para poder rescatar a Sakura sin tener que pelear en esos momentos, ya que si lo asía, ella probablemente moriría desangrada. El Taijiya leyó sus intensiones ante el silencio que provenía del Uchiha, sonriendo le dijo:

No tendrás oportunidad para llegar hasta ella…— revelo el Taijiya.

Morirá más rápido si intentas evadirme. — finalizo el Taijiya, maldiciendo a sus adentros el Uchiha ante la situación que se encontraba.

Un insignificante descuido casi logra poner su vida en riesgo al estúpidamente distraerse, aprovechando el Taijiya para atacarle cobardemente, Sasuke con suelte logro esquivar el ataque al utilizar su espada como escudo.

…la pelea entre ambos surgió de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esquivando difícilmente Sasuke los rápidos movimientos del Taijiya al tener la mente distraída en alguna forma de poder sacar a Sakura de aquel lugar sin tener que pelear con el enemigo.

Mientras la pelea apenas desatada por el Taijiya daba sus inicios de ser una verdaderamente mortífera, demostrando casa uno sus habilidades como Shinobi y Taijiya, lejos de allí el grupo de Sasuke se había topado con la menuda sorpresa de ser atacados por la gigantesca ave del Taijiya. Naruto y su equipo se encontraron atrapados en la misma situación al reencontrarse con el equipo de Sasuke y el menudo problema con plumas que tenía volando encima de sus cabezas. Intentaron de rebasarle, pero el Tengu fue mas ágil y los hizo retroceder al provocar una fuerte ráfaga creada por sus alas…era más que lógico que para continuar su camino, tendrían que enfrentarse al Tengu. Karin sintió la energía de Sakura debilitarse considerablemente, teniendo en claro que si no llegaban lo más rápido posible, esta moriría…_tenía que pensar en alguna estrategia, en algo eficaz que lograra separarse de su equipo mientras ella se lanzaba en dirección a Sasuke y la joven Kunoichi. _No había solución al problema, tendrían que luchar contra el Tengo, sino jamás podrían llegar hasta Sakura…Suigetsu saco su gran espada, ya todos tenían en claro que aquella cosa no le detendría para llegar a Sasuke, decidiendo así enfrentarlo, solo así se libraría de aquel menudo estorbo y podrían avanzar.

A pesar de que ambos equipos se encontraban en los mismo aprietos, ninguno de ellos decidieron unir fuerzas para derrotar el Tengo, ambos equipos actuaron por su cuenta, atacando primero el equipo de Sasuke.

Mientras ambos equipos intentaban de hacer un avance en la situación en que se encontraban, Itachi seguía avanzando en dirección a Sakura, detrás se encontraba Kisame quien le había seguido mientras que el resto del grupo continuaba su misión por orden de Itachi quien le ordeno que continuaran la misión sin él. Kisame estaba consciente de que algo malo ocurría y más al ver aquella expresión de desesperación en Itachi…algo más que malo había ocurrido para que él dejara la misión de rescatar a Konoha en manos del grupo mientras salía como un loco.

Animo mas el paso al ver que estaba lejos, tenía en claro que no llegaría tan rápido como se lo proponía, y eso era algo que lo exasperaba aun más. Fue consciente que su hermano estaba en la dirección que se dirigía al sentir aquella reconocida energía aumentarse considerablemente; junto a esta reconoció otra cual lo sorprendió y a la vez le preocupo…_aquella era la energía del Taijiya que les había atacado. _

Mientras Itachi recorría a toda prisa aquel desierto desolado, Sasuke daba el máximo en la batalla, empezando a debilitarse al utilizar demasiada energía e invocar a Susano cual utilizaba contra el Taijiya. El Taijiya tenía las de ganar, conocía a la perfección los Uchiha, y pese a que este era un oponente que tomar en cuenta…su importancia a ella era su mayor debilidad, dejándolos así débil en mente.

Si el Uchiha no actuaba de inmediato, ella moriría…nadie podía salvarle en esos momento ya que todos se encontraba lejos de la joven Kunoichi. Fu fallido plan que ejecuto contra el enemigo había fallado, decidiendo intentar una más de sus estrategias cual si resultaba, podría llegar hasta ella y sacarla lejos de aquel lugar.

Comenzó a Utilizar una de sus tantas técnicas de ilusiones, creada por su potente Sharingan, permitiéndole así confundir al enemigo al haber un doble con el mismo Chakra...eso le permitirá tomar control de la situación y manipularla un poco. Ejecuto de inmediato su plan, y creyendo que tenía al Taijiya distraído con su copia, se encamino en dirección a Sakura para tomarla en brazos, sorprendiéndole el enemigo quien logro distinguir entra la ilusión creada por Sasuke y la realidad…

Las cosas para el Uchiha se empeoraban cada vez más, al igual que su equipo quienes luchaban con ferocidad para acabar con aquella gigantesca ave. Karin estaba segura del plan que había ideado y trabajado mentalmente, convenciéndose de que nada fallaría al crear aquella distracción…solo así podría librarse de la batalla y encontrarse con Sasuke quien era el mas que le preocupaba en esos momentos. Suigetsu desvió sus ojos por unos instantes del enemigo, notando la huida de Karin a quien logro atrapar por el brazo.

¡Estas loca!...es una estupidez sacrificar tu vida de esta manera. — exclamo enojado.

¡Suéltame!...tenemos que llegar ahora. — exclamo desesperada.

No podemos…te matara esa cosa si damos un paso mas adelante. — le jalo nuevamente del brazo.

Y que importa….si no llegamos Sasuke morirá. — revelo ella desesperada, viendo Suigetsu en sus ojos la desesperación de ella, aclarando que no eran las obsesiones de ella que la impulsaban a abandonar el equipo, sino mas bien la vida de Sasuke.

¡Carajos! — Exclamo Suigetsu ante la situación que se encontraba.

Jugo, Kagero, podrán con esa cosa. — les grito, Kagero le miro sorprendida y algo confundida, y al momento de ver los que se proponía, soltó de inmediato sus palabras.

¡¿Qué demonios se proponen?...¡Cometerán un suicidio! — Exclamo Kagero mientras Jugo bloqueaba uno de los ataques de aquella gigantesca ave, levantando una inmensa nube de arena cual los cubrió a todos, aprovechando Suigetsu para tomar a Karin del brazo y partir con ella lo más veloz que pudo.

_Demonios…cometen suicidio. Si llegan a salvo, morirán a manos del enemigo…eso es de seguro._ — pensó Kagero.

¡Jugo! Debemos reforzar la defensa, Konoha nos esta atrasando…en vez de trabajar en equipo lo que hacen es darnos mas problemas. — informo Kagero dificultosamente al moverse en varias direcciones, intentando esquivar las garras filosas de aquella ave.

Karin y Suigetsu logrando escabullirse del enemigo sin ser notados aun, aminorando el paso al saber que Sasuke corría peligro…_el pulso del Uchiha empezaba a debilitarse._

La espada del Taijiya había atravesado la espalda del Uchiha, haciéndole una profunda herida. Todo había salido mal, llegar hasta Sakura tan precipitadamente fue la estupidez más grande que hizo…si tan solo hubiera ejecutado todo debidamente, tal vez y con suerte la hubiera podido sacar a ella de ese lugar.

El Taijiya retiro su espada del cuerpo de Sasuke quien había dejado a Sakura nuevamente en el suelo, volteándose para enfrentar al Uchiha. Las fuerzas empezaban a traicionarle, ya no podía sentir su energía fluir en su cuerpo como antes, y eso era algo que le enojaba considerablemente…_ ¿acaso la victoria la tenía ganada el enemigo? _Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, segado así por el odio y enojo, se aproximo asía el enemigo, atacándolo con todas la fuerzas posibles que tenía en esos momentos…_ ¡no moriría en esos momentos!..No ahora que había llegado tan lejos._

El Taijiya tenía las de ganar, ya el Uchiha no rendía mas, así que decidió darle el golpe final y acabar con aquella innecesaria batalla. Una vez el Uchiha perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, el Taijiya se aproximo, levanto su espada y justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe final…Suigetsu apareció, bloqueando aquel potente ataque con su espada. Karin de inmediato hizo su trabajo, aproximándose asía el Uchiha, se levanto un poco la manga y le ordeno a que mordiera su brazo, solo así el Uchiha recobraría sus fuerzas.

Karin, hazte cargo de Sakura. — ordeno el Uchiha, reincorporándose lentamente.

¡Sasuke! ¡debemos huir! — Exclamo Karin preocupada al ver que el Uchiha aun no estaba del todo bien, ni siquiera haberle curado las heridas de ayudaba,

¡Karin! — le llamo una vez más el Uchiha, entendiendo ella de inmediato al ver aquella mirada.

Sin perder tiempo, se levanto y corrió en dirección a la Kunoichi, notando el Taijiya las intenciones de aquella mujer…_salvar a esa Kunoichi, eso era algo que el Taijiya no permitiría. _

Las energías de Karin que fluían en su sangre, iban sellando las heridas de la Kunoichi, aun así esta había perdido demasiada sangre, dejándola completamente debilitada como para poder moverse con sus propios pies…tendría que cargarla para sacarle de allí mientras Sasuke e Suigetsu se encargaban de aquel enemigo. La coloco detrás de su espalda, dispuesta así a llevársela de aquel lugar, pero el Taijiya fue más listo que ella, apresurándose asía ella en un descuido de Sasuke y su compañero quien intento de todas formas llegar hasta Karin para bloquear el ataque del enemigo, pero otro apareció en su lugar, bloqueando impresionantemente aquel potente ataque…Uchiha Itachi había llegado, y justo en el momento más indicado.

Reunión familiar…que conmovedor. — soltó el Taijiya mientras asía fuerzas con su espada para quebrar la del Uchiha.

Kisame, hazte cargo de Sakura…llévatela lejos. — ordeno Itachi...sus ojos mostraban enojo.

Kisame obedeció aquella orden y tomo a Sakura en los brazos, demandando Karin que se le devolviese, pero de inmediato silencio al Uchiha ordenarle que le dejara irse, desapareciendo Kisame con Sakura en brazos…para Sasuke, no era agradable que Kisame se la llevase, pero aun así no era conveniente que ella estuviera en la batalla.

La batalla se había puesto divertida para el Taijiya quien reía a sus adentros al tener a los hermanos Uchiha en el mismo campo, y eso era algo bastante bueno para él al pensarlo mejor…_los mataría a ambos en el mismo lugar, ahorrándose el tiempo de buscar al otro._

Retrocedió asía atrás, lo más lejos posible de Itachi, fijando sus ojos en el menor de los Uchiha a quien tenía planeaba acabar primero, antes de empezar la diversión con Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha…Sasuke.- dijo con una sonrisa perfilada, levanto su espada y se dispuso a atacar el Uchiha quien le esperaba valientemente.

Escucho unos pasos veloces como el viento acercarse detrás de él cuales no le dieron la oportunidad de reaccionar debidamente, y justo cuando se iba a voltear, Kagero lo atrapo de espalda, enredando sus pies en la cintura de este, y con aquella fuerza feroz le clavo el Kunai en la pecho mientras enrollaba el cuello de este con su mano derecha, asiendo contacto su piel con la de él…algo mortal. ¡Imposible! Ellos, los Shinobi de Konoha y el equipo restante de Sasuke que se había quedado atrás, había derrotado al Tengu…ambos equipos de alguna forma unieron fuerzas y acabaron con su fiel compañero que tantos años le acompaño en sus caminos solitarios…

Desgraciado…- exclamo llena de odio mientras el Taijiya intentaba sacársela de encima.

Cobarde…te hare pedazos.- profirió llena de ira mientras soltaba el Kunai y clavaba sus uñas en el pecho de este, seguido por una gran mordida en el cuello.

Logro soltarse de aquella fiera venenosa rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo, siendo sorprendido al instante por Jugo quien se disponía a golpearle fuertemente en el estomago, pero este le esquivo fácilmente…lo que nunca se espero fue la sorpresa de tener al Kyubi detrás de él, impactándole este con una de sus brillantes técnicas.

Rasengan!- exclamo Naruto, logrando tumbar al enemigo…aun así aquello era poco como para lograr derrotar al enemigo.

…_el Kyubi está aquí y demás compañeros…no podre con todos ellos, no ahora que el veneno corre por mi sangre._ — pensó el Taijiya, tomando como opción huir de aquel lugar.

Debido a las circunstancias…temo que nuestra pequeña batalla se tendrá que posponer, Uchiha Sasuke. — hablo el Taijiya.

_¡Cobarde!... ¡Quien demonios eres!_ — exclamo Naruto.

El próximo en mi lista serás tú, portador del Kyubi. — amenazo el Taijiya. Su cuerpo impresionantemente empezó a arder en llamas, desapareciendo por completo en aquella bola de fuego.

Ahora había otro problema…Uchiha Itachi está vivo, y los ojos de Sai y demás compañeros que no sabían sobre la existencia de Uchiha mayor, quedaron impresionados al verle…

**Lo lamento mucho, deberás que lamento mucho la tardanza, y no se preocupen…continuare la historia y no la dejare hasta en el olvido.**

**Tendré listo el capitulo 15 y 16 para mañana en la noche.**

**Los quiero a todos y gracias por su apoyo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo: 15

Yokubō

("Deseos")

Había llegado a la penumbra e sempiternas tierras de aquel lugar olvidado en el silencio. Sora-Ku, la ciudad abandonada donde una vez el clan Uchiha utilizo para almacenar armas y entre otras cosas, dejando a cargo a Nekobaa. La población de esa ciudad olvidad consiste en dos personas, una ya antes mencionada y su nieta Tamaki, y claro esta no nos podemos olvidar de los sinnúmeros gatos que acompañan no solo a Nekobaa, sino a la solitaria ciudad del olvido, dentro de toda esa muchedumbre felina, podemos encontrar a los dos fieles acompañantes de esa anciana cuyos nombres son Denka y Hina. Kisame dio los primeros pasos en dirección a la entrada de aquella ciudad, caminando con cautela por aquellas calles estrechas e abandonadas mientras cargaba a Sakura quien aun se encontraba inconsciente y con la temperatura alta. Camino hasta lo profundo de aquella ciudad, deteniéndose frente a una residencia bastante deteriorada por fuera, de esta salió una joven de cabellos largos, de color café, esta les observo sorprendida y mas al ver el reconocido símbolo del clan de Konoha en el protector de esa chica.

¡A-Abuela! — exclamo mientras retrocedía asía atrás, temerosa que se tratara de algún enemigo quien había raptado a esa joven.

¡BAKAA! Tamaki, Niña torpe e insegura de sus clientes…como puedes andar gritando frente a tan importantes clientes. — soltó Denka quien apareció detrás de las sombras al oler cierta esencia conocida cual estaba impregnada en esa joven.

Yo no le llamaría clientes, sino más bien visita. — soltó Hina quien al igual apareció detrás de la joven.

Nekobaa les espera adentro, date prisa si no quieres que muera tan joven. — soltó Denka, dándose media vuelta para desaparecer en la oscuridad al igual que Hina.

P-por aquí…sígame. — dijo algo temerosa Tamaki mientras les abría paso.

Tamaki les guio hasta la anciana quien con intriga e curiosidad le esperaba, levantándose del suelo al ver la visita frente a ella, su nieta se impresiono al ver que por primer ver su vieja abuela se levanta para recibir a una "simple visita", encaminándose a esta para ver más de frente a la joven.

mmmm…está muy grave, pero…sobrevivirá, eso espero. — soltó luego de evaluar a la joven con la mirada.

Tamaki, lleva a esta joven a una habitación cómoda y prepara agua caliente, y por favor, traedme mis remedios médicos, esta Uchiha necesita ayuda. — ordeno su abuela, arqueando una ceja la joven quien quedo confundida al esta referirse a la joven como un Uchiha.

¿Uchiha? Yo no le veo nada de Uchiha a esta.- soltó Tamaki

Niña entrometida, cuida bien esa lengua, estás hablando de la esposa de un Uchiha, y no de cualquiera, sino de Uchiha Itachi. — soltó la anciana un poco molesta. por ley, una esposa adquirir el apellido de su esposo sea esta o no un Uchiha, aun así, para los Uchiha tal vez dicha tradición no encajara bien con ellos, ya que aquellos que se casaron fuera de su clan, a sus esposas nunca se le referían como Uchiha al no tener la sangre de uno de ellos, y por esa razón Tamaki había quedado confundida ya que a su entender no se les refería a esas como Uchiha.

Ahhh! Mi Ita-kun ya tiene esposa… ¡demonios y yo que creía que empezaba a agradarle! —soltó ella enojada, dándose media vuelta para cumplir las órdenes de su abuela.

Mientras Kisame se establecía en aquel lugar, en la espera de su compañero, este andaba en un serio problema a ser visto por Sai y demás grupo quienes no sabían sobre la existencia de este.

Todo se había puesto tenso en los alrededores. El enemigo ya había hecho su fugaz escape, dejando a los hermanos Uchiha frente a tan inesperado equipo. La mirada de Naruto se enfoco en el mayor de los Uchiha, dándole una mirada de pocos amigos para luego centrar sus ojos en el viejo integrante del equipo siete…Uchiha Sasuke.

Baya, menuda sorpresa me he encontrado hoy…el equipo siete y mi remplazo. — soltó Sasuke mientras guardaba su espada.

S-Saske…— hablo Naruto sorprendido ante la frialdad del Uchiha.

No me midas, déjame adivinar….ahh, ya se: has venido a llevarme de vuelta a Konoha, ¿No es así? — se burlo en sarcasmo mientras apretaba en puente de su nariz con el pulgar e índice.

Ya cambia de línea Naruto, me exasperas con lo mismo. — soltó el Uchiha luego de una pausa.

Y tú, ¿a qué te has venido? — soltó Sasuke, posando sus ojos a su hermano.

Dudo mucho que a una reunión familiar ya que esos lazos no existen entre nosotros. — continuo Sasuke.

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban callados, Naruto sin palabras y Sai sorprendido como para poder hablar, al igual que el resto del grupo.

Te persigue, es a ti a quien quiere… ¿en qué problema te has metido esta vez Sasuke? — Soltó su hermano mayor con aquella voz firme e penetrante.

Baya hermanito, no me había percatado de ello, me sorprende saber que me persiguen. — soltó en sarcasmo el Uchiha menor.

Y con lo que respecta a tu pregunta…no sé por qué demonios me persigue, ni se quien es el que está detrás de todo esto. — finalizo el Uchiha menor, disponiéndose a partir de inmediato.

¡Sasuke! — exclamo Naruto.

En otra ocasión lidiare contigo, Naruto. — le interrumpió Sasuke, desapareciendo con su grupo a medida que el viento soplaba más fuerte y levantaba aquel polvo arenoso que les impedía ver con claridad al resto de los presentes.

De inmediato, Naruto centro sus ojos en Itachi quien se disponía a partir, deteniéndole este de inmediato.

¿Dónde esta Sakura? — pregunto con autoridad del joven Uzumaki.

A donde voy no serás bienvenido…- le respondió el Uchiha, dejando perplejo al Uzumaki quien se enojo considerablemente.

¡Que rayos!, eso no fue lo que te pregunte…demonios contéstame coherentemente. — exclamo enojado

¿Donde esta ella? — insistió nuevamente.

La llevare de vuelta a Konoha cuando se recupere.- le aseguro Itachi.

A donde se la han llevado. — insistió nuevamente Naruto en saber le paradero de su compañera.

Confórmate con lo que te he dicho…te prometo que estará a salvo en donde está. — aseguro Itachi, calmando un poco al Uzumaki quien se convenció de la seguridad de Sakura en las palabras del Uchiha.

Inmediatamente, el Uchiha partió para reunirse Aicho y demás grupo, tenía una misión que cumplir lo cual le impedía reunirse con Kisame y la Kunoichi. Sai intento de seguir al no confiar en la palabra de este, deteniéndole Naruto por el brazo.

Déjalo Sai, sonaba convincente. — ordeno Naruto

¿Convincente?, acaso sabes quién era ese…hablamos de Uchiha Itachi, no cualquier otro Shinobi. — le recordó Sai.

Se quién es y confió en él. — le aseguro Naruto

Confías en el enemigo, pero te has vuelto loco. — profirió sorprendido ante las incoherencias de su compañero

No es el enemigo, y si venimos a hablar de enemigos, entonces deberíamos poner a Danzo quien fue el que causo todo el desastres que estamos pasando. — le recordó Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sai quien no sabía que este supiera tanto sobre tan complicado e delicado a susto.

¿De que hablan ustedes? —pregunto Kiba confundido.

De que Uchiha Itachi le dieron como misión exterminar a todo su clan para así librar a Konoha de un golpe militar donde todos morirían a manos de su clan. — les revelo Naruto, dejándolos sorprendidos.

¡Que! —exclamo Lee

Hablas en serio—soltó Kiba sorprendido

Cielos, ahora entiendo el odio que Sasuke tiene asía Konoha…—comento Kiba.

¿Qué aremos ahora? — Interrumpió Lee quien estaba preocupado por Sakura.

Volveremos a Konoha y nos reuniremos con la Hokage, tenemos que informarle de todo lo acontecido. — confirmo Naruto, y antes de darse la vuelta para emprender su viaje, miro una vez más la dirección que había tomado Itachi, pidiendo en silencio que su compañera se encontrara a salvo.

…

El clima no era muy favorable ya que la noche se había vuelto pesada, con fuertes vientos que solo empeoraban el trayecto para Uchiha Itachi a quien le urgía llegar hasta su grupo de compañeros. Todo iba de mal en peor, las cosas se estaban poniendo más turbias de lo que estaban, la repentina aparición de ese personaje quien insistentemente a querido acabar con Sasuke, es algo que había de tomar en cuidado…_ ¿Quién le había enviado y con qué propósito quería acabar con su hermano con tanta urgencia?_

Su recorrido fue de tres largas horas para llegar a su grupo, llegando hasta el equipo quienes les esperaban escondidos detrás de la montaña rocosa que daba frente al mar. Aicho quien reposaba recostado en una roca, se levanto de inmediato al presenciarle, caminando en dirección al Uchiha quien se había detenido frente a ellos.

¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? Hemos estado esperándote casi tres horas. porque demonios te separaste, y en donde esta Kisame. — dijo inmediatamente Aicho.

Surgió un inconveniente…el Taijiya ha aparecido. — informo Aicho

¿Taijiya? — soltó Konan confundida.

Y qué demonios tiene que ver ese con nosotros, que yo sepa el cazador anda detrás de la cabeza de tu hermano. — soltó Aicho, esperando así una contestación que le aclarara todo ese embrollo.

Ataco a Sasuke y casi mata a Sakura a quien tomo como rehén para chantajear a mi hermano. — revelo Itachi.

Y la joven Kunoichi, se encuentra bien. — pregunto de inmediato Konan

La verdad no se si se encuentra bien, Kisame se la llevo. — confirmo Itachi

¡Genial! Ahora con que coños nos saldrás. — soltó enojado Aicho, Konan se quedo impresionado ante lo dicho.

Ahora príncipe azul, vamos a rescatar a la piruja primordial…digo, quise decir a la principal damisela en peligro. — dijo en sarcasmos Aicho.

Sin Kisame, tenemos que cambiar de estrategia…— informo Aicho.

Ya pensé en un plan. — soltó Itachi

¿Así? Pues espero que funcione, sino estamos jodidos. — exclamo Aicho.

Se prepararon y aclararon dudas de cómo iban a infiltrarse en el escondite de Shisui sin ser percatados, partiendo de inmediato junto a Saemon quien les seguía en silencio. Aicho aminoró el paso, quedando justo al lado de Itachi y aprovechando su distancia le comento lo que tanto le incomodaba y molestaba a la vez.

No me interesa tu vida personal, pero estando casado, andas con tantas pirujas que ya ni me tomo la molestia en referirme a ellas como "novias" tuyas. — soltó Aicho en voz moderada, solo para que la conversación permaneciera entre ellos dos.

Primero Yuri, o como se llame esa de cabello rojo, la prostituta…antes de esa habían dos más, una tal Tayuka y otra de nombre Natsu. Ahora regresamos a la piruja número uno, y las demás donde quedan, ¿eh? Claro está sin contar las de la isla, a Asami y Yatsuni. — dijo con un leve sarcasmo de molestia…Itachi quedo en silencio

O resultaste ser todo un descarado, o deberás no tienes idea de lo que haces para tener el descaro de presentarte delante de tu esposa, la salvaje claro está, para salvarle. Si yo fuera ella, ya te hubiera matado. — finalizo su comentario.

Tu lo has dicho más claro que yo…mi vida personal es algo que no te incumbe. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema. — soltó con aquella voz fría el Uchiha.

Limítate a entrometerte en mi vida personal. — finalizo el Uchiha luego de una corta pausa de segundos, aminorando el paso para alejarse de su compañero quien le miro serio por unos minutos.

La misión era bastante peligrosa y el más insignificante error los podría llevar a la muerte, así que había ejecutar cada paso cautelosamente, sin que el enemigo se percatara de su presencia. Mientras Uchiha Itachi asía todo lo posible para salvar a Kohana, su hermano menor andaba recorriendo ciertas tierras conocidas cual una vez piso en busca de armas para su nuevo equipo. Karin intento de convencerle que no era buena idea que andará haciendo semejantes esfuerzos debido a la condición que se encontraba, cualquier enemigo podría aprovecharse de su poco nivel de chacra y atacarle, aun así él de testarudo la ignoro y continuo su paso.

P-pero Sasuke…— insistió Karin, pero la mirada de él la silencio,

Karin, ya te lo he explicado…tenemos que verla, solo ella me podrá decir cómo acabar de una buena vez con ese tipo. — soltó el Uchiha, suspirando Karin ante lo inevitable era de convencer al su Sasuke.

¡Carajos! De nuevo al puto laberinto de porquería. — expreso Suigetsu algo enojado.

¿Laberinto? — soltó Kagero confundida, ella no tenía idea a donde iban.

Además de ser una ciudad inhabitada, es todo un maldito laberinto. La primer vez que entre, me sorprendí al todos salir sin perdernos. — hablo Suigetsu.

Y quien esta allí. — continuo Kagero con sus interrogantes

Una vieja y sus malditos gatos…y claro está, su nieta. — Contesto Suigetsu.

¿ah?...baya, que excitante. — soltó Kagero sin emoción alguna, siguiendo al grupo que tenía como equipo.

Oye y que hay con todo este rollo que dejamos atrás, ¿Qué hay de ella? — soltó Kagero, Suigetsu la observo un poco nervioso al decir la palabra "Ella"…Sasuke no le dio contestación alguna, solo sonrió para sí mismo…una sonrisa bastante oscura y contradictoria.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de aquella deshabitada ciudad…eran las seis de la mañana y el sol empezaba a salir. Una joven se encontraba frente a la entrada de la ciudad, quedando petrificada al ver a aquel joven cual reconoció de inmediato. Espantada salió corriendo en dirección a su abuela para informarle de la llegada de ciertos clientes que una vez atendieron, entrando a trompicones al cuarto donde se encontraba su ya vieja abuela de poca simpatía y muy mal carácter.

¡Eh! ¡AH!...¡Ah! ¡A-Abuela!...¡ellos! — intento de hablar, pero su nerviosismo solo le daba para tartamudear estúpidamente. Su abuela le miro serio y algo exasperada.

¡Niña! Habla ya por Kami. — soltó la anciana.

U-Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke ha venido. — soltó finalmente, la anciana cerró los ojos y al momento los abrió.

Les recibiremos como si nada hubiera ocurrido…da tu mejor postura, que no te vean nerviosa, y dile a ese hombre que no salga de la habitación... — ordeno la anciana, preparándose mentalmente para la llegada del hermano menor de Itachi.

A los pocos minutos, el Uchiha se encontraba frente a Nekobaa quien fingió no saber nada sobre la llegada del Uchiha quien empezaba a extrañarse de la forma que actuó la joven cuan le vio allá afuera.

Baya, Uchiha Sasuke, que sorpresa verte por estas tierras. — soltó Nekobaa.

He venido a que me informes sobre cierto Taijiya que quiero matar. — hablo de inmediato, limitándose a la cortesía y demás cosas.

¿Un Taijiya has dicho? Baya, no he escuchado ese nombre desde hace siglos…en fin, que quieres saber de ellos. — hablo la anciana.

Lo que sea que me ayude a acabar con uno de ellos. — hablo el Uchiha

No soy la persona correcta para hablar de esas cosas, aun así, no has venido en vano…bien, ahora…informándote de que un Taijiya es algo difícil de derrotar, pero no imposible. — le explico la anciana.

Y dependiendo de quién trates, si de un Sabio o un principiante, lo cual en este caso dudo que sea un principiante ya que los que quedan son solo Sabios…en fin, si es un sabio el que te ha tocado como enemigo, entonces muchacho, te espera un largo entrenamiento para derrotar uno de esos peses grandes, ya que ni tu hermano mayor que te sobrepasa en nivel de poder, puede con uno de tan potentes que son.

Con el que trato posee una espada llamada Nagamiki. — dicha revelación hecha por Sasuke, impresiono a la anciana, abriendo esta los ojos como plato.

Lamento decirte Uchiha, que ese hombre portador de esa espada tan mortífera, es Moryomaru, el discípulo de Aku, el gran sabio Taijiya considerado como el invencible demonio. — revelo la anciana.

Hhmp…no es tan grave. — se dio media vuelta para irse, ni siquiera se preocupo por preguntarle algo mas ya que lo que le había dicho era suficiente…debía_ de prepararse para enfrentarse a ese enemigo._

Muchachito, no vaciles con tu vida…te podría costar caro. — hablo la anciana.

La atención de Karin fue atraída al sentir ciertas energías reconocidas por ella, volteando su rostro en dirección al Uchiha quien se encontraba mirándole.

Esta aquí. — hablo Karin algo arrepentida ya que sabía que todo esto podría terminar mal….Sasuke sonrió satisfactoriamente al escuchar aquello, volteándose para ver a la anciana.

Otra cosa más…me preguntaba si mi hermano o alguno de sus compañeros te ha venido a visitar. — la anciana mantuvo la calma y le miro directo a los ojos.

Tu hermano está muerto, tu le mastates…no te acuerdas. — aquello provoco la risa en Sasuke.

Baya, buena comediante resulto ser usted…me ha hecho reír. — dijo al momento que sacaba su espada, apuntando con su puntiagudo filo la garganta de la anciana.

Me mataras…— le miro retadoramente la anciana.

Sasuke, déjate de tonterías…cometes un error…— hablo Denka, fijando Sasuke sus ojos fríos en él.

No…no te matare. — hablo Sasuke, retirando el filo de su espada de la garganta de la anciana, guardando esta.

Se avecina una gran tormenta…necesito un cuarto y algo de comida. — hablo Sasuke

Mmm…esas tormentas solo se dan una vez al año, y esta promete ser bastante alertadora. No es recomendable partir si es que vas a tierras lejanas. — hablo la anciana. No podía negarle a Uchiha nada de lo que esta pedía, después de todo, ese mísero lugar no era nada sin ellos.

Le diré a mi nieta que le prepare tres habitaciones para ustedes, y algo de comida. Espero que sea suficiente lo que ofrezco, no estás en un lugar turístico, así que debido al deplorable estado de este lugar, no puedo ofrecerte más. — hablo la anciana, resignada así a otorgarle lo que pedía el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi.

Una vez dadas las ordenes a su nieta para que les preparara a los nuevos inquilinos tres habitaciones, una para las damas, la otra para los caballeros, y la ultima para el Uchiha, ubicándolos lo más lejos posible de la joven y su acompañante, asegurando así de que nada indebido ocurriera entre ellos.

Takami les condujo un poco nerviosa asía las habitación, en el tercer piso, y una vez termino su tarea, se retiro de inmediato, aliviada de no estar cerca del menor de los Uchiha. Dentro de aquella habitación no tan espaciosa, se encontraba una simple cama, no tan gran, esta estaba pegada al lado de la única ventana que contenía aquella mugrienta habitación. Solo una pequeña mesa redonda y una silla se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Dentro de aquella habitación había una puerta que daba al pequeño baño cual hizo la diferencia entre toda esa mugre polvorienta…el baño estaba limpio, algo impresionante de encontrar. Con urgencia, se dirigió al baño mientras se desasía de su haori y demás vestimenta, solo una ducha de agua fría podría quitarle toda esa presión que estaba por reventar las venas de su cabeza. Un nuevo obstáculo se había presentado en su camino, y de alguna forma tenía que destruirlo. Se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave que daba paso al agua fría, sumergiéndose en aquel helado chorro cual despertó todos sus sentidos en su interior, revelándole extrañamente ciertas palabras que una vez le dijo Madara cual había dejado al olvido, pero no olvidado.

_Si quieres conquistar el averno y sus penumbras…entonces entrégate a ello, sepárate de la fantasía en que vives y empieza a ver este mundo como lo que es, un infierno. Se parte del averno, se uno solo…conviértete en un demonio sin obstáculo alguno que pueda detener tus ambiciones. _Esas fueron las palabras de Madara que le había dicho hace dos años, cuando se encontraban entrenando. En un tiempo no les encontró importancia alguna, pero ahora tenían valor y no carecían de lógica…_si quiere conquistar el infierno y sus penumbras, conviértete en el mismo demonio. _Si quería llegar a algo en esta vida, a ser alguien, entonces tenía que destruir todo lo que una vez fue importante, dejar todo eso atrás y si el pasado intentaba de interferir de alguna forma…entonces había que eliminarlo. Destruir todo aquello que te hace débil, solo así superaras tus debilidades, destruir cualquier lazo de emoción, afecto o cualquier otro sentimiento, eso te aria mas fuerte ante cualquier situación…destruirte tu mismo y renacer en ti una figura nueva e invencible.

Cerro sus ojos y levanto su rostro, dejando que el chorro de agua callera en su rostro. Coloco ambas manos en la pared, la subió un poco y recostó su frente en la pared, dejando que el chorro de agua se aventurara por la espalda…_¿acaso sus metas se estaban viendo afectados por el pasado?_ Esa era la pregunta mayor que le preocupaba al Uchiha, ver que sus metas están viéndose en peligro, convirtiéndose estas en simple sueños inalcanzables. ¡No! Eso nunca lo permitiría, dejar que todo lo que ha logrado se baya a la borda por "simples errores" sentimentales. Tenía que hacer algo. Sino todo se iría al abismo junto con él…

_Dos largas noches inagotables habían pasado. _La tormenta ya había entrado al territorio donde se encontraba resguardado el Uchiha y su equipo, azotando con sus grandes vientos y lluvias. La joven Kunoichi no había despertado aun, pero curiosamente, bajo la intensa lluvia que cubría la ciudad Sora-Ku, despertó ella ante el inminente ruido de la lluvia. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y con algo de dificultad, encontrándose en un lugar completamente extraño para ella. Se reincorporo lentamente, quedando sentada en la cama mientras observaba confundida los alrededores de aquella habitación donde una simple vela en el centro de una pequeña mesa redonda, alumbraba toda la habitación. Intento de hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido, recordando que había sido atacada por el Taijiya, también se acordó de ver a Sasuke luchando con el enemigo, y a Karin. De repente, mientras recopilaba lentamente todas las escenas que podía recordar hace dos días, se acordó que había escuchado la voz de Itachi, y esta vez no fue una alucinación ya que luego de haber escuchado su fría voz, se encontró siendo cargada por Kisame.

Confundida, se levanto de la cama lentamente, llevándose con ella la sabana color café cual utilizo como abrigo. Asía mucho frio y solo llevaba un simple camisón ancho y largo que solo cubría un poco sus piernas. Camino en dirección a la puerta y abrió esta, cerrando sus ojos ante la sorpresa de haber más luz en aquel pasillo que de lo que había en la habitación que se encontraba, incluso estaba un poco más caliente. Camino con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba un poco mareada, encontrándose de frente dos figuras cual una reconoció como la de Kisame, la otra era de una mujer ya mayor. Se escondió un poco detrás de la esquina de la pared para no ser vista por ellos ya que la conversación que sostenían ambos le había despertado el interés a la joven, y más al escuchar el nombre de Itachi ser mencionado por la grave voz de la anciana.

Entonces Shisui está vivo, e Itachi fue a salvar a Kohana. — hablo la anciana, dejando a Sakura impresionada por lo que había escuchado.

Me dio la orden de llevar a la Kunoichi a este lugar. — hablo Kisame.

Entonces, se presentara aquí con el resto del grupo. — soltó la anciana no tan complacida, extrañándole a Sakura.

Mmmm…veremos a ver como reaccionara su hermano al verle aquí. — hablo la anciana, confirmándole a Sakura que Sasuke rondaba por alguna parte de ese edificio, o tal vez fuera de este.

La anciana silencio repentinamente al sentir la presencia de la joven Kunoichi, volteando Kisame asía atrás, encontrándose con la presencia de la joven. Gruño y maldijo a sus adentro al verla a ella allí parada, escuchando su conversación, la anciana le dedico una mirada seria a la joven para luego acercarse a ella, tomando sorpresivamente el rostro de la Haruro con sus manos, inspeccionando sus parpados y pupilas.

Baya, te has recuperado bastante rápido, claro esta no del todo, pero ya estás bien como para dar unos pasos. — evaluó la anciana por su aspecto, soltando el rostro de la joven.

Le diré a mi nieta que prepare algo de comida para ti. Tienes que alimentarte bien para que puedas partir a tu aldea. — soltó la anciana mientras se alejaba de ella. Sakura estaba confundida, o más bien sumida en sus pensamientos, percatándose Kisame de su profundo silencio e abandono con la realidad.

_Itachi…Itachi fue a Salvar a esa, a la mujer de su pasado quien tiene que ver con todo su tormento, con el infierno que ella está viviendo. La dejo aquí, sola y sin idea alguna de cómo se encontraba su estado, solo para ir a salvar a Kohana. _Sakura cerró fuertemente sus puños, estaba furiosa y nuevamente decepcionada de ella misma y del Uchiha. Creyó estúpidamente que le importaba, pero no más despertó ella y se encontró con la realidad de estar sola, y sin la compañía de Itachi quien se fue a salvar a su amorcito. ¿Curioso, no? Así es la realidad de la vida, nada de fantasías, sino la realidad cruda y verdadera, una realidad donde las fantasías ni las mentiras son validas en ello.

¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto por tercera vez Kisame, volviendo ella a la realidad al escuchar aquella voz.

Eh…sí, estoy bien. — aseguro ella, pero la verdad es que se sentía mal, mental y físicamente.

¿Segura estas bien? — insistió con aquello, levantando la Haruro su rostro para dedicarle una forzosa sonrisa.

Ya te dije. — le aseguro nuevamente mientras se volteaba para regresar a su habitación.

Ella corría un grave peligro, por eso se ha ido a salvarla…porque se siente culpable al ella estar en ese calabozo donde su hermano le ha encerrado por andar dándonos información sobre sus planes. — hablo Kisame con voz firme, ella rio en voz baja. Sabía que ella había escuchado la conversación y decidió así explicarle para que no hubieran malos entendidos.

Corría peligro…baya, que curiosa es la vida. — dijo con leve ironía…estaba más que dolida.

Le fue a salvarla porque " ella" corría peligro...y para variar, aun ellos tenían comunicación. Sí que es muy irónico. — soltó ella, intentado de fingir que no sentía dolor al decir aquello.

Y dime, ¿Cuánto debo arriesgar mi vida para que se me de tanta atención?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — soltó con Ironía.

Crees que tú no le importas. — dijo incrédulo Kisame.

Importante…baya, eso nunca lo fui ni lo seré para él…si fuera así, estuviera aquí conmigo, esperando a que yo despertara y ver que me encuentro bien, ¡Pero claro! El muy hombre se fue a salvar a la otra, sin importarle que yo podía morirme en esta pocilga. — hablo ella enojada, Kisame se quedo sin palabras algunas.

Oye Niña, eres bastante incoherente y…— intento de hablar, pero ella le interrumpió de manera brusca.

Sabes que…mejor cállate. — soltó con agriedad y sinceridad…no le quería escuchar, es más le aborrecía escucharlo.

Camino en dirección a su habitación, dejando a Kisame atrás quien se disponía a insultarle por su actitud, pero ella ya había entrado a su habitación. Suspiro resignado a que tenía que soportarla hasta que el Uchiha llegara y lidiara con ella, después de todo, él es su esposo y quien mejor que Itachi para lidiar con esa fiera salvaje. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino a su habitación, decidiendo así encerrarse en esta y descansar un poco ya que con tanta tención que había, lo mejor era descansar.

Uchiha Itachi y su equipo había entrado sigilosamente al escondite de Uchiha Shisui. Aquel lugar ubicado debajo en una montaña rocosa, tenía el aspecto a un calabozo por la penumbra horrorosa que habitaba en los alrededores. Todo estaba en silencio y una que otra antorcha alumbraba aquellos pasillos intrincados. Konan estaba detrás del equipo, velando sus espaldas ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo, Saemon les dirigía y detrás de este se encontraba Itachi e Aicho quien no le despegaba el ojo al camino ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Como era que todo se había complicado de un momento a otro, todos sus planes se fueron deteriorando en cuestión de segundos, y ella estaba en peligro. Kohana corría un gran riesgo, solo por ayudarle…y él era el responsable de todo ello, era responsable de lo que le pasara a ella, y eso era algo que no le dejaba vivir.

Mientras ellos se infiltraban en el territorio del enemigo, Sakura andaba tirada boca arriba en su cama, pensando en cómo era posible que Itachi la hubiera dejado allí para ir a salvar a la otra. ¿En donde quedaba ella? Aunque no vivieran juntos, aunque estuvieran separados, ella era su esposa y por tanto tenía una responsabilidad con ella, ¿ o no? Frustrada y enojada, se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo en la cama, suspiro resignada ante el hecho de que aunque pasara mil años, ella nunca se podría sacar a Itachi de su mente, todo bueno y malo pensamiento quedarían impregnados en su mente, y si no asía algo para no ser derrumbada a ese vacío amargo, terminaría loca o suicidándose por una grave depresión. ¿Por qué él? Porque tenía que ser él y no otra persona la que se cruzase en su camino…porque tenía la mala suerte de enamorarse de los Uchiha, y por desgracia, ambos compartían la misma sangre.

Tenían en claro que aunque tratase hasta lo imposible por concentrarse y dormir un poco, no podía, así que decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación para caminar un poco por aquel lugar desconocido, tal vez y una caminata le ayudaría a despejar un poco la mente ya que un baño de agua fría no le había ayudado en nada, sino mas bien le acordó cuando Itachi la desnudo y le obligo a darse una ducha cual termino en un baño torturoso al este obligarle a bañarse con agua fría al intentar de escaparse.

El pasillo que recorría estaba sumido por el silencio y la oscuridad, solo la vela que ella cargaba era la que alumbraba aquellos densos pasillos. La tormenta había empeorado, escuchándose los fuertes rallos que asía temblar los cuadros de las paredes y uno que otro objeto de aquel edificio. Continuo caminando hasta que escucho una voz conocida por ella, una voz fémina y chillona, algo molesta para los oídos. Se acerco hasta donde había escuchado aquella voz, viendo a una mujer de cabello rojo bajar las escaleras al tercer piso, reconociéndola Sakura de inmediato.

_Si ellos están aquí, entonces….Sasuke._ — pensó ella, siguiéndoles el paso lo más discreta posible para no ser vista por ella y su acompañante de cabello azul.

Karin se detuvo casi al final del pasillo para discutir con su compañero quien llevaba todo el camino mofándose de ella. Sakura se oculto detrás de la esquina de la pared, esperando que ellos continuaran su paso para así seguirles, y justo cuando les vio caminar, la joven se dispuso a seguirlos, sintiendo una mano taparle su boca y otra rodeando su cintura, atrayéndola asía el cuerpo de aquel individuo quien al momento de susurrarle aquellas palabras en su oído, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en cama. — pregunto cerca al oído de ella, estremeciéndola un poco ante la cercanía de su voz en su oído.

Sintió que no solo su cuerpo estaba mojado, sino las prendas que vestía, razonando ella ante el hecho que el Uchiha se encontraba fuera del edificio con aquel mal clima, exponiéndose fácilmente a una pulmonía u algo peor. Le soltó inmediatamente, retirándose lejos de ella para seguir su camino, Sakura miro asía atrás, viendo que él se alejaba sin decir nada, decidiendo ella seguirle para cuestionarle.

E-Espera…tengo que hablar contigo, Sasuke. — hablo ella mientras le seguía, e inmediatamente que ella volvió a repetir aquellas palabras, el Uchiha se detuvo y giro un poco su cuerpo.

Habla entonces. — le pidió con voz exasperada e fría, intimidándola un poco ante la reacción de él.

Jhmp…— al no escuchar palabra alguna salir de la boca de ella, se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, siguiéndole ella sin importarle ver una respuesta negativa en él.

Entro a una habitación y sin importarle cerró la puerta antes de que ella entrara, ella no le importo aquel gesto y puso la mano en la perilla, esperando así que el Uchiha hubiera puesto seguro para que ella no entrara, pero para su sorpresa, este no le había puesto seguro. Entro de inmediato, cerró la puerta sin ponerle seguro, y justo cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró al Uchiha sin Haori ni calzado, solo llevaba el pantalón oscuro con el que le vio puesto. Se sintió un poco incomoda al estar en aquella habitación, con el Uchiha quien tenía su abdomen, torso expuesto a ella, pudiendo así examinar el atlético cuerpo de él.

Cierra la puerta con seguro. — ordeno con voz fría mientras se secaba con una toalla blanca su cabello. La joven salió de su trance y confusa al no saber el motivo de aquella orden, cerro le puso seguro a la puerta.

Habla ya, no que tenías algo importante que decirme. — soltó con aquella voz fría, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante a la joven quien se estremeció al verla.

Y-Yo…bueno. — empezó a hablar, o más bien intento de hablarle, pero la mirada de este la tenía insegura de continuar.

Sasuke, quiero darte las gracias por salvarme. — hablo ella, riendo este en voz baja por lo dicho.

Resérvate tus agradecimientos…exactamente yo no fui quien te salve, sino mi **hermano **y su compañero. — soltó con amargura e odio, ella cambio la mirada a otra parte al ver en sus ojos reflejado el peligro.

Gracias por salvarme. — volvió a repetir ella, y de un momento a otro se encontró aprisionada entre la puerta y el Uchiha quien la aguanto con ambas manos por las muñecas de ella.

¡Que no entiendes que no fui yo el que te salvo! ¡Dime que parte no entiendes! — le grito, asustándola considerablemente.

¡acaso eres sorda o me ignoras! — continuo gritándole.

S-Sasuke-Kun…suéltame, me lastimas. — intento de soltarse pero lo que provoco fue que este la aprisionara mas con su cuerpo, soltando la joven un leve quejido

¡BASTA! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — se movió violentamente para soltarse de aquel posesivo agarre, logrando que el Uchiha la apretara mas de sus muñecas.

¡SASUKE! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡SUELTAME YA! — profirió enojada.

¡ESCUCHAME BIEN SAKURA! — soltó él, empujándola contra la puerta para tener su atención.

Te recomiendo que no siguas con esa obsesión que tienes conmigo…tú y Naruto me tienen arto, son más que una desagradable molestia que estoy dispuesto a acabar si continúan interviniendo en mí camino. — Amenazo con aquellas palabras mientras continuaba agarrándola fuertemente de las muñecas

¡He dicho que me sueltes! — le grito, empujándole con el pie derecho, logrando así soltarse de aquel animal que tenia frente.

¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — Exclamo ella enojada mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Casi me fracturas las muñecas— Exclamo ella a gritos mientras él le miraba sin remordimiento alguno.

¡Estas loco! ¡Perdiste la razón o que! — continuo ella gritándole.

No te entiendo para nada…si tanto te molestamos, entonces porque te tomas la "molestia de salvarnos" — agrego ella en plural ya que no se sentía augusta ponerse ella sola en el asunto para que no sonara personal.

Hmp…salvarte. — hablo con una risa burlona e maligna.

Salvarte, yo…a ti. Por favor Sakura, crees que el presentarme frente a ti en aquel momento se debe a que iba a salvarte…solo fue una simple casualidad cual tu estas malinterpretando a tu forma ridícula. — hablo él.

Solo me presente hasta el Taijiya para acabar de una vez el asunto que une nuestros caminos, no fue a salvarte…crees que ese idiota me manipularía con semejante cosa. Salvar a mi antiguo equipo cual ni siquiera me importa para nada que les ocurra. Patético, ¿No crees? — aquellas palabras sonaron como una burla cruel para ella…una burla bastante cruel.

Entonces, para la próxima, hazme el favor de no presentarte en esos momento que **tu **llamas casualidades…imbécil. — dijo enojada sin notar la leve incoherencia de sus palabras cual carecían de unión, de ritmo de calidad…su enojo no la dejaba expresar bien la iracundia que llevaba por dentro, lo que verdaderamente le quería gritar al Uchiha.

Enojada y al no ver importancia alguna a dicha conversación que ella había finalizado, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta que tenia detrás de ella, pero justo en el momento que puso la mano izquierda en la perilla para abrirla, sintió una posesiva mano tomarle por el brazo derecho, volteándola bracamente, y sin posibilidad de escape ya que se encontraba nuevamente acorralada entre la puerta y aquel musculoso pecho que subía y bajaba a medida que su respiración aumentaba del enojo que llevaba por dentro. Esta vez fue diferente, nada de gritos, insultos, palabras, el Uchiha había hecho algo diferente esta vez cual ella misma ni se lo esperaba luego de haberle dicho todo aquello…la beso en un arranque frenético, de la manera más salvaje y posesiva que existe en este mundo, la beso sin consentimiento de ella, y a pesar que esta se encontraba atontada y sin responder a aquel arranque, él se las arreglaba para que su beso fuera más profundo, mordiéndole el labio y obligándola a que ella abriera su boca, metiendo su lengua sin consentimiento alguno de ella.

Empezó a moverse bruscamente intentando de zafarse de las manos del Uchiha, incluso en el momento que sus labios se separaron para buscar oxigeno, ella provecho para hacerle entrar en razón y pedirle que la soltara, pero este la silencia con otro sorpresivo y asfixiante beso, dejándola atontada ante la situación. La separo de la puerta, aprisionando su delicada cintura con sus fuertes brazos, conduciéndola hasta la cama donde la tiro sin delicadeza alguna, profiriendo la joven un gemido ante el impacto. Se intento de levantar, pero Sasuke la devolvió a su lugar, empujándola con fuerza a la cama, luego coloco su rodilla en la pelvis de ella, obligándola prácticamente a que no se moviera ante la molestosa presión que él ejercía con su rodilla. Mientras le aguantaba de aquella forma poco delicada, empezó a desajustarse su pantalón, la joven intento de quitar su rodilla de encima de ella, utilizando ambas manos cual de inmediato fueron aprisionadas por una sola mano del Uchiha, apretando sus muñecas con su mano izquierda mientras se disponía a recostarse encima de ella.

¡Sasuke! ¡Que demonios haces! — exclamo ella enojada y con miedo.

¡Te has vuelto loco!...¡Déjate de juegos y salte de encima mío! — exclamo mientras pataleaba como una niña e intentaba sacárselo de encima con sus pies.

Un rápido movimiento provoco que su cuerpo se helara por completo, y fue al mismo instante que Sasuke coloco su mano derecha en el cuello de ella como si quisiera matarle. Enfoco sus ojos en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha, intentando así de leer en sus ojos lo que tenía planeado hacerle…_¿caso le mataría?_

Apretó un poco su cuello y la obligo que echara su cabeza asía atrás, depositando de inmediato fríos y lentos besos llenos de brusquedad en el cuello de la joven quien no podía articular ninguna palabra ante la presión que este ejercía con su mano en el cuello. Pego considerablemente su cuerpo al de ella, obligándola a que abriera y flexionara un poco sus piernas, sintiendo ella erección rosándose bruscamente encima de su ropa interior. Frustración, amor, odio, pasión, dolor, estasis, vida, muerte, venganza, lujuria, y sobretodo deseo…eso era lo que poseía en esos momentos a Uchiha Sasuke, una mescla venenosa y terriblemente mortal para cualquiera, una pación capaz de destruir todo con el mal que contiene…poción venenosamente mortal que solo una cosa delicada y llena de vida como la Haruro, puede experimentarla de la manera más horrorosa y terrible…

**Lo siento mucho mis amados lectores por tardarme, pero es que he pasado un día malísimo…verán escubita, una perrita de dos meses, Dog dachshund miniature chocolate dapple, murió de la manera más terrible y horrorosa.**

**Tres días antes de morir, le había dado un baño y de repente en ese mismo instante se quedo ciega, imagínense como yo estaba, hasta la culpa me eche creyendo que el champoo de puppy le había hecho algún daño. Luego de llevarla al vet, me dijeron que ella podía ver y que solo tenía los ojos irritados, y que tenia hidrocefalia, me dijo que si no se recuperaba el día próximo, pues que fuera a verle. Ese vet es un idiota pq una vez le habíamos dicho que el otro perro que teníamos tenia parásitos en el corazón, y el dijo que el solo tenía alergia, solo hizo eso para que el perro empeorara y así ganar más dinero, pero el muy listo no se salió con la suya pq lo llevamos a otro vet en P.A y el perro se salvo con un tratamiento que costo aproximadamente $700.00. ese vet idiota solo quería que yo volviera a su consultorio para sacarme mas dinero.**

**Pues verán, ese vet no me dio nada para la hidrocefalia de ella, y me mintió con eso que veía, pq al día siguiente la lleve a otro vet, y el vet me dijo que es algo ilógico que un animal se quede siego por el champoo, que su ceguera se debió a su enfermedad que por casualidad le ataco en ese preciso momento. Nos dieron medicamentos para tratarla, y luego con el tiempo se le aria la operación para ponerle la barbula en la cabeza, pero la perrita al tercer día empeoro, ya que el ser un perro ciego no afecta en nada, pero tener dicha enfermedad si, la perrita empezó a tener convulsiones severas que eran a causa de su enfermedad y a las 3:00 a.m tuvimos que Salir al centro de la ciudad de Philadelphia para llevarla al hospital de emergencia donde nos dijeron que nos podía dar valium para calmar un poco los ataque de ella, pero las convulsiones fueron repetitivas que dañaron una parte del cerebro y por eso tenía la cabeza echada asía atrás y cuando la poníamos en el suelo no caminaba, sino se quedaba acostada en el suelo moviendo las patitas. Nos dijeron que era grave y ella no comería ni tomaría nada. Tuvimos la opción de pagar 500 dólares para que un neurólogo la viera y nos dijera si había posibilidad, pero la doctora nos dijo que con la experiencia que ella llevaba trabajando no nos recomendaba que gastáramos más dinero, si al final nos dirían que no podían hacer nada por ella. Tuvimos que ponerla a dormir, y fue muy doloroso, y a pesar que tenernos más perros de esa raza, no es lo mismo sin ella, hasta los hermanitos y familia canina le extrañan.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que perdonen por demorarme. Aquí les dejo con un capitulo interesante, y espero que comenten sobre lo que hará y no hará Sasuke, porque se comporta así.**

**Bey. ^_^**

**DEJEN REVIWES POR FIN CON SUS OPINIONES DE QUE ESPERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo: 16

Machigai

_(" Mistake") _

Le apretó un poco más el cuello, teniendo así la atención de ella quien le miro aterrorizada…y con aquella coz fría y serena, le dijo:

Y dices tu que realmente me amas…eso era lo que decías en un tiempo atrás... ¿no es así? — soltó aquella palabras sin sentimiento alguno, sin emoción o vida. La joven Kunoichi se impresiono ante lo dicho, abriendo sus ojos por completo.

Realmente querías formar un lazo conmigo…una vida, estabas dispuesta por ello a todo. ¿No es así Sakura? No es eso lo que estabas dispuesta a darme en aquel tiempo. — su voz cambio a una llena de resentimiento e ira, algo muy peligroso en él.

Tendrás más que recuerdos y lazo conmigo…más que una vida, Sa-Ku-Ra. — le apretó un poco más la garganta, tosiendo ella.

Ahora…me demostraras realmente que me amas. Me demostraras que tanto puedes dar por mí. — soltó con enojo y dolor.

Qué curioso…terminaste con un Uchiha, pero no exactamente yo, sino mi hermano. — rio como un cínico.

Si tan solo hubieras elegido mejor, si hubieras aceptado mi oferta, estuviera aun vivo tu bastardo…pero dado a las circunstancias de tener a una madre débil en mente, tomo la peor decisión sin pensar en su hijo. — aquello fue doloroso para ellas.

Acusas y le hechas a mi hermano la culpa de todo, pero tú también tienes la culpa al elegirle a él sin importarte en lo absoluto el futuro de tu hijo. — soltó Sasuke sin importarle que la hería internamente.

Ahora, dejemos atrás las platicas…suelen ser aburridas para mi, prefiero mas ir directo a los hechos. — dicho esto, le soltó del cuello, pero no para liberarla, sino para desgarrar su largo camisón, dejando sus pechos expuestos a él.

¡S-Sasuke! — le llamo sorprendida al verlo actuar de esa forma.

Como un depredador al asecho, devoro su cuello entre besos y mordidas lujuriosas, dejando leves marcas rojas en el. La joven intento de soltarse de su agarre, pero este la sostenía fuertemente de sus muñecas, impidiéndole algún movimiento que pudiera arruinar su pequeño momento personal. ¿Qué podía hacer?...gritar, pedir ayuda. No, nada de eso…ella no se atrevía, no tenía el valor de gritar por ayuda, pero la pregunta era porque, Por qué en el momento en que se disponía a gritar, de su garganta solo salía un suspiro de arrepentimiento de él no querer gritar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una fuerte mordida en su seno izquierdo, gimiendo de dolor al sentía la boca de Sasuke mordisqueando y succionado aquella parte delicada de ella. A pesar de ser consciente del quejido de ella, eso no lo detuvo para dejar de devorarla de esa manera tan salvaje y como humana, sino al contrario…quería escuchar más de ella, quería llevarla hasta el punto de escucharla gritar su nombre, ya sea por placer o dolor.

Sintió que su boca había abandonado su pezón izquierdo para mordisquear su abdomen y luego arrodillarse en la cama. Libero sus muñecas, colocando sus fuertes manos en las rodillas blancas de la joven, abriendo y flexionando un poco sus piernas para su gusto. La joven se estremeció y de inmediato reacciono, reincorporándose de un solo movimiento, termino sentada en la cama. Intento de escapar, pero este fue más ágil y la tomo bruscamente de la cintura, devolviéndola a su lugar de la manera más brusca y poco cordial.

¡Sasuke! Ya basta, si quieres que te dejemos en paz, entonces lo aremos, pero ya suéltame…estas contra mi voluntad. Yo no…— paro de inmediato de hablar al ver esos ojos oscuros mirándole fijamente.

¿Tu no que, Sakura? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tu no quieres qué?... — insistió a que le explicara, siempre mirándole directo a los ojos.

No quiero esto…— contesto con timidez.

¿Qué no quieres? — insistió a que le hablara mas claro.

¡Esto que haces! ¡No quiero que me toques! — le grito enojada, un grave error ya que de un solo arranque, le desprendió la ropa interior para luego aprisionarla con su cuerpo.

Tu petición no es válida en estos momentos…eso no sirve conmigo, lo sabes muy bien Sakura, así que no supliques mas. — soltó él mientras separaba y flexionaba completamente su pierna izquierda.

Ahora Sakura, formaremos un lazo juntos que nunca nos separara, y nunca negaras ya que será tan fuerte como para ignorar. — finalizo con aquellas palabras, penetrándola de una sola embestida la cual provoco que ella gimiera de dolor.

Nuevamente, la tomo de las muñecas, aprisionando ambas con una sola mano, arriba de su nuca. La joven Kunoichi intento de moverse, pero la fuerte presión que ejercía la mano de Sasuke en sus muñecas, y su cuerpo aprisionando el diminuto cuerpo de ella, no lograba ni siquiera mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo, la tenia completamente acorralada, teniendo así que aceptar el terror que vivía por Sasuke quien tomaba posesión de ella sin su consentimiento.

Al principio sus embestidas fueron lentas, pero rudas y fuertes, casi salvajes, llenas de odio y dolor…luego, dichas embestidas tomaron velocidad, siendo más lujuriosas y salvajes. La joven apretó sus labios fuertemente para evitar que de ellos saliera un gemido de dolor o placer, no quería humillarse ante él…_no más de lo que hacía al dejarlo que se apoderada de ella así como si nada, como si se tratase de un mísero pedazo de carne._

al ver que no corría peligro que ella escapara, le soltó de las muñecas y con su mano Izquierda tomo la pierna derecha de ella, la levanto y coloco en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo las embestidas más profundas y placenteras para el Uchiha quien era el único que disfrutaba aquel momento. Noto que la joven había volteado su rostro y mirado asía un lado lo cual le molesto bastante, tomándola del rostro con su mano derecha, le obligo a que le mirara.

Mírame…— le exigió molesto y casi con odio, ella intento de mover su rostro asía el lado derecho, pero este se lo impidió.

Dije, Mi-Ra-Me. — soltó con un rostro casi inexpresivo y poco agradable, causando en ella el estremecimiento total de cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo.

En vez de ser agresiva conmigo, deberías de buscar alguna forma de complacerme…podrías arrepentirte si esto se tornara a mi forma. — se agacho y le murmuro aquellas palabras maliciosas cerca al oído de ella para luego atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios.

Se acerco al rosto de ella y mientras sostenía este, la beso apasionadamente, recibiendo de ella una fuerte mordida cual causo que su labio inferior sangrara. El Uchiha se retiro un poso y sonrió maliciosamente, estremeciendo a la joven quien observaba aquel cínico rostro que la miraba con lujuria, deseo y odio.

Crees que con una simple mordida me aras entrar en razón…entre más te resistas, entre más te niegues y te comportes de esta manera, mas haces que me vuelva loco por ti y te desea más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. — hablo el Uchiha, siempre con aquella sonrisa de lado reflejada en su rostro.

Libero la pierna izquierda de la joven cual tenía encima de su hombro derecho, recostándose completamente en el cuerpo de la joven. Sus fuertes manos acariciaron la cintura y muslos de la joven, escabuchándose una de esta por debajo para atrapar uno de sus glúteos y apretarlo fuertemente, provocando que ella gimiera, cosa que le agrado escuchar de sus labios y provoco que sus embestidas tomaran más fuerza.

_¿Cuántas veces se la cogería?...una, dos, tres veces. Las suficientes como para dejar su aroma y esencia impregnados en ella y así causar la discordia de su hermano quien una vez fue la admiración de él y ahora no mas es su averno personal, el verdugo que le había robado todo lo que una vez le perteneció._

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella del cual en momentos atrás se había degustado, acariciándolo con su lengua y besándolo lujuriosamente. Sus ansiosas manos cual recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo de ella, se posaron en el cintura de ella, impulsándose dentro de ella lo mas que pudo, solo para derramarse en ella, finalizando con un corto gemido y un largo suspiro que fue el tormento para ella al sentir aquel miembro palpitando reiterativamente dentro de ella, sintiendo aquel liquido espeso y caliente derramarse dentro de su vagina.

Sus acciones aun no había culminado para él quien la obligo a que se volteara y se recostara baca abajo, recostándose de inmediato este encima de la delicada espalda de la joven. Separo las piernas d ella utilizando sus formadas piernas, penetrándola al instante, sin ni siquiera esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, empezó a moverse al compas que su cuerpo exigía ser satisfecho…_de la manera más necesitada y salvaje que pudiera existir. _Suevamente se apropio de la libertad de ella, aguantándola con ambas manos por sus muñecas al ver que la joven intentaba de levantarse, dejándole en claro a ella que no tenia escapatoria…_no hasta que el se satisficiera y la liberara, solo así podría escapar de los brazos de aquel depredador salvaje que tenia encima de ella, penetrándola son consideración alguna._

Levanto las manos de ella y las guio hasta arriba de la cabeza de la joven, para así poder aguantarlas con su mano izquierda y así aventurar su mano libre hasta el seno derecho de ella cual se apodero de este como si fuera de su propiedad, estrujándolo circularmente y en cada momento, se detenía para pellizcar con sus dedos el erecto y rosado pezón de la joven, causando en ella uno que otro quejido de dolor. Ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas del calor intenso que asía en aquella habitación cuyas ventanas se encontraban cerradas, impidiendo así que el aire entrara y se llevara toda aquella sofocación que la abrumaba y mareaba en cortos momentos. el pequeño eco leve de los gemidos y quejidos de Sasuke se podían escuchar en la habitación por ella, y más al tener los labios del Uchiha tan cerca a su oído derecho, pudiendo así escuchar la acelerada respiración del hombre que la poseía sin consideración alguna…_se podía notar que tanto él disfrutaba de aquellos momentos, tanto que no se privaba en nada, no dejaba de apoderarse de ninguna minúscula parte de la joven, ni si quiera dejo atrás su pequeño ano cual de una sola embestida se apodero de este, arrancando de ella un fuerte grito de dolor cuál le éxito aun mas. _

En aquella incómoda posición, baca abajo, se arqueo de dolor al sentir aquella inesperada invasión en su pequeño ano, escuchándose de inmediato las replicas llenas de dolor por ella.

¡Quítate de encima mío! ¡Me estas lastimando! Me duele. — profirió ella en casi un potente grito, causando en el Uchiha una sonrisa, seguida por una risa maliciosa, casi silenciosa que solo ella quien estaba presente en aquella habitación, podía escuchar.

¿Te duele?...me alegra saberlo, eso me aclara que solo una parte mi hermano no se apropio de ello. — dijo cínicamente mientras la embestía.

_Sakura…si me lo pides, si tan solo me lo pidieras, podría ser más cariñoso y amable contigo._ — se recostó encima de la espalda de ella y le dijo aquellas palabras en el odio de ella, causando que ella apretara sus labios y llorara en silencio.

Era un error, un grave e imperdonable error, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería sufrir más…no tenia escapatoria más que decir aquellas palabras, separando temerosamente sus labios, dijo casi en arrepentimiento.

_Hazme el amor…hazme tuya, por favor._ — se humillo ante él, diciendo aquella palabras casi en un murmuro. Fu difícil decir hablar y mas al sentir el Uchiha embistiéndola de aquella manera salvaje y dolorosa…el Uchiha se detuvo al minuto de escuchar aquellas palabras, eyaculando una segunda vez, pero esta vez no fue precisamente en su vagina.

_Claro que te hare el amor…te are mía, completamente…te are el amor de la primera y una forma que se hacerlo._ — se levanto de encima de ella y delicadamente le dio la vuelta, recostándose encima de ella para luego llenar su cuello de apasionados y delicados besos de contradecían lo que un momento había paso.

Sakura mordió sus labios y cerro sus ojos, dejando así que el Uchiha se satisficiera con el cuerpo de ella…_un grave error había dicho…un grave error que en definitiva recordaría para siempre._


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo: 17

_Sennyū!_

("_Infiltración_")

Sabían a lo que se atenían si el equipo que se había adelantado fallaba en algo, teniendo en claro que la muerte los podía atrapar y llevar con ellos en cualquier instante…aun así, no se retracto en ningún momento en retroceder y dejar a sus compañeros solos e inermes en aquella peligrosa misión.

La lúgubre y tenebrosidad abarcaba en aquel lugar donde ella estaba, observando en silencio si algún enemigo se acercaba. Konan quien se mantenía atenta ante cualquier movimiento extraño que viera en las afuera. Mientras asía la guardia, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Kisame asía varios días cual aun llevaba maquinando en su mente. Aquella conversación la dejo más que intrigada, y a pesar que era algo descabellado lo que Kisame le había propuesto, decidió aceptar y mas al notar que Aicho estaba aun mas cambiado que antes…

_Flash…_

Un suspiro de Kisame provoco que Konan posara sus ojos en el, dándole una rápida mirada para _luego fijar sus ojos asía adelante…ella también se encontraba un poco incomoda no solo por la presencia de Saemon en la residencia Izumo, sino mas bien por las miles y un preguntas que se habían presentado a lo largo del tiempo que había permanecido cerca a su nuevo grupo. En su silencio, recordó la conversación que había escuchado hace unos días atrás en la cual Kisame le cuestionaba consecutivamente a Itachi sobre las salidas extrañas de Aicho y su cambiante comportamiento. Era cierto que Aicho desaparecía sin decir nada, y luego aparecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ha beses llegaba con mal humor y en otras ni que se diga. Konan era una mujer que al igual que Itachi, se fijaba en los pequeños detalles aunque muy insignificantes sean, eso la llevo a ser una buena shinobi y detectar a tiempo las cosas antes de que sucedan. Tomo tiempo, casi uno o dos minutos para que ella separara sus labios y lanzara las primeras interrogantes a Kisame quien le observo confuso ante lo que soltó…_

_¿Por qué desconfías en él?__ — soltó Konan, atrayendo la atención de Kisame quien le miro confundido para luego contestar algo de lo cual ella no se refería_

_Porque Itachi es todo un imbécil, mira en la que nos ha puesto. — soltó Kisame luego de un gruñidito, diciendo aquellas palabras con molestia._

_No me refiero a eso, sino el porqué desconfías de Aicho.__ — aclaro ella su pregunta, formulándola nuevamente de manera diferente, más clara y directa para que él la entendiera._

_¿Eh?, ¿De dónde sacas eso Konan?__ — soltó impresionado ante lo dicho por su compañera, frunció el ceño y la miro directo a los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez confuso por lo que había dicho ella._

_Escuche la conversación entre tú e Itachi.__ — dirigió su rostro y miro a su compañero directo a los ojos, asiendo un gesto Kisame que le dio a entender a ella que fingía el no saber de que hablaba._

_vamos no me lo negaras, no me negaras que a ti también te preocupan los cambios que han habido.__ — soltó ella luego de una pausa._

_Yo tampoco confió en su palabra, no ahora con los cambios que ha dado y lo que dijo Tsunade.__ — Hablo Konan_

_Y que tienen que ver los cambios con lo que Tsunade dijo.__ — cuestiono Kisame confundido._

_¿Que no te das cuenta? porque Tsunade nos quería mantener vigilados, porque hablaba en otro tiempo, como si no estuviera del todo segura que Danzo está muerto.__ — revelo Konan sus deducciones, suspirando Kisame ante lo ilógicas que eran._

_Según tengo entendido, Aicho y Tsunade se conocen, al igual que la anciana Enma, no es así…__— le explico una parte de las interrogantes de ella._

_Y con lo que se refiere a Danzo…yo tampoco estoy del todo seguro que este hombre este muerto.__ — revelo Kisame luego de una pausa, dejando a Konan intrigada._

_Entonces, porque la desconfianza, a que viene.__ — insistió Konan en saber, lo que Kisame le había dicho lo encontró innecesario, nada de eso le explicaba lo que ella le había comentado._

_Bueno Konan, deberás que no se.__ — soltó algo exasperado ante las insistencias de ella, Kisame no sabía cómo contestarle algo que ni siquiera sabía._

_Interroga a Itachi.__ — resolvió Konan, Kisame frunció el ceño y le miro sorprendido._

_¿Qué?__ — soltó Kisame_

_Vamos, interrógalo, pregúntale lo que quiero saber.__ — insistió ella con esa locura._

_Y porque tu no vas y le preguntas, eres tu quien quiere saber.__ — hablo Kisame algo exasperado._

_No nos conviene.__ —__ hablo en plural, metiéndolo a él en todo ese brollo._

_No puedo ir a cuestionarle a Itachi sobre mis preocupaciones, ya que si Aicho me sorprende, la confianza que tiene en mi se irá a la borda, además eres tu quien anda cuestionándole siempre al uchiha sobre las acciones de Aicho, si él te sorprende no le estará extraño, en cambio si a mí me sorprende y sabe que ya somos dos quienes sospechan que hace algo, estamos acabados.__ — le explico Konan quien seguía insistiéndole a Kisame con aquella locura de idea._

_Espera, intentas decirme que él hace algo detrás de nosotros.__ — pregunto confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha….!No podía creer que había aceptado caer en el juego de Konan con sus insistencias!_

_No exactamente, no tengo pruebas, pero creo que algo no está bien en él.__ — hablo Konan._

_TSK…mujeres, cuando se le meten algo en la cabeza no hay quien las haga caer en razón. En fin, esto es lo último que haré por ti. Espero y que no estés en lo cierto con eso que Aicho se trama algo, porque si es así, estamos muertos.__ — finalizo Kisame._

_End of Flas…_

Como quería ya estar con Kisame y cuestionarle sobre lo que hablo con Itachi y si logro averiguar algo, pero para su mala suerte, tal vez y ni le vea por tres días o mas ya que este tenía a su cuidado a Sakura, la esposa de Itachi, y era más que obvio que hasta que Itachi no le diera la señal de regresar, no abandonaría su puesto.

Continuo haciendo la guardia mientras Itachi e Aicho eran guiados por Saemon en dirección a la celda de Kohana. El grupo de rescatistas estaban al tanto de cualquier peligro y paso que daban, algún erro que hicieran y todo se iba por la borda.

Había poca luz, haciéndose difícil detectar las trampas que había en aquel silenciosos pasillo. Bajaron por unas escaleras de casi 500 escalones, conduciéndole a lo más profundo de ese calabozo, donde Saemon aseguraba que estaba Kohana, esperando a ser salvada por el hombre que ha amado toda su vida.

Cuando llegaron al final de los escalones, dieron una vuelta a la izquierda y continuaron recto, deteniéndose Saemon en la última celda del lado izquierdo. Itachi fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta, llamando por el nombre a la joven que había venido desde muy lejos a rescatar.

Kohana, ¿Estas hay? — soltó Itachi preocupado, pensando que habían llegado tarde a rescatarla.

I-Itachi. — se escucho aquella voz débil decir su nombre, ella intento de levantarse, pero sus pies no respondían…sufría de una fuerte debilidad debido a la mala alimentación que llevaba en aquella celda.

Démonos prisa, no podemos perder ni un minuto más…debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí. — Hablo Aicho a quien le había atacado el mal presentimiento en esos momentos.

Aicho se acerco a la celda y la abrió utilizando sus trucos, entrando Itachi al momento. Se acerco hasta el cuerpo de Kohana y la tomo en brazos, y justo cuando se disponía a salir de aquella celda, escuchando la voz de Kohana cambiada completamente…sonaba divertida.

Valla, empezaba a creer que no vendrías a rescatarme. — soltó Kohana con una sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento, coloco sus manos en el cuello de Itachi, apretando este con una tremenda fuerza.

_Ahora seremos tu y yo…_— aprovechando que Itachi había caído al suelo arrodillado, se acerco hasta su oído para susúrrale aquellas palabras con diversión, acercándose hasta su rostro para darle un corto beso en los labios, apretándole más fuerte el cuello.

La puerta de aquella celda se había cerrado y desaparecido, impidiendo que Aicho saliera al rescate de Itachi.

¡MALDITA PERRA! — Profirió Aicho con enojo, dándole un gran puñetazo a lo que se suponía que era la puerta, pero ahora era nada más que una simple pared plana.

Saemon sabía que algo andaba mal, incluso podía olerlo y presenciarlo en la atmosfera…si esa verdaderamente era Kohana, entonces se había vuelto completamente loca en su estancia en aquella celda.

Mientras el equipo que se había adelantado se encontraba en aprietos, Kohana aun seguía asiendo su guardia, sintiendo una extraña ráfaga detrás de ella cual provoco que se volteara abruptamente al tener en claro que estaba en un sitio herméticamente cerrado como para que una corriente de aire navegara libremente. Lo que sintió en ese momento fue un fuerte golpe en el rostro que provoco que callera al suelo, intento de levantarse, pero la persona que le había golpeado en el rostro, le dio otro fuerte golpe con su pie en el estoma de ella, impactándola contra la pared. Con dificultad, se levanto, pudiendo esquivar a tiempo el próximo golpe…tenía en claro que ese enemigo era mucho más rápido que ella, por tanto no podía escapar y al cansar a su equipo, y mucho mas al estar rodeada por una docena de enemigos que había aparecido detrás de ella.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

Akumu…ame hitoyo

("Nightmare…a night of rain.")

Aquella era Kohana, dominada por alguna especie de trance cual la manipulaba hasta cierto punto de atacar al hombre que amaba. Intento de hacerla entrar en razón, de hacerla despertar de ese trance, pero sus intentos eran fallidos…ella no contestaba a su voz ni su llamado.

_Ko-Kohana…_— le hablo una quinta vez, con la esperanza de que ella reaccionara y se percatara de sus actos, aun así, sus intentos fueron inútiles…

Apretó aun mas fuerte el cuello de aquel varón que tenia frente a ella, enterrando sus uñas en la piel del cuello de aquel moreno quien no se inmutaba a defenderse, simplemente aguantaba todo lo que más podía, intentando de pensar en un plan en el cual no tuviera que pelear con Kohana ni ponerla en riesgo. La solución a su problema fue fácil, pero la menos delicada ante el hecho de que era una mujer…sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto su mano derecha y golpeo con su codo el rostro de la muchacha, aventándola contra aquel suelo oscuro, creado por aquel mundo irreal donde estaban, una especia de lugar cuyo panorama tenia semejanza a una de sus ilusiones de torturas, creadas por el Sharingan.

Se reincorporo con su sharingan activado, mirando a su oponente quien no era el indicado para pelear ni quería hacerlo, pero si era la una solución para hacerla entrar en razón, entonces lo aria sin contemplación alguna. Evaluó su aspecto con sumo cuidado. Su fisionomía era decadente, estaba mal nutrida y deshidratada, producto a los malos tratos y castigos que seguramente le implanto su hermano con el propósito de hacerla entrar en razón y tener su respeto. Seguramente, un golpe en sus costado, fácilmente podría romperle una costilla ante lo débil que ella se encontraba…no era bueno utilizar fuerza con ella, pero tampoco podría guardar la guardia y dejarse de defender mientras ella le ataca como una salvaje fuera descontrolada, porque a pesar que esa mujer no tiene una buena imagen saludable, la energía que fluía en ella decía lo contrario.

Se mantuvo imperito ante la situación, pendiente a cualquier movimiento que hiciera esa mujer quien no se había movido ni un solo musculo, quedándose petrificada frente a él, mirándole con aquellos ojos endemoniados, llenos de una furia descontrolable que jamás en el tiempo que la conocía, había visto esos ojos destellar tanta furia en ellos. Saco un Kunai que tenia escondido bajo aquellas telas rasgadas y sucias, lanzándose contra el Uchiha quien le esquivo con facilidad, pero al momento de este moverse, ella apareció detrás de él inesperadamente, teniendo que hacer una torpe maniobra para librarse de ella quien había logrado hacerle un rasguño en la espalda. Era bastante rápida a pesar de su condición deplorable. Había algo que el Uchiha siempre había admirado en Konaha y era que además de esta ser como el ajedrez, piensa en tres o más movidas mientras ejecuta una y va la otra en proceso, y la otra era su espectacular rapidez en moverse al compas del viento…ella era toda una maravilla en movimientos rápidos.

Mientras aquella pelea se desencadenaba de la difícil y peor forma, Konan había despertado desorientada y con una fuerte presión en el pecho, en lo que parecía un cuarto de tortura. Se encontraba amarrada de pies y manos con unas anchas cadenas, asiéndose imposible su escape. Su respiración se contrajo al ver aquellos ojos rojos en aquella parte oscura de ese cuarto, dando los primeros pasos el portador de esos ojos quien al tener la atención de ella, creyó conveniente presentarse y no posponer más lo que tenía preparado para ella.

Creyó por un momento que se trataba de Uchiha Madara, quien venía asía ella con el propósito de interrogarle, sacarle el secreto de donde habla escondido el cuerpo de Nagato, pero justo tener frente a ese sujeto con la apariencia del falso Tobi, un personaje inexistente, fue que se percato que no era Madara, sino alguien más…

Se quito la máscara, esparciéndose su cabello color café oscuro por su rostro, cubriendo la parte derecha de su rostro. No era Madara, tampoco el otro ser desquiciante que llevaba el atuendo que solía vestir Madara, ese ser de nombre Tobi quienes todos aseguraban que era otro Uchiha más, peligroso por su desquiciante mentalidad...este era Shisui.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron por completo al ver esa sonrisa llena de malicia, y más al escuchar aquella pregunta que la estremeció por completo.

¿Dónde está el cadáver de Nagato? — fue directo y pregunto con aquella voz neutral e inescrutable.

¡¿Te te hace pensar que te diré algo respecto a Nagato? — Atajo ella con desprecio, él rio bajo ante la respuesta de ella.

Déjate de juegos Konan…entiende que tu vida está en juego si te pones a jugar conmigo. — amenazo indirectamente, ella se bufo.

No le temo a tus amenazas Shisui…nunca les he temido a ninguna de ellas. — soltó ella valientemente, acercándose su verdugo quien tomo de la muñeca derecha a Konan, y utilizando solo su pulgar, hecho asía atrás el dedo medio de ella, rompiéndole este. Ella profirió un grito de dolor.

Tal vez esto sirva para refrescarte la memoria a lo que te atienes sino me contestas. — sonrió de lado, dedicándole ella una mirada de desprecio y odio.

Siempre fuiste la consentida de **esos **dos…nunca los entendí, la fascinación por ti. — hablo, siempre con esa voz tranquila y serena.

Dime ahora, Konan, ¿Dónde escondiste el cadáver de Nagato? — pregunto una vez más, insistiendo así de saber la respuesta, mientras mantenía su mano firme en la muñeca de esta.

No sacaras nada de mí con torturarme, así que pierdes tu tiempo. — rio ella, desafiándole con la mirada, provocando solo que Shisui levantara su pierna derecha y golpeara el abdomen con un fuerte rodillazo.

Una hora…una larga y turturosa hora para ella quien fue golpeada reiterativamente por Shisui cada vez que le daba una negativa por respuesta…ya empezaba a cansarse de ese juego de golpes, y muy pronto terminaría matándola ya que de nada sirvió haber entrado en su mente, puesto que ella no fue quien escondió el culpo de Nagato, sino mas bien, ella le pidió a alguien que lo hiciera por ella, asegurándose así que si alguien invadía su mente, ¡Jamás! podrían saber el paradero del cuerpo de Nagato.

Su paciencia se agoto, y en la idea de matarla, una nueva locura nació en él, y aberrante así fuera, le gusto la idea, y más al ser ella ser la compañera de equipo de Itachi…_no aria nada mal cambiar el ambiente de tortura._

De nada me sirve saber quien fue el que escondió el cadáver de Nagato, si este ya está muerto, al igual que tampoco saco nada contigo.

Los ojos de Shisui translucieron lujuria y malicia, temiendo Konan al descifrar sus intenciones.

Mientras Shisui acometía sus malvadas intenciones contra Konan, Aisho junto a Sameon, buscaban una manera de cómo salir de todo ese averno ilusionaría y encontrar a Itachi y Konan para poder escapar de ese laberinto. Logrando Aisho romper la técnica ilusionaría de Shisui, se introdujo por un largo pasillo casi oscuro, llegando hasta el final de una puerta donde escucho los quejidos de Konan y una voz interrogarle. Intento de abrir la puerta, notando que esta llevaba seguro por dentro, teniendo que acudir a una de sus hazañas para abrir aquella puerta de acero.

Aquel cuarto no solo guardaba secretos en su silencio de numerosas torturas que pasaron centenares de reos, sino que hoy, y por primer vez, había sido testigo de un lamentable abuso, claro está…_no verbal ni físico._

Los primeros espectadores en ver el estado fueron Aisho y Sameon quienes entraron al momento, encontrando a Kohana de rodillas frente a Shisui, con su ropa desgarrada, escupiendo de su boca un líquido blanco y espeso.

Ah…_visitas_. No las esperaba a tiempo. — soltó a Konan de sus cabellos, arreglándose su pantalón para luego darse la vuelta y enfrentar a sus _"invitados de honor"._

Sabían que estaban cerca de Itachi ya que sentía su presencia, aun así, para llegar a él, uno del equipo de Itachi, tenía que enfrentarse a Shisui para que los demás pudieran escabullirse y llegar hasta Itachi para sacarlo del campo ilusionaría donde se encontraba. ¿Quién podría quedarse y rendir con el vasto conocimiento y fuerza de Shisui?, era más que obvio que Konan era la menos indicada como para llegar a enfrentarse a ese villano, no obstante, Aisho era el único que podía enfrentarse ante él, pero si lo asía, si elegía el quedar allí mientras los otros se escabullan, entonces, ¿Quién romperá el sello del campo que Shisui ha creado contra Itachi?, Aisho era el único capaz de remediar contra las técnicas de un Uchiha…_¿Cómo lo harían?_

_HOLAAAA!_

_Lo siento, siento mucho haberme tardado, pero es que lo que escribí no me gusto y lo decidí transcribir para traerles algo bueno. Les prometo que actualizare lo más temprano posible, ya tengo el próximo capítulo casi pasado y pienso bajarlo con el siguiente para así compensar mi grave e injustificable tardanza. Nunca tardo en mis fic, y la verdad me siento muy avergonzada._

_**Gracias .Peny por sus mensajes de apoyo.**_

_**AQUÍ les dejo una pequeña bomba de lo que vendrá a continuación…**_

….

_Sakura, tenemos que hablar_— soltó Itachi, ella continuo su paso, ignorándolo por completo.

_¡Detente!…basta con esta actitud de niña._ — le tomo del brazo derecho, obligándola a que estuviera de un jalón fuerte que le proporciono/

_Ya suéltame Itachi._ —Atajo ella con desprecian mientras forcejeaba.

_NO, no te soltare hasta que hablemos._ — le reto con aquella mirada mandataria y neutral que solo un Uchiha como él, podía intimidar.

_¿De qué?, ¿eh?, ¿dime de qué?…de lo que vi en el cuarto esta noche, acaso es eso, porque si es así, entonces pierdes tu tiempo… ¡ya estoy hasta de escuchar tus escusas!_ — se soltó de su agarre al momento que profirió aquellas palabras con enojo.

_¿Que paso entre tú y mi hermano en mi ausencia?_ — le cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, mirándole directo a los ojos.

_¿Qué?_ — soltó ella incrédula… ¿Quién se creía él para cuestionarle de esa forma?

_¡Contéstame Sakura!_ — le grito y mas al odiar en ella ese silencio que había puesto en medio de la conversación, tomándole de los hombros.

_¡Suéltame!_ — le grito ella, soltándose de las manos del Uchiha para luego retroceder tres pasos asía atrás.

_¡Con un carajo!, ¡Quiero que me hables!, ¡Que me mires!… ¡Compórtate como una mujer!_ — profirió enojadísimo, sorprendiéndose ella ante su enojo.

_¡No tengo que contestarte nada a ti!, ¡Ni mucho menos darte explicaciones de lo que pase!_ — le grito ella con fuerza.

_¡Claro que tienes que hacerlo!, ¡Eres mi mujer!_ — le recordó a gritos.

_¡Ah!, ¡Valla!, ¡Y ahora lo notas!, ¡Bien que no utilizabas ese concepto cuando te revolcabas con Kohana, y todavía lo haces! ¡Y te recuerdo que __**Era tu mujer **__porque ya no!_ — Atajo ella con desprecio.

_¡No la metas en esto!_ — profirió él exasperado…Como odiaba que metiera a Kohana en todo.

_¡Claro que la meto!, ¡Ella tiene que ver en nuestra relación, está en medio de nosotros!_ — le recordó ella a gritos y dolida por hablar de ello.

_¡Y no la culpo de nada!, ¡Sino a ti!… ¡A ti te culpo de todo!_ — soltó con desprecio

_¡Ya basta Itachi!… ¡suéltame!_ — soltó ella al momento que sintió las manos de Itachi aguantarle por las muñecas, impidiendo que ella se fuera.

_¡No lo hare!… ¡Contéstame de una buena vez! ¡Te forzó!…_ — le grito desesperado, a punto de perder sus cabales.

_¡¿Que si me violo?_ — soltó ella con sarcasmo y leve ironía, como si lo que estuvieran hablando no tuviera importancia o fuera algo común de hablar.

_¡No!, ¡claro que no!…al contrario, me hizo un favor de reconocer a un verdadero hombre envuelto de pasión y no a un mísero desgraciado como tu….lo disfrute, en cada parte…disfrute sus caricias en cada parte de mi cuerpo…disfrute ser su mujer y no un error que por derecho tienes que cumplir._ —_lo último que puso punto final a esa declaración, fue el hecho de una cachetada por parte del Uchiha, quien había estrellado su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella._

_No juegues conmigo Sakura._ — soltó con voz peligrosa, asustándose Sakura, aun así, no retrocedió ni se dejo intimidar por él.

_¿O que?, terminaras matándome._ — Atajo ella enojadísima.

_¡Cállate!_ — le grito el Uchiha, queriendo que se callara antes de perder los extremos como lo había hecho.

_¡No!, no me callare, no callare todo esto que llevo por dentro._ — le reto ella al alzarle la voz de esa manera, como toda una fiera.

_¿Que tu sabes de amor?…no sabes nada, porque nunca lo has sentido y valorado._ — se bufo el Uchiha entre dolido y furioso.

_¡Claro Itachi!, y tu eres todo un experto en ello…el que masacro a todo su clan y familia, el que decepción a su hermano y lo llevo a un abismo de frustración y dolor…el que llevo a su hermano a ser el monstruo irreconocible que ahora es…el que le quito la sonrisa inocente a su hermano. Claro, eres todo un sabio en la palabra amor, sobre todo, cuando tu hijo murió a causa de tus traiciones._ —_otra cachetada surgió en esa conversación._

_¡¿Crees que con golpearme me callaras?…al contrario, empeoras las cosas, con golpearme solo me indica la clase de basura que eres._ — profirió ella con desprecio.

_Hasta aquí les dejo el pequeñísimo bono, espero que les agrade okis._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:**_**Kanawanu Yume**_

**("Impossible Dream")**

Su único punto débil en aquella batalla, era ella, el pasado que había vivido con esa persona y los sentimientos aun vivos asía ella. Debía pensar rápido y tomar la decisión correcta, no se trataba de no golpearla, sino que ella estaba tan débil que apenas podría resistir un simple golpe.

— ¡Kohana!, ¡Tienes que reaccionar! — soltó con voz grave, quebrantada por la impotencia y enojo que llevaba por dentro.

Evaluó la distancia entre ellos, decidido así a acometer el plan que tenía en mente. Solo quedaba aquella opción y era la que había estado calculando desde un principio…no había nada más que intentar y hacer en el asuntó. Saco un Kunai y lo empuño fuertemente en su mano, dispuesto así a "atacarla". No lo pensó más, optando por impulsarse asía ella quien al igual que él, andaba equipada con un Kunai en su mano derecha.

Un rápido movimiento surgió entre ellos, apareciendo el Uchiha detrás de ella. Se volteo en un ágil movimiento, dispuesta a atacarle sin remordimiento alguno. El Uchiha quien utilizo su Kunai como un instrumento de distracción, haciéndole creer que la apuñalaría justo en el pecho. Soltó su Kunai en el aire, justó a pocos centímetros del peque de ella, cerro su puño y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un fuerte golpe en el centro del estomago, perdiendo ella el control de su arma, provoco que su Kunai se enterrara en el hombro del Uchiha y no en el cuello, como lo tenía propuesto. Cayo inconsciente encima del Uchiha quien la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo para así poder levantarla y salir de aquel laberinto.

Aquella nube espesa donde se encontraba, ese mundo irreal, se despejo por completo asía los lados, revelando la salida de aquel oscuro lugar, apareció dentro de la misma celda donde había sido atrapado. Coloco a Kohana por unos instantes en el suelo mientras sacaba aquel pedazo metálico de su hombro, tapando su herida con un pedazo de tela que había arrancado de su capa gris. La tomo en sus brazos nuevamente y se condujo en dirección a aquellas energías ya conocidas, rogando mentalmente que su llegada no fuera en vano puesto que la energía de Konan se debilitaba poco a poco.

Cuando llego, lo primero que le ataco en la mente, fue la grave preocupación sobre Konan quien ya hacía en el suelo tirada, al igual que Saemon quien estaba a seis pies de distancia de ella. Aicho era el único que permanecía en pie, luchando contra la innegable fuerza de Shisui a quien no se podía negar en absoluto de que era aun más fuerte que el mismo Itachi quien en un tiempo estaba sobre él.

Deposito a Kohana lentamente en el suelo para luego posicionarse frente a su cuerpo, Shisui ya se había percatado de su presencia, deteniendo la pequeña diversión que había empezado con Aisho quien resulto ser todo un maestro en el arte de un Uchiha, un oponente digno de admirar.

—Ah, me sorprendes…creí que no lograría, pero, debo admitir que te subestime, en parte. — sonrió de lado mientras posaba sus ojos en su pequeña hermana a quien había utilizado como carnada perfecta para el Uchiha.

—Shisui…— soltó con voz neutral el Uchiha.

—Itachi…mi viejo amigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella vez? — pregunto al aire, lo suficientemente alto como para que Itachi le escuchara.

—Dime, **amigo**, ¿Nunca te imaginaste este momento? — le pregunto, fijando sus ojos en los de Itachi.

—Yo sí, todo el tiempo me lo imaginaba, vivía obsesionado por este momento, el momento en que te tuviera frente a mí y pudiera vengar la marca que nos has puesto, poder vengar tu traición y así, finalmente, limpiar el nombre de nuestro clan. — soltó orgulloso Shisui, con plena seguridad de que derrotaría a su antiguo compañero Shinobi.

Aicho se mantuvo imperito. Konan hizo un intento por levantarse, aproximándose Aicho para ayudarle a reincorporarse mientras ella observaba con melancolía el aspecto de Itachi, temiendo por su salud.

Ya no había nada más que hacer ni pensar, no había forma de que ellos pudieran librarse de Shisui sin tener que llegar a una pelea mortal y eso era lo más que le preocupaba a Konan.

Saemon se había reincorporado del suelo, caminando desesperadamente en dirección a Kohana quien se encontraba escudada por Itachi, el amor de su vida que la había llevado a esas circunstancias. con cuidado, Saemon se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo en brazos el cuerpo de Kohana, recostando su rostro en su pecho, Itachi miro de reojo la situación que ocurría detrás de él, asegurándose así que ese hombre quien tenía a Kohana en sus brazos, era de confianza y no un espía mas de Shisui.

El silencio dominaba la atmosfera entre ellos, escuchándose como un estruendo el rápido movimiento de Shisui, sorprendiendo a los presentes. El primer roce de aquella navaja filosa en la piel de Itachi, hizo que Konan se estremeciera de la angustia al ver que los reflejos de Itachi no eran tan buenos.

—_Esto no terminara bien…debo impedir esta pelea, antes de que él…_— el terror le invadió al llegar en ella la palabra muerte. Itachi no estaba bien, tenían consiente que su estado de salud había empeorado con el tiempo, y pese que no se notaba en su físico, ella podía sentir que algo en él no andaba bien.

Esquivo con dificultad tres ataques de Shisui cual uno bloqueo con su _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_, una técnica que consiste en una gran bola de fuego capaz de ser controlada y dirigida a su punto de ataque. Konan se impaciento aun mas al ver que los ataques de Itachi no hacían el mínimo efecto a su oponente quien los esquivaba fácilmente con sus técnicas de bloqueo. Aquella batalla no iría a ningún lado que diera la positiva en el equipo de Itachi, y eso lo tenía Konan bien claro en mente. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ni siquiera ella tenía la fuerza para intervenir en la pelea, y lo que contaba con Aicho, este con su comportamiento y su mirada seca le daba a entender a ella que no intervendría en lo absoluto, enfureciéndose ella al poco interés que tenía su "compañero" en la situación que estaban.

….

Ignorante ella de todo lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, se levanto adolorida y aun mareada de aquella mullida cama que pronto le pareció irreconocible puesto que el color de sabanas, un blanco desgastado y marchito, no eran las mismas que vestía su cama, ni siquiera se asemejaban a las de la cama ajena donde Sasuke acometió aquel acto impúdico contra ella.

Intento reincorporarse, cayendo sentada en la cama, sintiendo una extraña sensación mesclada con ardor y cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, comprobando por los síntomas que la habían drogado.

En su segundo intento, logro levantarse torpemente de la cama, acercándose hasta la ventana que tenia frente a ella, en el fondo de la pared. Aun se encontraba en aquella ciudad fantasma, pero no en el mismo edificio habitado por el equipo de Sasuke, una mujer y su nieta, sino que estaba en uno completamente alojado y abandonado en el olvido. Soplo el viento frio y húmedo, alejándose ella de la ventana, las cubrió con aquella cortina que se asemejaba a un blanco corrompido por el sucio. Busco con la mirada algún ropaje que pudiera cubrir mas su cuerpo ya que apenas el Haori blanco que llevaba puesto, cubría parte de su desnudez, dejando a la vista sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Tomo lo primero que encontró para cubrirle, una sabana color café, decidiendo así salir de aquel cuartucho que seguramente, Sasuke le había traído, y justo cuando iba a poner su mano derecha en la perilla, escucho unos pasos aproximarse al cuarto. Se volteo y busco con la mirada algún escondite que le diera la idea a él que ella había escapado al no encontrarla, caminando torpemente en dirección al armario cuyo lugar tenía un agujero. Se agacho y gateo hasta el agujero, introduciéndose en este de inmediato. Entrando por aquella puerta una mujer alta, blanca y de cabellos negros, amarrados en un moño tradicional japonés. Vestía con un simple kimono en negro cuyo Obi llevaba de color rojo.

—Tks…— chaqueo la lengua, gruñendo de enojo. La mujer coloco la bandeja de alimentos en la mesa que se encontraba justo delante de ella, a ocho pasos lejos. Levanto su rostro y olfateo el aire, sonriendo triunfantemente ante su hallazgo.

—Ni creas que escondiéndote podrás salir de aquí. — hablo ella, caminando en dirección al armario donde Sakura se escondía.

—No soy tu enemigo, y tampoco estas aquí como rehén. Puedes irte cuando quieras. —Tajo Kagero, saliendo Sakura de su escondite.

— ¡Entonces!, ¡¿Por qué demonios me has sedado y me tienes aquí? —ataco Sakura de inmediato con sus interrogantes, asiéndole frente a la manipuladora Kagero.

—Sasuke nos pidió que te sedáramos y te trajéramos aquí para esconderte del Taijiya. — explico Kagero sin ánimos, con esa actitud que la identificaba como una mujer arrogante y de poca paciencia.

— ¡¿Qué? —Soltó Incrédula la Haruno.

—Lo que escuchaste mujer. —reitero Kagero.

—Sasuke nos pidió que te escondiéramos para que el Taijiya no te encontrara y así no poder manipularlo contigo. Te sedamos para desaparecer tu chacra y así hacerle difícil la búsqueda. Solo Sasuke, su equipo y yo, sabemos dónde estás tú, nadie más sabe de tu paradero, ni siquiera el akatsuki que acompaña a tu hombre. — explico Kagero.

—Me han traído contra mi voluntad. ¡Quien se cree él para hacerme esto!, después de…—dejo inconclusa la oración al saber que aquello era demasiado personal como para lanzarlo al aire, eso sería humillarse más de lo que estaba.

—Mira rapidita, no estás aquí a fuerzas, que te quede claro. Puedes irte cuando quieras, hay esta la puerta, solo que te advierto. Una vez que cruses esa puerta, y dicho por Sasuke, no habrá vuelta atrás y él personalmente dijo que no irá tras de ti. Si quieres matarte revelando tu presencia, adelante, hazlo, pero nada sacaras con semejante estupidez más que empeorar las cosas. — profirió Kagero quien se disponía a dejar la habitación para reunirse con el grupo, deteniéndole Sakura.

— ¿Dónde esta él? —pregunto enojada, llena de rencor e ira. Kagero frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te refieres a Sasuke? — pregunto al confundirle la reacción de Sakura con sus palabras llenas de rencor.

— ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? — repitió su pregunta, asiéndola más clara.

—Debe estar entrenando…—soltó sin importancia la mujer venenosa.

—Entonces. ¡Dile que le quiero ver! —aquello sonó como una orden, un mandato fijo. Kagero iba a replicar por la actitud mandataria de esa mujer, pero silencio al encontrar divertido el enojo de esa mujer que seguramente traería problemas personales asía Sasuke, decidiendo así a acatar su orden con la intención de mortificar una poco al Uchiha.

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse y mas con la retorna del Taijiya quien seguramente tenía en planes no solo matar a Sasuke, sino de paso a Itachi, a ella y todo aquel que se interponga en su camino.

Tenía en claro que Sasuke jamás podría derrotarle al Taijiya, ni siquiera en conjunto con Kisame y su equipo, podrían lograr derrotarlo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo de mal en peor y si no llegaba Itachi o Aicho pronto, seguramente, cuando llegaran, solo encontrarían sus cadáveres en esa ciudad fantasma.

**Lamento las demoras, pero mañana, les prometo que bajare el próximo capítulo que lo tengo a mitad, solo me falta terminar de pasarlo y lo bajo para ustedes.**

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y las mil y un gracias por su grandioso apoyo que me ha llenado de fuerzas para continuar con esta historia.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19 y 20 (continuación):

_Kanawanu Yume_

("Impossible Dream")

Huyendo de su cobardía, se resguardo en sus entrenamientos con el propósito de no pensar en lo que había hecho. Acometió contra ella. Cegado por su furia y frustración, la deseo de una manera incorrecta, obligándola a corresponderle. La aquieto, obtuvo su respecto a través de chantajes, sometiéndola a cumplir en el acto….aun así de haberla controlado por medio de amenazas, eso no significaba que lo hubiera deseado y disfrutado, sintiéndose como un gran perdedor y no como un triunfador sobre el terreno de su hermano.

Lejos de todo su tormento, y precisamente, de ella, se encontraba él, a las afueras de Sora-ku, entrenando como si no hubiera ningún mañana. Sentía una amarga frustración dentro de sí al ser consciente que muy dentro de él, anhelaba querer verla y así sucumbir a sus deseos de poder tocarla de nuevo, de sentirla bajo su cuerpo y poder besarla.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil el hecho de terminar por una vez con todas con su antiguo equipo quienes continuaban interponiéndose en su camino. Si solo Kakashi Sensei, Naruto y Sakura hubieran dejado esa tonta idea de traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, tal vez no le sería difícil todo lo que pasaba a consecuencia de ese lazo fuerte que tenia por ellos. Ellos eran su única familia, y odiaba el hecho de quererlos y verlos como algo importante, asiéndosele difícil el hecho de acabar con ellos…si tan solo ellos le odiara, tal vez y se le hiciera mas fácil acabar con ellos y menos seria el remordimiento, pero las cosas no eran así, sino que al contrario, eran más difíciles.

Dejo su mente en blanco, alejándose de todo pensamiento de su antiguo grupo, continuando su entrenamiento con el propósito de ejercitarse y prepararse para lo que sería "su última batalla con el Taijiya". Él no era consciente de que un simple entrenamiento de un solo día, no bastaba como para poder enfrentarse a un oponente como el Taijiya, para eso se necesitaba mucho más que horas y días, tal vez hasta años. Aun así, él tenía la seguridad que podría acabar con su enemigo, no obstante, su maestro quien no le había perdido pista alguna de lo ocurrido, le miraba desde su escondite, viendo como Sasuke gastaba sus energías en aquel inútil entrenamiento que no mas lo llevaría a la tumba, y eso era algo que no le beneficiaria Madara.

Madara tenía en claro que su aprendiz no era contrincante para Moryumaru, ni siquiera Uchiha Itachi en conjunto con Shisui podrían con el Taijiya. Aun así, conocía a Sasuke y sabía que la estupidez que se le había metido en la mente iba en serio y que nada en el mundo lo aria cambiar de opinión, teniendo así que el mismo Madara acudir al pasado. Solo había una persona con la fuerza y habilidad como para poder derrotar a un Taijiya, y era el legado de Aku. Odiaba el hecho de tener que acudir a esa persona quien una vez creyó ser su mano derecha y resulto ser no más que su perdición personal, aun así, no tenía otra solución a su problema, optando la decisión de hacerle una pequeña visita al legado de Aku detener una vez por toda la estupidez suicida que Sasuke planeaba cometer.

Decidió revelar su presencia, mostrándose ante Sasuke en un torbellino de brisa, deteniendo Sasuke su entrenamiento. Frunció el ceño y le miro serio. Le parecía extraño que Madara se le apareciera así de la nada, prestando atención ante cualquier movimiento extraño que este hiciera ya que a pesar que era su maestro, Sasuke no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para bajar la guardia y darle la espalda ya que de Madara se podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso la bajeza de traicionarle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto serio el joven Uchiha.

—Donde han quedado las cordialidades. — soltó Madara en voz seria.

—Te pregunte, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Repitió Sasuke, elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

—Alégrate por venir a tiempo y salvarte la vida. —Le contesto Madara en voz seria y calmada, pero lo suficiente fría como para infligir miedo.

—Regresa a la base Akatsuki y déjate de juegos tontos. No tenemos tiempo como para que andes jugando al salvador. —Ordeno él, Sasuke bufo molesto ante aquello.

—No. —Contesto frio y cortante. Sujeto su espada aun más fuerte y la elevo unos centímetros, agitándola en el aire para luego guardarla en la vaina. Se volteo con el propósito de regresar a Sora-ku.

—Cometes la estupidez mas grande que he visto muchachito estúpido. —Exclamo Madara al ver la indulgencia reflejada en Sasuke al ignorar sus órdenes.

— ¿Y? —Bufo Sasuke.

— ¿Crees que eres lo suficiente fuerte como para derrota a un Taijiya? — soltó Madara en un leve sarcasmo.

—Si crees que este entrenamiento te ha ayudado en algo, te equivocas. —finalizo Madara luego de una pausa.

— ¿Qué pretendes con esa obsesión de mantenerme con vida? — pregunto Sasuke, enojado de todo aquello.

—Muchachito tonto, muerto no le servirías a nadie, ni mucho menos a mí. —Exclamo Madara.

—Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que todo lo que me dices me hará cambiar de opinión. Tome una decisión y es acabar con él de una buena vez por todas. — revelo Sasuke.

—alguien contrato a ese hombre para asesinarme, y no me extraña que detrás de todo esto estén los Sabios o tu. — las sospechas de Sasuke fueron en parte un insulto asía Madara.

— ¿Crees que yo contrate a ese hombre para matarte? —Soltó entre sarcasmos.

—Si hubiera querido acabar contigo, ya lo hubiera hecho con mis propias manos, Sasuke. —Soltó peligrosamente, y antes de irse, le advirtió.

—Verme a mí como enemigo, no es algo que te pueda ayudar. Tus falsas podrían convertirse en verdaderas. —fue claro y conciso, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viendo, dejando atrás aun Uchiha molesto ante las advertencias de Madara que no mas lo asía perder el control de sus impulsos.

Lo veía y trataba como un débil, después de haber derrotado a su hermano y acabar con la vida de Danzo, Madara continuaba viéndolo como un debilucho, y eso era lo mas que le molestaba.

La voz de una de una mujer le interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteándose para verle con molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Soltó Tajante.

—La chica quiere verte. —Soltó ella de la misma forma en que él le había hablado. Sasuke bufo molesto.

—No tengo tiempo para ella.

—Ella insiste en verte. —Insistió en continuar con el tema que empezaba a sacarlo de sus cabales.

—Dile que no moleste. —Hablo enojado.

—Se ira. Es muy testaruda, y si lo hace, tu **plan **en utilizarla como carnada, fallara. —revelo Kaguero.

No dijo nada. Solo partió de regreso a Sora-ku, con un muy mal aspecto reflejado en ese rostro de duras y frías facciones. No dejaría que una molestia como _ella, _arruinara la oportunidad de emboscar la Taijiya y acabarlo de una buena vez. Si tenía que amarrarla y amenazarla, lo aria, y al parecer, eso era lo que ella quería.

**X…X**

Recostada en la cama, pensó en los problemas que se encontraba su aldea natal, Konoha. Sabía que esta se encontraba floja en defensas, y cualquier ataque sorpresa, su amada aldea, terminaría en ruinas. Konoha al igual que las demás aldeas vecinas, peligraban ante la guerra, una que prometía ser aun más dolorosa y sangrienta que las anteriores vividas.

Suspiro llena de dolor. Los recuerdos de una conversación dejada atrás, le atacaron fuertemente, acordándole las palabras que le había dicho la señora Utatane, cómplice en las fechorías de Danzo.

_Flash back…_

_Era de noche y un manto de estrellas brillantes, arropaba el cielo, apreciándolas ella en el techo del centro de reuniones, también conocido como el edificio del Hokage. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la presencia de aquella mujer mayor quien al igual, apreciaba de forma simbólica el perlado cielo que los dioses le habían regalado a la noche. Aprovechando ella, le dirigió la palabra a la joven Haruno que en ese entonces había notado la presencia de la mujer, aun así, la ignoro._

—_El mundo cambia a medida que el tiempo pasa, y Konoha seguirá creciendo ante los ojos de nuestros descendientes…no dejar que los sueños de nuestra aldea dejen seguir existiendo, es nuestra mayor prioridad, el darle un lugar seguro a las personas que viven en esta aldea, es otra de nuestras mayores prioridades. —hablo la mujer. Sakura se limito a mirarla, parecía ignorarla, pero dentro de ella, escuchaba las palabras de aquella mujer._

—_Sacrificamos todo para el bienestar de esta aldea, incluso, sacrificaríamos nuestras vida por ese sueño. No sabes que tan importante era para nosotros el mantener a salvo esta aldea, que prosperara sin problema alguno. —finalizo la mujer luego de una corta pausa._

—_Y eso significa acabar con un clan entero. Matar a todos sin saber si ellos tenían conocimiento de los planes de sus líderes. —Interrumpió Sakura, enojada con las palabras de aquella mujer._

—_Sí. —soltó tranquilamente._

—_Si queremos evitar una guerra mayor en donde morirían más personas, no solo tenemos que acabar con su líder, sino con todo sus seguidores para así evitar que alguno siguiera su obra. Así es la guerra y así de crudas son las decisiones. Dolorosas, porque aunque no creas, también perdí mucho en esa orden. Perdí importantes personas. —explico ella._

— _¡Y dígame usted! Soluciono todo con haber participado en esa orden. —exclamo Sakura, reincorporándose del suelo donde había permanecido un gran rato sentada._

—_Estas viva, de pie y con sueños. Eso es lo importante. La aldea goza de alegría y paz, armonía que dimos sacrificar a un clan entero, llevando nosotros una terrible marca que nos ha torturado, incluso en nuestros sueños. —explico la anciana._

— _¡Sus errores los han llevado a acabar un clan entero!, ¡Los culparon de acontecimientos que nunca participaron! ¡Ni siquiera eran consientes de ello! —Exclamo la Haruno._

—_Una cosa lleva a la otra, y a pesar que aclaramos el asunto de que madara fue el responsable, aun así, su odio asía Konoha siguió creciendo hasta el punto de planear traicionarnos. —Intervino Utatane._

— _¡Ustedes son los responsables de toda esta desgracia! — atajo ella._

—_Y no lo dudo. —contesto la mujer valientemente._

—_Tú no entiendes que son sacrificios muchachita. Aun eres joven y de corazón virtuoso. Que sabrías tu sobre la guerra fría y muertes, si en todo tu tiempo te criaste en la paz. Paz que nosotros te hemos dado con nuestro sacrificio. —hablo la mujer._

—_Aun no te han llegado decisiones fuertes en las cuales tienes que tomar soluciones fuertes, sacrificarlo todo por la aldea. —continuo._

—_La vida es justa para nosotros los Shinobi que estamos regidos de tantas leyes que nos prohíbe vivir una vida alegre y normal, aun así, vivimos satisfechos al saber que damos protección y un mejor futuro a la aldea y aquellos que forman parte de esta. Eso es lo que nos llena de fuerza. —finalizo Utatane._

—_Dime, ¿Serias capaz de asesinar a ese joven Uchiha por el bienestar de Konoha?, ¿Serias capaz de ponerle fin a su sufrimiento y dolor antes de que se convierta en una identidad distinta a la que conoces? — pregunto Utatane, ella quedo en silencio._

—_Con tu silencio, te contestas todo. Es difícil tomar decisiones, y ha veces, tomamos decisiones que para ti y otros son despiadadas, pero son las correctas para salvar a todos de un peor sufrimiento. _

—_tenemos que dejar de pensar en nosotros al momento de tomar decisiones, tenemos que dejar atrás nuestros sentimientos para tomar la decisión correcta, ya que si te dejas manipular por esos sentimientos, serias egoísta al pensar solo en ti, exponiendo a tus seres queridos al sufrimiento. —Finalizo Utatane._

—_No busco ni pido el perdón por mis decisiones. Tampoco te pido que me entiendas, pero si te pido que razones a esa idea tonta de buscar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta. Tú no sabes con quien tratas, ese muchachito no es el mismo de antes, y si lo traen de vuelta, será como entrar al enemigo en tu propia casa. Sasuke se ha empeñado en acabar con la aldea, y él si sabe sacrificarlo todo a la hora de tomar decisiones…tengan en cuenta que no los tomara en cuenta a la hora de atacar, no mas serán sus enemigos ante sus ojos. —le advirtió Utatane, Sakura quedo paralizada ante la verdad de aquellas palabras._

_End of flash… _

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, reincorporándose en un simple movimiento, quedando sentada en la cama al escuchar la puerta de aquel cuarto azotarse con fuerza, cerrándose con furia de aquella fuerte mano. Se sorprendió ante la actitud hostil y fría de Sasuke. No parecía de estar en buen humor.

Ella le miro directo a los ojos, nerviosa de hacer lo incorrecto. Él permaneció en silencio, acuchillándole con aquella mirada endemoniada.

—Sa-suke…—Pronuncio ella, silenciando al momento que lo vio aproximarse asía la cama con tal furia que la obligo a acuchillarse en la esquina de la pared.

— ¡Escúchame bien Sakura! —Soltó con aquella voz fría.

— ¡Te quedaras aquí y no iras a ninguna parte hasta que yo te lo _**ordene**_! Entendiste. —Ordeno.

—Tú no me ordenas. —Se atrevió ella ha hablar, sorprendida ante el valor que había tomado en defenderse con palabras. Aquello no mas hizo que la distancia en ellos desapareciera, tomándola violentamente el Uchiha por un brazo, la arrastro por la cama y la atrajo asía él.

—Te advierto…no me restes si sabes a lo que te atienes. No te ira nada bien si lo haces. —Amenazo, apretándola fuerte del brazo.

—Ya te dije. Tu a mi no me ordenas. No soy uno de tus títeres que tienes como equipo. —Se soltó de su agarre con fuerza. Él apretó su mandíbula, conteniendo así la iracundia que amenazaba por salir. Estaba estresado y esa mujer no lo ayudaba en nada, sino que al contrario, empeoraba sus humores.

— ¡Que me importa a mi si nadie te da órdenes!, ¡Aquí y conmigo haces lo que yo quiera! —bramo él, y ella le empujo asía atrás, retándolo a que le devolviera el gesto.

—¡Dime!, ¡¿Qué vas hacer al respeto?, ¿Eh?, ¡Porque bien sabes que no tomare en cuenta ninguna de tus ordenes! —Profirió ella enojada.

Su movimiento fue rápido y confuso ante sus ojos, ni siquiera podía creer estar atrapada por él nuevamente quien la tenia aguantada con fuerza de los hombros, ejerciendo presión en ellos.

—Te lo recuerdo Sakura y grábatelo muy bien. Ni tu ni Naruto me hará cambiar de opinión sobre mis decisiones. Si tengo que acabar con ustedes, lo hare, y no me limitar hacerlo. —No tenía idea del porque dijo eso, ni siquiera supo el porqué surgió aquella conversación tan distante a la que tenían.

—Si tengo que obligarte a permanecer aquí, lo hare. Y mucho cuidado con amenazar sobre mis planes, porque fácilmente, acabaría contigo, y no sería la primera y la última decisión dolorosa que tomara. —Era cierto sus palabras, ya que si fue capaz de acabar con su hermano en un tiempo, sería capaz de matarla a ella si dañara sus planes.

La libero de su agarre posesivo, saliendo de aquel cuarto inmediatamente, dejándola a ella entre la confusión y sorpresa que se había llevado con sus palabras, comprobando que aquel no era el Sasuke que ella una vez conoció y compartió…aquella era una entidad diferente a la que conocía.

—_Sasuke…en que te has convertido._ —murmuro ella, aun sorprendida.

**X…X**

Sigiloso y venenoso como una serpiente al asecho, vigilo a su presa desde las sombras de un gran pino, esperando que ella saliera de su residencia. Había pasado dos largos años luego del increíble encuentro que había tenido con ella, y aunque pareciera desagradable volver a verla, tomo la decisión de ello, ya que Midori, el legado de Aku, era la única capaz de enfrentar y derrotar a un Taijiya.

Luego de una larga hora de espera, ella había salido e invocado el nombre de Itachi…_él estaba cerca_. Pensó en que Itachi sería un estorbo que debería precaverse para no encontrarse con él, pero justo cuando escucho el sonido de los arbustos moverse y la voz de un niño detrás de él, se sorprendió.

—¡Ya voy mama! —exclamo el niño que apenas por su imagen debía tener unos dos años y medio de edad. El niño silencio, abriendo sus ojos ante la impresionante imagen de aquel hombre cuyo físico tenía semejanza a la de su padre.

Quedo en silencio mirando aquel niño, escuchando una voz aproximarse.

—Itachi, ¿Dónde te habías metido? — hablo a regaña dientes, levantando la mano el niño quien apuntando detrás de ella.

—Mira mama, ese hombre se parece a papa. —Soltó el niño con una sonrisa, parando en seco Nurika quien al momento fue consciente de esa presencia.

Tomo una bocado de aire…pensó en miles de estrategias y luego de decidió por una de ella. Se acerco en un rápido movimiento a su hijo, adelantándose aquel hombre quien se posiciono detrás del niño, amenazando con su posición a la mujer quien no dio un paso más adelante con el terror de que a su hijo le pasara algo.

—Midori…¿No esperabas mi visita? —hablo finalmente, mirándole ella retadoramente.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿A que viniste? —Atajo ella, aguantando la furia que llevaba por dentro.

—Midori, ¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo?, ¿Dónde están las cordialidades? —soltó con aquella voz arrogante, llena de sarcasmos.

—Deje las cordialidades asía ti hace tiempo. —atajo ella.

—Mamá, ¿Quién es Midori? —Pregunto el niño, Ignorante a lo que ellos hablaban.

—Itachi, no hables. —ordeno su madre, intimidando al pequeño ante la fuerte y fría voz de su madre.

—No esperaba verte en el papel de madre nuevamente, luego de haber fracasado como una. —Soltó cruelmente, poniendo sus fuertes manos en los pequeños e inocentes hombros del pequeño quien sonrió y rio inocentemente ante las cosquillas que este le provocaba al apretar de sus hombros.

—¿Dime?, ¡¿A qué has venido?, ¡Habla ya! —Ordeno ella, desesperada al ver a su hijo en manos de él.

—Necesito de ti. —hablo él.

—¡¿Qué quieres? —Insistió ella en saber.

—No tan rápido Midori, apenas nos hemos reencontrado por segunda vez, y ni siquiera nos hemos saludado como buenas amistades que somos. —Cambio de tema rápidamente, logrando así en ella la desesperación, el sufrimiento de ver a su hijo en manos del enemigo…_le gustaba verla sufrir, después de todo, se lo merecía._

—Ya te dije, las cordialidades no van contigo. —Atajo ella enojada.

—Y yo no las he dejado atrás. —Intervino él.

—¡Dejemos los rodeos y dime a que has venido!, ¡Que quieres de mi! —Interrumpió ella.

—Seré claro Midori. —deicidio hablar.

—Taijiya. —Soltó en una simple palabra, dejándola a ella un tanto confundida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? —pregunto ella.

—Tiene que ver en muchas cosas…incluso en Itachi. —Continuo.

—Habla ya. —ordeno Nurika.

—Moryumaru. —Revelo el nombre de cierto Taijiya que causo la impresión en ella.

—Le conoces, ¿No es así? —hablo en forma de pregunta, teniendo en claro que ella si le conocía.

—Fue un antiguo discípulo de Aku. Es lo que querías saber. —contesto de inmediato.

—Eso lo sé. —hablo él.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué preguntas si sabes las respuestas? —Bramo ella enojada.

—Porque precisamente no vine a saber de él, sino a que acabes con él. —Ella bufo ante aquello.

—En que problemas te has metido para acudir a mí con tal desespera miento…me das lastima Madara, _El señor de los Uchiha._ —se burlo.

—Mucho cuidado con tus palabras Midori. —Le amenazo, recordándole en las circunstancias que corría su hijo.

—No soy yo quien precisamente anda metido en problemas con él, sino Sasuke y en conjunto, se le ha unido su hermano. Ambos necesitamos que desaparezca ese hombre, antes de que acabe que con ellos. —él sabía jugar muy bien, y aunque ella no aceptara, se veía forzada a hacerlo ya que la vida de Itachi corría peligro al estar al asecho del Taijiya.

—Lo hare…puedes estar seguro de ello, así que vete. —le aseguro ella, rogando que soltara su hijo para así estrecharlo en sus brazos.

Bajo la mirada y la dirigió asía el pequeño niño, fijando sus ojos en el pequeño niño, quedando asombrado ante lo visto. La manga del Haori negro se había bajado, exponiendo su hombro derecho cual tenía un lunar rojo, con la forma de un pequeño círculo. Ejerció un poco de fuerza en los hombros de aquel niño, escuchándose un quejido por parte de él quien se asusto ante el gesto de aquel hombre quien en un momento le resulto amigable.

—¡No te atrevas Madara!, ¡Te arrepentirás de ello! —aquellas palabras lo segaron, y en un momento de arrebato, aventó al niño a un lado, cayendo este inconsciente en el suelo.

Se había dado cuenta. El tormentoso secreto que ella había llevado por dos largos años se había revelado ante él quien tal parece no le agrado del todo, atrapándola a ella por el cuello.

—¡Ni siquiera eso me detendría para matarle!, ¡Si crees que con insignificante descubrimiento me detendrás, te equivocas Midori!, ¡Tu más que nadie me conoces! — le amenazo, soltándola de inmediato, y antes de irse, se aseguro que ella cumplirá su promesa, llevándose consigo el hijo de ella, desapareciendo ambos en una nube espera de humo.

El muy desgraciado se había llevado a su pequeño, y con él el terrible secreto. Estaba desgarrada por dentro ante tantas impresiones que había llevado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, acometió ante la locura de hacer lo que él le ordenaba, sin siquiera pensar en los riesgos que se exponía al hacerlo…solo pensaba en su pequeño hijo y en Itachi quien al igual era como su hijo.


End file.
